Tu mi gran amor
by Lauracp317
Summary: Terrence Grandchester, es un Italiano empresario y soltero cotizado, dueño de la compañía publicitaria Grandchester Advertising, las mujeres y el dinero abarrotan en su vida. El estar rodeado de la belleza todo el tiempo hace que una belleza que desconocía llame su atención. Lo que el no sabe que es Candice White tiene un oscuro secreto que la marcó de por vida.
1. Capitulo 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de Kris Buendia**

Mi padre decía que venimos al mundo a prepararnos para ser alguien en la vida, trabajar duro para

no morir de hambre. Pero antes de todo, amar.

—Enamórate mi niña... —decía mi padre. —...y que pierda el mejor.

Yo no sé lo qué es el amor, soy una mujer de veintitantos años, y muy orgullosa. Orgullo tuvo que

haber sido mi segundo nombre, vaya que lo soy hasta con mi sombra, con un buen semblante de

marimacho, me gusta la música ópera, sí, ya sé que suena extraño que una mujer que usa vaqueros y

chaqueta de cuero le guste la ópera, pero la verdad es que he visto cosas peores, y cómo toda mujer

ruda que soy, también practico el Surf, así me enseñó mi padre.

Tengo unos hábitos malísimos, y más cuando hay gente estirada a mi alrededor. Nunca me ha gustado

la arrogancia de los demás, y mucho menos seguir órdenes, odio el mando. Que se crean mejor que

otros, solamente porque yo bebo directamente del frasco de jugo y ellos en sus copas de cristal. ¡Qué

va!

Cuando mi padre murió, me prometí a mí misma ser una mujer independiente y fuerte, no creer en

los hombres, en el único hombre que he confiado ha sido mi padre y mi hermano, Albert. Miento, a

veces me cuesta confiar en el idiota de mi hermano, pero cómo lo amo a ese cabezón.

Extraño cada día a mi padre, desgraciadamente no pude estar ahí para llevarme su último aliento,

debido a que tuve la peor experiencia de toda mi vida y es por eso que soy como soy, nunca lo

sabrán. "Nunca digas nunca" suena en mi cabeza cada vez que digo eso, y bien, no ha nacido la

persona en la que confíe y sepa todos mis demonios y miedos internos, el hombre que vea detrás de

mis ojos verdes y sea capaz de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de mí, ese día le pediré que se quede

conmigo.

Nunca me he enamorado y tampoco espero hacerlo, puedo ser muy fuerte y muy rebelde; pero

cuando se trata del amor soy todo menos fuerte, supongo que todos tenemos una debilidad, y hay una

gran verdad detrás de todo lo que nos pasa y lo que tememos, nadie puede estar conmigo y yo no

puedo estar con nadie, porque estoy quebrada, estoy acabada, estoy vacía y no tengo nada que dar y

por mucho que me ofrezcan, lo que la mayoría pide: Amor. Eso ya no existe en mí, me lo arrebataron

desde el día en que murió mi padre, ese día también se llevaron mi inocencia y mi héroe no pudo

estar ahí para salvarme.

Mi madre siempre me dice:

— Si amas algo demasiado y la vida te lo arrebata, es un dolor va a permanecer para siempre en tu

corazón.

Y tiene razón tiene mi madre, la extraño en estos momentos. Mi vida en Los Angeles es un sueño al lado de

mi mejor amiga. Annie. Vivo en un pequeño departamento que con mucho esfuerzo pude comprar, mi

madre vive con su nuevo esposo, George, y como demoniaca celosa que soy, me costó mucho

aceptarlo en mi familia, pero al ver a mi madre tan feliz después de lo que sufrió cuando perdimos a

mi padre, lo acepté.

Estoy por culminar mi carrera de artes en fotografía, en el Art Center College. Estar detrás de mi

cámara es la mejor sensación de todas, poder ver y amar lo que otros ignoran; para mí es un arte,

tengo buen ojo y llevo mi cámara conmigo donde quiera que vaya.

Me dedico a hacer pequeños trabajos en bodas y algunos cumpleaños, pero los gastos cada vez son

más, los últimos meses ya para terminar mi carrera es una odisea de todos los materiales y papeleo

que he tenido que hacer, por lo que estoy en busca de una buena oportunidad de trabajo y recibirme

de fotógrafa lo más pronto posible y viajar por todo el mundo al lado de la mejor compañía, mi

cámara, una vieja Canon que me regaló mi padre y desde ese instante supe cuál sería mi sueño.

Me rehúso a recibir ayuda de mi madre y padrastro, siempre desde muy pequeña me ha gustado ser

independiente y éste es el mejor momento para demostrarme a mí misma y a los demás que puedo, y

si bien es cierto, a veces siento que me voy a orinar en los pantalones cuando llegan las facturas, pero

al final del día pienso en mi padre y sé que él no me abandonará.

Todos los domingos por la mañana, el sol brilla y mi vicio es el café de una pequeña cafetería, cerca

de casa. Me gusta el aroma y su sabor pero lo que más amo es que la sensación de libertad cuando lo

saboreo.

Pido mi respectivo café y una pequeña galleta de mermelada y vaya que mini orgasmo culinario el de

todos los domingos poder hacer esto.

Esta mañana está muy calmada, casi no hay nadie en las afueras del café, abro mis ojos como platos

cuando de pronto llega un hombre, alto y con unos bíceps bien marcados, cabello castaño y un poco

desaliñado, no sé qué color de ojos tiene porque está de espaldas, ¡Qué espalda! ¡Qué trasero de

hombre!

Definitivamente hoy tengo la mejor vista de todas, el hombre se sienta a pocos metros de mí, y lee el

periódico, me imagino que espera a alguien, alguna rubia con silicona, no es de extrañarse que a

hombres como él, les guste las mujeres igual de voluptuosas.

¡Mierda! Me está viendo y por poco me echo el café encima.

¿Qué carajos pasa conmigo?

No es el mejor bombón que haya visto, ¡Miento! Es el MEJOR BOMBÓN que haya visto.

Dirijo mi vista a otro lado y le doy un mordisco a mi galleta de mermelada, por el rabillo del ojo lo

veo.

¿Quién será él? ¿Estará soltero?

¡Calma Candy White! ¡Relaja la pelvis y concéntrate en desayunar!

Si algo he aprendido todos estos años como fotógrafa es ver más allá de las cosas y de las personas,

puedo ver que el hombre enfrente de mí es muy serio, tiene el cejo fruncido todo el tiempo, no habla

con nadie, sólo lee su periódico y toma una taza de café, quizás.

¡Me está viendo de nuevo!

¿Qué hago?

Mejor improviso y hago la que no lo estoy viendo y sigo comiendo mi galleta, saboreando mi

sabroso café.

Pero qué... ¿Por qué carajos sigue observándome?

No me gusta que me miren, ¿Tendré monos en la cara? No, ya me toqué la frente y no tengo nada.

¿Olvidé ponerme sujetador hoy? No, disimuladamente toco a mis nenas y están bien protegidas.

¿Entonces qué me ve tanto?

Disimuladamente saco mi cámara y tomo algunas fotografías a lo lejos, hay una pequeña fuente y un

hombre está vendiendo globos, detrás del hombre misterioso hay una rosa roja, tan roja como la

sangre, es una belleza.

Sin que él se dé cuenta tomo una fotografía.

¡Mierda, me vio!

Guardo de nuevo mi vieja amiga en mi bolso y observo al hombre terminar su taza de café, ¡alivio!

De pronto se levanta y aclaro mi garganta, sólo espero que no se haya dado cuenta que tomé una

fotografía cerca de él, no era él mi objetivo, era la bendita rosa que estaba detrás de él.

¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!

¿Se está acercando a mí? ¡Pero, pero...!

Estoy en problemas.

—Señorita, ¿Le gusta lo que ve? —dice el hombre misterioso de brazos cruzados ¡Pero que brazos!

¿Pero de qué mierda habla?

Aclaro mi garganta y como buena actriz y leona que soy le contesto:

— ¿Disculpe?

El muy maldito se está riendo en mi cara, ¡en mi cara!

—He visto cómo me ha tomado una fotografía—dice muy humilde. —le repito ¿Le gusta lo que ve?

¡Maldito dios de la arrogancia!

¿Y ahora que me invento?

—No era usted mi objetivo, era lo que estaba detrás de usted. — ¡toma una!

—Es una lástima—dice apoyando sus nudillos en mi mesa y mi respiración está acelerada. ¡Dios!

Qué bello hombre, tiene ojos azules, será mi color favorito.

¡Hey despierta!

— Umm ¿Lástima? —pregunto nerviosa y aclaro mi garganta.

—Sí, hubiera posado para ti.

¡Maldito hijo de p...! se aprovecha de su belleza. ¿Belleza?

¡Hey despierta!

—Lo siento, me gusta tomar fotografías a paisajes no a gigolós.

¿Pero qué mierda he dicho?

— ¿Gigoló?, nena yo no soy gigoló, pero si lo fuera te lo haría de gratis.

¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Lo voy a matar!

— ¡Maldición! No sé qué mierda se ha creído, o a quién está acostumbrado a deslumbrar con esos

ojos azules que tiene, pero no le he tomado ninguna maldita foto, he tomado a lo que estaba detrás de

usted.

¿Le dije el color de sus ojos? Seré idiota.

—No maldigas—toca su cabello exasperado y de pronto sonríe como si repasara mis palabras.

— ¿Mis ojos azules? Entonces te gusta lo que ves. —levanta las cejas, orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¡No! —chillo.

¡Mierda! Ya me harté.

— ¿Sabe lo que sí me gustaría, señor no gigoló?

— ¿El qué, pequeña?

¡No me llames pequeña ni nada maldito zalamero!

—Mandarlo a la mierda y que sus ojos azules le hagan compañía. ¡Idiota narcisista!

El muy idiota de ojos azules se está riendo en mi cara de nuevo.

— ¿De qué carajos se ríe? —pregunto furiosa.

—Tienes mermelada en tu mejilla. —Lame su labio—ojala pudiera quitártela yo mismo.

¡Trágame tierra! He insultado a este imbécil con mi cara hecha una mierda, vaya qué domingo más

pintoresco he tenido.

El idiota regresa a su auto último modelo, supongo, porque de carros sé lo que sé de astronomía, y

me importa una mierda, su lujoso y brillante carriola.

Estoy furiosa, jamás en mi vida me habían coqueteado de esa manera tan, tan, ¡Joder!, debo admitir que fue divertido mandarlo a la mierda. Si mi padre me hubiera escuchado ahí mismo me hubiera lavado la boca con jabón.


	2. Capítulo 2

Es lunes por la tarde, he salido temprano de la universidad y decido ir en busca de trabajo, algo

temporal que me haga ganar unos billetes para los gastos de graduación.

Annie, mi mejor amiga, trabaja en la barra de un bar muy lujoso, el Luxar, demasiado para mi gusto,

y me ha dicho que necesitan a alguien que les ayude, pero primero muerta a estar rodeada de machos

sin cabeza, al igual que el guapo de ojos azules del domingo, todavía rio para mis adentros al

recordar su cara cuando lo mandé a comer el mismo aperitivo que me gusta mandar a comer a todos

los que se meten conmigo.

Voy conduciendo en mi robot (mi Lancer plateado) por un el gran edificio de la empresa publicitaria

de Los Ángeles, o mejor, del mundo; sólo las mejores modelos y las mejores marcas trabajan con

ellos, según me cuenta mi amiga Annie que es una fanática de las compras, las modas, y los hombres.

Me detengo al ver un pequeño letrero que dice:

"CASTING PARA MODELO DE JOYERÍA"

¿Joyería? Pensé que las modelos esqueléticas que miraba en las revistas sólo eran solicitadas para

andar en una tanga.

Algo dentro de mí me llama, siento la ansiedad de repente y no sé qué es, tengo curiosidad, nunca me

he considerado una belleza de modelo, pero tengo un buen ojo y por lo tanto sé cuáles son las

mejores poses de un cuerpo y la perfecta mirada de un rostro, trabajar detrás de un lente te hace

conocer los mejores ángulos frente y detrás de ella.

Decido entrar, total, ¿Qué tengo que perder?

—Buenas tardes señorita, he venido por el anuncio del casting. — La mujer de recepción, es bella,

una pelirroja, no me sorprende que todo el personal sea atractivo, es una empresa llena de modelos,

por Dios santo. Me ve de pies a cabeza y me siento enfadada, todavía me pregunto si fue buena idea,

ya tengo ganas de mandar a comer mierda a la recepcionista, y todavía me falta entrar y hacer el

casting.

—Sí, por favor, pase por aquí. —Me sonríe.

Me dirige hacia un gran pasillo, es el edificio más lujoso que haya visto y las letras Grandchester

Advertising están por todos lados, en las paredes blancas están algunas fotografías con grandes

marcos de los productos que he visto y que Linda compra.

Lencería, perfumería, ropa. Es una belleza de fotografía.

En otra pared está un gran plasma que repite varios comerciales de otras marcas. ¡Qué belleza de

hombre! Los modelos masculinos son apetitosos, pero apuesto mis únicos 5 billetes a que son

homosexuales.

—Espere aquí señorita, llene la solicitud y pronto el director de imagen vendrá por usted. —Se

pierde por un pasillo largo, mientras yo observo la solicitud.

¿Director de imagen? Pensé que sólo había unas cuantas modelos, una pantalla y un fotógrafo,

entonces sí es serio todo eso del modelaje, cuando se enteren que no soy modelo se van a orinar en

los pantalones.

Grandchester Advertising, Inc.

Solicitud de Empleo

Nombre completo: Candy Rose White.

Dirección: Los Ángeles, California #456 calle norte.

Estado Civil: Soltera.

«Y así quiero estar siempre.»

Ocupación: Estudiante de fotografía en Art Center College

Experiencia/ Marcas para las que ha trabajado: Experiencia en ropa para campaña de Gucci y

Prada.

« ¿Ninguna? ¡Joder! Que me demande Gucci y Prada»

...

Estoy muriendo de la risa para mis adentros. Termino de llenar la última solicitud y espero a que el

director de Imagen venga a por mí.

—Señorita White, Soy Archie Cornwell, venga conmigo— dice lo que supongo que es el director de

imagen, un hombre muy guapo y amigable, también un poco desesperado por su lenguaje corporal.

—Diríjase a los vestidores, ellos sabrán qué hacer, la veo dentro de un momento para tomar las

respectivas fotografías.

—Muchas Gracias. —Le sonrío amablemente.

Después de casi una hora de que un hombre o mujer, (No estoy segura) llamado Andy, estuviese

peleando con mi cabello rizo rubio, y maquillarme más de lo que en mi vida lo había hecho, es

momento de salir y dar acción.

Todo es una belleza, y me refiero a las cámaras, focos, ventanas difusoras, fotómetro, reflectores,

disparador remoto. Otro mini orgasmo para mí.

—Éstas son joyas de muestra, usted ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, enamore a la cámara y el que

estará detrás de ella; tiene que vender su belleza a través de las joyas.

¡Me muero!

Estoy nerviosa, no sólo por usar un diminuto vestido y estar con mil kilos de maquillaje en todo mi

rostro, en cuanto empiece a "posar" se darán cuenta que no soy modelo.

¡Vamos Candy! ¿Qué tienes que perder?

Hago mis respiraciones, antes de que me dé algo, lo más probable un ataque de ansiedad.

Empiezo el juego.

Coloco las joyas en mis manos, suerte que soy una adicta a la higiene y mis uñas hoy están hermosas

y relucientes. Una pose de perfil, acerco las joyas a mi mentón, y de inmediato imagino ser yo la

fotógrafa.

¿Qué me gustaría a mí?

Cambio de pose y toco mi rostro junto con las joyas un poco más a mis ojos, el estilista, Andy,

quiso ser heterosexual al final de mi transformación, había quedado hermosa y por poco no me

reconozco.

Después de unas cien o doscientas tomas, realmente sentí una eternidad. Veo que todos a mi alrededor

están con la mandíbula por los suelos. ¡Mierda! Me descubrieron, grito para mis adentros.

¡Respira! Si llaman a los de Gucci o Prada, sal corriendo.

—Señorita White. —atisba Archie, el director de imagen.

—Sí, señor.

Si me descubrieron y no me dan el trabajo, tendré que ir a servir tragos con Annie.

— ¿Habías hecho éste tipo de trabajo antes?

Aquí ya no puedo mentir. —La verdad no señor.

— ¡Imposible! —chilla él. Por su expresión no sé si es decepción o asombro, ahorita mi bola de

cristal no puede adivinar su lenguaje corporal.

¡Carajos! Me descubrieron.

—Es imposible, eres... eres, perfecta, ¿Cómo es posible que Gucci y Prada te hayan dejado escapar?

eres la modelo perfecta para todo. —Hay un tono de orgullo en su voz.

Me estoy volviendo loca por tantos flash, o este sujeto realmente le está fallando la vista. Es

imposible que yo sea perfecta, jamás he posado enfrente de una cámara.

—Señor, realmente mentí en la solicitud, no soy modelo, pero necesito el trabajo y quise probar

suerte.

—Te mandaría para la calle en este momento por lo que acabas de hacer, es un delito muy grave dar

información falsa y además dirigiéndote a grandes marcas.

Me muero, lo presiento, me muero, moriré aquí mismo, pero moriré disfrazada de modelo.

—Lo siento señor, yo no quise. —Tranquila—me interrumpe.

—Gracias por la oportunidad, me iré ahora mismo, señor.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? —Me detiene con su voz.

—Es lógico que mentí, Señor, y ustedes buscan a una modelo, yo no soy modelo.

—Candy Rose White, desde este momento te declaro Modelo de la compañía Grandchester Advertising,

estás contratada, no se diga más.

Ahora la que tiene la mandíbula por los suelos soy yo.

¿Me está tomando el pelo? ¡Me han contratado! Y no soy modelo.

— ¿Es en serio, Señor Cornwell?

—Por favor, llámame Archie, estás contratada, nos has dejado a todos más que sorprendidos, tu

belleza, tu mirada, eres perfecta, la forma en que has enamorado la cámara, es como si supieras lo

que realmente quieren las personas. —Archie no deja de tirar flores, y yo parezco una idiota sin nada

qué decir

—Muchas Gracias, Señor.

—Mañana empiezas, pero antes, tienes que conocer al Señor Terrence Grandchester.

— ¿El Señor Grandchester?

Madre mía, ahora sí estoy frita, no quiero que el dueño de la compañía me conozca, ha de ser un

viejo de cincuenta años amargado y cuando se dé cuenta que no soy modelo, por más bellas que

hayan quedado las fotos, no soy una profesional y me mandará con una patada en el culo directo a la

calle.

Sin decir más, Archie llama al Señor Grandchester, estoy nerviosa; pero me imagino que es el protocolo a

seguir luego de que contratasen a alguien para la compañía.

—No estés nerviosa, seguro quedará encantado, aunque siempre anda una estaca en el culo, le

decimos el póquer face. — dice Andy con su pose de diva.

— ¿Póquer Face?

—Sí, nunca sabes lo que está pensando, siempre anda con su mirada fría y no le habla a nadie, que

Archie le haya pedido que viniese es nuevo, él nunca baja a ver las filmaciones y mucho menos a

conocer el personal. —Prosigue Andy— siempre está encerrado en su oficina lujosa, qué te digo

querida, suerte.

¿Suerte?

Ahora sí que estoy en problemas, conocer al cara dura o al póquer face dueño de la compañía, es un

juego sucio, pero como toda una ruda que soy, nunca demuestro nervios, profesionalismo ante todo.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo que Archie se acerca con el que supongo es el Señor Grandchester.

—Candy White. Él es el Señor Terrence Grandchester.

Levanto la mirada para conocerlo y ¡Me muero! No ¡Moriré aquí mismo! ¡Relájate Candy! Quizás no

te reconozca con todo lo que llevas puesto.

¡Es el imbécil de ojos azules del café!

—Mucho gusto, Señorita White —maldito tiene el cejo fruncido, Andy tenía razón, parece que

tuviese una estaca en el culo, definitivamente es un póquer face.

—Mucho gusto, Señor Grandchester. —estrecho su mano. Mierda. Estoy temblando.

Me observa y pido a Dios y los seiscientos santos que no me reconozca.

— ¿Entonces no eres modelo? —pregunta de brazos cruzados.

¡Ya me jodí!

Toda una profesional le contesto:

—La verdad no, pero... — ¡Pero es perfecta!—Dice Archie interrumpiendo y Dios bendiga a Archie

por salvarme.

Me sigue observando.

—Buen trabajo, Señorita White.

Ni siquiera sonríe, en el café me sonreía.

Mis piernas están a punto de temblar, miento, ¡Están temblando! Como un terremoto de magnitud 7.5

Definitivamente no me reconoció, un hombre como él, metro noventa y su traje oscuro que

seguramente es ve tan bello, calculo que tiene unos treinta.

Él era capaz de decir algo cuando me vio en ese momento y no lo hizo.

¡Estoy salvada!

A los pocos minutos de que el señor cara de póquer Grandchester, saliera del estudio, fui directamente a

cambiarme, empezaría a trabajar mañana a primera hora y por las tardes asistiría a la universidad.

—Candy, el señor Granchester te quiere ver en su oficina. — me indica Archie.

— ¿A mí? —pregunto cardiaca.

—Sí.

¿Sí? Sólo un Sí, no me dice ni siquiera para qué, el Señor no gigoló Grandchester quiere verme en su

oficina, sólo espero que no me haya reconocido, aunque no todos olvidan cuando se les manda a

comer mierda un domingo por la mañana.

Camino por un largo pasillo junto con la que supongo que es la asistente del Señor Grandchester, una

rubia, sí, definitivamente llena de silicona, alta, su ropa muy elegante, definitivamente bella y parece

amable, me pregunto si se sentirá intimidada por su jefe como me siento yo ahorita.

—Pase adelante, el señor Grandchester la está esperando. — me indica.

Toco con mis nudillos en blanco, estoy nerviosa y siento que me muero antes de poder entrar.

Entro a la oficina, y vaya que razón tenía Andy, es una lujosa oficina, tiene el doble tamaño que mi

apartamento, muy colorida con vista a más edificios, un cuadro colorido y extraño está colgado

detrás de su escritorio, donde él se encuentra sentado con una pierna sobre la otra, está vestido con un

traje azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, ¡Umm! No me había fijado detalladamente antes lo que llevaba

puesto, y si no fuera el no gigoló que conocí en el café, le caería encima.

¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Candy White?

—Siéntate— demanda, encantador carácter y tan temprano.

—Entonces—dice arrogante, esa mirada la conozco— ¿Te gusta tomarme fotos y también que te

tomen?

¡Será hijo de puta! ¡Lo sabía!, pero las pagará, profesionalismo ante todo, ya sé cuál es su juego y no

voy a jugarlo.

—No era usted mi objetivo, señor Grandchester.

— ¿Señor Grandchester? —dice extrañado.

—Pensé que me llamaba idiota narcisista.

Rio para mis adentros, y después que me trague la tierra, insulté a mi jefe, al imbécil, guapo de ojos

azules de mi jefe.

—Si hubiera sabido que sería mi jefe, no lo hubiese llamado de esa forma, señor Grandchester. —Maldito,

lo odio, quiere intimidarme y no lo va a conseguir.

—Tranquila, me han dicho cosas peores— Y atina en lo cierto, lo hubiese llamado hijo de puta, pero

ya se había ido.

— ¿Por qué no me ves, te pongo nerviosa?

¡Sí!

—No, señor.

—Háblame un poco de ti. —Aquí vamos, lo sabía. Debo ser bruja y no modelo.

— ¿Qué quiere saber? — lo reto, y sigo su juego.

— ¿Entonces puedo preguntar lo que sea? —pregunta con arrogancia.

—No, me refiero a... —Tranquila, tampoco soy tan curioso. —me interrumpe, el muy maldito cara

de póquer.

—Eres estudiante, por lo que puedo ver en tu solicitud. — concluye.

¿Cómo puede tener mi solicitud? Claro, es el dueño. Lo sabe todo, hasta lo que no le importa.

—Sí, necesito un trabajo para terminar mis estudios en unos días.

Su cejo ya no está fruncido, hasta me parece un poquito amigable, pero sólo un poquito, no quiero

que se infle más su arrogancia ante mí.

En ese momento su teléfono suena.

— ¿Qué pasa, Julia? — supongo que Julia es su asistente. Me observa y su mirada corre por todo mi

cuerpo, ¡Depravado!

Corta la llamada y dice con un tono sexy: —Puede retirarse, señorita White.

¡Maldito arrogante y su mirada depravada! Pensé que moriría en su escritorio, estaba tan nerviosa,

pero gané, porque no demostré en ningún momento que él me intimidaba, y debo aceptar algo, no

había conocido a ningún hombre que pudiese intimidarme con sólo mirarme.

Salgo corriendo como loca de ahora mi nuevo trabajo y conduzco el robot hasta mi apartamento que

me espera con ansias. Definitivamente tengo que contarte esto a Annie, ya puedo escuchar sus

chillidos de que soy la peor amiga de todas por no trabajar con ella en el bar.

Así que decido llamarla camino a casa.

— ¡Qué! ¿Modelo? No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas, Candy. —chilla Annie del otro lado.

—Lo sé, pero mira que no ha sido nada fácil, ni yo misma puedo creerme que ahora trabajaré de

modelo.

— ¿Eres estúpida o te haces?

—Umm, Ninguna ni la otra, cariño.

—Era retórica, me refiero a que eres hermosa y siempre te he dicho que en vez de estar detrás de una

cámara seas tú la que esté enfrente.

Lo admito, Annie siempre me ha dicho que mis grandes ojos verdes, mi cabellera rubia, y mis

curvas, siempre debí ser modelo y no un marimacho con cámara.

—Te veo mañana, de acuerdo.

—De acuerdo, tienes que contarme con lujo de detalle todo.

Cuando Annie dice con lujo de detalle, es literalmente con lujo de detalle, la adoro, ella siempre ha

estado conmigo; nos conocemos desde siempre y ella también perdió a su padre, años antes de que

falleciera el mío, fue algo que nos unió más que nunca. También estudia en la universidad de Artes,

actuación; y vaya que gran actriz es, como las de las telenovelas mexicanas, debería ser ella la que las

protagonice algún día.

El reloj suena y odio levantarme estúpidamente en coma, amo dormir; pero debo admitir que mi

trabajo será divertido, sólo espero que el señor Grandchester se mantenga al margen, no quisiera volver a

decirle idiota delante de todos porque no quiero perder mi trabajo.

Después de la ducha, me pongo unos vaqueros, una blusa de tirantes y no hace falta mencionar, mi

chaqueta de cuero, amo mi chaqueta de cuero, fue un último regalo de mi padre y me acompaña a

todos lados. Este día no iré en el robot ya que Annie prometió pasar por mí para ir juntas a comer

debido a que es nuestro día libre en la universidad.

Al llegar a la compañía tengo que dirigirme directamente al estudio, mi trabajo será sólo en

fotografía primero, después filmaré comerciales. Filmar comerciales definitivamente me rehusaré a

hacerlo, he visto algunos donde las modelos tienen que poner cara de sexo ardiente, y eso no va

conmigo, soy todo menos sexy y mucho menos quiero que hombres toquen mi cuerpo.

Al entrar a los vestidores me encuentro con Andy. —Cariño, ¿pero qué facha es esa?

—Esta soy yo, la temeraria Candy.

Carcajea como toda una diva. —Parece que vas a filmar una película de James Bond.

— ¿James Bond? Es lo peor que he escuchado.

—Cariño, tú puedes ser el doble de James bond y al mismo tiempo la chica Bond cuando te quites

esos trapos de encima.

Carcajeamos de nuevo. —Ya que lo dices, el cara de póquer, será el villano.

—Hablando de él, escuché que te llamó a su oficina —cuchichea— ¿Te desnudó en su escritorio?

Le lanzo un peine pero se agacha. —Eres una lora loca, deja de decir eso, solamente me hizo unas

preguntas. No tiene nada de raro que tu jefe te haga preguntas ¿No?

Él se queda pensativo y dice:

—Estás equivocada cariño, ninguna modelo durante los cinco años que llevo trabajando aquí,

ninguna ha entrado a su oficina.

Eso me deja pensando un poco y siento que me va a dar algo. Me intriga ser la primera y me

pregunto ¿Por qué? Tanta exclusividad, él bajó a conocerme y pidió que me presentara en la oficina,

definitivamente el póquer face no es de fiar.

—Pues, quizás es porque se dieron cuenta que no era modelo. —contesto para desviar la

conversación.

— ¡Qué! ¿No eres modelo?

—No lo soy, no hasta ahora.

—Cariño, si no eres modelo entonces a mí me gustan las mujeres.

No puedo evitarlo y carcajeo hasta más no poder, definitivamente el ambiente laboral será mejor de

lo que pensé. Personajes como Andy alegrarán mis días.

Después de unas largas carcajadas, Andy termina de prepararme, estoy usando un vestido blanco de

encaje, mi cabello luce hermoso, Andy no sólo es una lora parlante, también tiene talento, ha

logrado domar mi cabello.

Me dirijo hacia el escenario de fotografía, y de inmediato Archie me entrega la joyería, esta vez la

real, es hermosa y me siento poderosa por las siguientes horas que estaré sosteniendo las preciosas

piedras. Pienso en mi madre, no le he dicho que tengo un nuevo empleo, y estoy pensando en cómo

reaccionará mi hermano, es un cabezón celoso y le agradezco por cuidarme tanto. Él es tres años

mayor que yo, vive con su esposa y mi sobrina, Samantha, somos almas gemelas, es el castigo de mi

hermano por haber peleado conmigo tanto cuando éramos pequeños, su pequeña Samantha, es igual

de loca como yo.

Después de una hora de fotografías, veo al cara de póquer que se acerca y habla con Archie, me siento

nerviosa, aclaro mi garganta cada cinco segundos. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

Relájate, Candy White, sólo es un hombre con traje que se cree dueño del mundo.

Bueno, no será dueño del mundo, pero sí de la empresa en la que trabajo, y es mi Jefe, el guapo de mi

Jefe, cara de póquer.

Cuando termina mi primer día de trabajo la lora de Andy dice:

—Te dije que te quiere desnudar, él nunca anda por aquí, y ha venido a verte.

—Ya te dije que es porque quizás no confía en mí, porque no soy modelo.

—Sí cariño, sigue pensando en eso. Después me contarás.

Nunca ni en un millón de años, un hombre como Treence Grandchester, se fijaría en una mujer como yo,

no soy como las de su especie, ni nivel social, y yo jamás me fijaría en un hombre de hierro y

arrogante como él. Fin de la historia.

Estoy afuera del edificio Grandchester, y Annie lleva una hora de retraso, y para terminar de acabarla, está

empezando a oscurecer. No me gusta esperar tanto tiempo, no soy amiga de la paciencia. Cuando

decido coger un taxi, un idiota pasa a toda velocidad y se lleva mi cartera.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Grito a los cuatro vientos.

¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Voy a matar a Annie, sí, definitivamente eso haré.

Decido esperar unos minutos más, cuando veo salir un BMW negro y baja la ventanilla.

— ¿A quién esperas, extraña? — pero qué demonios, es Terrence, digo, el señor Grandchester.

—Pues parece que mi día no ha sido tan de suerte hoy. —contesto de malas y decido no mirarlo.

—Entra, yo te llevo. —manda como si fuese una orden que debo seguir. ¿Pero quién se cree?

—Estoy bien, iré caminando, señor Grandchester. —eso último sonó sarcástico, pero la verdad es que no

estoy de humor para soportarlo.

—Está bien, si faltas mañana es porque alguien te ha secuestrado. —expresa con malicia el muy señor

estaca en el culo.

¡Lo voy a matar! Pero primero voy a matar a Annie y los enterraré juntos.

—No se preocupe, el peligro ya pasó, salió corriendo junto con mi bolso.

Cuando digo bolso recuerdo algo: La vieja Canon que mi padre me regaló. Al instante caigo de

rodillas y empiezo a llorar. Esa cámara era especial, era la que mi padre me regaló.

¡Me quiero morir! ¡Maldita delincuencia!

Siento unas manos que tocan mis hombros, el señor Grandchester ha bajado de su auto lujoso y se ha

acercado a mí.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te han lastimado?

Cómo puedo y sin ver su rostro contesto:

—No, estoy bien.

—Entra, yo te llevo. — dice, y reconozco un tono diferente, ya no es de mando, es como si estuviese

rogándome que entre con él a su auto.

Acepto y entro con él.

En el camino estoy secando mis lágrimas, y me siento nostálgica, una parte de mí se fue, el maldito

hijo de puta robó no sólo mi cámara, sino un recuerdo muy especial.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta el señor Grandchester.

—No. No estoy bien. —de pronto la vieja Candy se asoma y ahora soy yo la que hace cara de póquer.

— ¿Te robaron mucho? —pregunta con temor.

—Demasiado.

— ¿Llevabas mucho dinero?

En ese momento recuerdo lo que dijo en su oficina, que no era un hombre tan curioso, supongo que

también era un mentirosillo como yo.

—Pensé que no era tan curioso, señor Grandchester. —sonríe.

Veo que levanta la comisura de su labio, no es tan cara de póquer después de todo.

—Es por cómo reaccionaste. — dice y de nuevo entra en modo póquer face.

—Supongo que no es el dinero el que me interesa.

— ¿Qué es entonces? —pregunta curioso, y es todo un poema su cara de curiosidad.

—En mi bolso iba la vieja Canon que mi padre me regaló.

Entonces empiezo a llorar de nuevo, odio llorar y no solamente eso, lo estoy haciendo delante de él.

—Lo siento, pequeña. —dice, y me quedo helada, ahora la que tiene cara de leche cortada soy yo,

¿me dijo pequeña? La primera vez que me dijo así me importó un rabino, ahora me siento extraña

que lo diga, porque es mi ¡JEFE!

No me había dado cuenta que estábamos llegando a mi apartamento. ¿Cómo carajos sabe dónde vivo?

—No te asustes, no te estoy acosando, sé dónde vives porque soy tu jefe.

Sí, ahora es mi Jefe, segundos antes era su pequeña. Vaya comedia la de él.

—Supongo que sí.

Me deja enfrente de mí no lujoso apartamento y me aclaro la garganta, odio cuando eso pasa, son

síntomas de que estoy por orinarme encima.

—Umm, gracias, señor Grandchester.

—No agradezcas, mañana daré la orden que aseguren todo el personal que salga.

Que decepción, la palabra "personal" me hace sentir como del montón.

¿Serás idiota?

¿Y que eres?

¡Pues una empleada!

—Pediré que escolten, especialmente a ti.

Mi corazón bombea rápido, dijo ¿Especialmente a ti?

—Gracias, señor Grandchester.

Camino las pequeñas escaleras a mi puerta y volteo, él sigue ahí, en su lujoso BMW.

— ¡Entra rápido, no quiero que ahora te roben a ti por no llevar bolso!

Me paralizo, siento que mis piernas me están fallando de nuevo, entro de inmediato y me quedo en la

puerta, me siento como la princesa del cuento, rescatada por el príncipe azul. El guapo de mi jefe de

ojos azules, el imbécil cara de póquer no es tan imbécil como pensé.

Cuando entro a mi habitación, llamo a Linda, por suerte mi teléfono siempre lo llevo en mi chaqueta

y no en el bolso.

— ¡Lo siento, Candy!, lo siento, tuve que venir antes al bar, todo es un caos por aquí. —chillaba Annie.

—No te preocupes, me debes una cámara.

— ¿Quién te llevó a casa?

—El cara de póquer. —contesto y suelto una sonrisa estúpida.

— ¿Quién es cara de póquer?

—Pues quién más, mi jefe.

Escucho cómo chilla Annie emocionada. — ¿Te estás ligando al jefe?

— ¿Me crees idiota? No, él sólo me encontró afuera de la compañía y quiso darme un aventón.

— ¿Segura que sólo eso pasó?

—Sí, idiota.

—Ven al bar, quizás podamos hablar un poco. —propone Annie, ya sé que espera una gran entrevista

con lujo de detalle de lo que pasó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entro al robot y me dirijo al bar donde trabaja Linda, el Luxar, escucho la

radio y dicen que se esperan unas noches lluviosas, perfecto, la lluvia me deprime, es algo que no

puedo evitar, me recuerdan a mi padre, llovía la noche en que él murió.

Cuando llego al Luxar, Annie está como trompo en la barra sirviendo tragos, veo que ha reservado

una silla para mí.

—Guapa, lo mismo de siempre. —le grito, y ella me sonríe, Annie sabe que no tomo alcohol.

Inmediatamente me da un vaso de té frío, todavía no entiendo cómo pueden tener té frío en un bar.

—Cuéntame, y ese jefe tuyo cara de póquer, ¿Está guapo?

A Annie le faltan sólo dos barritas para que se declaré ninfómana.

Me encojo de hombros. —Umm. No sé, no es mi tipo.

— ¡Candy Rose White! —gruñe.

—Es mi nombre.

— ¡Te gusta!

¿¡Qué!?

—Por supuesto que no. —contesto dando un sorbo mi té dulce.

—Sí, te gusta he visto cómo tocaste y arrugaste tu nariz.

Mierda. Mi auto reflejo siempre me delata cuando miento.

¿Me gusta mi jefe?

¡Imposible!

Maldita, la odio, me conoce tan bien.

—No me gusta, jamás alguien como él se fijaría en alguien como yo.

—Entonces te gusta, has llegado a la conclusión por algo, Candy.

Entonces recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, leyendo el periódico en el café, su manera de decirme

pequeña, sé que sólo han sido pocas veces, pero cómo me mueve el piso cuando lo hace. Pero NO, es

mi JEFE, mi JEFE. Mi jodido jefe.

—Annie, tú sabes muy bien que no puedo estar con nadie—aclaro—Tú más que nadie sabe mi pasado

y lo marcada que estoy, así que no te ilusiones, no va a pasar.

—Me asusta cuando dices la palabra marcada, tú no estás marcada, sólo tienes miedo, y antes de que

me mandes a la mierda, mejor me voy a trabajar. Te veo luego, amiga.

Me regala una sonrisa y se va, sabe que me ha dejado confundida por todo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando veo que Annie sigue como trompo atendiendo a los clientes y sirviendo tragos, siento una

extraña sensación y volteo a mi par, hay un hombre, borracho, sí, definitivamente borracho;

viéndome.

—Preciosa, ¿Quieres un trago?

Asco. —No, gracias.

— ¿Qué pasa, eres tímida?

Puedo manejar situaciones así, pero llego a un punto débil en algún momento y me congelo, espero

que no pase hoy.

— ¡No me ignores, te he hecho una pregunta! —grita cerca de mi cara.

— ¡Y yo he terminado contigo, idiota!

— ¿Te han dicho que te ves linda cuando te enojas?

—No, pero supongo que también me veré linda cuando patee tu culo, borracho de mierda.

— ¿Cómo me has dicho? — y de estos momentos estoy hablando, cuando me han provocado, puedo

parecer una fiera dispuesta a pelear, pero por dentro soy una paloma.

El borracho se acerca más a mí, dirijo mi mirada de AYUDA a Annie y ella se acerca.

—Fuera de aquí, has tomado suficiente. —Gruñe Annie al borracho.

— ¿Es tu zorra? —Mis mejillas están que arden, estoy asustada pero no quiero demostrarlo, no es un

buen momento para demostrar debilidad. No ante el peligro.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

El sujeto enfurecido toma de mi brazo y antes de poder gritar siento que alguien lo lanza lejos de mí,

el borracho cae al suelo y dos gorilas lo sacan a patadas del Luxar, mi corazón bombea a morir,

siento que mis rodillas me están fallando, y no es buena señal, sólo ruego que no me dé un ataque de

pánico en estos momentos.

Cuando los gorilas arrastran al borracho de mierda, me doy cuenta que hay una tercera persona con

ellos, se acerca a mí y mi boca prácticamente está abierta y mis ojos se abren como platos. Él me

defendió, él estaba ahí en el momento perfecto para protegerme.

Mi jodido Jefe.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha lastimado? —pregunta tomando de los hombros y me observa por todos lados

para ver si estoy bien.

Yo no puedo decir ni una sola palabra porque pienso que estoy soñando en este momento. —Soy Terrence Grandchester, el Jefe de la Señorita White. —dice presentándose a Annie, que en ningún

momento vi cuando saltó del otro lado de la barra.

—Mucho gusto, señor. Soy Annie, la mejor amiga de Candy.

—Señorita White, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —repite y esta vez logro parpadear.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

—No agradezcas, pero la próxima vez no provoques a un borracho, son de lo peor.

Rio para mis adentros y no puedo quitar la mirada de sus ojos azules como el océano.

—No lo haré, señor.

—Bien, sigue disfrutando de tu… ¿Té dulce?

—Sí, ella no toma. —lo sigue Annie, ya le cayó bien y ahora nadie la va a detener de su

interrogatorio.

—Bien, sírvele otro, va por mi cuenta, hasta mañana, señorita White, y tenga mucho cuidado.

Aclaro mi garganta una vez más.

—Hasta mañana, señor Grandchester.

Se da la vuelta y su espalda es sexy, quisiera fotografiarla y pegarla encima de mi cama para ser lo

último que vea antes de dormir.

—Candy, aterriza—susurra Annie—Vaya, tu jefe es un sueño, está apetitoso.

Reímos, después del gran susto.

—Eres una idiota, gracias por defenderme.

— ¿Estás loca?, el que te defendió fue el bombón que tienes por jefe.

—Lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera, fue casualidad—respondo sin demostrar importancia. En el

fondo sé que actuó normal, así como cuando me llevó a casa.

—No Candy, tú no eres cualquiera, y definitivamente las casualidades no existen.

Me despido de Annie, ha sido una noche, miento, un día largo. Saco las llaves del robot y me dirijo a

mi apartamento, tomar una ducha caliente y a la camita.

Los días vuelan y al final de la tarde, hay una nota en el vestidor:

"El Señor Grandchester quiere verla en su oficina de inmediato"

¿De inmediato? Y ahora qué habrá pasado, ¿Estaré despedida?

Sin parpadear, cuelgo mi chaqueta y me dirijo a su oficina. Si algo sé a ciencia cierta es que no debo

meterme con el jefe, no debo enfadarlo y no debo mostrarme arrogante ante él, y mucho menos

después de salvarme dos veces. Toco la puerta y él responde que pase.

—Señorita White, tome asiento por favor. —Vaya, ahora me lo pide de por favor.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? — eso es nuevo, nunca antes lo ha preguntado. Y en realidad me siento

como la mierda, no pude dormir en toda la noche y he estado deprimida. ¿Por qué? Sobran las

respuestas.

—Bien señor, gracias por preguntar— y antes de que me interrumpa le regreso la pregunta — ¿Y

usted cómo se encuentra hoy?

Él arquea una ceja y me doy cuenta que lo he sorprendido.

—Estoy bien, Señorita White. Archie dice que has hecho un gran trabajo. —dice y siento un nudo en

mi estómago.

—Muchas Gracias, Señor Grandchester.

— ¿Quieres seguir trabajando para mí? — esa pregunta me sorprende, de inmediato mi mente

empieza a trabajar más duro y sólo pienso en lo peor.

—Señor, yo no soy modelo, pienso que fue pura suerte; pero no creo que sea para mí por mucho

tiempo.

No puedo evitar no sentirme nerviosa, estoy siendo honesta con él y me da temor.

—De algo estoy seguro, Candice White, y es que la suerte no existe, si estás aquí es por algo y si no

quieres aprovechar la oportunidad que muchas matarían por tener, está bien, tú decides. — siento que

la Candy gruñona se quiere asomar, pero mantengo la calma. Ahora actúa arrogante y frío, bien, no

me importa.

—Yo… le agradezco, pero estoy por terminar mi carrera, no creo que pueda estar aquí para siempre.

— él asiente y sé perfectamente que esa respuesta no la esperaba de mí. Pero no puedo, siento que no

puedo seguir trabajando con él, y no lo quiero en mi cabeza en estos momentos.

Lo veo y él tiene su cara de póquer y de pronto suelta:

—Eres libre de retirarte cuando quieras.

¡Mierdaaaaaa!

Voy al vestidor, y estoy por llorar cuando Jackie se acerca.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño por qué esa cara?

—Nada, creo que me equivoqué, esto no es para mí.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿El cara de póquer te despidió?

—No, creo que soy yo la que debe de renunciar.

— ¿Pero por qué, cariño? —Llámame, te prometo que te contaré algún día todo.

Me despido de Andy y me sorprende que llora al verme salir, ha sido un buen compañero de trabajo

y amigo, a pesar de sus locuras.

Me voy a la universidad con los pocos ánimos que tengo, me encuentro con Annie y ya puedo

escucharla chillar por lo ocurrido con el señor Grandchester la otra noche.

—No vayas a empezar Annie, voy a renunciar.

— ¿¡Por qué!?

—Nunca debí ir, no es mi ambiente.

— ¿Y qué ambiente es el tuyo, Candy? Ninguno.

—Gracias, amiga. — digo irónicamente.

—Es verdad, siempre huyes de las cosas, nunca terminas lo que empiezas, tienes que darte cuenta que

es una buena oportunidad. —Prosigue regañándome como una magdalena: —tu jefe parece ser una

buena persona.

—Vaya, con que de eso se trata, pues amiga tienes la libertad de ir a por él.

—No seas ridícula, él se ve que babea por ti.

—Entonces, yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra.

Escuchar todo aquello me enfada, más cuando se trata de Annie regañándome, no tiene sentido, y

nada de lo que tenga que ver con el señor, o mejor Terrencen idiota cara de póquer Grandchester, tiene

sentido para mí.

En la última clase estoy cansada psicológicamente, quiero ir a casa y dormir, supongo que tendré que

pensar en la vieja propuesta de Annie, trabajar en el bar con ella.

Escucho que abren la puerta del salón y no me molesto en ver cuando dicen:

—Permiso, siento mucho interrumpir tan importante clase, pero necesito hablar con la señorita Candice White.

¡Pero qué carajos está haciendo él aquí! ¿Cómo carajos sabía dónde estaba? Claro, es el señor todo

poderoso, él lo sabe todo y apuesto a mis últimos dólares en el bolsillo que lo que no sabe se lo

inventa.

Me levanto con furia de mi escritorio y salgo del salón, no sin antes tomándolo del brazo, (unos

brazos bien definidos) y le digo:

— ¿Se puede saber qué hace, señor Grandchester?

Él me ve con recelo y está como cuando lo conocí, esa maldita cara de arrogante comprado de

siempre. —Tienes que venir conmigo, tengo algo que decirte.

¿Ahora le urge hablar conmigo? Pues quién se ha creído —Maldición, No puedo salir así, estoy en clase.

—No maldigas. Y sí puedes— dice como el rey del mundo, se dirige al salón de nuevo y le dice a mí

profesora:

—Señorita… Brown (lee en su gafete) La señorita White tiene que retirarse de su importante clase,

¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Y como la profesora Brown es una señora de sesenta años, por lo que veo no tiene muerta ninguna

hormona todavía, babeando le contesta al póquer face:

—N…No… Ninguno, señor.

—Muchas Gracias—prosigue él saliendo del salón y tomándome del brazo, no me lastima; pero no

me gusta.

No me gusta que me den órdenes.

Nos dirigimos en lo que es ahora un Ferrari rojo, ¿Por qué no me sorprendo?, abre la puerta del

pasajero y me quedo de pie.

—Entre, señorita White, debemos hablar de algo muy importante.

¡Órdenes! Y más órdenes.

No quiero discutir y entro, estoy furiosa, quiero arrancarle cada uno de sus hermosos pelos de la

cabeza, sacarle esos hermosos ojos azules con mis uñas.

Sí, ya sé, HERMOSOS, ya lo acepté. Pero lo sigo odiando.

—Se cree muy ingenioso por ser un hombre importante, señor Grandchester. —quiere jugar, pues vamos

a jugar.

—No lo creo, lo soy, y tú lo has confirmado. — ¡Maldito arrogante de mierda! Odio que me hable

así, tan prepotente, narcisista con estaca en el culo, pero me las va a pagar, tarde o temprano, las va a

pagar, me ha hecho pasar el peor ridículo de toda mi vida.

— ¿Qué quiere? —pregunto refunfuñona.

No contesta y veo que nos dirigimos al mismo café de la primera vez que lo vi, el café era exclusivo

para mí todos los domingos, ahora él lo ha arruinado. ¡Maldito seas póquer face!

Entramos al Belmont Park, ordena dos café, estoy segura que humo sale de mi nariz y él está tan

pasivo, no frunce el entrecejo, mientras creo que el mío ya cambio de lugar.

— ¿Me va a decir qué es lo que quiere, señor Grandchester?

—Quiero que trabajes para mí de nuevo. —suelta.

¡Que llamen a los bomberos, voy a quemar a este hombre con su café!

—Imposible. —respondo con simpleza. —Quiero que trabajes para mí, hasta que termines tus estudios, trabajarás medio tiempo, tendrás los

días libres que necesites y los permisos que quieras para tus exámenes finales y tu graduación.

¡Hijo de puta! Me la pone fácil y tentadora.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y quiero que trabajes para mí.

Quiero levantarme de la silla y caerle encima, quebrarle su duro cráneo con mis propias manos,

siempre obtengo lo que quiero, de eso no hay duda, pero yo no soy su juguete, primero me habla

arrogante y ahora quiere que trabaje para él, me rehúso a aceptar.

—Entonces, sólo soy un capricho para usted, señor Grandchester. — ¡Toma una cara de póquer!

—Capricho o no, sabes que es la mejor oportunidad que alguien te pueda ofrecer.

Estoy furiosa, jamás me había sentido tan ofendida, necesito el trabajo, él sabe que lo necesito y por

eso se está aprovechando de mí, de mi necesidad. Mis ojos se humedecen, respiro profundo para no

llorar delante de él.

—Ustedes los que tiene el poder, creen que pueden manipular y aprovecharse de la necesidad de las

personas como yo, para satisfacer un capricho; pero se equivoca conmigo, necesito el trabajo, pero

de nuevo le repito; no voy a seguir trabajando para usted.

Me levanto de la mesa, antes de tomar el café y dejarlo como sombrero mañanero en su cabeza.

— ¡Espera, CnadicC! —grita, pero no volteo, estoy furiosa, y hasta quiero llorar, pero primero muerta

antes de volver a llorar delante de él.

Tomo un taxi y regreso por el robot a la universidad, salto de un golpe al asiento del conductor y

conduzco muy furiosa, entonces mis lágrimas empiezan a brotar como las cataratas del Niágara.

Me duele, me duele mucho su humillación, capricho o no, sabía que hombres como él eran

peligrosos; todos son iguales, con su dinero y su buen porte como multimillonario que puede hacer y

deshacer a su antojo. Malditos millonarios y su bonito culo, todas caen rendidas a sus pies, pero yo

no, yo no soy ninguna manejable a la que puede usar.

No sé cuántas horas he estado dando vueltas por toda la ciudad en círculos, pero ya anocheció y estoy

cansada de llorar; he recibido llamadas de Annie, pero no he querido responder; al llegar a mi

apartamento recibo una llamada de un viejo admirador y decido contestar.

—Hola, Max, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien preciosa, ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—La verdad Max…

—Vamos no seas mala, no estaré en la ciudad por largo tiempo y quiero verte.

A regañadientes contesto que sí, en menos de media hora pasa a recogerme en mi apartamento.

—Estás preciosa—dice, viendo de pies a cabeza. Malditos hombres y su entrepierna saltona.

Vamos a comer a un restaurante cerca de casa, le pedí que no fuéramos tan lejos, y el lugar era nuevo

y ya días quería probar la comida.

Como era de esperarse, la compañía no era agradable y la comida tampoco, Max bebió unas copas de

vino, más de las que pude contar, y pasó todo una hora enamorándome que le diera una oportunidad.

—No te vas arrepentir, Candy, te quiero y lo sabes.

—Mira Max, eres un buen amigo pero no quiero una relación en estos momentos. —directo a la

friend zone.

Después de mi respuesta veo que está disgustado, así que le pido que me lleve a casa, me duele la

cabeza y estoy exhausta. Al dejarme en mi apartamento me sorprende que él baje del auto también.

—Me agradó mucho volver a verte, Candy—susurra en mi oído, puedo sentir el olor al vino y me da

asco.

—Conduce con cuidado, Max.

—Candy—dice con mirada perdida. —Dame un beso.

Rio en voz alta y parece que no le agradó. — ¡Compórtate Max! Vamos, no arruines una bonita

noche, ve a casa.

—Dame un beso, no seas así. —dice acercándose cada vez más.

— ¡Max, contrólate estás ebrio!

Eso lo enfurece y me toma de la cintura, mis piernas quedan congeladas y su mirada está perdida,

quiero gritar pero no puedo.

— ¡Max mírame, estás ebrio no cometas una estupidez! —Te deseo, deseo tu cuerpo en mí. —susurra tomándome de la cintura, me lastima y eso me deja

helada, siento que voy a desmayarme del susto, entonces veo que alguien se acerca y aparta a Max de

un golpe, esta vez lo golpea y lo tira al suelo, no hay gorilas, sólo hay un hombre, él mismo de

siempre.

El señor Grandchester.

— ¡Vete de aquí, hijo de puta! o pediré a mis hombres que te maten a golpes ahora mismo. — estoy

helada, escucho un grito de Annie que se acerca.

—Candy ¿Estás bien?

No puedo contestar, otra vez siento que me muero, y esta vez sí me muero.

Veo que Max sale enfurecido a su coche y arranca el motor, el señor Grandchester se acerca a mí con su

respiración a mil.

— ¿Estás bien, Candy? — me pregunta, pero no puedo contestar.

— ¡Dios, vine a visitarte, no has respondido a mis llamadas y me preocupé! —solloza Annie

No puedo respirar, siento que el corazón se va a salir de mi pecho.

— ¿Candy, responde? — dice Annie. Ella sabe lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Candy? — pregunta Grandchester nervioso.

— ¡Hay que llevarla adentro! Candy estarás bien. —Dice Annie.

Sólo escucho voces no puedo moverme, mis piernas se debilitan, mi respiración se acelera, pero

siento que no llega aire a mis pulmones, siento las manos del señor Grandchester y me lleva en sus brazos

adentro del apartamento.

— ¿Qué le está pasando, Annie? —pregunta tembloroso y preocupado.

—Le está dando un ataque de pánico. —responde Annie.

Me acuestan en mi cama, y sigo sin poder respirar, él me toma y me acuesta en su pecho boca arriba,

puedo sentir su respiración y su pecho sube y baja en mi espalda.

—Respira Candy, vamos, respira conmigo. —dice una y otra vez.

Siento las lágrimas en mi rostro, Annie también está llorando y veo cómo sostiene mi mano.

—Odio cuando te pasa esto, no quiero pensar lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos venido a

tiempo.

—Vamos Candy, Respira, despacio, siente mi respiración, respira conmigo.

Mi respiración se calma poco a poco, pero las lágrimas siguen brotando, estoy helada, tengo frío y

estoy temblando, odio cuando pasa; no quiero ni imaginarme en cómo me veo en estos momentos.

De pronto siento que el señor Grandchester, toma mis manos y las calienta con las suyas, mi respiración se está estabilizando, nunca me había recuperado tan rápido de un ataque de pánico, siento su pecho

cómo se contrae una y otra vez en mi espalda, puedo sentir su respiración, su aliento, su calor y me

quedo dormida tomada de sus manos.

Al despertar a media noche de un tirón, siento que alguien está a mi par y ronca como locomotora,

Annie. Se ve linda cuando duerme, la amo, es como la hermana que nunca tuve,

lamento mucho que haya tenido que verme así otra vez.

Camino a la cocina por un vaso con agua, siento mi garganta seca después del tormentoso episodio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — dice alguien atrás de mí y brinco como loca.

— ¡Dios! señor Grandchester ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Pequeña, Lo siento por haberte asustado. —se disculpa y veo en su rostro una terrible

preocupación, jamás imaginé ver al cara de póquer que se preocupara por algo o por alguien.

—Yo…—hago una pequeña pausa y tengo ganas de llorar de nuevo, ¿Qué pasa conmigo ahora?

—No te preocupes, me da gusto que estés mejor.

Veo su chaqueta en el suelo y su corbata sobre el mueble.

— ¿Usted estaba durmiendo en mi sofá?

Él sonríe —Sí, no quería irme sin asegurarme de que te recuperaras, le has dado un susto a tu amiga.

—Annie, ella es todo para mí.

—Lo sé, pude darme cuenta de ello.

La situación es incómoda, y de repente el hombre de hierro cara de póquer, se ve vulnerable y triste.

—Gracias.

Él se sorprende porque le estoy dando las gracias y no lo llamo por su apellido.

— ¿Gracias de qué?

—Por ayudarme de nuevo.

—No agradezcas.

Veo que él toma su saco y se dirige a la puerta, voy detrás de él para acompañarlo y siento un

pinchazo en mi corazón, no sé qué es, pero no quiero que se vaya.

—Candy, una cosa más. —dice dándose la vuelta y sosteniendo la manilla de la puerta.

— ¿Sí?

—Escoge bien a tus amigos de ahora en adelante, no quisiera que alguien volviese a querer

lastimarte. Me aclaro mi garganta, eso no suena cómo una orden, suena a preocupación, ¿Él se preocupa por

mí?

¡Que bien se siente que el señor cara dura se preocupe por mí, al mismo tiempo tengo

miedo, estoy volando alto, soñando imposible, así que rompo mi burbuja soñadora y entro a la

realidad.

—Sí, señor Grandchester, y gracias de nuevo.

Cuando regreso a la habitación, Annie está sentada sobre la cama, supongo que ha escuchado toda la

conversación.

—Veo que no me equivoqué. —lo dice muy seria y eso me preocupa.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Él te ve de manera diferente Candy, y tú también lo ves de la misma forma—afirma.—Él no quería

irse, se quedó hasta verte dormir, pude ver en sus ojos mucho miedo.

—Cualquiera se va a preocupar si ven a alguien en ese estado.

—Sigues de idiota sin darte cuenta. Está bien, lo que tú digas.

—Lo siento, es sólo que, no quiero pensar en otra cosa, no lo conozco Annie, no sé quién es él.

—Pues empieza por regresar a tu trabajo, idiota.

—Está bien, se lo debo.

—Y Candy…No vuelvas asustarme así. No te pongas en riesgo de nuevo.

Cierro mis ojos y me doy la vuelta, Annie durmiendo a mi par ya no tarda en volver a roncar, pero

viniendo de ella lo puedo soportar, es mi mejor amiga y sé que lo que dice tiene razón, pero no

quiero aceptarlo, no puedo estar con nadie, ni siquiera puedo soñar que estoy con alguien, no quiero

y no debo.

 **CHICAS HOLA DE NUEVO VEO QUE LES ESTA EMPEZANDO A PICAR LA CURIOSIDAD TRANQUILAS ESTO APENAS COMIENZA Y CANDY CONTARA EN SU DEBIDO MOMENTO QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASO. MUCHAS DICEN QUE CANDY DICE MUCHAS PALABROTAS Y LO SIENTO POR ESO PERO TRATO DE BORRARLAS Y CUANDO LO HAGA LA PERSONALIDAD DE CANDY QUEDA HUECA ENTONCES MEJOR LA DEJO ASI CON EL TIEMPO IRA MEJORANDO ESE FEO LENGUAJE QUE MANTIENE ASI TAMBIÉN COMO SU ACTITUD ESQUIVA Y TOSCA ES SOLO CUESTIÓN DE TERRY BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESPERO LES GUSTE Y CREO QUE LOS FINES DE SEMANA SUBIRE 2 POR DIA QUE TENGA UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA BESOS**


	4. Capítulo 4

Al día siguiente, despierto y sólo hay un lugar donde debo ir, y es a Grandchester Advertising, acepto la

nueva oferta del señor Grandchester, necesito el trabajo y es una buena oportunidad, a pesar de que su

oferta fue tosca y ofensiva en ese momento, es algo que no puedo rechazar por mi maldito orgullo.

—Buenos días, mi diva— sorprendo a Andy

— ¡Candy! Qué alegría que estés de nuevo.

—Lo sé, supongo que me arrepentí rápido.

— ¿Te arrepentiste o te han convencido?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—El cara de póquer cuando no te encontró por ningún lado, salió como loco a buscarte, hasta me

pidió que le dijera tu horario.

—Entonces tú fuiste la del cuchicheo.

Se carcajea y dice: —Lo sé, cariño, soy terrible.

Al terminar la sesión fotográfica, Archie me da la noticia que otras marcas están interesados en que

yo sea el rostro de ellas. Algo que me sorprende, en unos días el lanzamiento de la campaña de

Joyería Hayes Sparkle ha sido una conquista del público.

Estoy tan feliz de que mi madre y mi hermano vayan a verme muy pronto como una modelo, ya

puedo escuchar a mi madre chillar y decir que soy toda una princesa, y a mi hermano mascullar en

que no quiere que enseñe demasiado.

He tenido mucha ansiedad hoy, no he dejado de pensar en el señor Grandchester y quiero ir a agradecerle

de nuevo en persona todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora por mí.

—Señorita White—dice alguien atrás de mí. Es la secretaria del señor Grandchester.

—El señor Grandchester quiere verla.

Música para mis oídos en esos momentos. Me dirijo hacia su oficina y mi corazón está a mil, sólo

quisiera lanzarme y abrazar a mi jefe guapetón.

Al entrar a la oficina, lo veo que está como el hombre de hierro de brazos cruzados y de pie al lado

de su escritorio.

—Julia, déjanos solos.

¡Hay mamá! Estoy nerviosa, pero qué carajos sucede conmigo ahora, ya no me pone los pelos de

punta por estar enojada, sino que ahora estoy estúpidamente nerviosa ante él.

—Señorita White ¿cómo se siente hoy? —Bien, gracias y ¿usted?

Él sonríe un poco pero trata de regresar al perfil de jefe cara de póquer.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Después de una larga pausa y unas miradas extrañadas decide romper el hielo.

—Tengo algo para ti. — dice entregándome una bolsa de papel muy hermosa.

—Umm. ¿Para mí? — él asiente y pide que mire en su interior.

Mis ojos ya son grandes, pero estoy segura que en este momento se volvieron dos grandes platos. Es

la nueva Canon EOS 5D 24-70mm. ¡Me muero! Quiero saltar como una niña que le acaban de regalar

su primera muñeca, esto es increíble, más viniendo del hombre de hierro.

—No puedo aceptarlo, señor Grandchester. —digo nerviosa, es demasiado, me encanta pero es demasiado

para mí.

—Claro que sí, es la forma de pedirte disculpas por ser un idiota el otro día en la universidad.

Lo de idiota tiene toda la razón, pero aceptar un regalo como éste por interrumpir la clase es

ridículo, qué pasaría si cometiese un error más grave, ¿Me regalaría un viaje a la luna?

¡Joder!

—No es un idiota, señor Terrence, pero en todo caso, necesitará una cámara más grande. —Lo sé, soy

la chica que conoció en el café, pero en estos momentos su cara es todo un poema que quisiera

fotografiar con la misma cámara.

— ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre? — pregunta, y su mirada es sexy, ¡Dios! odio esa mirada en él.

—Disculpe, fue todo tan rápido. —Sí, siempre Candy White y su cabezota.

—No te preocupes. — dice tratando de no reír.

Pero qué pasa con él, siempre tiene que ser serio todo el tiempo.

—Veo que has venido a trabajar, Archie me ha dicho que tiene más trabajo para ti, quiero que sepas

que la propuesta sigue igual, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para tu universidad.

Me encanta, la forma en cómo habla y se dirige a mí, con tanto respeto, tan profesional, y yo tan

morbosa por pensar en él de esa forma de guapo y sexy, si supiera que en mi mente se llama cara de

póquer, me mata y me lanza la cámara nueva en mi cabeza.

Al regresar al estudio, veo muchos hombres en ropa interior, esto no es buena señal.

—Candy, tu vestuario te espera, continuaremos con la promoción de ropa interior.

Que me maten ahora mismo, no quiero estar desnuda o con poca ropa enfrente de todos estos

hombres, musculosos y llenos de tatuajes por todo el cuerpo. ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre tanta estupidez para una campaña?

Al vestirme, mi ropa interior no es tan provocativa, no muestro demasiado, principalmente mi

abdomen, una parte de mi cuerpo que no quiero que nadie vea.

— ¡Estás hermosa! —chilla Andy.—Mataría por tener esas curvas, cariño.

—Y yo mataría por no tenerlas.

Al entrar a escena, hay dos sujetos tomándome de la cintura y otro toca mi pierna ¡Demasiado!

Me pongo tensa, y Ryan, el chico de la cámara, me pide que me relaje, que actué sexy. ¡Mierda! Soy

todo menos sexy.

En ese momento, veo al señor Grandchester entrar, y su mandíbula está tensa, está con el entrecejo

fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

Intento mantenerme lo más profesional que puedo, pero es imposible, me siento incómoda, no me

gusta que nadie me toque, trabajo o no, no me gusta, siento que me muero, estoy nerviosa y quiero

salir corriendo

—¡Alto! —grita alguien.

Abro los ojos al darme cuenta que fue el señor Grandchester el que dijo que se detuvieran.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta Archie

Los demás están casi temblando, parece que está saliendo humo de la nariz del jefe en estos

momentos, y mi respiración se está normalizando porque aquellos modelos casi desnudos, ya no

están tocando mi cuerpo.

—No quiero que ella haga este comercial. — pide Grandchester

¡Gracias a Dios!

Puedo apostar a que mi cara tiene la escena de una novela mexicana en su momento más dramático.

— ¡Estás loco! Es nuestra mejor modelo —se queja Archie, me puedo dar cuenta que no lo trata de

usted, son amigos, entonces está a salvo de que el señor Grandchester no rompa su nariz por haberlo

llamado LOCO.

—Usa a otra, ella no hará ese tipo de comercial. — ordena.

Da media vuelta y se marcha.

Todos quedamos con nuestras mandíbulas por el suelo, Andy es el que tiene cara de ópera en estos

momentos.

—Maldición Candy, lo siento pero usaré a otra modelo, espero no te importe, ya escuchaste a Terrence

—No te preocupes, Archie, ¿Puedo retirarme?

Asiente con la cabeza, y yo me voy saltando como quinceañera, estoy feliz de no hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero lo que más deseo en este momento es ir y darle las gracias a Grandchester, otra vez me ha

salvado de una grande.

Voy a su oficina y le pido a Julia hablar con él, pero que no me anuncie, quiero sorprenderlo. Ella me

ve con recelo.

¿Está celosa?

Toco su puerta y él llama que pase adelante.

—Disculpe señor, ¿puedo hablar con usted? — pido, y sé que tengo cara de cachorro en este

momento.

— ¿Qué pasa, Candy?

—Quiero agradecerle por lo que hizo, no me gusta estar rodeada de hombres y mucho menos en

ropa interior.

Él sólo me observa y sonríe, por primera vez sonríe sin fingir. —Me di cuenta, te dije que haría lo

posible para que te sintieras bien aquí. —concluye.

Entonces pienso que tengo que aprovechar su buen humor. — ¿Hay otra cosa que quiero pedirle?

—Claro, dime.

—Mañana tengo una presentación fotográfica y no sé si pueda llegar a tiempo al trabajo. — Lo sé,

mentí.

—No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Se va tan hermoso hoy con su traje negro y camisa azul, puedo ver sus ojos cómo resaltan el día de

hoy. Me dirijo a la puerta y Julia me fulmina con la mirada.

¿Cuál es su problema?


	5. Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente, siento un nudo en mi garganta y unas terribles y malditas ganas de llorar, fechas

como hoy quisiera dormir todo el día y despertar dos o tres días después. Pero es imposible, la

realidad es cruda y hay que aceptar con todo lo que se viene encima.

No quiero ir a casa, no quiero ir a la universidad, me siento como la mierda o peor que la mierda,

quiero morir, quiero gritar. Entro a una licorería y recuerdo el trago favorito de papá, el Tequila

Patrón

Sin pensarlo compro una botella y me dirijo donde está sepultado, escucho mi celular y es una

llamada de Annie, ignoro, entonces recibo un mensaje.

«Candy, ¿Estás bien?»

«Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no deseo hablar en estos momentos»

«Sé que día es hoy, no estás sola, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?»

«No hace falta, te veo luego, Te quiero.»

Estaciono el robot y entro, puedo sentir mi corazón latir rápido, me siento rota. Voy adentrándome

más al cementerio Carroll y voy tomando grandes sorbos de Patrón.

Cuando estoy enfrente de la lápida de mi padre, no puedo evitar no sonreír al leer su epitafio.

"ESPOSO Y PADRE DE DOS REBELDES, LOS AMARÉ HOY Y SIEMPRE"

Sollozos y gritos internos, mientras sigo bebiendo mi botella.

—Cinco años, papá, cinco malditos años que también estoy muerta por dentro.

Sollozo más fuerte y lloro con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi padre, mi mejor amigo y mi héroe, no está conmigo, y lo peor de todo es que yo no pude estar

cuando murió; porque en el momento en que iba a verlo, un maldito me estaba violando bajo la

oscura noche.

— ¡Contéstame! — Le grito a mi padre una y otra vez. — ¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué debo vivir?

— ¡¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?!

— ¿¡Cómo voy a enfrentar mi vida sin ti, papá!?

Entonces escucho pasos, mi alma me duele, mi pecho y mi garganta, el dolor que siento es inmenso,

sollozo y susurro a mi padre que lo amo una y otra vez.

Los pasos siguen acercándose entonces alguien me llama por mi nombre.

—Candy.

Este hombre me va a volver loca un día de éstos.

—Señor Grandchester ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunto y tomo más sorbo de mi botella.

—Lo mismo te pregunto a ti. —contraataca.

— ¡Déjeme sola! — le grito, pero él se acerca más y cuando quiero darle otro sorbo a mi botella, él

me detiene con delicadeza y la quita de mis manos.

—Te llevaré a casa.

— ¡No, déjeme aquí! — joder, se ve tan lindo, estoy tan borracha que podría besarlo en estos

momentos.

—Estás ebria, no te dejaré aquí, ven conmigo. — suena tan sexy, pero lo sigo odiando, por ser

arrogante y jodidamente guapo.

Así que me acerco y creo que estoy tan borracha como para no lamentarme de nada, tocó suavemente

su rostro, y para sorpresa mía él lo permite, sus ojos azules como el océano y el cielo me ven, así

como el océano guarda secretos, en su mirada también puedo ver que oculta algo. Limpia mis

lágrimas, huele tan delicioso, me acerca a su pecho y siento que el aire me falta y mi visión empieza

a oscurecerse.

Despierto en mi habitación, veo el reloj y son las seis de la mañana, parece que me he desmayado por

largas horas debido al fuerte alcohol, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y mi estómago está a punto

de explotar.

Me siento en la orilla de mi cama, y me sorprendo por lo que veo, definitivamente tengo que estar

soñando. Es imposible, el señor Grandchester, el multimillonario cara de póquer, esté durmiendo al pie de

mi cama.

Se ve tan guapo dormido, puedo ver los pocos botones que tiene abrochados, su pecho, ¡Oh Dios!

Que hombre más bello. Juraría que puedo enamorarme de él en menos de una hora si sigo viéndolo

como una depravada sexual.

Me dirijo al baño, mi estómago arde y me duele, y como toda una perdedora borracha, meto mi

cabeza dentro del váter, y todo el contenido del día anterior sabe de todo menos a tequila. Siento

mareos y casi no puedo sostenerme, cuando abro mis ojos veo que el hombre de hierro ha

despertado, seguro mis gemidos lo despertaron, me ayuda y aparta mi cabello, pero me siento

avergonzada por la escena, es de todo menos sexy.

— ¡Váyase! — logro decir, antes de volver a vomitar de nuevo.

— Mierda. ¡Por Dios, Candy! Déjame ayudarte.

Moja una toalla en el lavado y lo pasa por mi boca, el vómito se ha calmado, y mi cara sé que es del

color de una hoja de papel.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — pregunta, puedo ver la tensión en sus ojos, está preocupado por mí y eso me

gusta, pero no quiero llamar su atención de esta manera, no vomitando ni siendo rescatada por

hombres que intenten propasarse conmigo.

—Sí, gracias.

Minutos después, me doy una ducha, salgo en mi bata de Tom & Jerry y él todavía está en la cocina,

hay unas bolsas plásticas sobre la mesa, parece que ha pedido a su gorila que vaya a por comida.

—Bonita bata—sonríe—Come, y si te sientes mal, llámame y te llevaré al médico. —ordena y por

más que odio que lo haga, esta vez lo dejo.

—No quiero que vayas a trabajar en ese estado.

—Está bien, señor Grandchester.

—Que se mejore, Señorita White.

Entramos a escena, jefe y empleada de nuevo.

Después de devorar como un lobo hambriento el desayuno que mi jefecito ha comprado para mí, me

siento mejor; estoy avergonzada por mi comportamiento, pero cuando se trata de mi padre y la falta

que me hace cada día, es imposible que actúe de una manera racional.

Leo un poco y repaso algunas fotografías, tengo suerte de no haber perdido las películas de mi vieja

cámara, ya que había cambiado el rollo un día anterior.

Está oscureciendo y parece que el clima no está muy amigable hoy. ¡Odio que llueva!

Navego un poco en mi laptop nueva y empiezo a revisar apuntes de la universidad, edito fotografías y

demás cosas, me siento aburrida, y escucho la tonadilla de mi correo:

Mierda.

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 3 de Enero de 2014 07.19

Para: Candice White

Asunto: Es una orden

Señorita White:

Cena conmigo, en media hora.

Terrence Grandchester.

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

¡Por Dios y los seiscientos santos! Está loco, no quiero involucrarme de ninguna forma. Tecleo

rápido y contesto:

De: Candice White

Fecha: 3 de Enero de 2014 07.20

Para: Terrence Grandchester

Asunto: En cama

Lo siento señor Grandchester, no puedo aceptar su propuesta.

Candice R. White

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 3 de Enero de 2014 07.21

Para: Candice White

Asunto: Es una orden.

No fue una pregunta, señorita White, es una orden.

Media hora.

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

¿Pero quién se cree? Definitivamente el cara de póquer se está empeñando por conocer a la Candy

gruñona White.

Decido no contestar y que espere con su abuelita, no voy a ir a ningún lado con él, es más; me pondré

el pijama de The Walking Dead, una de mis series favoritas de todos los tiempos y a la camita a

ver una película, ya es tiempo que me consienta un poco.

Veo el reloj y faltan cinco minutos para que se cumpla la media hora que el hombre de hierro

ordenó, yo no sigo órdenes en mi casa, sigo solamente cuando trabajo para él.

Ocho en punto y el timbre suena, ya sé que es el póquer face y decido no atender, ignoro y le subo el

volumen a mi plasma que me costó un ojo de la cara, pero ha sido el capricho más bonito que me he

podido dar.

Suena mi móvil y es el hombre que da órdenes, ignoro y sigo viendo el programa de animales,

domador de gatos, vaya nombre de programa y el domador. Tranquiliza a los felinos de una forma

divertida, amo a los gatos, el último gato que tuve murió atropellado y desde entonces, me rehúso a

volver a tener mascotas, no soporto las pérdidas.

Sigue sonando el timbre y me estoy enfadando, luego suena mi móvil con la famosa melodía que he

dedicado al señor cara de póquer, malévola como él.

«Señorita White, le he dado una orden y no la está cumpliendo» «Señor Grandchester, yo no sigo órdenes en mi casa, de nuevo me disculpo pero estoy ya por dormir.»

¡Puntos para mí!

No responde, y de pronto escucho que tocan a mi puerta. Es imposible que él haya podido entrar al

edificio, así que decido abrir y para sorpresa mía, y ver en las greñas que ando, una terrible

vergüenza y cólera interna recorre cada uno de mis poros.

— ¿Se puede saber quién lo dejó entrar? — gruño al cara de póquer, o sea mi jefe.

—Tengo mis contactos—añade con su famosa cara de arrogante— veo que necesitará más tiempo

para vestirse. ¿O es temporada de brujas y me lo he perdido?

¡Ahora es cómico!

—Ni brujas ni nada, estoy por dormir.

—Está bien—contesta calmado y saca su móvil y dice: —Leo, ve al restaurante, ellos ya saben lo que

he ordenado y tráelo al edificio de la señorita White.

Corta la llamada y asiente con la cabeza, sólo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque lo

mato, ¡Lo mato!

— ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, señor?

—La cena, como tú no quieres ir a cenar, traeré la cena aquí a tu apartamento.

Parece que el jefe quiere morir hoy, cree que puede dar órdenes a sus gorilas y hacer lo que se le

antoje, me siento en deuda; pero cuando se comporta de forma autoritaria me enfada y me enfada

mucho.

—No voy a dejar que haga eso, por favor, señor Grandchester, retírese de mi puerta.

—Aceptas o te cargo en mi espalda y hago que vayas a cenar conmigo, no me importa llevarte en

pijamas, creo que sería divertido.

¡Agárrenme porque le caigo encima! Lo odio, es un imbécil. Respiro profundo y pienso en lo que

acaba de soltar, sé que me cargaría, sé que es capaz de todo y lo que menos quiero es ir a hacer el

ridículo con él, suficiente tengo ya con que me haya dejado en ridículo el otro día en la universidad.

¿Quiere jugar? Pues sigamos jugando.

—Está bien, señor Grandchester, usted gana, pase adelante, no está de más decir que está en su casa. — rio

hipócritamente e inmediatamente voy a cambiarme el pijama, qué ridícula me he de ver con la cara de

un tipo llena de sangre, parece mi novio porque estoy segura que una facha así traigo en estos

momentos.

—Señorita White, el sarcasmo no le da. —sonríe y se sienta.

Cambio mi pijama por unos vaqueros y un suéter, peino mi cabello un poco y salgo a la sala, y en

menos de diez minutos escucho el timbre, es el gorila que viene con la comida que el hombre de hierro le ha pedido.

Abre la puerta y le da las gracias a su gorila, puedo ver que sonríe el tal Leo, está gozando las

travesuras de su jefe. Serán idiotas ambos.

Inmediatamente y como buena anfitriona que soy, voy en busca de unos platos y unas copas, suerte

que mi hermano me regaló estas copas hace mucho tiempo, hacen buen juego con mis platos

plásticos de dibujos animados que Annie me regaló en broma el otro día, y estoy segura que el señor

Grandchester está acostumbrado a comer en porcelana o lo que sea que coman los estirados como él.

Risotto. La comida es sagrada y es una de mis favoritas, Dios, este hombre lee mi mente, será

brujo, me gusta que haya elegido algo rico; lo veo comer y lo escaneo con la mirada, parece que su

traje azul marino y su camisa celeste es lo más fino de mi apartamento, se ve tan guapo, y yo tan

embobada, dejo caer un poco de risotto en mis piernas.

¡Maldición!

¡Ahora ríe!

Pensé que la estaca en el culo era permanente, inmediatamente empiezo a reír junto con él, la verdad

que toda la escena ha sido muy divertida, y lo perdono porque la comida está deliciosa.

— ¿Le gusta lo que he pedido, señorita White?

—Sí, es delicioso.

Como no soy amiga de la paciencia, no puedo evitar no preguntarle a qué se debe tanta atención.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—En ese caso, serían dos. Ya has hecho una.

¡Ja! el hombre no entiende que conmigo no va el sarcasmo, sólo yo juego para ese lado y a él no le

va.

—Bien, al grano ¿Por qué insiste tanto conmigo?

— ¿Insistir qué?

—Esto, la cena, su ayuda. — me doy cuenta que he hecho más de dos preguntas y él inmediatamente

le cambia el semblante.

—Quiero ser tu amigo.

Me ahogo y bebo un poco de agua, ¿Escuché bien? ¿Amigos?

— ¿Amigos?

—Sí, amigos.

Entonces recuerdo lo que me dijo, que eligiera bien a mis amigos y sé que lo enojará, pero me pica

la lengua, no puedo evitar no decirlo. —Señor, con todo respeto, usted me dijo que eligiera bien a mis amigos — veo cómo de inmediato

su mirada cambia y prosigo: —Usted es mi jefe, y yo no soy amiga de mis jefes.

Él no responde y sé que cuando hace eso, me va a soltar una estupidez.

—Entonces estás despedida, y así podemos ser libremente amigos.

Mi mandíbula se tensa y siento ganas de caerle encima a golpes, odio que se aproveche de la

situación y sea tan imbécil, parece que su estaca sigue en su culo después de todo.

—Prefiero trabajar, a ser su amiga, señor.

—No lo apruebo. —bufa.

Necesitaré un poco más de fuerza con este hombre, me está volviendo loca.

—No necesito amigos, ya tengo demasiados.

Parece que eso no le gustó, cara dura entra en acción. — ¿Demasiados?

—Sí. —contesto tajante.

—Espero no sean como el de la última vez. —agrega.

Inmediatamente recuerdo el momento y la respiración me falla. No lo tenía que mencionar, me pone

mal sólo de recordarlo, no entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan tosco conmigo.

—Lo siento Candy, no debí decir eso. —Se disculpa.

¿Ahora soy Candy de nuevo?

Respiro hondo y antes de mandarlo a la mierda le digo:

—No se preocupe, ya entendí la moraleja.

Él se da cuenta de su error. —Te propongo algo, déjame ser tu amigo hoy y veremos mañana si

quieres seguir siéndolo.

¿Y eso cómo se juega?

Es imposible ser amiga de alguien que tiene múltiples personalidades, primero es un caballero,

después mete su estaca y actúa como todo un hijo de puta conmigo.

— ¿Siempre se sale con la suya? —pregunto con ironía.

—No siempre, a veces los demás no se molestan en llevarme la contraria.

—No apostaría por ello.

Devoro lo último de mi comida y estoy más tranquila, barriga llena, corazón contento; le digo que

me acompañe a la sala, y sé que ha de ser un gruñón que no conoce nada del mundo, inmediatamente

pongo el canal de la ópera.

Él se sienta lejos de mí, cruza sus piernas y pone la mano en su mandíbula, correría por la cámara que me regaló para tomar una fotografía pero orgullo es mi segundo nombre, no lo hago. Se ve tan

guapo mi jefe.

Minutos de silencio, hasta que decide romper el hielo.

—Opera è perfetta.

¿Ah?

Mis ojos se abren y buscan los suyos. ¿Me está hablando en italiano?

—No sabía que te gustaba la ópera. —dice sonriente. Ahora sonríe de nuevo.

Ve mi expresión de sorpresa.

—Soy italiano, pensé que lo sabías—dice a respuesta de mi pregunta no formulada.

¿Italiano?

Wow. Más bueno no podía ser. Ahora entiendo, Risotto y la ópera.

—Me encanta, con mi padre la mirábamos todo el tiempo.

—Hablas en pasado.

El tono de su voz es dulce y se muestra interesado.

—Ayer se cumplían cinco años de haber fallecido. — siento mis ojos que van arder de nuevo, quiero

llorar, pero no lo haré.

—Lo siento mucho, ¿Puedo saber cómo murió?

—Estaba enfermo, el cáncer acabó con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Puedo sentir cómo su mirada se clava en mí, pero yo no dejo de ver la televisión. Decido no seguir

con mi duro pasado y es mi momento para atacar.

—Cuénteme de usted. —propongo y cambio de tema.

—Pues, sólo tienes que buscar en Google. —responde, ahí vamos otra vez.

—Sé del señor Grandchester, yo quiero saber de Terrence Grandchester

Mi pregunta le ha dejado sin parpadear y me siento poderosa, no se lo esperaba, sí señor cara de

póquer, yo también tengo mi carta bajo la manga.

—No hay nada que contar. Soy lo que ves — directo en el blanco, escarbé donde no lo esperaba. Y sé

que detrás de toda esa fachada de cara dura, tiene que haber algo de fluido sanguíneo.

—Imposible, ¿Acaso usted se imaginaba que era una modelo cuando me vio por primera vez en el

café?

—La verdad no—responde honesto, me sorprendo y continúa: —sé que eres más que una cara bonita.

¿El cara de póquer me acaba de hacer un cumplido? ¡Imposible! No me la creo, si no tuviera mi culo sentado, me caigo directo al suelo.

—Gracias, señor.

— ¿Tienes más familiares?

—Mi hermosa madre, el cabezón de mi hermano y una pequeña sobrina; los extraño muchísimo.

Él sonríe y eso me gusta.

—Es usted muy afortunada, señorita White.

— ¿Qué hay de su familia?

Se tensa y no responde, parece que pregunté demasiado.

—Sólo soy yo, y le repito señorita White, es usted muy afortunada.

He llegado a la conclusión de que él es así porque está totalmente solo en el mundo, no confía en las

personas ya que es un hombre rico o simplemente es arrogante de nacimiento. Cualquiera de esas

puede ser cierta.

Quizás es casado y está aquí en estos momentos, si es así me muero; pero veo que no lleva anillo y

así como cuchichean en la compañía, ya me hubiese enterado si es casado o no.

—Me tengo que ir, ha sido un placer. —se dirige a la puerta y evita sonreír. Dios, el hombre se

autocastiga demasiado.

—Gracias, señor.

Él se detiene a la puerta y choca conmigo al darse la vuelta. Siento una vibración en todo mi cuerpo,

y me tenso.

—Señorita White, después me dice si quiere seguir siendo mi amiga. — balbucea de forma coqueta,

ya lo voy conociendo. Lo observo alejarse de mi puerta y me quedo viéndole el culo.

¡Qué bonita retaguardia la de mi maldito jefe!

 **CHICAS QUISE SUBIRLES DOS CAPÍTULOS PORQUE NI YO MISMA ME AGUANTO LA INTRIGA DE QUE PASARA AUNQUE SEA YO QUIEN LA EDITE JAJAJA ESPERO LOS DISFRUTE CREO QUE EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA NOCHE SUBIRÉ TAL VEZ OTROS DOS SUELO DORMIRME ALGO TARDE LOD VIERNES Y COMO YA LES DIJE ME MUERO DE GANAS DE SABER QUE PASARA JAJAJAJA TAL VEZ MAÑANA EN LA TARDE HAGA UNA MARATÓN LES DESEO UNA BUENA NOCHE MUCHOS BESOS**


	6. Capítulo 6

Hoy es un día alegre, el cielo está despejado, él culminado con mis clases de la universidad hace

unos días y por fin mi graduación se acerca; los días pasan y aunque mi trabajo al principio fue

totalmente ajeno a mi gusto, me ha sentado bien, aunque mi jefe guapetón ponga cara dura cada vez

que me mira

Conduzco con la música a todo volumen y suena una de mis canciones favoritas, tarareo hasta el

estacionamiento del Advertising y me dirijo a la entrada.

Me sorprende más seguridad alrededor del edificio, parece que has cumplido con la orden que el

señor Grandchester dio, mejorar la seguridad y que nadie pase una escena desagradable como la mía.

Al ir por los pasillos una pequeña niña rubia venta corriendo y choca conmigo, se asusta y yo

quejo para mis adentros, la niña me observó asustada, es hermosa, sus moños rosas están perfectos y

sus ojos azules me deslumbran.

\- ¿Estás bien, pequeña? - pregunto tocando su pequeño rostro, pero ella no responde en voz alta,

únicamente asiente.

\- ¿Como te llamas? - le sonrió y ella sigue sin hablar, niega con la cabeza y me da una pequeña

sonrisa

\- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, pequeña chispa? - le digo chispa y recuerdo a mi padre, así

me dijo cuando me miraba correr por toda la casa.

Me pongo de rodillas ante ella, es extraño que la niña no me gusta, parece asustada pero a la vez es

amigable

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres, pequeña? - ella niega con la cabeza nuevamente, esto ya no me está

gustando y decido sentarme en el pasillo, me intriga saber porque su personalidad es inusual.

-Yo llamo Candy, ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? - la chispa sonríe y asiente, eso de interactuar con

niños casi no se me da, pero ella es un encanto.

-Bien, ahora sabes cómo me llamo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le vuelvo a preguntar y la nena esta

toma mi mano y dibuja algo con su pulgar.

Son letras.

-E ... L ... I. Eli. - Siento un nudo en mi garganta, la pequeña Eli, parece que tiene una

discapacidad para comunicarse. Ahora entiendo. Siento unas terribles ganas de llorar y de abrazarla,

pero yo contengo

-Eli, que lindo nombre. -le susurro, y ella sonríe, es toda una muñeca pero me parte el corazón

que no puede hablar Entonces me ocurre la idea de sacar un lápiz y una pequeña libreta para

Preguntar dónde están sus padres, no quiero que la pequeña ande corriendo y pueda lastimarse.

\- ¿Pequeña, sabes escribir? - ella asiente, y toma mi lápiz y escribe en la libreta. - "Estoy con papi" - Listo .- "Me perdí" - sonrió y le digo que no se preocupe, que yo la ayude a buscar a su padre.

La nena toma mi mano y luego pasa por el aparato de golosinas, ella se queda viéndolos,

entonces para arreglar un miedo a estar perdida, el compro una paleta rosa de fresas.

La pequeña sin pensarlo dos veces la toma, y chupetea su paleta mientras vamos en camino en busca

de su padre, el irresponsable de dejar una criatura sola.

Cuando vamos por el pasillo, la nena me toma de la mano y me dirige, parece que ya

se encuentra su padre, me sorprende que es el mismo camino de la oficina del señor Barbieri, pero

me da la impresión que quizás él se encuentra en junta con el padre de la pequeña Ana.

Nos sentamos a esperar un momento y tampoco veo a Julia en su escritorio.

\- ¿Está rica la paleta? - la nena asiente y me sonríe.

\- ¿Años años tienes Eli? - la pequeña responde extendiendo su mano con sus cinco deditos.

\- ¿Cinco? - Me sorprende y quiero gritar una palabrota, pero me contengo por la pequeña, es tan

nena y ya sabe escribir tan bien, a mí me costó varias nalgadas de mi padre y de mi madre, qué

tiempos aquellos.

La pequeña eli termina su paleta y tira del palillo en la basura, es toda una princesa con modales,

vuelve a sentarse conmigo y esta vez se acuesta en mi regazo.

\- ¿Estás cansada, pequeña? - la pequeña asiente y yo acaricio su pequeña melena. Minutos después

se queda dormidita.

De pronto escucho que abren la puerta de la oficina del señor cara de póquer y él me observa y se

queda helado.

-Buenos días, señor Grandchester, esta pequeña me dice que está perdida, ¿Sabe quién es el padre?

Él no responde y está detrás de él, Julia y también se queda helada, no entiendo su asombro, veo la

expresión del señor Grandchester que pasa de asombro a enojo.

-Julia, llévala adentro.

De inmediato Julia, con mucho cuidado para la pequeña en sus brazos y hace lo que la cara de

póquer le pide.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto asombrada, no entiendo lo que está pasando, entonces el señor todo

poderoso se acerca y me toma del brazo furioso.

\- ¡Que sea la última vez que te veo con ella!

¿¡Pero qué carajos !?

\- ¡Oiga qué le pasa! Yo no he hecho nada malo, la nena ha tropezado conmigo y yo ha dicho que

está perdida, yo solo estaba buscando a su padre, no podía dejarla ahí -continúo y él se relaja- heno

mucho peligro afuera y corría hacia la salida, el repito, no podía dejarla ahí, me disculpo si el cometido fue un error al traerla aquí pero no me fuiste a buscar por haberla encontrado.

Él no dice nada y se toca la cabeza con las manos, entonces entiendo.

Él es el padre de Eli.

\- ¿Usted es el padre de Eli?

No responde, solo pregunta:

\- ¿Te ha dicho su nombre? - pregunta asombrado como si fuera de otro mundo que una nena diga

cómo se llama, y en la manera en que Eli lo hizo conmigo fue inusual.

-Sí, la niña ha dibujado su nombre en mi mano. - él no dice nada y su cara de asombro descuella

en ese momento.

-Yo ... lo siento Candy, no fue ...

-No señor, no se preocupe, ya está acostumbrado a su trato especial, pero tenga más cuidado con

la nena, estaba tan asustada que su cara era todo un acto.

Mi tono de voz hace que retroceda y solo baja su mirada.

-Regresa a trabajar- manda, pero ni un gracias, listo; eso me pasa por buena gente.

Me alejo sin decir una sola palabra, no quiero que Ana despierte y escuche mis gritos. Al llegar al

vestuario, Andy me ve alterada y pregunta:

-Cariño, parece que tiene levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-El cara de póquer se empeñó en hacer la vida de los cuadritos -la cuento todo lo sucedido: -he

encontrado a la pequeña Eli y la llevó a buscar a su padre y yo entero de él es el padre.

No termino de contarte todo cuando veo que la cara de Andy es todo un poema igual que la de

Julia.

\- ¿Ahora tú también? -pregunto.

-Candy, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer. -dice la lora de Andy y como toda una diva, tiene las

manos en la boca.

\- ¿Eli es intocable o qué? -Andy asiente y dice:

-No solo es intocable, es la hija del rostro de póquer, nadie habla con ella, no deja que nadie se

acerque a ella excepto él. -Sisea-la protege demasiado, ni se hace te tiene cruzado con ella, nunca

se separa de él.

-Pues soy la hija del jefe de la Reina de Inglaterra, la niña fue dulce conmigo, me agradó.

-Estuviste un punto de ir al infierno, querida.

-Sí, mira que miedo.

Omito lo ocurrido a Andy de todo lo que ha pasado con nuestro jefe, estoy seguro que se descabeza si el cuento, su boca ya no más. Es todo un Rey del drama.

-Hagamos nuestro trabajo, disfrázame lora.

Carcajea y empieza a hacer su trabajo, me pica la lengua por preguntar si el jefe está casado, ya

que tiene una hermosa nena, es probable que también tenga una madre.

-Tú que lo sabes todo y que no te lo inventas, ¿Sabes si el póquer está casado?

-Querida, no juegues con fuego o te vas a quemar.

-No seas ilusa, solo es un curiosidad. -le señalo muy seria.

-No estoy casado que yo sepa, y pues la madre de la niña es un misterio-continúa murmurando- lo

que te puedo decir es que el póquer se enfrenta a un empedernido con las mujeres, así como colecciona

autos de lujo, lo mismo hace con ellas.

-No me digas. - murmullo, de repente siento una incomodidad por todo lo que estoy

escuchando

-Sí, querida, pero la desteñida de su secretaría muere por él, tal y como lo hacen todas. Hay una

modelo en particular, ella trabajó un tiempo aquí, y mi vida, yo soy diva, pero ella es una perra en

celo

Carcajeamos juntas, y digo en familia porque una Jackie a pesar de que es un chico, no le gusta que se

refieran a él en forma masculina.

-Siempre se da una vuelta por aquí en busca de sexo ardiente ¡Hay Dios! Es tan sexy pensar en el

cara póquer rompiendo tu ropa interior.

¡Asco! -Cállate Andy, es demasiada información.

Después de unos minutos de fútbol, enfrento mi realidad, trabajar y posar.

Cada día me gusta más mi trabajo porque me siento cómodo que el señor cara dura haya captado mis

fobias.

 **BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ DAMOS INICIO AL MARATÓN ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**


	7. Capítulo 7

Al salir del trabajo, me dirijo por los pasillos hacia la salida, pero me quedo paralizada por lo que

veo, el cara de póquer, el cara dura, el señor Grandchester, ¡mi maldito JEFE!, camina por el pasillo con

una Pelirroja tetona que lleva un diminuto vestido y tacones que te dejan sin aliento. De inmediato intento

disimular mi reacción, pero él me ve, yo sé que se dio cuenta que me sorprendí.

—Buenas tardes, señor Grandchester. — expresó sin verlo a la cara y sigo mi camino, parpadeo varias

veces, siento que mis ojos arden, pero ¿Por qué? Es mi jefe, no tengo que sentir ningún sentimiento

hacia él, Andy tiene razón, no debo jugar con fuego, mujeres como ellas son las destinadas a estar

con hombres como él, no como yo, una simple fotógrafa que vive en un tercer piso de un edificio

que está a punto de derrumbarse.

Conduzco el robot camino a mi casa y decido llamar a mi madre.

— ¡Mi pequeña!, ¿Cómo has estado? — Dice mi madre, emocionada de mi llamado.

—Bien madre, ¿Cómo estás tú y George?

—Estamos bien mi niña, te extrañamos, espero nos visites pronto, cariño.

—Lo haré madre, la graduación se acerca y tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, especialmente la cara

que ponga mi querido hermano.

—No lo enfades, ya sabes que es sobreprotector, pero lo hace porque te amamos.

—Lo sé, Lo sé, no cantes más, por favor. Te amo, te veo pronto.

Me despido de mi madre y pienso en la cara que van a poner cuando vean mis fotos y el nuevo

comercial que gravé hoy.

No olvido la expresión del señor cara dura al verme posar en el comercial en blanco y negro de

perfumería PASSION. Rio para mis adentros más de una vez, jamás me imaginé hacer algo como eso,

estaba tan entaconada y maquillada que difícilmente me reconocí, pero me siento orgullosa del

resultado.

Mi hermano Albert, es un bombón, siempre fue la comidilla de la escuela con sus grandes músculos y

sus ojos azules igual a los de mi padre, siempre me protegió, pero cuando estuve en peligro, él no

pudo hacer nada y se culpa a sí mismo por ello.

Cuando se casó con su esposa, Maria, otra rebelde como su cuñada, o sea yo, mi hermano casi se

vuelve loco, porque el día de su boda decidimos tomar el auto y hacer carreras, amo las carreras,

igual que Maria, pero mi hermano no le permite manejar desde que tuvo un pequeño accidente en

carretera.

Llego a mi casa, tiro mi bolso y me quito los zapatos, sensación extrema, pongo un poco de música, me doy una ducha y preparo algo ligero de comer. Extraño tener una mascota, un día de éstos

compraré una para no sentirme tan sola en casa.

Suena mi móvil y es Annie.

«Candy, estaré en tu apartamento muy pronto, he decidió no ir a trabajar hoy para que preparemos una pijamada.»

¡Genial! Lo que necesitaba, largas charlas con mi mejor amiga, necesito desahogarme, estoy por

escuchar lo que me dirá acerca de mi jefecito y sus conclusiones locas de que el cara dura y yo

tenemos química.

¡Cero puntos para mi jefe!

En menos de una hora Annie llega al apartamento, la recibo con un fuerte abrazo, y de inmediato

tengo ganas de llorar.

—Conozco esa cara y sé que no es nada bueno, ven cuéntame qué pasa. —atina Annie

—Estoy preocupada por la graduación—miento—dentro de poco extrañaré la escuela y las clases.

—Lo sé, pero sé que no es por eso que tienes cara de culo. Así que habla o te haré hablar.

Suelto una gran carcajada y decido contarle todo lo que ha estado pasando con mi querido jefe, pero

su reacción es todo menos lo que esperaba.

—No lo conoces, tú sabes cómo hay cuchicheo en todos los trabajos, si supieras lo que dicen de mí

—murmura y continúa con el drama— la noche anterior me vieron tomando un trago con un cliente

y una hora después dijeron que esa noche pasaría en su cama.

— ¿Y la pasaste?

Se Mofa y asiente —Pronto te bautizaré como ninfómana.

Carcajeamos juntas y ella sigue con su discurso de telenovela mexicana.

—Entonces hermanita, tienes que aceptar lo que siente tu corazón, quieres besarlo y tocarle el culo, ¡Hazlo!—me mofo yo también.

—Es mi jefe, y está más que claro que cuando me reciba de fotógrafa, dejaré de trabajar de modelo.

—Y tendrás más oportunidad, porque ya no serás la empleada.

Definitivamente, Annie es la peor consejera de todas, pero amo a mi locura de amiga.

Después de un rato de bisbiseo entre chicas, suena mi móvil, y su tonadilla es un poema para mis

oídos.

— ¡Jesús! Me he cagado en los calzones, pero qué clase de tonadilla es, Candy. Parece que estás

llamando al mismo diablo. —Es porque es él infierno que llama.

Veo mi móvil y es un correo de mi jefe, mi maldito jefe y su manera de sorprenderme.

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 1 de febrero de 2014 8.19

Para: Candice White

Asunto: ¿Amigos?

Señorita White:

Siento mucho lo del otro día.

Felicidades por el nuevo comercial.

Pd: ¿Su Jefe o su amigo?

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

¿Pero me está tomando el pelo o tiene memoria a corto plazo?

Después de verle cómo llevaba de la cintura a la tetona rubia, me manda un mensaje tan

comprometedor. ¿Jefe o amigo? Le falto agregar MALDITO al lado de la palabra JEFE.

Respiro profundo y antes de ser despedida respondo:

De: Candice White

Fecha: 1 de febrero de 2014 8.21

Para: Terrence Grandchester

Asunto: Jefe

Señor Grandchester:

No tiene que disculparse más.

Gracias por valorar mi trabajo.

SU EMPLEADA Candice R. White

¡Toma una, cara de póquer! O mejor ¡Toma tres!

Annie ve mi expresión, sabe que he cometido una de las mías y no dice nada sólo ríe en silencio.

Pasan varios minutos y recibo un mensaje en mi teléfono del cara dura del jefe.

«Buenas Noches, Señorita White.»

Simple y rancio como él suena el mensaje, lanzo mi móvil a un lado y Annie lo pilla, lee cada uno de

los mensajes y ríe a carcajadas.

— ¿Pero qué te ha picado, culebra? —pregunto enojada, ella ríe y yo sufro por dentro.

Esperé que el señor Grandchester insistiera en su rollo de la amistad, pero me ha salido el tiro por la

culata.

—Están tan estúpidamente jugando con fuego los dos —masculla riendo—esos mensajes son iguales

a decir: ¡Ven Poséeme!

—Contigo todo tiene que ver con sexo.

—SÍ y NO, SÍ todo es mejor con sexo. Y NO porque… No amiga definitivamente sí, todo es sexo

para mí.

—Primero: Es mi jefe Segundo: no me provoques y Tercero: eres una ninfómana.

Lanzo un cojín a su cara y carcajeamos. Annie no sabe, pero lo que menos he pensado en mi vida

después de aquella experiencia traumática, es en la intimidad, es algo que jamás voy a superar.

Me dirijo a mi amado trabajo, y lo digo con ironía, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejarme vencer y

mucho menos por mi jefe guapetón, así que he decidido jugar sucio cómo lo ha estado haciendo él,

después de verlo con la rubia tetona, tengo una gran cólera interna. No entiendo a hombres como él, y sus múltiples personalidades, un día se preocupa por mí, me

obliga a cenar con él, y debo admitir que fue un poco romántica la cena. Me llama de todas las

formas tiernas, después por mi nombre, me pide que sea su amiga y luego le veo ir tomando la

cintura de la esquelética rubia. ¡Me muero! Es demasiado italiano frustrante para mí.

—Candy—indica Archie, mi otro jefe, pero el bueno—tenemos que hacer el comercial de ropa interior,

eres la estrella en estos momentos, pero quiero saber si estás dispuesta a hacerlo.

Pienso en la cara que pondrá el cara de póquer y no lo pienso dos veces.

—Cuenta conmigo, Archie, estoy lista.

— ¡Perfecto!

De inmediato me voy a los vestidores y el más emocionado es Andy, esa lora loca le encanta

disfrazarme.

—Quedaste hermosa, más de lo que eres— me veo en el espejo y ¡Dios! Parezco una ¡Puta! Pero de

las que cobran caro.

—Cuando el póquer face te vea, va querer llevarte de nuevo a su oficina y no precisamente a hablar.

Le pego su frentón y le digo: —Ya quisieras estar en mi lugar. — de inmediato reímos a todo pulmón

y salgo a escena.

Lo que temía, hay hombres casi desnudos a mi alrededor pero no me tocan, eso es un alivio, estoy

vestida en un traje blanco de encaje, demasiado sexy para mi gusto; cubre la parte más sensible de mi

cuerpo y mi cabello esta deslumbrante. Los modelos usan ropa interior y cada uno tiene como mil

músculos a la vista. Si Annie estuviese aquí presente tendría que escoger de tin marin de do pingue.

Empiezan a grabar y Archie empieza a decir:

— ¡Acérquense más! ¡Enamórala! ¡Toca su mentón! ¡Toca su cintura!

De nuevo siento que me va a dar algo una y otra vez. Lo que quería, y ahora temo ver que el señor

Grandchester está ingresando al estudio. Puedo ver su expresión por el rabillo del ojo y está furioso, veo

que habla con Archie, pero entonces aprovecho y empiezo a tocar el pecho de uno de los modelos

musculosos.

¡Asco!

Están llenos de brillantina y están pegajosos, definitivamente fue mala idea, pero no me puedo

retractar, menos si mi objetivo está enfrente de mí. Cuando uno de los modelos toma mi cintura de

una forma comprometedora, me estremezco y cierro mis ojos.

— ¡Que carajos, Terry!

Sí, ¡El maldito de mi jefe está llevando en sus hombros, sacándome de escena! ¡Será hijo de puta!

— ¡Bájeme! — le grito pegándole en su espalda (una bonita y fuerte espalda) No responde, sólo veo que vamos por los pasillos y todos ven la escena que el cara de póquer está

haciendo conmigo encima.

¡Lo odio!

— ¿¡Qué hace!? ¡Maldición! —grito una y otra vez y veo que estamos por entrar a su oficina.

— ¡No maldigas! —Gruñe—Que nadie nos moleste, Julia. —ordena furioso.

Lo que me faltaba, ahora se cree mi dueño el muy desenfrenado, perverso y fanfarrón estúpido de mi

jefe.

Me baja y siento la sangre hervir por todo mi cuerpo, quiero golpearlo y romper su duro cráneo

contra la pared. ¡Estoy furiosa!

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Está Loco! —grito y me importa una mierda que sea mi jefe en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué le pasa a usted, señorita White?—masculle—me dijo que no le gustaba estar rodeada de

hombres casi desnudos.

¡Sera pedazo de neandertal!

¡Tiene el descaro de decirme eso!

— ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera! —respondo sin tapujos.

—Claro que puedes, pero no mientras trabajes para mí. — parpadeo mil por segundo y no puedo

creer lo que acabo de escuchar, es el colmo con este hombre. ¡Me muero!

—Usted no es mi dueño, señor, y si así quiere llevarse bien conmigo, pues empezamos mal, ahorita

mismo salgo de su afamada empresa y usted se puede ir al mismísimo infierno si quiere.

No parpadea, no reacciona, sólo me observa, estoy furiosa, pero él parece disfrutar verme así.

—No sé a qué juega, señorita White, pero no voy a dejar que lo haga.

Estoy a punto de llorar, pero no quiero hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo delante de él. A quién

engaño, estoy en un mar de llantos como una magdalena.

— ¡Yo no juego a nada! el que juega es usted. — esta vez no le grito, pero mis lágrimas están

cayendo cada vez más y más.

Él me observa y veo tensión en su mirada, preocupación, la misma mirada que hacía cuando estaba

en mi ataque de pánico.

—Te saqué de ahí—respira y cierra los ojos, está conteniendo la furia— porque no voy a permitir

que nadie te toque.

Eso me sorprende, ¿Está celoso? Es una mierda todo esto, celoso de mí y él se va con su rubia quién

sabe a dónde, a hacer quién sabe qué cosa y sólo de pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A su novia también la retira de escena? —Que estúpida, para qué dije eso, ahora sabrá

que estoy enfadada porque lo vi con la pelirroja silicona. Él sonríe, y quiero matarlo, sé que disfruta verme así.

—Ella no es mi novia, ¿Está celosa, señorita White?

¿Celosa yo? ¡JAMÁS!

— ¿Celosa, de usted? —Digo alejándome de él. —Sólo somos amigos.

¡Seré imbécil!

— ¿Amigos? Entonces sí quieres ser mi amiga después de todo.

Muerdo mi lengua, no pude quedarme callada, y ahora él goza porque logró su objetivo, sacarme de

escena y verme llorar. Antes de seguir derramando más lágrimas ante él, limpio mis lágrimas y

aclarando mi garganta le digo:

—Ni su amiga, ni su empleada ¡Renuncio! ¡Me largo! —grito y su expresión es de un millón.

Entro al vestuario y me visto para salir corriendo, no quiero saber nada de don señor estaca en el

culo ni su empresa. Andy entra como la lora loca que es y está asustado por la reacción de mi ahora

Ex jefe.

—Cariño, lo siento tanto. —me abraza y lloro sobre su hombro, lloro de la cólera, de la impotencia,

de la confusión.

—Tengo que salir de aquí, te veo después.

Me despido de Andy y salgo corriendo al robot, necesito un trago, odio sentirme así, yo no bebo

alcohol, pero es la única manera de poder controlarme en estos momentos.

Me voy al Luxar donde sé que Annie entra horas después y no me va a hacer cara de leche cortada por

estar ebria.

Tres horas después sigo con mis mojitos en la barra y contándole mis problemas como toda una

borracha al amigo de Annie, David.

—Eso significa sólo una cosa, y como hombre lo sé perfectamente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto hipando.

—Celos, mi amor. El hombre está locamente celoso y flechado por ti. — afamado por su gran y

estúpida conclusión continúa: — Y los celos sólo significan una cosa.

— ¿Qué? —vuelvo a preguntar.

—Está enamorado.

Carcajeo lo más fuerte que puedo. ¡Por favor! el cara de póquer que va a estar enamorado de mí, sólo se siente dueño del mundo y cree que puede manejar a las mujeres a su antojo, pero conmigo se equivocó

Minutos después llega Annie y desde ya, su cara es toda una ópera.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Candice Rose White?

—Cállate, suenas a mi madre.

—Si tu madre estuviese aquí o tu hermano, patearían tu culo por estar borracha.

—Mírame cómo tiemblo—añado hipando. ¡Maldito alcohol!

Mi teléfono suena y es la romántica (sarcasmo) canción malévola, sólo se puede tratar de alguien, mi

ahora ex jefe.

Decido no contestar, me rehúso a seguir su juego, no estoy para jugar con nadie y mucho menos que

jueguen conmigo.

Dos horas más tarde el teléfono no ha parado de sonar y me estoy cansando, y como no le tengo

miedo decido contestar.

— ¡Aloooooooo!

— ¿Candy, dónde estás? —Por su tono de voz parece preocupado, pero ese tonito también se parece al

ser controlador.

—A usted no le importa. — carcajeo y Annie me observa con su todavía cara de leche cortada.

—Candy, ¿Estás ebria? ¿Dónde estás?

—Pues no sé jefecito, que va, ex jefecito.

Carcajeo y Annie se acerca furiosa y coge mi teléfono. —Oye estoy hablando con el cara dura—le

digo hipando.

—Hola, ¿Quién habla? —dice Annie.

Escucho que murmura y le pido otro mojito a David, pero éste me lo niega.

¡Joder con sus caras de leche cortada!

Escucho a Annie decir: —Estamos en el Luxar, Candy no ha parado de beber, la he encontrado en ese

estado y no ha querido irse a casa.

Será peor que un sapo mi mejor amiga, pero quién se ha creído poniéndose en mi contra. Es una vil

traición.

En menos de diez minutos llega el cara dura, se ve tan guapo con sus vaqueros, no lo había visto así,

siempre anda todo estirado en sus trajes de Armani.

Me busca con la mirada, y la rana de mi mejor amiga le hace señas con el brazo.

Una vez se acerca, me escanea con la mirada. — ¡Candy, es hora de irnos!

— ¡No!, no iré a ningún lado con usted. —grito riendo e hipando.

—Candy, tienes que irte con él—chilla ahora Annie, dos contra uno, ¡tramposos!

Como toda una actriz le digo: —Eres mi amiga y me arrojas a los brazos de un extraño— dicho eso,

hago cara de ópera, toda una víctima.

—No es un extraño, es el señor Grandchester del que no paras de hablar— ¡la mato! Eso era un secreto y

ahora el maldito lo sabrá.

Le doy la espalda al mi ex jefe y le grito a David que me de otro mojito pero me sigue ignorando y

me hace guiño con el ojo que me vaya con el cara de póquer.

¡Tres contra uno!

Es de esperarse del neandertal de mi ex jefe, me lleva de nuevo cargada en su espalda. Eso me hace

enfadar de inmediato pero esta vez no puedo moverme, estoy demasiado ebria.

— ¡Véanme! Sólo así consigue lo que quiere, como un animal. —grito a los cuatro vientos y todos

me observan. Sé que está furioso, y como siempre, me importa una rebanada de pepino.

Cuando me sube al coche siento una ganas terribles de llorar, empiezo como magdalena borracha a

hacerlo y él quiere tomar de mi mano, pero la rechazo, todo lo que tenga que ver con él lo rechazo.

Puedo ver por la ventana que no vamos a mi apartamento, la calle es diferente y está retirada de la

ciudad, de nuevo empiezo a llorar, siento un vacío en mi corazón, quisiera abrir la puerta y tirarme al

pavimento, ser aplastada por un automóvil o un camión, me da igual, sólo quiero desaparecer.

Estaciona el auto y cuando me ayuda a bajar, veo el gran edificio Hall. El muy cara dura me ha traído

a su maldito apartamento lujoso minimalista.

Parece que la borrachera está empezando a bajar. Al entrar a la casa, veo unos pisos de cerámica

blanca, todo es blanco, parece un loquero, igual a él. ¡Está loco!

—Buenas noches, señor Grandchester. —Lo saluda una señora, me sonríe muy amigable y yo apenas

puedo mantener mi cabeza firme. Qué vergüenza.

—Buenas noches, Sra. Ponny, le presento a Candice White.

—Mucho gusto, señorita White

—El gusto es mío, por favor, llámeme Candy

—Sra. Ponny, puede ir a descansar, gracias. —Le dice Terrence. Me sorprende su expresión ante ella,

parece ser alguien de mucha confianza.

—Gracias, buenas noches, señor, señorita. —Me sonríe. Debe preguntarse qué hago aquí a esta hora

de la noche, luciendo de esta manera.

Debo lucir mal. — ¿Dónde está el baño? — pregunto sin verlo a la cara.

Me indica donde está y al entrar me sorprendo, todo está perfectamente en orden y sacado de una

revista. Lavo mi cara y me veo toda despeinada, definitivamente ni una loca debería andar con los

pelos tan fuera de lugar.

Limpio mi cara y peino mi cabello con mis dedos, al salir lo veo que está sentado en un gran sillón

de cuero negro, al menos eso no es blanco. Frustrada me siento lejos de él, sólo me observa y yo me

siento ridícula por la escena que hizo de nuevo y por lo que Annie dijo. La mataré cuando la vea.

—Parece que le has dado una buena impresión a la Sra. Ponny. ¿Te sientes bien, quieres algo? —

pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.

— No debo ser la primera en venir a su casa—Me fulmina con la mirada por mi comentario.

—La Sra. Ponny es mi ama de llaves, no podría empezar ni terminar mis días sin ella, es una buena

persona. — ¿Por qué me da explicaciones? —Y te equivocas, jamás traigo a mi casa a nadie.

Sí, Claro.

Él se acerca a mí, y se sienta a mi lado, mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho, estoy nerviosa, él me

pone nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué actúas así, Candy? —su voz suena rota, entonces lo veo, es una mirada diferente, no es

frío, no es duro ni cara de póquer, es la mirada de un hombre preocupado.

Entonces me quiebro. —usted no tiene idea de lo que es sentirse sola en el mundo.

—Te equivocas, lo sé— susurra—tú no estás sola, Candy.

Siento que el mundo se para, el señor Grandchester me está diciendo que también se siente solo.

Imposible.

— ¿Por qué dice que no estoy sola? — pregunto y dejo caer mis hombros, dejo caer mi armadura y

mis lágrimas empiezan a brotar.

—Yo estoy aquí. —sus grandes ojos azules se intuyen en los míos.

— ¿Por qué yo? —pregunto, y no quiero saber la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué no? —corrige.

Entonces recuerdo mi pasado, mis demonios internos y todo lo que él no sabe de mí, estoy rota, estoy

quebrada y marcada, no puedo estar con alguien como él ni en un millón de años. Él jamás se fijaría

en mí y yo no puedo ni siquiera soñar con eso.

—Usted no sabe lo que hace, yo no soy lo que usted cree— le suelto de un solo golpe y sin pensarlo

dos veces, retiro mi mirada. —Sólo somos amigos, jamás lo entendería.

— ¿Y si yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo? — pregunta y mi mundo tiembla.

Lo veo y quito la mirada de nuevo, sus ojos azules, esos bellos azules como el océano me pone

nerviosa y no resisto verlo. —Mírame, dime que quieres ser sólo mi amiga—me reta, odio y amo a la vez cuando hace eso.

Lo veo. —Si… sólo quiero ser su amiga—Contesto frenética y desvió la mirada de nuevo.

—Ahora mírame y dime que sólo quieres que sea tu amigo. — se me eriza la piel y siento calor,

mucho calor. Su voz ronca, me estremece.

Levanto la mirada y lo veo, penetro mis ojos en los suyos, mis ojos están por derramar otra lágrima

pero él la atrapa, sus manos son suaves, su olor es único y varonil. Respiro hondo y respondo con

toda la sinceridad de mi corazón y mis demonios íntimos.

—No…

Sólo un No bastó para que se aproximara, me tomara con sus manos fuertes y acercara mis labios

con los suyos, dándoles una bienvenida dulce y llena de pasión, me besa y lo beso; es un beso blando

y sediento. Jamás me imaginé que un roce pudiese ser tan perfecto, tan mágico, es único y especial

por el desnudo instante de que ha sido.

Mi primer beso.

Me toma de la cintura y me sienta en su regazo, me sigue besando, besa mi cuello y toma mi cabello

como si le perteneciera, como si toda yo le perteneciera, pero tengo miedo, mis demonios están

alborotados y mi respiración empieza a elevarse. Me aparto de un salto y él se asusta.

—Pequeña ¿Estás bien?

De nuevo vuelvo a ser su pequeña.

—Sí, es sólo que, no quiero arruinarlo. —miento.

—No vas arruinar nada.

Se acerca a mí, quiere abrazarme pero lo aparto, el pánico se está apoderando de mí, él conoce esa

mirada y se asusta.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño. —demanda y toma mis manos y las besa, intenta tranquilizarme pero no

puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar en esa noche, en cómo un hombre estuvo dentro de mí por horas y

me hizo daño.

El ataque de pánico está apoderándose de mí de nuevo, él me toma en sus brazos y me lleva a su

habitación, vuelve a hacer lo mismo que hizo en mi apartamento, hace que respire con él, que sienta

su respiración en mi espalda.

—Respira, respira conmigo, tranquila.

Su voz, el sonido de su voz es todo lo que quiero escuchar, mi respiración se calma poco a poco, esta

vez no tardé en regular mi pulso. Él toma mis manos, las besa y besa mi cabello como si no existiera

un mañana.

Cuando ya me he recuperado de mi momento de pánico, él me observa y besa mi frente.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado, pequeña? ¿A qué le temes? No puedo decirle, no debo decirle; no lo soportará y yo no soportaré escucharlo de mis labios, no lo

he dicho nunca, mis labios jamás han pronunciado la palabra Violación.

Minutos después me quedo dormida y siento que él se levanta y me asusto.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto con mi voz quebrada.

—Iré a la otra habitación, no quiero molestarte.

Su mirada, sus ojos azules; sus ojos que guardan secretos al igual que los míos, el color verde de los

míos, como el color de los demonios internos, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero dormir sola, no

quiero sentirme sola esta noche. Voy a pedirle algo que jamás imaginé pedirle a alguien como él:

—Quédate conmigo.

Él se acerca, me besa y responde:

—Me quedaré contigo.


	8. Capítulo 8

Despierto en la madrugada y Terry, que bonito es llamarle asi, no está a mi lado, me

preocupo y lo busco por toda la habitación, voy a la sala y no está, el lugar es inmenso, tardaré horas

en encontrarlo, de pronto entro a una de las habitaciones y lo veo durmiendo ahí.

¿Por qué me dejó durmiendo sola? Me siento triste, él dijo que se quedaría conmigo. No lo pienso

mucho y me tumbo en la cama con él, sin que se dé cuenta. Total, más cara de póquer no puede hacer

cuando me vea que amanecí a su lado.

Esa mañana, me despierto y no reconozco el lugar, recuerdo todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, mi

borrachera y el besucón que me he dado con el señor Grandchester, o mejor con Terry, es un nombre

muy hermoso; igual a él. Hay un vaso con agua y dos pastillas sobre la mesa. Qué vergüenza.

Me levanto y voy al baño, no quiero que Terry me vea así, se podría asustar.

—Buenos días, señorita Candy—me sonrojo por el saludo de la Sra. Ponny

—Buenos días, Sra. Ponny. ¿Dónde está el señor Grandchester?

Me señala al balcón y sonrío con gratitud.

La mañana es hermosa y mis ojos lo estudian de pies a cabeza.

—Buenos días. — lo veo y ¡Dios! Es tan bello por las mañanas, sin su traje estirado.

—Buenos días—me sonríe y mis piernas tiemblan, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tiene, debería de

sonreír más a menudo.

Me da un beso casto. —Tanto me extrañabas que te has metido en mi cama.

¡Penaaaaaa! Acabo de alimentar al narcisista, pero que humildad la de él, y como yo también puedo

ser zalamera:

—Cuando me prometen algo, busco que se cumpla.

— Candy, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Se ve serio. Asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? — rio con picardía no tiene ni idea.

—Tu cabello.

Me besa en la frente y musita: —Se nos hace tarde para el trabajo, señorita White.

Rio para mis adentros. —Vaya usted, señor Grandchester, yo renuncio.

— ¿De qué hablas? —parece que no le cayó bien la noticia. —Mi graduación es en dos días, he terminado el contrato.

—Es verdad, no sabes el alivio que me da saberlo, ya no tendré que cargarte fuera del set. — al

escuchar eso, suelto una gran carcajada y al mismo tiempo recuerdo que ya van dos veces que me va

haciendo lo mismo.

—Las pagará por eso, señor Grandchester — dicho eso, quiero proponer algo, y que días atrás ni en el

mejor de mis sueños se me hubiese ocurrido.

— ¿Señor Grandchester?

—Sí, señorita White.

— ¿Quisiera ir usted a mi graduación?

Lo piensa, me ve, lo vuelve a pensar, sonríe y por fin contesta:

—En primera fila, pequeña.

¡Flores y violines, que bello momento del señor cara dura! He logrado sacar la estaca que tenía

dentro, y me ha regalado una sonrisa y un besucón de nuevo.

Después de nuestro pequeño momento en el balcón y rico desayuno cortesía de la Sra. Ponny, ya veo

porqué Terry la adora, es una mujer encantadora.

Vamos en camino a mi apartamento y me pica la lengua por preguntar:

— ¿Dónde está Ell?

Eso no le gusta y de inmediato frunce el cejo, aquí vamos otra vez.

—Está con su abuela.

¿Abuela? Entonces tiene que ser la madre de él o la de ella, me pica más mi lengua por preguntar:

— ¿La madre de Eli o la tuya?

—No hagas tantas preguntas—suelta de un golpe. Cara dura entra en acción de nuevo.

— ¿Quién es la madre de Eli? —vuelvo a preguntar y sé que se enfadará por mi interrogatorio.

—He dicho que no sigas preguntando, Candy.

Perfecto. Vuelve a ganar, me rindo y no sigo preguntando. Me deja en el apartamento y cuando

quiero despedirme, me da un beso en la mejilla.

Hasta aquí le perduró lo romántico.

Saco mi orgullo y me bajo del auto molesta, no entiendo el motivo para no responder una simple

pregunta, ¿Cuál es el misterio? En su casa pude ver una habitación a lo lejos y decía el nombre de la pequeña; pero me parece extraño que él no quiera hablar de eso. Pero no iba a insistir, es su vida y

todavía no sé a dónde va a llegar a parar todo esto y qué significó para él el beso.

Quisiera evitar no tener miedo, ha sido el primer hombre al que beso; pero sus ojos del color del

cielo, son profundos y llenos de misterios, misterios de los cuales no sé si estoy preparada para

saber.

Mi teléfono suena y es Annie

— ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? —Chilla—He ido a tu apartamento y no estabas.

—Tranquila, he pasado la noche en casa de tu cómplice.

— ¿Con el señor Grandchester?

—Sí.

Escucho como resopla, y ya estoy esperando el drama.

— ¿¡Estás loca!?¿¡Es tu jefe!?

—Primero: ya no trabajo para él. Segundo: no he hecho nada y tercero: no eras tú la que lo defendía.

—Lo sé, pero me preocupas.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Omito lo del beso, porque prefiero decírselo de frente y reír con su cara de ópera que seguro hará.

Hablamos acerca de la graduación e ir de compras juntas por el afamado vestido de gala.

Pasan las horas y no tengo ninguna llamada de Terry. Soy orgullosa, yo tampoco lo hago y ya me

voy mentalizando que ese beso no significó nada para él. Me entran las ganas de llorar pero me

aguanto, no quiero hacer un drama sólo porque mi primer beso fue con un hombre al que tanto he

detestado todos estos días y que ahora me confunde.

Me voy en el robot de compras con Annie y nos vamos al centro comercial. Después de visitar las

cien tiendas y probarnos más de mil vestidos, por fin encontré algo a mi gusto, ni tan sexy ni tan

aburrido, mi estilo.

En ese momento siento vibrar mi celular. ¡Terry!

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 5 de febrero de 2014 02.19

Para: Candice White

Asunto: Ex Jefe

Se ve usted preciosa hoy, señorita White.

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

¡Cómooooooo! ¿Dónde está? Veo alrededor pero no veo a nadie, de pronto siento nervios al leer el

mensaje y le contesto:

De: Candice White

Fecha: 5 de febrero de 2014 02.21

Para: Terrence Grandchester

Asunto: Amigo

Señor Grandchester:

¿Me está siguiendo o controla las cámaras?

Candice R White.

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 5 de febrero de 2014 02.23

Para: Candice White

Asunto: Amigo

Señorita White

Ninguna de las dos, pero estoy seguro que hoy está más bella que el día anterior.

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISINGINC.

¡Me muero! Que romántico mi ex jefecito, me aguanto de saltar como niña de cinco años y guardo

mi teléfono, Annie me mira y está esperando a que le cuente con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó con

Terry

—Está bien, te diré la verdad. Nosotros nos besamos

— ¿¡Quééééééé!? — lo sabía, la reina del drama en acción.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Quería ver precisamente esa cara de ópera que estás haciendo, y bueno ya lo sabes, pero por favor,

no te emociones; seguro fue algo del momento.

—Si hubiese sido algo del momento no estuvieras como boba, seguro él te mandó el mensaje y por

eso estás así. Rio para mis adentros y asiento. —Le he invitado a la graduación.

— ¿¡Quééééééé!? —grita emocionada—Tu madre y tu hermano estarán más emocionados que yo al

ver que invitaste a tu jefe.

Pienso y pienso, tiene razón; mi madre se emocionará y mi hermano se pondrá furioso.

—Que no es mi jefe, lora. — rio y prosigo: —Seguro pondrán ojos de drama igual a los tuyos.

Terminamos las compras y me voy para mi apartamento, me siento triste de no haber visto hoy a mi

ex jefe cara dura; pero al mismo tiempo intento no emocionarme ni esperar nada de él. Sería lo

mejor, está lleno de misterios y ya me estoy arrepintiendo un poco por haberlo invitado a mi

graduación.


	9. Capítulo 9

Mi madre viene de visita, y mi hermano está en camino con su esposa y mi sobrina. Estoy

emocionada, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verlos. Dentro de unas horas es mi graduación y anhelo

con todo mi corazón que mi padre estuviese conmigo en estos momentos.

Suena el timbre y es mi madre que ha llegado con mi padrastro. Como loca bajo a recibirlos.

— ¡Madreeeeeeeeeeeeee!

—Mi nena hermosa, estás más bella que nunca. —chilla emocionada.

Le doy un beso y un gran abrazo a ella y a George. Cuando entramos al apartamento mi madre se

asusta.

—Hija, pero qué orden, seguro acabas de limpiar. — me pilló.

Platicamos un poco y mientras tanto mi hermano llega con su esposa y es otro par de besos y

abrazos. Mi sobrina Samantha es un amor y lo primero que hace es chocar puños con la tía.

—Hermanita, ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa que nos tienes?

Suelto una carcajada y voy a mi habitación por mi laptop, la campaña comercial de las marcas para

las cuales trabajé han sido un éxito y es extraño de que no me hayan reconocido.

Al mostrarles, la primera en llorar es mi madre.

— ¡Hermosa! ¡Dios mío pero qué hija más hermosa he parido!

— ¡Tía, tía, eres famosa! —salta con alegría la pequeña Samantha.

—Candy, pero qué hermosa te ves, vaya cuerpazo el que tienes. —adula Maria.

Todos están alegres, hasta mi padrastro.

—Señorita, tan bella igual a su madre.

Pero ver el gesto de mi hermano, es de un millón de dólares, parece que humo empieza a salir por su

nariz, sé que está más que enfadado y celoso.

—Primero: ¿Cuándo empezaste con esto? Segundo: Al menos no enseñas el trasero y Tercero:

¡Hermanita pero qué disfraz!

Carcajea a gritos. —Jamás te imaginé que usaras algo así, creo que siempre has sido más masculina

que yo.

Le suelto un puño en el brazo y resopla.

—Lo tuve que hacer para poder con los gastos, ha sido algo de último momento y no seguiré

trabajando.

Todos empiezan a protestar y chillar que continúe, que me veo preciosa, pero los detengo y les digo que ya fue suficiente maquillaje por todo lo que me queda de vida.

Orgullosos, me felicitan por mi aventura como modelo, y empiezo a prepararme, muestro a mi

cuñada y a mi madre el vestido que he comprado con Annie.

Es un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color blanco, lleva un cinturón plateado del que se desprende una

falda arriba de la rodilla.

Peino mi cabello yo sola, no soy de las que van a salones ni se maquillan mucho. En lo que me estoy

preparando, mi cabeza está en otro mundo, en el mundo del señor Grandchester.

Todavía no estoy segura si irá a mi graduación, ni siquiera le dije la dirección, pero seguro como

todopoderoso que es lo averigua, de igual forma trato de no pensar en eso, si llega, bien, por el

contrario, pues de malas y me termino de dar cuenta que el beso realmente fue sólo algo del

momento.

Al llegar a la recepción, todo es bello, lo primero que veo es a Annie con su familia, corro como

loca y saludo, mi familia se acerca a la mesa y como se conocen desde siempre, están emocionados y

empiezan las lágrimas de nuestras madres.

Tengo ansiedad y nervios, pienso en Terry, quiero que venga y también quiero que no venga ¿Qué

pasa conmigo?

Mi teléfono suena y ansiosa lo veo.

«Es usted la señorita más bella de la noche.»

Mis ojos se iluminan y me sonrojo, que momentazo el de mi ex jefe, el cara de póquer me ha hecho

sonrojar. Como una adolescente me emociono y le contesto pero vuelve a mandar otro mensaje:

«Me gusta cuando se sonroja, señorita White»

¡Madre mía!

¡Nervios! ¿Dónde está? Veo a mi alrededor, mesas y más mesas, el lugar está lleno que no alcanzo a

ver bien, un grupo de personas se disperse y ahí está. Sentado en una mesa con su esmoquin negro de

piernas cruzadas y su mirada de póquer.

Sin pensarlo voy caminando hacia él, se pone de pie.

—Hola, señorita White—toma mi mano y la besa. ¡Calor!

—Hola, señor Grandchester— el juego del roll de jefe y empleada me está empezando a gustar, me

encanta cuando me llama por mi apellido.

—Pensé que no vendría. — me sonrojo.

—Primera fila.

Me sonrojo de nuevo y no puedo evitar no sonreír.

—La acompañaré a su mesa, señorita White—susurra con seriedad—No quiero que le pase nada en

el camino.

¡Más calor!

Al llegar a mi mesa, están todos ahí y sus miradas empiezan a escanear al guapetón de mi ex jefe.

—Buenas noches, He venido a dejar esta señorita para asegurarme que llegue con bien.

Todos quedan con su mandíbula en el suelo por la zalamería de Terry, todos menos mi hermano

que de inmediato se levanta.

—Terrence Grandchesteri—se adelanta a saludar a mi hermano y extiende su mano.

—Albert White, el hermano mayor de Candy.

El tonito de "mayor" es sobreprotector, típico de mi hermano.

Se presenta con mi madre y padrastro, y saluda a mi pequeña sobrina.

— ¿Y tú hermosa, cómo te llamas? —pregunta sonriendo a mi sobrina.

—Me llamo Samantha. —responde incrédula estrechando su manita.

—Hermosa, como tu tía. — expresa y besa su manito igual como lo hizo conmigo.

Risas y sonrojos, le ha caído bien a mi familia; y su cara de póquer se quedó en el aire en estos

momentos, no puedo evitarlo, quiero caerle a besos en este momento, pero hay niños presentes y mi

hermano seguro me mata.

Cuando Terry se retira y yo tomo asiento con mi familia, empieza la preguntadera de todos. Rio

para mis adentros y les doy una breve explicación de que el señor Grandchester, es mi ex jefe.

—He visto cómo te mira —murmura mi hermano—Parece que tu jefe o ex jefe te ha visto como algo

más que una empleada.

—No seas bobo—brinco a responder y tratar de evadir toda tensión comprometedora.

—El señor Grandchester ha sido bueno conmigo, es todo.

De inmediato me doy cuenta que estoy tocando mi maldita nariz.

No quiero hacerle creer a mi familia que hay algo más porque no estoy segura de ello. A lo lejos veo como Annie me hace guiños de corazones y yo carcajeo sin decir nada. Por más de que lo

vea no me hago la idea de que el beso haya significado algo para él. Aunque para mí, significó todo.

Comienza la ceremonia y entre premios y discursos, me llevo la sorpresa de ser una de las mejores

alumnas del arte fotográfico, mi madre llora y yo también, pero por dentro, quisiera que mi padre

estuviese aquí con todos nosotros, pero sé que desde el cielo él está orgulloso de mí.

Agradecen a los invitados y familiares, pero cuando el rector de la universidad hace un especial

agradecimiento a un empresario cuya empresa hizo una donación numerosa para el desarrollo

tecnológico de artes, siento que caigo de mi silla.

—El señor Terrence Grandchester de Grandchester Advertising.

Aplausos y más felicitaciones dirigidos hacia él, lo busco con la mirada y está con su gesto de

empresario prestigioso y yo tengo la boca abierta como una ilusa. Lo veo y no me lo creo. Es por

eso que él está aquí, le han invitado por su donación, él no ha venido por mí, siento que la decepción

corre por mis venas y mi sonrisa se esfuma en un aire.

Siento unas terribles ganas de llorar y Linda se da cuenta de mi expresión. Cuando la ceremonia

acaba, mi familia tiene reservaciones en un restaurante junto con la familia de Annie

No estoy de ánimos para celebrar.

No tengo hambre, quiero llorar, quiero encerrarme en mi apartamento, no quiero saber nada del

señor Grandchester, me siento como una estúpida por haberlo invitado, él iba a venir de todas formas.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Annie tocando mi hombro.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — y ella niega con la cabeza.

—Como la mierda. —resopla, sabe perfectamente lo que pasó.

—Pues ahí tienes. — tomo un sorbo de té frío y siento que congela mi cerebro.

Sonrío a medias, quiero dejar de pensar en el señor cara dura y aprovechar el momento con mi

familia, pero no puedo.

Mi teléfono vibra y es una llamada del todopoderoso, le doy rechazar una y otra vez, no quiero saber

nada de él ni de sus jugosas donaciones, que se vaya al mismísimo infierno y que haga su donación

ahí mismo.

Vuelve a vibrar y decido mejor apagar mi móvil, ¿Será que no captó el mensaje? No quiero saber

nada de él, ya no trabajo para su jodida empresa.

Mi madre me pide que pase algunos días con ella, y acepto. Es lo que necesito en estos momentos,

que me consientan y me den amor, y qué más amor que el de mi madre, amo a mi viejita.

Me despido de mi hermano, mi cuñada y sobrina y minutos después de Annie y sus padres, regreso a

mi apartamento para empacar un poco de ropa y me voy en el robot siguiendo a mi madre, directo a

Calabasas. Una vez estoy instalada en la habitación que me prepara mi madre cuando vengo a visitarla, estallo en

llanto, es inevitable, todo ha sido como una bocanada de humo dentro de mis pulmones, un sube y

baja de muchas emociones. Estoy confundida, no necesito esto en mi vida en estos momentos.

Mi madre entra a la habitación y me encuentra llorando, por más que intento ocultar mi llanto no

puedo, es mi madre y me conoce.

— ¿Qué pasa, hija? —Preocupada mi madre se acerca y limpia mis lágrimas— ¿Problemas del

corazón?

¡Madres y su don!

—No lo sé, quiero creer que no. —resoplo y me abraza

—Soy tu madre, sé que este día extrañaste a tu padre—revela y continúa acariciando mi cabello—

pero tú has extrañado a tu padre entre sonrisas no entre lágrimas, por lo tanto sé que es por alguien

más.

No puedo más y exploto, le cuento a mi madre todo lo que ha pasado con el cara de póquer, en cómo

en más de una ocasión ha ido a mi rescate, pero omito los detalles y de mis ataques de pánico, les he

hecho creer a ella y a mi hermano que no tengo desde hace algún tiempo.

Cuando termino de contarte todo, espero una reacción de madre y sus regaños, pero en vez de todo el

drama mi madre dice:

—Es un hombre afortunado. —me confunde y al ver mi gesto prosigue: —Ha conquistado el corazón

de mi pequeña.

Oh, madre.

—No madre, es un hombre diferente; todas las mujeres lo desean.

Me tiro de nuevo a su regazo y comienzo a llorar, es imposible, no puedo sentir nada por él, me

rehúso a todo lo que tenga que ver con él. No puedo, no debo. No es un hombre de una sola mujer, lo

puedo sentir.

—Por lo que me cuentas hija, sé que tienes miedo; pero no puedes vivir en esa bola de cristal todo el

tiempo, tienes que vivir.

Lo sé y me duele, pero prefiero vivir en mi bola de cristal a que venga el señor todopoderoso y la

destruya con sus actos de narcisista y misterios.

Me quedo dormida en el regazo de mi madre después de una larga charla. Y mi cabeza sólo tiene un

solo pensamiento, el beso, mi primer beso.

 **CHICAS PORFA TENGANME ALGO DE PACIENCIA PUES MI INTERNET ESTA ALGO LENTO BESOS**


	10. Capítulo 10

Me despierta mi madre con el desayuno en cama. ¡Lo mejor !, le doy un beso y un abrazo y devoro mi

desayuno aún en cama. Luego que mi estómago está lleno de comida única, me doy una ducha y

pienso en que no me dejaré vencer por Terrence Grandchester, no estaré triste más por él, por lo que haga

o deje de hacer.

No quiero vivir en su mundo sombrío, todavía no sé si está casado con la madre de la pequeña, es una

nena hermosa y supongo que su madre también lo es, a pesar de que no vi ningún anillo o

fotografía, no puedo subestimarlo y pensar en que es un hombre diferente, cuando solo me ha

ser un controlador millonario.

La tonadilla malévola empieza a sonar, y no lo pienso tanto y doy rechazar a su llamada. ¿Para qué

me llama? Definitivamente no caerá más en sus encantos, seguro hace eso con todas, así como dijo

Andy de su pelirroja tetona.

Recibo un mensaje de él y me dio el corazón al leerlo.

«Señorita White, ¿Por qué no atiende mis llamadas?»

¡Exploto! ¡Exploto!

Ahora vuelvo a ser la señorita Blanco de nuevo, me estoy volviendo loca, a veces me gusta que me

llame así, pero cuando estoy más que enfadada y decepcionada de él, me cae como balde de limón.

«Señor Grandchester, no deseo hablar con usted, ni ahora ni nunca, por favor, no volver a buscarme»

¡En tu cara de póquer!

«¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo? »

Será terco, vuelve con su espalda cuando quiere obtener algo de mí, pero se ha fue el tiro por la

culata, Candy White no vuelve a caer.

«No estoy molesta, no siento ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia usted, por lo que no puedo volver a buscar, ya no trabajo para usted» Seguro se enfada, pero como siempre me valdrá una rebanada de pepino junto con dos rebanadas de

tomate

No contesto, parece que ya captó el mensaje del señor Grandchester.

Al bajar, mi padrastro se encuentra en el trabajo, es gerente en una empresa de seguridad, mi madre

siempre ha tenido miedo a las armas, pero desde que se casó con George, ha tenido que

Hlaslas. En cambio yo amo la naturaleza. Cuando practico el Surf es todo un mundo sin límite,

las olas, el viento y el chapuzón cuando una ola te sacude es adrenalina al cien, aprendí desde muy

pequeña cuando vivíamos en Long Beach, donde vive mi hermano actualmente.

La fotografía, la ópera y el surf, han sido las aventuras más hermosas que he vivido gracias a mi

padre, fue él quien me regaló mi primera cámara, el que me llevó a la ópera y me alentó un intento

bailar con las olas.

Amo a mi madre, pero estando sentada todo el día no es lo mío, decido salir a caminar.

-Hija, no vaya lejos, recuerda que casi no conoces los alrededores.

¿Pero qué diferencia hay? Son calles, y todas me parecen iguales.

Me voy a recorrer un poco las calles de Calabasas y me detengo por mi adicción, un té frío.

Me siento en una de las mesas que dan al aire libre de una pequeña cafetería y alguien me cierra los

ojos con sus manos. ¡Mierda! Odio que lo hagan.

\- ¿Quién demonios es, cuento tres y llevo tres? - resoplo con furia.

-Siempre la misma, Candy. -dice la voz de un hombre riendo.

Se pone enfrente de mí, y me llevo una gran sorpresa. El chico que ha estado enamorado de mí desde

pequeño, según me ha jurado, Anthony.

El saludo con un fuerte abrazo, sin pecado antes de un hombro en los hombros, por hacer que orine en

mis pantalones

\- ¿Cómo ha estado, Anthony? - emocionada por verlo, ha sido un gran amigo y tenía mucho tiempo

de no saber nada de él, desde que me fui a vivir a Los Ángeles.

-Bien, cariño, trabajando duro. -resoplo, ¿Anthony trabajando? Siempre ha sido un rebelde igual a mí.

-No sé que hacer carreras era trabajar duro- murmullo.

Anthony, participaba en carreras desde muy joven, junto con su hermano, pero cuando su madre murió,

fuimos perdiendo comunicación.

-No, ahora pongo bajo custodia todo lo que practica lo ilegal. -mi boca se abre en una gran "O".

-Soy detective.

\- ¡Eres Policía! ¡No lo puedo creer! Oye perdón por haberte amenazado hace unos minutos. - Anthony

ríe a carcajadas y yo hace un guiño.

Yo trabajé de modelo, y ahora soy fotógrafa profesional, puede esperar que él haya madurado y

ahora sea alguien importante.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. - digo con orgullo, ahora que lo veo me doy cuenta de su traje, ve

guapo con sus ojos azules y su cabello corto.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? Escuché por ahí que ya eres fotógrafa. - felicita con un beso en mi mano. -Te lo

mereces.

-Así parece. - me sonrojo, ojala supiera que ahora mi cara es reconocida.

\- ¿Caramelo? -pregunta y no entiendo su interrogante. -Te ha visto en la televisión, dame un poco de

crédito.

¡Me muero! Si alguien me conoció antes, es Scott, sabe que la pintura y los vestidos no se me dan.

Carcajeo a gritos y tapo mi cara con mis manos.

-Tranquila. -ríe quitando mis manos de mi rostro. -Eres hermosa, siempre lo he sabido, estoy

orgulloso de ti, modelo y fotógrafa, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

Silencio mutuo y miradas profundas. ¡Alto! Nada de cambio de luces en estos momentos, Scott es

mi amigo, siempre ha sido mi amigo y así será siempre.

-Entonces, detective, -prosigo rompiendo el incómodo momento-Ahora eres detective, supongo

que no me sorprenderá que también estés casado

Él me mira y levanta la comunidad de su boca. -No, Candy, solo ha habido una, y ahora que soy

alguien en la vida, quién sabe. -murmura con coqueteo y continúa: -quizás ahora pueda

conquistarla.

¿Anthony se está refiriendo a mí?

Quito la mirada, y el acto que no entendió, es mejor así, la demasiada confusión que tengo en mi vida en estos

momentos, para que también venga a otro adorno en mi vida que ya es un chasco.

Suena su teléfono y se rompe el silencio.

-Ha sido un placer, Candy, te veo luego. -Besa mi mejilla y siento nervios-Me hace feliz volver a

verte

Se despide y entra a su coche que estaba a unos metros del lugar. ¡Vaya momento! Incómodo fue

todo eso. Anthony es más guapo que nunca. Aún así no puedo verlo como algo más.

Termino mi café y mi teléfono vibra, lo he dejado así para no escuchar la canción malévola de mi ex

jefe que se ha empeñado en llamar con tanta urgencia la noche anterior.

Es un mensaje de Annie.

«Hermosa, espero que te quede la posibilidad de pasar bien, te extraño»

Sonrío y tecleo enseguida:

«También te extraño, y te sientes mal que las clases.»

Carcajeo de solamente pensarlo, la vida de estudiante más rápido y necesito más empleo lo más pronto

posible Se me ocurre pensar en un plan B y seguro Linda estará feliz.

«¿Todavía está libre la vacante en el Luxar?»

«Sí, no me digas que hora te interesa, vaya cómo ha cambiado en pocos días. »

«Necesito trabajar, antes de encontrar un buen trabajo de fotómetro en compañía. »

«Hablaré con el gerente, te escribo para confirmarte. »

«De acuerdo, gracias un beso. Te quiero. »

Ahora solo tendré que ocuparme de los borrachos del Luxar, pero por los momentos, el sacrificio

espero que valga la pena, no puedo quedarme como máximo por el resto de mi vida.

Al caminar a casa mi teléfono vibra y es una llamada del señor Grandchester, pero el hombre es más terco

que una mula.

¡RECHAZAR!

Siento que vuelve a vibrar y me rindo, no me voy a dejar en paz en mis días de descanso así que decido

contestar simple y cortante como el encanto que soy.

-Hola-resoplo.

-Hola, Candy, pensé que nunca contestarías. -Eso era lo que quería.

\- ¿Qué quiere? -pregunto tosca y sin importarme.

-Escuchar tu voz y saber que estás bien. -sus palabras me molestan, su naturalidad de estupidez le

fluyen por las venas.

-Pues ahí tiene, estoy bien. -y antes de colgarme interrumpe: -No se atreva a colgarme, señorita

Blanco.

¡Maldito mandón!

\- ¿Por qué lo hace? -pregunta como un crío.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

Sé a lo que se refiere, pero no quiero hacer que su ego se hinche más de lo que está.

-Evitar lo que queremos queremos.

¡Calor! Maldito tono de voz ronca, hace que me estremezca. Creo que necesitaré otro té.

Mientras voy caminado el respondo:

-No sé qué quiere, pero estoy seguro de lo que quiero yo, y no creo que le guste.

\- ¿El que quiere, señorita White?

\- ¡Patearle el culo! ¡Maldición! - dicho eso, corto la llamada y camino más deprisa.

Vuelve a vibrar y cuando veo, es un mensaje:

«¡No maldigas! Y no corras, puedes puedes lastimar, señorita White. »

¡Mi madre y la de él! ¿Me está siguiendo?

Me detengo y veo a mi alrededor pero no veo nadie, este hombre me va a volver loca. Sigo mi paso

y siento que un auto me está siguiendo, ¿Será él?

Sigo caminando más deprisa y no me doy cuenta que me he enviado del camino a casa.

¡Joder me perdí!

No conozco mucho Calabasas y el camino que nunca antes, por una razón absurda se me ha

olvidado, solo a mí se me ocurre venir caminando.

Doy la vuelta y trato de llegar a la cafetería en la que antes estaba, pero cuando hablaba con el cara

dura no me ha dado cuenta de que él caminado sin fijarme en los señalamientos.

¡Me muero!

Cojo mi celular y decido llamar a mi madre, pero no contestar, amo mi maldita suerte. El auto se

detiene y cuando intento avanzar, se mueve.

Debe de ser el maldito italiano, pero sí lo me subiré con él.

Sigo sin moverte y estoy por tener un ataque de ansiedad, está oscureciendo y no sé dónde estoy,

tampoco hay taxis, solo hay un restaurante enfrente de mi y otros locales abarrotados de personas,

pero ninguna conocida.

Tomo aire y veo que alguien se baja del auto que me ha seguido la calle arriba, al ver al hombre, yo

quedo helada No es quién lo pensó, era alguien totalmente diferente, desconocido.

\- ¿Estás perdida? -pregunta con malicia.

-No, espero a alguien. Y el trato de no demostrar miedo

-Sé que mientes, estás perdida.

¡Dios! Estoy asustada, quiero salir corriendo pero mis malditas piernas están atoradas y no encuentro

la forma de hacerlas funcionar.

-Se equivoca, señor, y por favor, me está poniendo incómoda.

\- ¿Incómoda? Eso me gusta

¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!

-Eres más hermosa en persona. -musita y me señala lo que hay detrás de mí y veo mi cara ¡Mi

cara! El comercial de Joyería Hayes Sparkle.

-No soy yo -trato de caminar pero él corta mi paso.

-Sí, definitivamente eres tú, y asustada te ves más hermosa.

Dios mio.

Mi instinto me dice que debo correr, que mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón trasero y tecleo el

botón de las últimas llamadas, por el rabillo del ojo veo el hombre girar a ver los alrededores,

entonces llamo a Terry

Sé que no puedo verme, porque cuando empecé a acelerar mi paso, eran calles más abajo, estoy

segura. Pero debo intentarlo.

El hombre se da cuenta y tira de mi, haciendo caer mi teléfono al suelo. Intento zafarme pero

I can't.

No puedo creer que esté montado de hombres tan abusivos. Estoy cansado de eso, así que le pego con

la rodilla; pero la esquiva, intento pegarle en el rostro y agarrar ahora mis dos manos.

Cierro mis ojos, y siento que alguien tira de mí, no quiero abrirlos; escucho que otro auto se detiene,

escucho voces, pero no quiero abrir mis ojos hasta que todo termine.

\- ¡Caramelo! ¿Me escuchas? Grita alguien.

\- ¡Candy, Mírame! -toca mi rostro pero yo no quiero abrir mis ojos.

-Nena, mírame.

¿Nena?

Abro mis ojos, y ahí está él, sosteniendo mi rostro y mis lágrimas, una estoy saliendo por primera vez, no me asusté; sabía que él vendría.

\- ¿Estás bien? -pregunta y no puedo hablar, y no es por un ataque de ansiedad, es porque solo

quiero hacer algo

Me acerco y lo beso, lo beso con locura, y él me toma entre sus brazos y también me besa.

Permanecemos abrazados y besándonos en medio de la acera, en una calle desierta.

Sólo existe él y yo.

-Gracias. -Murmuro.

Él toma mi mano y me dirige a su auto, los gorilas que lo acompañan han golpeado al hombre que

quiso lastimarme.

Al entrar al auto, Terry me observa y toma mi mano.

-Me he asustado, cuando te llamé estaba en un pequeño restaurante por donde ibas caminando-

continúa explicándome y mis ojos están como ópera-te vi que corrías cuando hablabas conmigo, él

salido a buscarte en el auto hasta que te encontré y al mismo tiempo llamaste.

\- No sé por qué lo hice, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo: confieso y él besa mis nudillos que han

empezado a temblar

-Joder, Candy. No me gusta encontrarte en peligro, nena.

-El hombre ha salido de la nada, ha visto mi cara en el comercial y se ha vuelto loco ... -No le gusta

en ello-me interrumpe.

-Estás una salva. - Susurra

Besa mis labios de una manera tierna y me acuesta en su pecho. Entierro mi cabeza en su pecho y lo

huelo, amo su aroma, el aroma del cielo, así como el resto de mi vida.

Al llegar a casa, la primera en salir como un rayo es mi madre.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien, hija?

Asiento y ella ve a Terry. Él se acerca y le da la mano a la salud, mi madre hijo, sé que piensa

lo que hablamos la otra noche.

-Me perdí, pero por suerte encontré al señor Terrence

-Gracias a Dios, te dije que no fue tan lejos, aún no conoces los alrededores.

Una vez dentro de casa, Terry empieza a ver las fotografías que hay en toda la casa como si se

tratara de una galería. Sonríe al ver las fotografías de cuando era niña.

Al ver una donde salgo sosteniendo la tabla de surf, frunce el entrecejo. Me acerco y me burlo de él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Nunca ha visto una chica valiente, señor Grandchester.

Un dado regañadientes: - No me gusta que hagas cosas tan peligrosas. Río en voz alta y él no parpadea, está enfadado.

-Tranquilo, el dejó de hacerlo.

Eso lo suaviza y sonríe. Aunque en uno de estos días, volveré a montar mi tabla y acariciaré las olas

como mi padre me enseñó. Y quién sabe, quizás compita de nuevo.

 **CHICAS DEJARE TODO HASTA AQUI MAÑANA SUBIRE TAL VEZ Y EN LA SEMANA COMO YA LES DIJE SUBIRE UNO POR DIA QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA NOCHE BESOS**


	11. Chapter 11

Mi madre lo invita para que se quede a cenar, y él acepta. Cenamos juntos y él es todo un acto cuando

escucha a mi madre contar todas las travesuras que hacía de pequeña.

Me quedo como una lunática y lo observo, no puedo dejar de verlo, es tan guapo, se ve guapo, pero

el traje es demasiado aburrido para un momento como éste.

— ¿Tienes hijos, Terry? — vaya mi madre no pierde el tiempo y hasta ya lo empezó a tutear.

Ha entrado a la zona de peligro, pero me sorprende en cuando responde:

—Sí, una niña de cinco años. Eli.

Sabía que no la negaría, pero me sorprende la forma natural en la que lo dice. Es de esperarse, que

mi madre vuelva a preguntar:

— ¿Entonces está casado? — ¡Trágame tierra!, sé que mi madre lo hace porque le dije que era mi

temor.

—No, sólo somos ella y yo.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Su respuesta es una sorpresa para mí, estoy que brinco en mi silla pero me aguanto, aún no canto

victoria, hay muchas cosas de él que quisiera saber, pero antes de que mi madre continúe con el

interrogatorio tengo que salir a escena.

Le cuento a mamá que pronto conseguiré otro trabajo y que pienso ir a visitar a mi cabezón hermano

a Long Beach, eso no le agrada a Terry, me pude dar cuenta cuando frunció el cejo, ya lo voy

conociendo, aunque sea cuando está molesto.

La cena termina y le pido a Terry que vayamos a tomar un poco de aire afuera.

—No vas a trabajar en ningún lugar, Candy. — y seguimos con las órdenes.

—Primero: Amo trabajar. Segundo: No encajo en tu empresa. Y Tercero: Soy fotógrafa no modelo.

—Yo más que nadie quiero que no lo seas. — resopla y me toma de la cintura.

—Quiero que trabajes como directora fotográfica. — ¡Me muero! Es demasiado. Y por más que

quiera, me da miedo trabajar con él.

Odio cuando es mi jefe.

—Hay un pequeño problema—bromeo soltándome de sus brazos. —Mi último jefe fue una patada en

el culo.

Ríe a carcajadas, el cara dura tiene una sonrisa hermosa, desearía poder escucharla siempre.

—Eso lo podemos arreglar. —y dicho eso, me besa y me abraza.

¿Qué me está pasando?

—Piénselo, señorita White, le prometo que tendrá todos los permisos que quiera.

Y tengo que pensarlo, no creo poder soportar sus malos ratos y su bipolaridad, la paciencia no es un

don que Dios me haya dado y definitivamente él no es un hombre paciente tampoco, su don de mando

lo hace destacar y cuando no se le obedece, se enfurece.

Recuerdo lo que dijo en la cena y éste es el mejor momento para preguntar por la madre de su hija.

—Candy, no empieces—gruñe—no quiero hablar de eso.

—No me gustan los misterios, Terry.

—No es ningún misterio, es complicado pero no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Ahora ya me alarmé. ¿Complicado? ¿Casado? ¿Divorciado? ¿¡En proceso de separación!? No, no

voy a soportar ex esposas celosas.

—Bien, respeto tu vida privada; pero no me gustan los secretos.

Me toma de nuevo de la cintura y susurra en mis labios: —Te prometo que algún día te contaré todo,

no hay ningún secreto del que debas preocuparte.

No creo en los algún día, pero tiene razón, yo tampoco le he contado nada de mi vida y no pienso

hacerlo, pienso omitir todo lo que tenga que ver con mis demonios, es algo que él jamás entendería y

nunca he hablado de ello con nadie.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? —ha cambiado el tema y me ha pillado con la pregunta que

empieza a hacerme gracia.

Sonrío y me acerco a su oído: —Tus brazos.

Se despide con un tierno beso y yo quedo con mis piernas flojas.

Mi madre me observa desde el interior y sé que está feliz al verme a mí feliz, pero detrás de toda mi

felicidad hay mucho miedo, enamorarme de Terry no está en mis planes, y no quiero que pase,

enamorarse de alguien como él solamente significa una cosa, sufrir.

Sí, ya estás enamorada.

Por la mañana recibo una llamada inesperada, Anthony.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido mi teléfono?

—Vamos, Candy, aún no me das el crédito.

Cierto, es un detective. Sonrío y lo dejo pasar, aunque no me gusta en la forma en cómo lo averiguó,

es policía, pero hubiese sido mejor que él lo haya pedido.

—Me gustaría invitarte a almorzar hoy. —suena muy entusiasmado, pero la verdad es que espero que

sus intenciones no sean otras, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo rechacé.

Lo pienso, lo pienso, y acepto, total, es un almuerzo no una cita, además es un viejo amigo, seguro

que Terry ni se entera y si se entera, no tiene que molestarse.

A la hora del almuerzo él pasa por mí en su auto de detective, muy bonito; pero da escalofríos.

Entramos a un restaurante de comida tailandesa y sus ojos babean por todo mi rostro.

—Estás hermosa, Candy. — Alto ahí. No me gusta la zalamería, al menos no las de él y de ningún otro

que no sea Terry… obviamente.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —pregunta sin tapujos. Vaya que si es rápido y va al grano.

—Sí y no.

— ¿Sí y no? — pregunta el pobre, no captó el mensaje.

—Sí para ti, y no para mí.

Ríe y yo también, él sabe que esa línea no la tiene que cruzar, no lo veo de esa forma y se lo aclaro.

—Entiendo, pero sabes que yo te quiero…—Detente—interrumpo antes de que arruine el almuerzo.

—Sabes que te quiero, pero te quiero como amigo. No lo arruines, Anthony.

Él asiente y seguimos con el almuerzo, mi teléfono suena y suelto una carcajada al escuchar la

tonadilla malévola y contesto

—Hola, señor Grandchester.

—Señorita White, ¿Ha pensado en mi propuesta?

Rio para mis adentros y Anthony clava sus ojos en mí, no tiene ni idea.

—Lo he estado pensando, pero todavía no he tomado ninguna decisión, Señor Grandchester.

—Me encanta cuando me llamas señor—resopla entre risas—me gusta que me respeten.

Esta vez carcajeo y Anthony pone para de acto, escucho que suena su móvil y contesta.

— ¿Con quién estás, pequeña? — ¡Mierda! Y ahora cómo le explico. Ha escuchado la voz de Anthony.

—Almorzando con un amigo. —contesto fría.

— ¿Amigo? —pregunta con voz ronca, sé que está celoso.

—Sí, un viejo amigo.

— ¿Qué tan viejo amigo es? —Ahora es celoso. Me sigue sorprendiendo.

Incomodidad, no puedo darle detalles si tengo a Anthony en mis narices. —Hablamos después. —le bisbiseo y sé que no le gustará mi respuesta tan tajante.

— ¿Qué pasa? A tu amigo no le gusta que hables con tu jefe. — ha logrado su objetivo, me ha

enfadado. Le hago seña a Anthony que me dé un momento y salgo hacia el tocador de mujeres para

hablar mejor con Terry.

—Mira Terry, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero no me gustan los celos, estoy almorzando con un

viejo amigo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno pequeña, pero me dio gusto que lo hayas dejado solo por un momento.

¡Maldito arrogante! De un momento a otro ya tiene el poder de hacerme enfadar y al siguiente estoy

como loca babeando por él. Me saca una sonrisa estúpida, quisiera poder ver su cara de ópera en

estos momentos.

— ¿Flirteando, señor Grandchester? —pregunto con la misma arrogancia al cara dura.

—Sólo contigo, nena.

¡Me sonrojo! —Hablamos después, Terry.

—De acuerdo, nena.

Vuelvo a la mesa con Anthony y sé que está echando humo por la nariz por haberle dejado.

— ¿Tu jefe? —interroga con malicia, lo conozco y sé que quiere saber más.

—Sí, mi jefe. —contesto sin decir más, no le interesa mi vida privada.

— ¿Dónde trabajas, Amy? —aquí vamos otra vez.

—Me han ofrecido un trabajo en Grandchester Advertising.

— ¿Trabajarás de modelo? —su cara es como la leche cortada cuando lo pronuncia.

—No, soy fotógrafa.

—Ten cuidado, Candy—indica con en cejo fruncido.

¿Qué tenga cuidado?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Conozco tu jefe, todos sabemos quién es Terrence Grandchester—lo maldigo para mis adentros, ¿Pero

quién se cree? Los hombres sólo saben dar órdenes. No me sorprende, todos los hombres deben

sentirse intimidados por Terrence Grandchester

—No sé de qué hablas, pero él ha sido un buen jefe.

— ¿Buen jefe? —esa pregunta retórica me dice algo, que Anthony Brown sigue siendo el mismo

imbécil celoso.

—Se le conoce por mezclar el placer con los negocios, Candy. —concluye—Solamente ten cuidado

con él. ¿Tendrá razón?

Andy lo dijo, Terry y la pelirroja tetona tuvieron algo, y por lo que concluyo, algo muy fuerte;

todavía no entiendo qué hacia el otro día saliendo de la oficina de él. Además su secretaria parece que

no le agrado

— ¿Qué sabes de él? —pregunto con ansiedad, no sé si estaré preparada para escucharlo, pero debo

hacerlo.

—Selecciona mujeres a su gusto—masculla con orgullo, sabe que no quiero escucharlo.

—Hay un fuerte rumor de que Grandchester no es un hombre paciente y es muy agresivo, hace algunos

años hubo una demanda contra él, pero ya lo sabes, el dinero, hace ocultar cualquier secreto.

¡Me muero aquí mismo! ¿Agresivo? No, jamás podría imaginarme a Terry como un hombre

agresivo, cuando él ha salido a mi defensa sus ojos son de otro tono, pero me niego a creer que es

agresivo con una mujer.

— ¿Candy, estás bien? —pregunta al verme que estoy haciendo mis propias conclusiones.

—Sí, no te preocupes—Digo con voz quebrada—me mantendré alejada de él.

Si Terrence Grandchester en realidad es una persona agresiva, de entrada me equivoqué con él, nunca

podría estar con una persona así, acabaría conmigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los golpes físicos no

se comparan con los emocionales, alguien como yo está quebrada y jamás soportaría algo así.

¡No! Mi Terry no es capaz de lastimarme.

Terminamos de almorzar y hay un gran nudo en mi garganta por lo que Anthony acaba de decirme, al

llegar a casa mi cara es un acto, me rehúso a creer en esos rumores, él jamás sería capaz de hacer

algo así.

— ¿Estás bien, hija? —pregunta mi madre al verme pensativa desde mi almuerzo con Scott.

—Sí, madre—miento para no preocuparla. —Estoy preocupada por el trabajo nada más.

—Hija, recuerda que soy tu madre. —Lo sé y lo sabe, no puedo ocultar mi rostro de ansiedad. —me

gusta Terry, es un buen hombre y la forma en que te miraba, me di cuenta que él está loco por ti.

Me duele escuchar eso después de lo que Anthony me soltó, ya no sé quién de los dos es el verdadero

Terry, mi corazón me dice que es el hombre que me cuida, el que me hace enfadar y hasta la

misma cara de póquer hace que mi corazón palpite rápido.

— ¿Tú crees, madre? —quiero olvidarme del pasado de Terry, pasado que todavía no he logrado

conocer a fondo.

—No lo creo, hija, lo sé. Recuerdo que tu padre tenía esa mirada cuando vino la primera vez a casa

de mis padres.

Mi padre, qué falta me hace y rompo en llanto, cada paso que doy con Terry me confunde y no

quiero volverme loca pensando en cuchicheos. Ya me he equivocado la primera vez pensando en que

la rubia tetona era su novia y él mismo dijo que no lo era. Aunque no me dijo qué hacia ella ahí o si hay otras.

Por supuesto que deben de haber muchas, es un hombre atractivo, millonario y cotizado.

—No llores. hija, verás que todo saldrá bien, confía en tu corazón.

—Pero madre, cómo puedo confiar en mi corazón, si ni yo sabía que tenía uno. —sollozo en sus

brazos.

—Siempre has tenido uno, y él ha venido a despertarlo ¿No crees que eso es buena señal? — rio para

mis adentros, mi madre es una santa, la amo tanto que no sé qué haría sin ella.

Después de mi momento trivial, le ayudo a mi madre a preparar la cena, y aunque mi mente sigue en

el limbo, trato de poner mi mejor cara para ella, quiere verme feliz, y trataré de estarlo cuando esté

con ella.

Luego de la cena, regreso a mi cuarto, miro algunas fotografías, eso me relaja, mi teléfono suena y

es Annie.

—Hermosa, te tengo buenas noticias, hablé con el gerente y estás contratada, puedes empezar cuando

quieras.

Vaya noticia, y ahora cómo hago, si acepto el trabajo, seguro eso enfadará a Terry, pero si trabajo

con él enseguida, no dejaré de pensar en todo lo que Anthony me dijo.

—Lo pensaré ¿Bueno?, gracias por hablar con él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Candy? Pensé que era lo que querías.

—Lo sé, pero Terry me ha propuesto un nuevo trabajo de fotógrafa en su compañía.

— ¡Excelente! Qué esperas para aceptar.

—No es fácil, Annie, él es un cofre de secretos.

— ¿Y es un problema? Todos los hombres son así, y hasta nosotros tenemos nuestros secretos.

—Me he encontrado con Anthony y…. — ¿Qué carajos haces hablando con ese imbécil? —me

interrumpe, sé que nunca le agradó Anthony

—Es detective ahora y me ha invitado a almorzar esta tarde…

— ¿Almorzar? Estás loca, siempre me tengo que dar cuenta cuando ya han pasado las cosas. —

interrumpe de nuevo, imagino su cara de acto. Y ansía por los detalles.

—Me ha dicho cosas de Terry y de su pasado, dijo que es un hombre agresivo y que estoy en

peligro estando con él.

—Candyy, es Anthony, ¿Qué esperabas? El imbécil está que le duele el culo de los celos.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que no acepte el trabajo de Terry, no hasta saber un poco de el.

—Me parece bien, pero entonces ¿trabajarás en el Luxar?

—Sí, creo que necesito estar con mi mejor amiga.

Ríe a carcajadas, sabe que lo cursi no me va ni a ella, me despido y aunque me alegró mucho su

llamada, tiene razón, las palabras de un hombre celoso no es de fiar.

 **CHICAS FELIZ DOMINGO, DESDE QUE APARECE ANTHONY EN LA HISTORIA ME PROVOCA AHORCAR A CANDY PORQUE? EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA VERAN PORQUE. CREO QUE VOY A SUBIR HASTA EL CAPITULO 20 YA QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER JAJAJA YA LES ESTOY COGIENDO DEMASIADO CARIÑO A TODAS Y AMO SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERL DISFRUTEN ESTA LLAMEMOSLA MARATON TAMBIEN Y MUCJOS BESOS**


	12. Capítulo 12

Después de unos días de ser consentida de mi madre, regreso a Los Ángeles, necesito empezar a

trabajar, no he querido atender ninguna llamada de Terry y sólo le he enviado un par de textos con

excusas para evitarlo, le he mentido pero no quiero decirle nada acerca de la propuesta de trabajo.

Llego a mi apartamento y empiezo desempacar, siento un nudo en mi garganta al recibir un mensaje

de Terry

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 13 de febrero de 2014 02.00

Para: Candice White

Asunto: Preocupado

Señorita White:

¿Está evitándome?

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

¡SÍ! Con todas mis fuerzas lo estoy haciendo.

De: Candice White

Fecha: 13 de febrero de 2014 02.02

Para: Terrence Grandchester

Asunto: No debe sentirse preocupado

Señor Grandchester.

No estoy evitándolo.

Candy R. White.

Maldigo para mis adentros y no pienso contestar sus tontos correos. ¿Preocupado?

Escucho mi teléfono de nuevo y esta vez es un mensaje de texto de Terry:

«Entonces abre la puerta»

¡La qué! ¡Me muero!

Me va a volver loca por ser un fantasma, se aparece por todas partes, a veces pienso que me puso un

GPS en la lengua.

Me acerco lentamente a la puerta, y respiro hondo, al abrirla, ahí está el, apoyado en la pared con sus

manos en los bolsillos, su traje bien estirado y ojos brillantes fijados en mí.

—Terry, ¿Qué haces aquí?

No contesta, pero de una forma agresiva y seductora me toma de la cintura y me da un beso lleno de

«Te extrañé». No puedo pensar, maldición, cuando lo tengo en mis labios no pienso, sólo quiero estar

así por el resto de mi vida.

Me abraza fuerte y acaricia mi cabello entre sus dedos, siento su aliento fresco y su respiración

agitada, sus besos son suaves y húmedos. Cuando muera, quiero hacerlo en sus labios, es todo un

dios de los besos.

— ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? —pregunta al llevarme al mueble.

—Bien, mi madre te manda saludos.

—Tu madre es una buena mujer, te pareces mucho a ella. —dice tocando mis mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Has pensando en mi propuesta? — de nuevo mi burbuja de amor se explota por esa pregunta,

como una película en remix, regresan mis temores.

—Todavía no— miento y quito la mirada.

—¿Estás bien, nena? —pregunta tomando mi barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos

azules que me ponen la piel de gallina.

—Sí. —miento de nuevo y automáticamente mi nariz se arruga, pero qué esperaba que le dijese.

¿Es verdad que les pegas a las mujeres?

¿Cuántas novias tienes?

¿Qué pasa entre tú y yo?

—Mientes, terrible— dice, tocando mi nariz.

No puedo hacerle todas esas preguntas, con pensar en la primera tiemblo.

— ¿Quién es la madre de Eli, Terry? —Suelto, quiero saber la verdad y si tengo que escarbar, lo

haré.

Lo hice, empecé a hacer preguntas, pero necesito poder confiar en él antes de darle una respuesta

definitiva.

De inmediato su sonrisa se borra y frunce el ceño, sus nudillos se tornan blancos y su respiración se

eleva, está enfadado; pero por suerte, no tengo miedo, y quiero saber cualquier respuesta.

—No voy hablar de ello contigo. — responde sencillo y sin verme a los ojos, cuando hace eso me

enfada, únicamente él tiene el derecho a preguntar y le gusta mandar, ahora es mi turno.

—Yo quiero hablarlo ahora, Terry, estás lleno de misterios, dijiste que no habían secretos, pero

cuando pregunto algo tan sencillo, te enfadas.

—Candy, no sabes de lo que hablas, tranquilízate.

— ¡Maldición! No me voy a tranquilizar, estoy cansada de que me des órdenes, quiero saber la

verdad, ¿Quién es Terrence Grandchester? Ya has conocido mi familia—grito y continúa observándome

enfadada—has conocido hasta mi universidad y vaya secreto, yo como una imbécil invitándote y tú

siempre ibas a ir de todas maneras.

—No maldigas y ven aquí— ordena dándome su mano, pero la aparto.

—No quiero, necesito que me digas qué escondes—continúo dando vueltas y gritando como loca: —

¿Estás casado? ¿Estás separado? Tienes que decirme la verdad, no puedes aparecerte así en mi vida

sin decirme nada, y ahora pretendes que trabaje contigo, ¿Quién era aquella pelirroja? ¿Qué hacía en tu

oficina? ¿Flirteas con ella también? ¿O tu asistente? Si te has dado cuenta que me odia cuando me ve,

¿Cuántas mujeres hay Terry?

Mierda, son muchas preguntas por contestar.

Eso lo enfada y hace que se levante y se dirige hacia mí en grandes zancadas.

— ¡Candy! Tranquilízate— gruñe, no está enfadado sólo tiene una mirada sombría en sus ojos. —Eliza

es una ex novia, nada más y Julia es mi asistente es todo, y lo otro, eso ya quedó en el pasado, y además no te gustaría saberlo.

Lo sé, ha de ser una lista muy grande.

¿Pasado? ¿Nada más? ¡Vaya, gracias por el dato! ¡La madre que te parió Terrence Grandchester.

—Eliza—digo con incredulidad.

—Sí, pequeña no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—No me digas pequeña. — digo molesta, no ha respondido a todas las preguntas.

Suena mi móvil, llamada de Anthony.

Lo que faltaba, decido no responder con malicia y Terry se da cuenta de mis nervios.

— ¿Quién te llama? — pregunta con autoridad.

—Que te importa. — ¡Maldición! Me encanta poder responderle de esa manera, sé que eso hará que

salga humo de su nariz, pero como siempre, ya me está valiendo más que pepinos y tomates.

—No seas rebelde, nena, ¿Quién te ha llamado? — pregunta con arrogancia, sé que lo de nena lo

hace para verme más enfadada de lo que estoy.

—También es un ex—miento, y mi auto reflejo no me traiciona, jamás en mi vida he tenido algo con

Anthony. Al ver su rostro transformarse en un ogro continúo: — Con el que almorcé la otra tarde, y

bien, si tú puedes interactuar con tus ex, ¿Por qué yo no?

¡Directo en el blanco! Puntos para mí. Cero para el italiano.

— ¿Qué haces, Candy? —pregunta con enfado, pero es un dios para manipular y lograr su objetivo.

Así que decido jugar con él.

—Nada, señor Grandchester, aquí no hay exclusividad, puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, y eso es un

NO a su propuesta de trabajo. —baja la mirada y toca su frente ansioso.

—No confío en usted, no puede contestar una simple pregunta, entonces con las difíciles saldrá

corriendo. No necesito eso en mi vida.

—No lo hagas, Candy. —no ruega, es una demanda.

—No estoy haciendo nada, por favor, déjeme sola.

Se acerca a mí, pero pongo como muro la palma de mi mano y se detiene.

—Por favor, señor Grandchester, salga de mi casa ahora mismo.

Esta vez yo mandé y el obedeció, cierra la puerta detrás de él, y mi corazón se parte en dos, me suelto

a llorar como una cría, es demasiado, no puedo confiar en alguien como él. No puede decirme quién

es la madre de su hija ¿Por qué? Mis secretos son diferentes a los de él, yo estoy evitándole que sienta

lástima por mí. Esa noche después de estar llorando como una magdalena, me reúno con Annie en el Luxar para

empezar a trabajar esa misma noche, no pienso quedarme en casa llorando por alguien que sé que no

piensa en mí.

La noche es larga y hay muchas personas, es un bar muy exclusivo, por eso aquella noche no me

pareció extraño que Terry estuviese aquí en el momento perfecto para quitarme el borracho de

encima.

Mi teléfono suena y es Terry, ni loca pienso hablar con él, todo terminó, y para ser realista, nada

había comenzado.

Sigo sirviendo tragos, no me parece nada difícil y la forma en que David me explicó horas antes,

entendí a la perfección.

—Dos mojitos por aquí—Grita David.

Es una locura, pero me siento bien, pronto espero estar trabajando de lo que realmente me gusta, no

me voy a atormentar en estos momentos, fue de suerte que me dieran la oportunidad de trabajar en un

bar tan importante de la ciudad.

—Sal de ahí, Candy—dice una voz ronca, la conozco de inmediato, pero decido no ver.

— ¿Qué desea, señor? Verá, las estacas metidas en el culo no las hacemos aquí.

Enfurece y golpea la barra, me retiro a atender a otro cliente, y uno muy guapo que me guiña el ojo y

me pide una cerveza fría. De inmediato le entrego una tirando un beso al aire.

Mierda, estoy yendo un poco lejos.

— ¡Candice White! Sal de ahí ahora mismo. —grita, lo que me faltaba, me viene a dar órdenes aquí

también.

No soy famosa por mi obediencia.

—Candy, es mejor que le hagas caso, no quiero que vaya a hacer escándalo aquí— pide Annie asustada.

—Oye, tranquila que el señor todopoderoso no tiene ningún derecho a darme órdenes.

Trato de tranquilizar un poco a Annie y asiente, veo que David está como loco riendo solo y

observando todo el espectáculo que cara de póquer está haciendo.

El hombre que me pidió la cerveza me hace seña con la mano que me acerque y sin pensarlo dos

veces me dirijo hacia él.

— ¿A qué hora sales, preciosa?

— ¿A ti no te han enseñado a no seducir a la chica de otro? —le gruñe Terry.

¿Ahora soy su chica? ¡A la mierda con él y sus celos!

—Yo no soy la chica de nadie—veo al hombre y le sonrío—Salgo a las 02:00

Él le devuelve la mirada a Terry con arrogancia. —Parece que ya no es tu chica.

Cuando le dice eso, Terry cruza la barra y me toma de nuevo en sus hombros.

¡Hijo de puta!

Siempre tiene que ser tan fuerte, los gorilas de Terry apartan al hombre que intentó flirtear

conmigo.

Escucho los gritos de Annie y la risa de David tras de mí.

— ¡Maldición Terry! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! —golpeo su espalda pero su agarre es fuerte, y para

colmo tiene una mano en mi trasero.

— ¡No maldigas!, Te pedí por las buenas y no lo hiciste.

— ¡Me van a despedir por tu culpa, imbécil! ¡Bájame!

—No es necesario, ya lo hice yo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto y dejo de golpear su ancha espalda por un segundo.

—Pequeña, soy el propietario.

¡Maldito Millonario de mierda!

Maldigo a gritos y golpeo su fuerte espalda, estoy furiosa, lo detesto, siempre se aprovecha de las

necesidades de otros para hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Cree poder comprar todo con su dinero, pero

jamás podrá hacerlo conmigo.

Me hace entrar a su coche y yo grito a todo pulmón: — ¡Mierda, Terry! ¡Te odio! ¡Maldito hijo de

puta! ¡Imbécil!

Sus ojos se abren como platos y dice:

— ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!—me señala con un dedo— ¿Me odias? —de pronto siento la tensión en su

pregunta.

He cruzado la línea.

— ¡Sí! ¡Te odio!, ¡Te detesto! —chillo.

—Está bien, vete—ordena con voz firme. El auto todavía no está encendido.

Me sorprende su reacción, sus ojos están inertes ante mí.

— ¿Me… puedo ir? —tartamudeo sorprendida.

—Sí, te dejaré en paz, puedes seguir trabajando de lo que tú quieras ¡Fuera!

Aclaro mi garganta y mis ojos me quieren jugar una mala broma, no puedo llorar en estos momentos

frente a él, sus palabras duelen, su reacción es diferente, me está dejando en libertad de hacer lo que

quiero por primera vez. Esto definitivamente no es un juego. He cruzado la línea, yo no lo odio,

estoy enamorada del idiota controlador, estoy enamorada de sus múltiples personalidades y cambios

de humor.

—Regrese a su trabajo, señorita White. — No me ve a los ojos.

¿Qué hago? Todo es nuevo para mí, le grité que lo odiaba pero no es verdad, me está dando la

libertad de irme, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo.

¿Qué carajos pasa conmigo?

Me rindo y lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, él aún tiene el poder sobre mí a pesar de liberarme de sus

órdenes. Me ignora, ni siquiera percibo un poco de enojo o ira de hace unos momentos, clava su

mirada en sus manos por encima del volante y no dice nada.

Suelto un sollozo y eso llama su atención.

—No lo hagas, Candy.

— ¿No haga el qué? —pregunto con voz quebrada.

—No llores. —ruega.

— ¿Por qué? Es lo que querías no, verme quebrada ante ti.

—Mierda, Candy. Cuando te veo llorar mi mundo se desmorona—confiesa acercándose a mí, limpia

mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y veo sus ojos azules, esos que peligrosamente están haciéndome

perder el juicio. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estoy enamorada de él.

— ¿No te das cuenta, Candy?

Niego con la cabeza confundida a su pregunta y él dice:

—Me tienes en tus manos.

Me atrae hacia él suavemente y sus labios se encuentran con los míos, las lágrimas por arte de magia

han cesado y ahora mis labios reaccionan en los suyos como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Eres tan terca—murmura en mis labios—Odio que maldigas y cuando lo haces quiero besarte

hasta el año que viene.

Sin cavilar llegamos a su casa, de nuevo aquella casa me pone nerviosa, sé lo que puede pasar, y por

más que lo desee, no sé si estaré dispuesta a dejar mis demonios atrás y darle la bienvenida a Terrence Grandchester a mi vida.

— ¿Dónde está la Sra. Ponny?

—Es su día libre.

Continúa besándome, pero esta vez más fuerte, con mucha pasión y mucha hambre de mí, me tiene

contra la pared y no reacciono, estoy rendida a sus pies, y temo que me haga suya. Cuando lo haga no

habrá marcha atrás, voy a pertenecerle.

Desabotono su camisa para ver su torso fuerte, cada músculo se contrae con su fuerte y agitada

respiración, un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido por un artista. Me ve y lo veo, su mirada azul me

están matando con mucho ardor. Despeino su hermoso cabello castaño, se ve tan hermoso, es un dios

del deseo y belleza varonil, sus ojos iluminan mis días y mis noches, azules como el océano.

Su respiración sube y baja junto con la mía.

Empiezo a temblar cuando empieza a tirar de mi blusa, entierra su boca en mi cuello y yo jadeo una

vez más, pero mi mente me está jugando sucio, empiezo a sentir miedo, pánico todo al mismo tiempo

de forma rápida.

— ¡Detente! — chillo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta asustado, sé que he matado el momento.

—Es sólo que… no estoy preparada. — le confieso y mi burbuja de amor nuevamente explota.

Se acerca a mí y susurra: —Esperaré por ti cuando estés preparada, jamás te obligaré a hacer algo

que tú no quieras.

Sus palabras me matan, no puedo decirle la verdad, eso lo mataría, me cuida demasiado y se

preocupa por mí; no puedo hacerle daño diciéndole la verdad, no soportaría ver su reacción y la

impotencia en su mirada.

El miedo se apodera de mí y salgo corriendo, llorando y jadeando, tomo un taxi directo a Luxar para

ir por el robot y regresar a mi casa, él no me siguió, seguro está más que confundido por mi

reacción.

Pensé que podía, pero no puedo, jamás podré entregarme a él. Tengo miedo, no puedo olvidar, la

forma en cómo me lastimaron, son momentos que reviven cuando estoy en contacto con alguien, y

cuando estoy cerca de él mis miedos se apoderan de mí pero a la vez lo deseo.

Lo deseo tanto.

Llego al Luxar y Annie está preocupada por mi huida. Le explico que todo está bien, que es mejor

irme a casa y está de acuerdo conmigo. Voy directo a mi apartamento y sólo quiero enterrar mi

cabeza en la almohada y llorar. No sé qué pasa últimamente conmigo que sólo paso llorando, vaya

efecto que el hombre ha causado en mi vida.

Maldecir y llorar.

Mi teléfono suena y no contesto, sé que es él, no quiero hablar con él. Pero lo conozco, en cualquier

momento viene a mi casa así que decido enviarle un mensaje.

«Quiero estar sola.»

« ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?»

«Estoy en cama, por favor, quiero estar sola.»

No contesta, ruego que entienda y no me busque más, cualquiera se alejaría de mí con una reacción

así, todavía no comprendo qué busca en mí, no soy ni la mitad de las mujeres que él está

acostumbrado a tener.

Lloro con todas mis fuerzas, nunca había sentido un vacío tan grande en mi corazón, la impotencia de

no poder decirle lo que realmente me pasa, está acabando conmigo. Él jamás lo entendería.


	13. Capítulo 13

Han pasado dos días desde aquella noche que estuve a punto de entregarme a él y no pude. Él no me

ha buscado y aunque lo quise desde un principio, ahora estoy arrepentida, mi corazón está roto,

necesito escuchar su voz, y sentir sus brazos alrededor mío, pero me contengo y no lo busco, es lo

mejor.

No salgo de mi casa y le digo a Annie que todo está bien, que sólo quiero un momento a solas, ella lo

respeta y no viene a mi apartamento, mi teléfono suena y es Terry, quiero contestar pero al mismo

tiempo no lo hago, es mejor así.

¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Quiero y no quiero? Me voy a volver loca.

Siento rabia conmigo misma, soy una maldita cobarde.

Empiezo a tirar todo a mi alrededor, lámpara, fotografías, todo suena y relincha contra la pared, no

quiero detenerme, quisiera poder romperme de la misma manera y desaparecer, mi mano sangra al

romper el espejo con mi puño pero no siento dolor, sólo quiero desahogarme.

Mis nudillos duelen, mis mejillas arden en llanto, mis ojos están hecho un desastre de tanto llorar,

sigo golpeando esta vez la pared, siento un ardor en mis manos y escucho un grito. Observo a mi

alrededor es como un espejo de lo que hay dentro de mi alma, pedazos rotos y mucha sangre, grito

de nuevo tirando más objetos contra la pared. El chillido es música para mis oídos y quiero más.

— ¡Detente!

Seguro me estoy volviendo loca y ya escucho voces, siento que unas fuertes manos me toman de las

muñecas, no levanto la mirada, sea quién sea, no me importa que me vea derrotada y hecha una

mierda.

— ¡Vete! — grito entre el llanto.

—Joder, Candy, No te dejaré sola.

Levanto la mirada, Terry

— ¿No te das cuenta, Amy?

— ¿De qué? —siseo.

—No estás sola, estoy aquí contigo. —Me toma mis muñecas y ve mis manos ensangrentadas y se

asusta.

— ¡Nena, estás sangrando! Tengo que llevarte al hospital.

La sangre, lo había olvidado. Ver sangre hace que me asuste y entre en pánico, pero esta vez, de

nuevo todo oscurece y me dejo caer en sus brazos.

Al despertar mis manos están vendadas, me duelen un poco, pero más me duele ver su rostro que me

observa desde la esquina de la habitación, estoy en el Hall nuevamente, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve

desmayada, pero me ha traído a su apartamento.

Su mirada es vacía y llena de dolor, me parte el alma verlo así, estoy tan acostumbrada a verlo con su

cara dura y de póquer que desconozco al italiano preocupado y triste.

— ¿Qué te está pasando, pequeña? —pregunta acercándose a la cama.

No puedo más, voy a explotar verbalmente.

—Cuando sepas la verdad no vas a querer estar conmigo y saldrás huyendo.

—No hay nada en el mundo que haga que me aleje de ti. —su voz suena frágil y honesta.

—No soy lo que crees, estoy dañada, así como quedó mi apartamento no se asemeja a lo que siento

por dentro.

—No estás dañada, Candy, y aunque lo estuvieras, no me importa si tengo que recoger cada parte de ti

para ayudarte a sanar.

El llanto se apodera de mí nuevamente y esta vez me abraza fuerte contra su pecho. No puedo más,

debo decirle, por primera vez tengo que decirlo en voz alta, tengo que ser honesta con él, lo tengo

que liberar de mis miedos.

— ¡Abusaron de mí!

Él me observa asustado, sus ojos brillan, pero ese brillo es esa mirada que precisamente no quería

ver, la de dolor e impotencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién te hizo eso? — pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Lloro y él toma mi mano y levanta mi rostro para que vea sus ojos y espera una respuesta. Respiro

hondo y estoy dispuesta a decirle la verdad, confío en él. Y si él quiere huir después de que escuche

todo, será lo mejor.

—Cuando mi padre murió, salí corriendo al hospital, corrí sin pensarlo y estaba oscuro, era media

noche y —hago una pausa y lloro—él me tomó, y yo no pude hacer nada, todo estaba oscuro.

—Calla, nena, ya pasó—dice abrazándome fuerte, pero no puedo callarme, tiene que saber todo.

—Me golpeó y me apuñaló en el estómago, pensó que había muerto y me dejó tirada en el callejón,

yo quería morir, así que no grité, sólo cerré mis ojos.

Me quedé inmóvil en sus brazos, las lágrimas seguían brotando como cascada, pero no sentía ningún

tipo de dolor, sentía mucha ira, lástima era lo último que quería que él sintiera por mí. Ya está, lo he

dicho todo y no hay marcha atrás, ahora sólo espero que él salga corriendo y con el pensamiento me

basta para asustarme y mi mente empieza a cobrármela, no sé si soportaría que Terry se aleje de mí, no soportaría la sensación de abandono, antes de que lo haga él, mejor lo hago yo.

Lo aparto de un impulso y eso lo sorprende.

—Sé lo que tratas de hacer. —remata—No me iré a ningún lado, Candy.

Creo en sus palabras, pero una parte de mí quiere hacerlo feliz y darle lo que desea, lo que yo deseo,

pero no puedo. Él se merece a alguien mejor, que pueda estar con él sin recordar otras manos

abusivas encima.

—No puedo estar contigo, Terry

— ¿Por qué no puedes? —Sé que mis palabras lo lastiman, pero debo alejarlo de mí. —No puedo

darte lo que quieres y entrar en un ataque de pánico.

Resopla y se acerca nuevamente, esta vez no lo aparto. —Candy, jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer

como te deseo a ti, pero eso no significa que me aleje sólo porque no pueda tenerte.

— ¿Y qué pasará si nunca puedo estar contigo? Vas a ir con otra mujer a que te dé lo que yo no puedo

darte. —sollozo con sólo pensarlo.

—No deseo a nadie más que a ti, métete eso en tu pequeña cabeza, señorita.

Sus palabras me tranquilizan, pero sé que todo terminará mal tarde o temprano, la vida es injusta

muchas veces y cuando estoy cerca de él, mi instinto es que salga corriendo y a la vez mi corazón

pide a gritos que me quede con él. Es una guerra que no sé si pueda controlar, estoy enamorada de él,

me enamoré de mi jefe y por más que lo intente, la felicidad y seguridad que él me da, nunca la había

sentido.

Escucho que abren la puerta y es la pequeña Eli.

—Eli quería verte. —dice sonriéndome.

Limpio mis ojos y le sonrío a la pequeña, se ve tan hermosa en su pijama de princesas.

—Hola, chispita; ven aquí. — le digo ofreciéndole un abrazo.

Ella salta sobre mí y Terry:

—Cuidado, Eli. —la reprende.

—No seas gruñón—lo regaño y ella sonríe.

Con mis manos vendadas, mimo a la pequeña Eli, sus ojos azules, son igual a los de Terry

— ¿Cómo has estado, princesa? — veo que ella le habla en señas a su padre.

—Dice que está feliz de volver a verte. —señala.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte.

—Vamos, es hora de dormir y Candy necesita descansar. — ordena el cara de póquer. La nena arruga

la cara y sale de la habitación no sin antes darme un fuerte beso y abrazo. Me siento feliz de que Terry haya tenido la confianza para acercarme nuevamente a Eli, no puedo imaginar

el miedo que siente al verla así.

Cuando regresa a la habitación, me ve y sonríe.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto sonriéndole de la misma manera.

—Eli me ha dicho que si le has traído una paleta. Ella sabe que tiene prohibido comerlas.

Sonrío como si hubiese cometido una travesura.

—Lo siento, pero era tan adorable cómo las miraba que no me pude resistir.

De nuevo se acerca y me da un beso en los labios. Suaves y tiernos. Se acuesta a mi lado y pongo mi

cabeza sobre su pecho. Entierro mi cabeza en su cuello y lo huelo, me he hecho adicta a su aroma, es

la mejor sensación del mundo.

El aroma del cielo.

— ¿Me está oliendo, señorita White? —Pregunta riendo—Sí y no me importa parecer una loca. —

resoplo.

—Puedes olerme todo lo que quieras, soy todo tuyo. —me sonrojo y beso sus labios.

Su mirada lo dice todo, no irá a ningún lado aunque se lo pida y tampoco tengo el deseo o las fuerzas

para hacerlo, me he sincerado con él de una manera que jamás pensé que lo haría con alguien; confío

plenamente en él tanto que asusta, porque no sé nada de su pasado, ni siquiera sé quién es la madre de

su hija.

— ¿Quién es la madre de Eli? —pregunto sin vacilar, sé que eso lo enfada. Siento que suspira de

desesperación.

—La madre de Eli murió. —Me levanto y lo veo a los ojos, ahora entiendo su evasiva —Ella era mi

mejor amiga, quería tener un bebé así que acudimos a un método de reproducción asistida, una

inseminación.

— ¿Inseminación? — pregunto confundida.

—Sí, iba a ser raro que tuviera relaciones con mi mejor amiga, así que acudimos a ese método. —

explica y continúa: —Ella murió en un accidente, Eli iba con ella, pero sólo Eli sobrevivió.

Aclaro mi garganta, la forma en que lo dice, me dan ganas de llorar.

— ¿Por qué Eli no habla?

—Eli no habla desde el accidente, los doctores dicen que es debido al trauma, pero por más que la

he llevado a los mejores especialistas, Eli se rehúsa a hablar, y se comunica por señas.

—Lo siento, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. —Puedo imaginarme lo difícil que fue para Terry

perder a su mejor amiga y cuidar él solo a Eli

—Me sorprendí tanto al verte con ella. —Confiesa sonriendo—Ella no interactúa con nadie, gruñe y

se esconde de los demás y yo la he sobreprotegido para que no la vean diferente. Me quejo. —Cuando ella chocó conmigo, estaba tan asustada y me recordó a mi cuando era pequeña.

—rio al recordarlo.

—Nunca la había visto tan emocionada por alguien. —Continúa: — La protejo como a mi vida y no

dejo que nadie se acerque a ella.

—Tienes que soltarla un poco—aconsejo tocando su rostro. — ella tiene que conocer el mundo.

—No puedo, el mundo es una pesadilla. — niega con la cabeza.

—El mundo donde la estás haciendo crecer es la verdadera pesadilla, Terry

—No lo sé, es difícil. —suspira.

—Lo sé, pero ella es una niña especial y merece ser feliz.

Lo beso en los labios y susurro en ellos: —Es usted un gran padre, señor Grandchester

El momento romántico es interrumpido por la tonadilla de mi celular, contesto pensando en que debe

ser Annie, pero mi reacción es otra.

—Candy, cariño ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola, Anthony. —contesto cortante.

Terry pone los ojos en blanco y se aparta de mí.

—Anthony no es un buen momento, te llamo luego ¿Está bien?

Dicho eso, corto la llamada. Veo a Terry, sus ojos están penetrados en la pared.

— Umm. ¿Celoso, señor Grandchester?

Veo que no responde, parece un niño celoso.

— ¿Quién es Anthony? —pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido.

Dios mío, dame paciencia con el hombre y su don de mando.

—Anthony es un viejo amigo.

— ¿El viejo amigo con el que almorzabas o tu ex?

¡Celos!

—El mismo. Pero antes de que termines de fulminarme con la mirada, te aclaro que no es mi ex.

— ¿Mentiste?

—Sí —rio para mis adentros.

Veo que quiere sonreír pero se contiene. Será cara dura pero contiene una sonrisa.

—Compórtese, señor Grandchester, es policía y puede arrestarlo. Ríe a carcajadas y dice: —Que me arreste por hacer esto. — Me besa y me acuesta en la cama.

Me rodea con sus brazos. —Duerme, pequeña.

Y como he aprendido a seguir sus órdenes algunas, lo hago.


	14. Capítulo 14

Despierto como nueva, olvidando todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero Terry no está a mi lado,

salgo de la cama y me veo al espejo, ¡Qué horror! Tengo mis ojos rojos, y los nudillos me duelen,

quito las vendas y mis manos son un horror, pero no puedo ir por la calle como si estuviese

preparándome para boxear.

Entro al baño y me doy una ducha, me pongo mi pantalón y busco una camisa de Terry y me la

pongo, me queda gigante pero es acogedora.

Bajo a la cocina. Ahí está la pequeña desayunando su cereal y viendo las caricaturas de la mañana.

—Buenos días, Sra. Ponny— Me sonrojo de nuevo, tengo que acostumbrarme a encontrarla por aquí

todas las mañanas.

—Buenos días, señorita Candy, ¿Le preparo un rico desayuno para que se recupere?

No me imagino la sorpresa que se llevó al verme en brazos de Terry con las manos vendadas.

—Gracias, Sra. Ponny, pero no tengo hambre, con mis manos así será difícil comer. —resoplo.

Beso la frente de Eli y sonríe.

— ¿Dónde está el gruñón de tu padre muñeca? —pregunto y la nena se ríe y me señala con el dedo.

Volteo y Terry está hablando por teléfono, viste de traje y camisa roja, al italiano todos los colores

le sientan bien, se ve tan sexy, desde aquí puedo sentir su aroma, me acerco y lo abrazo por detrás,

aterrizando mi cara en su fuerte espalda y oliendo su aroma.

— ¿Me está oliendo, señorita White? —pregunta sonriendo.

¡Qué vergüenza! Seguro piensa que soy una loca por hacer eso.

—Buenos días—respondo y sigo con mi recorrido por toda su espalda.

Sacude su cuerpo, sé que se está riendo de mí.

—Buenos días, nena. —me da un beso en mi frente.

—Apresúrese a desayunar, señorita White, hoy es su primer día de trabajo.

¿Ah?

— ¿No me vas a dejar en paz, cierto?

—No. —contesta con simpleza.

Al verme que me he quitado las vendas de mis manos reacciona peor que Andy en sus días de regla.

—Nena…

—No empieces—lo interrumpo—No puedo andar como imitadora de boxeo. Ríe a carcajadas.

—Pequeña, tienes que cuidar tus manos, te lastimaste fuerte.

—No me duele—miento, me arde como el demonio.

—Lo dudo, señorita. —me toma de mis muñecas y me lleva a la cocina, saca un pequeño botiquín que

está lleno de vendaje y alcohol.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —me quejo poniendo mi mano como muro.

—Pequeña, tengo que hacerlo, el médico dijo…

—Ni médico ni nada, te he dicho que no me duele. —lo interrumpo llevando mis manos para recoger

mi cabello y suelto un jadeo de dolor, me he rosado el cabello en una de las heridas y mi rostro es

todo un acto de dolor.

— ¡Nena! Te lo dije, tengo que curarte ¿Verdad Eli? — volteo y no me había fijado que la nena

estaba viendo mi rabieta. Ella asiente y se ríe.

—Ya ves— dice el padre orgulloso.

—Las pagará, señor Grandchester.

Mi cara es todo un drama cuando el limpia las heridas y hace el nuevo vendaje, lo hace con tanta

delicadeza que casi no me duele, lo veo y ¡Dios! Estoy enamorándome más de él cada día que pasa.

—No podré comer—me quejo.

—Yo te alimentaré—me sonrojo. Mi jefe dándome de comer como una pequeña cría.

Una señora se asoma por la puerta de la cocina y me quedo helada, pero la nena la recibe con un gran

abrazo.

Terry la saluda de beso.

—Alicia, ella es Candy White.

—Mucho gusto, Candy—dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y me da un abrazo.

Eso me sorprende.

—Eli dijo que eras hermosa, y ahora no lo dudo.

¿Eli le habló de mí? Eso me pilla y a Terry también.

—Tranquilos, no pasa nada, me da mucho gusto que haya alguien que cuide de ti ahora. — dice y la

mirada de Terry se suaviza.

Nos despedimos nuevamente, y mi italiano me alimenta como un bebé antes de irnos. En el camino

dice Terry no dice nada, eso es extraño, pero no parece molesto.

—Ella es la madre de Susana, la madre de Eli.

—Es una mujer muy agradable, se ve que te quiere.

—Ella me ha ayudado a cuidar de Eli, le has caído bien y eso no es buena señal.

— ¿Por qué? —me inquieto.

—Ahora nadie la detendrá, es como la madre que nunca tuve.

¿La madre que nunca tuve?

Él no me ha hablado de sus padres, pero no quiero empezar con el interrogatorio, no quiero arruinar

el momento y seguro cara dura sale a escena tan temprano.

Me despido de Terry en mi apartamento para prepararme e ir a la compañía. Se rehúsa a dejarme,

quiere que vaya junto con él, pero yo me niego. Un nuevo cuchicheo no quiero, es mejor dejar las

cosas así en secreto.

Media hora después voy en el robot para la compañía, la cara que ponga Andy al enterarse de que

seré ahora la fotógrafa, se va a cagar en los pantalones, qué digo, en su falda.

Voy directo a la oficina del señor Grandchester, rio para mis adentros, se ha salido con la suya y vuelve a

ser el guapo de mi jefe.

Julia su secretaria, me fulmina con la mirada y me regala una falsa sonrisa cuando estoy con

Terry

—Bienvenida, Señorita White

—Gracias, Julia.

Me parece extraño que ella tenga esa actitud de celos si sólo hay una relación laboral.

Tranquila, Candy, no alucines.

—Pase, el señor Grandchesteri la está esperando.

Al entrar a la oficina del cara dura de mi jefe, el hombre que me tiene más que enamorada, me recibe

con una mirada coqueta y sonríe, parece que el cara de póquer ya no se aparecerá de nuevo ante mí.

—Bienvenida, señorita White.

— ¿Vas a seguir con eso? —pregunto seria, ahora soy yo la que muestra cara de póquer ante él.

—Sí, ahora trabaja para mí, así que compórtese, señorita White.

Rio a carcajadas y me acerco hacia él.

—De acuerdo, señor Grandchester, con una condición. —indico acercándome a su rostro.

— ¿Cuál?

—Quédate conmigo.

Está sorprendido, sus ojos brillan, el mismo color que me recuerdan el color del cielo, y la

profundidad del océano, lo quiero, y quiero vivir de ellos.

—Me quedaré contigo.

Acaricia mis mejillas y besa mis labios, hace lo que me gusta, me besa con suavidad y ternura.

Después de nuestro momento, prepara una reunión con el personal para dar la noticia que ahora soy

la nueva Directora fotográfica, hasta el término me hace temblar de la emoción, estoy tan feliz por la

nueva oportunidad, por fin haré lo que realmente me gusta. Estar detrás de un lente.

Media hora después de que nos reunimos, todo el personal me da la bienvenida, no hay malos

entendidos aunque sé que no tardarán en hacer sus propias conclusiones. Hace unos días era la nueva

modelo a la que el señor Grandchester sacaba de escena sobre su espalda.

Archie no sólo es el director de imagen, también es el mejor amigo de Terry, y está más que

encantado de trabajar conmigo.

—Espero que ahora me dejes trabajar en paz. — rio a carcajadas, él ya sabe que entre Terry y yo

hay algo más que una relación laboral. Y eso me llena de satisfacción.

Por otro lado Andy se dio cuenta que nuestro jefe ahora ya no se ve tan cara dura.

—Suéltalo, cariño, sé que estás con él —cuchichea— su tensión sexual se siente en el aire.

—No sé de qué hablas— disimulo preparando mi cámara.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Chilla— tu negación acaba de confirmarlo. Pero cariño, descuida, me alegro por ti.

— ¿En serio te alegra? —curioseo dejando a un lado mi cámara para ver su rostro.

—Sí, aunque no lo creas, sé que puedo bromear pero puedo ver en tus ojos que estás feliz, y puedo

ver en su mirada, el cara de póquer es un hombre nuevo.

Eso me emociona y empiezo a llorar.

— ¡No, cariño! Basta, me harás lloras y acabo de maquillarme. —bromea riendo, pero también está

emocionado.

—Eres un gran amigo, Andy

— ¡Amiga! no me ofendas. — corrige.

El primer día de trabajo es un éxito, la adrenalina que siento al estar detrás de cámara es una gran

satisfacción, todos han empezado a bromear diciendo que cuando va a entrar el señor Grandchester a

llevarme en su espalda, yo sonrío para mis adentros y actúo profesional. Sé que lo hacen con una

buena intención.

—Candy, las campañas en las que trabajaste han sido un laurel, el público te ama y nuevas marcas han

pedido trabajar contigo.

—Ni se te ocurra—gruñe alguien detrás, Terry.

—La señorita White ahora trabaja tras cámara. —indica con orgullo y un poco de celos.

—Tranquilo, Terry pero es la verdad, no puedes negar que tu novia es una estrella.

¿Novia?

Toso con fuerza, eso ha sido nuevo, ¿Novia yo? Del señor Grandchester, del cara de póquer, del cara

dura, del señor estaca en el culo, mi italiano sexy. ¡Imposible!

—Tú lo has dicho—afirma— mi novia ahora es una fotógrafa profesional. — acepta el término de

Archie y éste queda sorprendido, palmeando la espalda de Terry, y dejándome sola con él.

— ¿Qué pasa, señorita White?

— ¿Acabas de llamarme «tu novia»?

—Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema?

¡Ninguno! Pero ¡Me muero!

— ¿Quiere llevarme la contraria, señorita White?

¡Habla! Responde di algo. Estoy sorprendida, yo jamás había tenido novio, me siento toda una

adolescente enamorada.

—No pero…—Me calla con un beso, vale más que no hay nadie a mi alrededor. Pero veo por el

rabillo del ojo a Andy que está en los vestidores, tiene una cara de poema.

—Eso espero, señorita White — dice soltándome la cintura.

Mis piernas están flojas, vaya efecto el de mi jefe. Me deja como una tonta sin decir nada cuando me

besa. Pero estoy feliz, Candy White está feliz y ahora es novia del Señor Grandchester. Su jefe.

¿Ah?


	15. Capítulo 15

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene escenas con contenido sexual sino te gusta este tipo de lectura, te recomiendo que te abstengas de leer. Si no espero que sea de tu agrado**

Mi trabajo ha sido impecable, no hay quejas de que mi trabajo no sea profesional, Terry a pesar de

que ahora es mi novio, se ha mantenido al margen y de vez en cuando se asoma por el estudio para

regalarme un cálido beso, pero es profesional cuando se trata de dar órdenes.

Annie como siempre quiere que le cuente todo con lujo de detalle, me ha dado la buena noticia que ha

ido a varias audiciones, seguro le dan un trabajo pronto como actriz, aunque el papel perfecto sería

para una telenovela mexicana.

Cenamos juntos en casa de Terry con la pequeña Eli, cada día la adoro más. Esa noche llega

Alicia, es fin de semana y toca pasarlo con la abuela. Se despide con un gran abrazo y su pequeña

mano hace la seña de un Te quiero, me sonrojo y me contengo de no llorar.

Al terminar la cena estoy leyendo un pequeño libro y Terry me ve desde su despacho. Me penetra

con la mirada y hago caso omiso de que no me doy cuenta de ello. Sonrío disimulando que es por

algo que leo en el libro. Se acerca y mi corazón empieza a latir más fuerte, mi corazón lo sabe.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Pregunta acercándose y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—El señor Grandchester está muy serio esta noche y rio por lo que estoy leyendo.

—Odio cuando me llamas así—Dice—Candy White no sabes mentir.

Me doy cuenta que toco mi nariz.

Mierda.

—Y tú eres un pésimo novio. —lloriqueo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no me has besado en toda la noche.

Me arrebata el libro de las manos y me toma suavemente del cuello, aparta el cabello de mi rostro y

me besa con ansias. —Nunca olvides algo—susurra a mi boca—Jamás olvides que haría todo por

verte sonreír siempre.

—Jamás olvides hacerlo. —murmullo.

Continúo besándolo pero esta vez soy yo la que toca su cuello y lo llevo hacia a mí, meto mis manos

frías dentro de su camisa y toco su pecho, está ardiendo en deseo y respira con dificultad, mis manos

tiemblan, pero no es de miedo, es de deseo.

Sabe lo que quiero, lo estoy invitando, si hubiese tenido miedo ya lo habría detenido. Me toma de la

cintura y mis piernas rodean su cadera, mientras me conduce a la habitación, tiro de su camisa y él

me acuesta sobre su cama lentamente. Continúa besando mi clavícula y suelto un leve gemido.

Entonces se detiene— ¿Estás segura? — sé a lo que se refiere, y estoy segura, Sus ojos se iluminan como si le hubiese dicho que es rey del mundo, pero lo es, es el rey de mi

mundo. Lo quiero y sé que él también me quiere.

—Quiero amarte todas las noches de mi vida, Candy

La luz de la luna entra por la ventada, mientras él me desnuda lentamente, temo que vea la pequeña

cicatriz en la parte baja de mi abdomen, donde recibí la apuñalada. Trato de taparla ridículamente con

mi mano, pero él me toma las muñecas. Ha visto mi cicatriz y no parece afectarle como a mí.

—Eres perfecta para mí. —Como si leyera mi mente y conociera mis miedos.

Me lleva las manos arriba de mi cabeza y besa mi cuello, seguido por mis pechos y termina en mi

cicatriz, estoy nerviosa pero me gusta, confío en él. Y no tengo miedo de que me posea.

Cuando estamos totalmente desnudos, suelto una ridícula risa de nervios y sonríe al verme sonrojada.

— ¿Está coqueteando conmigo, señorita White?

— ¿Está funcionando, señor Grandchester?

—A la perfección. — susurra.

Vuelve a comerme los labios con pasión pero se detiene, cuando se levanta lo detengo.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Por un preservativo, nena, ¿O quieres darle un hermanito a Eli?

Cubro mi cara con mis manos nerviosa y niego con la cabeza, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, pero

el efecto del señor Grandchester en mí hace que mi mente se ponga en blanco y sólo exista su nombre, su

mirada azul y su aroma.

En menos de cinco segundos regresa y escucho el crujido del plástico en sus dientes.

¡Nervios!

¡Calor!

Se acuesta sobre mí y susurra:

— ¿Estás lista, pequeña?

Asiento con la cabeza y besa mis labios, los muerde esta vez, yo jadeo, toco su fuerte espalda y le doy

la bienvenida dentro de mí. Cierro mis ojos, pensé que no dolería, pero duele como el demonio, me

agito, cierro los ojos y suelto otro gemido dentro de su boca.

—Mírame a los ojos—pide con lujuria.

Obedezco y lo veo, la ternura y ardor con la que me mira mientras me hace suya es indescriptible, me

lame y muerde mi cuello y yo jadeo una y otra vez mientras entra y sale de mi cuerpo, con lentas

embestidas a la perfección. El dolor ha cesado cubriéndolo de placer, beso fuerte su boca y su lengua

acaricia la mía mientras mis uñas se entierran en su espalda, escucho cómo gruñe, eso le gusta. Me embiste una y otra vez y yo arqueo mi espalda y cierro mis ojos nuevamente.

—Mírame a los ojos, nena—vuelve a pedir, pero con ternura.

Lo veo y una lágrima se derrama por mi mejilla, no estoy triste, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy

llorando, pero lo hago, me está haciendo suya, y estoy amando cada movimiento que hace sobre mis

caderas. Entra una última vez y yo grito enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello sudoroso, su aroma

combinado con su sudor es como el aroma de lo eterno.

El aroma de mi cielo.

—Te quiero, nena—susurra en mi oído. —Eres mía ahora, me perteneces.

Sí, le pertenezco.

Me amó esa noche, y yo lo amé de la misma manera por primera vez, pensaba que la cama era para

dormir, pero Terry me enseñó que también existen otras necesidades humanas y placenteras por

cumplirse sobre ella.

Acaricio su cabello castaño, es suave y se ve tan tierno con sus ojos cerrados. Cuando pensé que

dormía su voz ronca me habla y su mirada azul es oscura.

—Tengo que advertirte, Candy, una vez en mi vida, conocerás lo que tanto he temido que conozcas.

Eso me asusta y recuerdo lo que Anthony dijo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mis demonios, saldrán en cualquier momento y temo perderte, nena.

¿Demonios? Pensé que era la única dramática.

— ¿Qué demonios, Terry?

—Crecí con un padre abusivo, golpeaba a mi madre y ella me abandonó, me dejó crecer con un

hombre frío, luego él murió y tuve que terminar de crecer solo. —Un nudo grande se forma en mi

garganta.

—No es tu culpa, tu madre debió sentir mucho miedo, no justifico su abandono pero no es tu culpa.

—No puedo perdonar a una mujer que permitió que creciera con un hombre abusivo y peligroso. —

repite.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde. —señalo tocando su rostro.

—Para mí lo fue, no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando mis demonios salen a luz.

— ¡Deja de decir que tienes demonios! — lo reprendo y calla.

—Es la verdad, una vez tuve una novia, en ese tiempo era celoso, bueno más celoso—corrige y

continúa: —ella era hermosa, tenía muchos chicos tras ella.

— ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

—Tuvimos una gran discusión por un amigo suyo y… —hace una pausa y temo escuchar lo que va a

decir. —perdí el control, la abofeteé una vez, no me di cuenta hasta que la vi tirada en el suelo, sus

ojos eran de dolor.

No sé qué decir, no siento miedo, pero entonces Anthony tenía razón. Terry podía ser un hombre

tierno pero también podía ser alguien agresivo y peligroso.

—No me veas así—exige—No soporto esa mirada de miedo en tus ojos.

Su exigencia me hace reaccionar, no es miedo; no temo a sus palabras ni a su pasado. Temo a que no

se perdone a sí mismo. Y ahora sea él el que intente alejarme. Pero es demasiado tarde, él me

pertenece como yo a él.

—Mírame, Terry—tomo su rostro para que me vea—No te tengo miedo—demando—tú no eres

ese hombre ya, supéralo. —quita su mirada y vuelvo a tomar su barbilla: —No he terminado, ella

seguramente te perdonó después de todo, estoy segura que te quería lo suficiente para darse cuenta

que ese hombre no eras tú.

Él me ve y no dice nada.

— ¿La amabas, Terryn?

—No, jamás la hubiera lastimado, no sabía lo que era el amor.

—Entonces tienes que perdonarte, y en cuanto a tu madre, un paso a la vez ¿Bueno?

Él asiente y puedo ver su sonrisa nuevamente, pero se desvanece en sus pensamientos.

—Candy, si algún día yo…—Cubro su boca con mi dedo y le digo: —Ni se te ocurra decirlo o

pensarlo.

Quiero creer en que ese hombre no existe más, que sólo ha sido un oscuro pasado. Desde hoy he

decidido enterrar a la Candy que fue abusada, por la Candy que ahora es amada, por el hombre más

increíble que he conocido toda mi vida.

Me envuelve entre sus brazos y cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormida, quiero que mi corazón

hable por mí.

—Lo Amo, señor Barbieri. Jamás sabrá lo que más me gusta de usted.


	16. Capítulo 16

Es viernes y mientras estoy en el trabajo, jugando con mi cámara en una nueva campaña, alguien

pregunta por mí.

— ¿Señorita White? — es un repartidor, y trae consigo un ramo de rosas rojas. —Esto es para

usted, firme aquí.

Firmo y todos a mi alrededor silban y aplauden, como si supiesen de quién se trata, vaya qué detalle

el que recibo tan temprano. Abro la pequeña tarjeta escondida entre las rosas y la leo.

« 20 Rosas rojas, para la mujer más bella que amaneció entre mis brazos esta mañana. T.G»

¡Me muero! Que detallazo el de mi italiano, quién iba a creer que podía ser así de romántico.

Observo las rosas rojas pero me doy cuenta que no hay 20, sino 19. Sonrío y llamo a mi jefe para

decirle que recibí sus rosas.

—Gracias por las rosas, señor Grandchester, pero me temo que su pedido llegó incompleto.

—No, pequeña. Son 20 rosas. —afirma y me contradice.

—Las conté, y son 19 rosas.

—Pequeña, la rosa número uno eres tú, no lo olvides.

Mi segundo nombre, Rose.

—Me disculpo, señor Grandchester. Es usted un amor.

—Está disculpada, señorita White, vuelva al trabajo.

Corto la llamada y todos a mi alrededor siguen con su cara de poema. Estoy segura que la que tiene

más cara de poema soy yo.

Al terminar el día laboral, preparo mis cosas y al salir del estudio, él me está esperando en la puerta,

con sus manos metidas en el bolsillo, su mirada seria y de póquer ya no me intimida, se ve tan sexy

ahí de pie.

— ¿Necesita algo, señor Grandchester? —Llamarlo de esa manera hace que sonría, y es esa sonrisa la que

me enamora siempre que la veo.

—Sí, señorita White—asiente y se acerca a mí, me toma de la cintura y susurra: —Necesito darle un

beso a mi novia.

¡Calor!

Que intenso ese beso, pero le correspondo de la misma manera, parece una eternidad la que estuve

sin él, soy una exagerada, pero la verdad es que todo lo que tenga que ver con él siempre será

exagerado para mí en el buen sentido.

—Nos vamos— dice ofreciéndome su brazo.

Caminamos por los pasillos, todo el mundo se ha ido así que no me importa ir del brazo de él. Al

llegar a su casa la pequeña Eli llega minutos después, es fin de semana y siempre está en casa con

Terry

Me abraza y me besa, le doy un regalo a escondidas de su padre, una paleta de chocolate, es nuestro

pequeño secreto, y ella asiente y ambas reímos en silencio. No hay palabras para decir lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos, estar al lado de Terry, es lo

mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Despierto por un fuerte abrazo, alguien me está ahogando y al abrirlos me llevo una gran sorpresa,

la pequeña Eli está encima de mí, haciéndome cosquillas para que despierte.

— ¡Ayuda! — Grito bromeando.— ¡La chispita está acabando conmigo!

Ella ríe, pero no puedo escuchar su voz, sólo sus jadeos, me parte el corazón que ella no pueda

comunicarse como cualquier otro pequeño de su edad.

Me preparo para desayunar y ella se queda viendo sus caricaturas de la mañana. Al salir de la ducha,

veo que Terry tiene mi teléfono.

— ¿Qué pasa, Terry? — pregunto secando mi cabello.

Su expresión no es muy buena.

—Parece que tu amigo policía no se conforma con tu amistad. —su sarcasmo por las mañanas no es

algo que esté preparada para escuchar.

Le quito el celular de las manos y leo el mensaje que seguramente es un mal entendido.

«Hermosa, te quiero, que tengas un buen día. Anthony»

—Ahora entiendo, quita esa imagen de tu cabeza, entre él y yo no hay nada.

—Parece que él todavía no lo sabe. —No quiero discutir, no tengo la paciencia para sus celos

ridículos.

¡Dame paciencia!

—A ver, Terry, te he dicho que entre Anthony y yo no hay nada, nos conocemos desde hace muchos

años, es normal la confianza que tiene hacia mí.

Resopla y sale furioso de la habitación dando un trancazo detrás.

Lo que me faltaba, un hombre celoso hasta con mi sombra. Ignoro su comportamiento infantil y

termino de vestirme. Necesito más ropa, definitivamente no puedo seguirme quedando en casa de

Terry y usar pantalones de dormir.

Lo veo que está furioso desayunando con la pequeña. Me acerco por detrás y lo abrazo, su respiración de agita. La señora Ponny nos sonríe y continúa haciendo lo suyo.

—Te Amo, Terry, no quiero a nadie más que a ti.

Su respiración se normaliza y toma mis manos y las besa. ¡Por fin! Sabía que no iba a poder soportar

su cara dura todo el fin de semana.

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta la forma en que te escribe y no quiero imaginar lo que hace cuando te ve.

¡Alto! Su imaginación acabará con él.

—Tranquilo, prometo que hablaré con él para dejarle todo claro.

Omito en decirle que fue él el que mencionó su pasado, no vale la pena que se lo diga, eso lo

enfurecería más.

Nos tomamos la tarde libre y vemos películas mientras la pequeña duerme la siesta. Al terminar la

tarde me voy a mi apartamento por un poco de ropa, me costó un mundo que Terry no me

acompañase pero no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien ande pegado a mí todo el tiempo, es tierno, lo

sé, pero necesito espacio sino mi genio acabará con él.

Regreso en menos de una hora y Terry está con la pequeña Eli, vaya par de holgazanes.

—Salgamos, no podemos quedarnos a ponernos ancianos como tú.

Los dos sonríen, y levantan sus traseros del mueble y se van a preparar. Sigo a Terry a la

habitación para terminar de prepararme, ya en casa me he puesto ropa digna de salir y en el camino

se me ocurrió que sería mejor que esta noche saliéramos a cenar fuera.

Veo a Terry pensativo mientras se dirige al baño y lo detengo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Niega con la cabeza, pero le obligo que me diga lo que le pasa, su mirada es de frustración.

—Eli nunca ha salido en familia.

Eso hace que se me parta el corazón y también me sorprende que se refiera a mí como su familia.

—Cariño, eso es bueno, tienes que estar feliz, seguro ella lo estará.

Sonríe y me da un beso.

Me voy a la habitación de la pequeña a ayudarle a vestirse, mientras estoy ayudándole con su ropa,

ella toca mi rostro de una manera tierna.

— ¿Pasa algo, chispita? ¿Te lastimé? — pregunto viendo sus tiernos ojos azules.

Estos días que he convivido con la pequeña he aprendido algunas señas para poder comunicarme con

ella.

Corre hacia su pequeño escritorio y escribe en un papel.

«¿Eres mi nueva mamá?»

Me dan ganas de llorar.

—Seré lo que quieras que sea pequeña. — le indico con voz suave y besando su mejilla.

Ella vuelve a escribir y me sonríe.

«Quiero que seas mi nueva mamá»

Sonrío y asiento, me abraza fuerte, tan fuerte que me ha hecho caer al suelo, y me llena de pequeños

besitos por todo el rostro.

¡Vaya felicidad! Me siento la mujer más afortunada, a mis veintitantos años ya soy madre.

¡Sí! Me ha sacado una sonrisa de un millón. Guardo los papeles en mi bolso, es algo que siempre

llevaré conmigo.

El restaurante es un sueño, todo es hermoso y la pequeña Eli sostiene mi mano muy emocionada, su

sonrisa lo es todo para mí en estos momentos. Entre risas y bromas me doy cuenta que fue una buena

idea salir en familia como dice Terry, la pequeña Eli no ha dejado de sonreír, sus hermosos ojos

azules como los de su padre brillan de felicidad.

No faltaba más decir que todas las mujeres se impresionan y empiezan arreglar su cabello al ver a mi

Terry entrar, son como abejas que quieren picar la miel.

La mesera se acerca pero su mirada va directo a la de Terry, parece que está en el efecto cara dura.

— ¿Listos para ordenar? —pregunta nerviosa.

Yo sonrío para mis adentros al ver a Terry que no ha levantado la cara del menú y tiene el

entrecejo fruncido.

—Quisiera una ensalada, por favor—La mujer se le cae la baba al ver a Terry. Y él por fin levanta

la mirada y le sonríe, falta poco para que la mesera se desmaye.

—Ensalada—mi voz suena fuerte y Terry sonríe, sabe el efecto que causa en las mujeres.

Maldito arrogante.

—Ensalada, listo ¿Para la niña? —La nena le hace señal de lo que quiere y Terry contesta por ella:

—Una hamburguesa, por favor.

—Listo, y…—suspira— ¿Usted señor?

—Umm. No me decido, ¿tú qué dices, nena? — me ve con esos ojos azules, está coqueteando

conmigo a propósito.

—No lo sé, una estaca quizás—ríe a carcajadas y la mesera parece estar confundida.

—Tomaré lo mismo que ella, gracias—le devuelve el menú y ella tiembla. Joder, que no me diga que

esto será así siempre. Tendré que tenerlo amarrado en la cabecera de la cama.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. —Eres un arrogante, ¿Por qué no me sorprendo? —sonríe y me acaricia

la rodilla.

—Sólo soy tuyo, recuérdalo. —me susurra al oído.

¡Calor!

Llevó al tocador a la nena, y al regresar a nuestra mesa, observo que Terry está hablando con una

mujer. Me acerco con cautela y Eli corre de nuevo a su silla, al acercarme veo que Terry aparta

las garras de ella sobre su pecho. ¿De qué me perdí?

Fulmino con la mirada a Terry y veo que la rubia coquetea sin sosiego ¡Mierda! Le quiero

arrancar cada pelo de su cabeza, seguro son falsos como toda ella.

¿Qué pasa con las rubias hoy en día?

— ¿Y ésta… hermosa niña? —pregunta con sarcasmo, refiriéndose a Eli e ignorándome por

completo a mí.

¿Cómo es que no conoce a Eli?

—Katherine, ella es mi hija, Eli.

— ¿Tu hija? —chilla. Seguro no lo veía venir.

— ¿Tienes una hija con… ésta? —La mato, si no fuese porque Eli está presente juro por todo lo alto

que le caigo a golpes.

—Ella es Candice White, trabaja para mí y es mi novia— ¡Toma dos! Esquelética de pacotilla. —Y no,

ella no es la madre de Eli.

Eso dolió, no puedo creer que lo haya dicho, sé que no lo soy, cómo puede decir algo así, hace unas

horas se refirió a nosotros como una familia.

Ella extiende la mano para saludarme, pero la dejo ignorada y la extermino con la mirada, veo a la

pequeña Eli que está jugando con su muñeca, espero que no haya escuchado a su padre.

A la rubia no le hace gracia mi actitud hacia ella.

—Tu novia— gruñe, me mira de arriba abajo y continúa con su veneno—Todas las que hemos

trabajado para ti, hemos tenido el título alguna vez. ¡No lo dijo! ¡Será hija de puta desteñida de mierda!

—Y ahora sé cómo conseguiste tú el trabajo. —suelto y no le hace gracia, sus ojos se abren como

platos y antes de que diga algo, tomo a la pequeña de la mano y los dejo hablando solos.

Minutos después él llega al auto y lo fulmino con la mirada, me excluyo a ir con él en el asiento del

pasajero. Acompaño a la pequeña en la parte de atrás, no quiero tenerlo cerca, todavía sus palabras

rebotan en mi mente, fue tan fría su manera de decirlo delante de Eli.

Al llegar a casa, acompaño a la nena a su habitación, le pongo el pijama y le ayudo a cepillarse sus

dientes, su mirada es triste, y una lágrima cae en mi mejilla y ella me abraza.

—Tranquila chispita, me ha caído mal la comida.

Ella niega con la cabeza, lo sabe; escuchó a su padre.

Al acostarla en la cama ella toma su libreta y escribe:

«¿Papi no quieres que seas mi mamá?»

Mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos al leer su pequeña letra y ver su rostro como ha abandonado la

felicidad que hace unas horas brillaba en ella.

—Cariño, seré lo que tú quieras que sea, no importa lo que digan los demás ¿Bueno? —ella siente, y

escucho los pasos de Terry que se acerca detrás de mí, le da un beso de buenas noches a Eli, y yo

salgo de la habitación. Ni piense que me quedaré con él esta noche.

Recojo la pequeña maleta que aún no he desempacado y Terry entra. Por su expresión está

enfadado. Faltaba más, la que tiene el derecho de estar enfadada soy yo.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunta con autoridad.

—Primero: No levantes la voz, Eli está durmiendo. Segundo: No estoy en mi casa. Y Tercero: Vete a

la mierda Terry junto con tu amiga la rubia.

Mis ojos están a punto de explotar, quiero llorar; en estos momentos siento que lo odio con todas mis

fuerzas.

—Pequeña…

—Pequeña nada, Terry—chillo—puedo soportar todo de ti, pero la forma en cómo dijiste que no

era la madre de Eli me dolió, bien, sé que no soy la madre, pero hace unas horas dijiste que éramos

una familia, y vaya me la creí. Pero cuando tú ves unas tetas grandes parece que lo olvidas.

Su expresión se suaviza, pero no me ve a la cara.

—Lo siento, no pensé que…

— ¡Calla, Terry! La próxima vez cuando le digas a alguien que no soy la madre de Eli, cerciórate que ella no esté presente.

Saco los papeles que Eli escribió diciendo que quería que fuese su madre, y se los doy en la mano,

seguro entenderá ahora mi reacción.

Salgo del apartamento y bajo con toda prisa, tomo un taxi y sin mirar atrás me voy directo a mi casa.

Me duele haberme ido de su casa, pero no por él, sino por Eli, la pequeña le gusta despertarme cada

mañana para que le prepare el desayuno. Lloro como una cría, me he enamorado de la pequeña, es

todo lo contrario al gruñón de su padre.


	17. Capítulo 17

El lunes por la mañana, llego al Advertising, y preparo las películas para la nueva sesión de

fotografías, según Archie, el director de imagen, varias marcas han pedido que el sea su rostro de

campaña Por más que quisiera hacerlo, es algo que no puedo aceptar, pero me siento halagada.

Mi telefono empieza a sonar, y es una nueva tonadilla; Parece que Terry se ha tomado la molestia

de cambiar el tono, por uno romántico.

¡Qué crío! Doy rechazar, no quiero hablar con él.

Después de cinco llamadas, y mi ojo está enterrado en la cámara, alguien toca mi pierna, volteo y es

una gran sorpresa

La pequeña Eli

-¡Chispita hermosa! - me la como a besos y ella sonríe. -Lamento mucho por no estar ahi cuando

despertaste

Ella asiente un poco triste pero me da un beso en la mejilla y se despide, en la puerta veo que está

Alicia con Terry. El cara de póquer ha regresado.

Saludo de lejos a Alicia y sigo trabajando, después de unos minutos que estamos en receso, él se

acerca

-Candy, tenemos que hablar.

-Umm. Señor Grandchester, le pido por favor sea profesional y me deje hacer mi trabajo.

Eso no le gustó. Su mandíbula cuadrada está tensa, respira profundo y se va. Su reacción es nueva,

pero mi actitud es lo que merece por ser una cara dura idiota.

Minutos después suena mi teléfono.

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 27 de febrero de 2014 11.00

Para: Candice White

Asunto: Arrepentido

Lo siento mucho, pequeña, soy un imbécil, lo acepto.

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

¡Sí lo eres! Un maldito imbécil cara de póquer. Ignoro seguro lo enfada más.

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 27 de febrero de 2014 11.05

Para: Candice White

Asunto: Arrepentido

Responde, pequeña, si no lo haces soy capaz de ir por ti.

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

¡Lo mato! No puedo permitir que lo haga de nuevo, se está haciendo costumbre que me saque en sus

hombros cuando se le antoje, no me queda otra que responder, pero no se saldrá con la suya.

De: Candice White

Fecha: 27 de febrero de 2014 11.08

Para: Terrence Grandchester

Asunto: Arrepentido

¡IMBÉCIL!

Ahí tiene su respuesta, señor Grandchester

Candice R. White

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 27 de febrero de 2014 11.10

Para: Candice White

Asunto: Enfadado

¡VENGA A MI OFICINA DE INMEDIATO, SEÑORITA WHITE!

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

¡Mira qué miedo te tengo! Pero la verdad es que sí, creo que he cruzado un poco la línea, él es mi jefe

a pesar de todo. Decido ir a su oficina, total, si me enfada puedo volver a llamarlo imbécil en su cara.

Saludo a Julia y su cara es de ópera como siempre, seguro Terry está de mal genio y se la ha

cobrado con ella. Sonrío para mis adentros.

Toco para ser un poco educada y grita adelante. Sí, su tono de voz es de enojo. Respiro profundo y

entro.

—Dígame, señor Grandchester. — me tiemblan las piernas, tiene la mejor versión de cara dura que haya

visto.

—Siéntate—ordena, ya empezamos a dar órdenes. Lo hago y me cruzo de brazos.

Me observa y no dice nada, yo en cambio muerdo mi lengua, pero de nervios, todavía tiene poder

sobre mí. —Archie me ha dicho que están interesados en trabajar contigo.

—Umm.

¿Para eso me ha hecho venir? Para hablar de trabajo.

—Sí, me lo ha informado esta mañana.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Usted es el jefe, señor. —mi tono es fuerte, mis nervios han quedado en el aire, todavía no me la

creo que ahora sí esté actuando cómo un jefe.

—Usted da las órdenes.

Impaciente se levanta de su silla, se pone de pie y me arrastra en mi silla hacia él.

—Te ordeno que me beses.

¡Calor! ¡Calor! ¡Calor!

—Bonita orden, pídaselas a otra persona, seguro ella lo cumplirá a la perfección. — ¡En tu cara!

Resopla y niega con la cabeza. —Sólo quiero tus besos—lo dice con un timbre tan sexy, que no sé si

pueda soportar.

Empiezo a recordar la cena de la otra noche, sus palabras y lo que la rubia hacía en su pecho, me

llena de rabia con simplemente recordarlo, pero mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de inmediato.

¿Pero qué demonios hago llorando?

—Perdóname, nena, por ser un imbécil. —susurra.

No digo nada, las lágrimas empiezan a humedecer mis mejillas, empiezo a sentir rabia.

— ¿A cuántas tengo que soportar Terry? — mi pregunta lo ha pillado desprevenido.

Arruga la frente, el enfado se ha apoderado de él nuevamente.

—Ninguna, no debí permitir que la conocieras.

¡Su madre!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿La estás defendiendo? —Estoy más que furiosa, aprueba la actitud de perra de ella.

—No, Candy, pero jamás entenderías la relación que tuve con Katherine.

¿Eliza? ¿Katherine? ¿Cuántas más hay?

—Lo sé, seguro te la follabas en cualquier lugar cuando la contrataste que ni te dio tiempo de

presentarle a tu hija.

— ¡No hables así, Candy! — me grita.

— ¡Hablo cómo yo quiero, maldición! Sabes que me importa una mierda lo que hayas tenido con ella, lo que me duele y me enfada más es que no aceptes tu error.

— ¡No maldigas! Entre las mujeres y yo nunca hubo un compromiso, Candy, por eso no vi

conveniente presentarle a Eli. Es por eso que te digo que jamás entenderías la relación que tuve con

ellas.

¿Ellas?

—Sí, la sé, Terry, eres el que usa y deshecha.

Antes de romper en llanto, salgo corriendo de su oficina, y escucho que grita mi nombre atrás pero

no volteo. Regreso a trabajar y Andy está más enfadado que yo después de que le conté lo que

sucedió.

—Cariño, seguro todo se soluciona.

—No, Andy, jamás podré aceptar sus cambios de actitud, es un sube y baja.

Al terminar mi trabajo, sólo quiero ir a casa, y sé que el señor cara dura está esperándome, así que

salgo por la parte de atrás sin que él se entere; me escondo de sus gorilas y me subo al robot y

acelero.

Entre chillidos le cuento todo a Annie, en su apartamento, escucha y maldice por todo lo que ha

pasado y era de esperarse, parece que la culpable soy yo. ¿Qué hice mal?

—Tienes que confiar, Candy. —Indica—Confía en ti y en él.

—Bueno, confío, pero me enfada su actitud de mando.

—Es normal, es sobreprotector y no sólo contigo también lo es con su hija—niego con la cabeza y

continúa: —No es fácil para alguien como él tener una hija especial como Eli, ¿Cómo iba a saber él

que Eli quería que tu fueses su madre?

Me encojo de hombros, tiene razón, no lo sé; pero igual estoy enfadada por su actitud con la zorra de

Katherine.

El timbre suena y Annie contesta.

—Habla con él.

— ¿Le has llamado?

— Luego me lo agradecerás. —dice sin culpa.

Minutos después Annie abre la puerta y Terry entra como perro arrepentido. Después de 20 llamadas perdidas seguro perdió la razón.

—Los dejo solos. —balbuce Annie y yo la fulmino con la mirada.

Me tapo la cara con mis dos manos de manera que no puedo verlo, sé que en estos momentos Eli

actuaria más madura que yo, pero lo cierto es que quiero llorar y no quiero hacerlo delante de él.

Entierro mi cara en el sofá, y escucho como él se sienta en el suelo enfrente de mí.

—Eli hace lo mismo. —afirma y medio sonríe, su mirada es triste; me parte el corazón ver esa

mirada en él.

—Seguro lo hace por la misma razón que lo hago yo.

—Te amo, Candy Rose White —Eso es nuevo, nunca me había dicho mi nombre completo. —Amo tu

nombre. Amo cuando te enfadas. Amo todo de ti menos una cosa. — se acerca y se sienta de nuevo en

el suelo, pero esta vez a pocos centímetros de mi cara

— ¿Qué odias? —pregunto entre gimoteos.

—Odio hacerte llorar— limpia mis lágrimas con sus manos, no me había dado cuenta que ya estaba

llorando. Maldigo para mis adentros.

—He hablado con Eli, ahora entiendo tu enojo—toma mi rostro y hace que vea esos ojos azules que

tanto me enamoran—Leí lo que te escribió, me ha sorprendido y sentí mucho miedo.

— ¿Miedo?

—Ni Eli ni yo queremos perderte.

—No lo harán—lo arrastro hacia mí y lo beso, extrañaba sus besos. Lo amo, amo todo de él y hasta

amo lo que antes odiaba.

—Jamás me perderán—afirmo besando sus labios.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya te la puedes llevar, una cita me espera—refunfuña Annie entrando por la puerta,

me pregunto si seguro escuchó toda la conversación.

Ambos reímos y no lo pensamos mucho, me voy con él.

Mierda. Qué débil soy ante él.


	18. Capítulo 18

Hoy me levanté en la enferma, me solía por mi despertador seguro llego tarde al trabajo, creo que es

virus, aunque es raro que yo me enferme

Siento debilidad y además también tengo fiebre. Odio mi vida ahora mismo.

Voy en el robot y mi celular suena, Anthony

Es mi momento para dejar las cosas en claro, antes de que Terry encuentre otro mensaje de él.

-Hola, Anthony

-Candy, Estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar esta noche.

-Mira, Anthony, gracias pero creo que no es una buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? -menudo policía preguntón.

-Más que salir, es una relación.

Escucho que resopla y su respiración se agita.

-Está bien, pero puedo hacerlo en plan de amigos.

-Te llamaré, está entrando otra llamada.

Terry

-Hola, señor Grandchester

-Pequeña ¿Cómo estás?

-He estado bien, voy en camino al Publicidad.

-Cariño, no me gusta que hables por teléfono mientras conduce.

-Está bien, genio, entonces no llames si sabes que voy rumbo al trabajo.

Ríe a carcajadas.

Corto de nuevo.

¿Le digo que Anthony me llamó? Lo haré luego, la cabeza me va a explotar, ni en la peor de mis resacas

yo el sentido tan mal.

Llego al Advertising y voy directo al estudio, tenemos un día pesado, tenemos varias campañas que

terminar hoy. -Cariño, pero qué cara traes.

-Lo sé, me siento mal. Creo que tengo una mierda, pero me está matando.

-Habla con el jefe, seguro te da tu medicina. - carcajea, es tan sucia y yo rio yo también, no estaría

mal después de todo.

Continúo preparando la cámara, después de las horas me siento que mi vista no puede, estoy sudando

helado

-Candy ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunta Archie arrugando la cara, otro que me hace sentir como la

mierda de lo fatal que seguro me veo.

-Todo bien, Archie, no te preocupes. - miento, me siento peor cada minuto que pasa.

Me tomo un momento y viajo a la oficina de Terry, no lo he visto en todo el día.

Primero pregunto a Julia si no está en una reunión, si no lo vi en todo el día es probable que

también ha tenido un día ocupado.

-Pasa, se alegrará al verte, ha tenido un día ocupado. -Umm. Su entusiasmo es alucinante.

Toco la puerta, escucho que habla y cuando me veo los ojos azules se iluminan, ahí está el guapo de

mi jefe, mi Terry, mi italiano sexy, se ve hermoso con su traje azul oscuro y su camisa de botones

blanca me hace querer quitársela.

¿Qué pasa contigo, Candy?

Creo que la fiebre está acabando conmigo. No estoy pensando con la cabeza, sino con otra cosa.

-Pequeña ¿Estás bien? - corre hacia mí y pone su mano en mi frente, esta fría.

-Estoy bien, quería verte. ¿Que tal tu dia?

-Mi día bien, me gusta, me pone en su silla, sé que la oficina es fría, pero no puedo sentir la

frescura en mi cuerpo.

-Estás pálida, nena ¿Tiene desayunado?

Niego con la cabeza, sé que la enfada que venga a trabajar sin desayunar, es tan controlador; pero la

la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado desayunar tan temprano.

Mi teléfono y la señal que lo contento, seguro es Annie. Cuando veo que frunce el

entrecejo, yo pongo de pie y le arrebato el celular de las manos, ni siquiera sé de mi reacción.

Mensaje de Anthony

«Candy, quiero verte de nuevo; Espero que me llames pronto como lo prometiste. »

¡La mierda del mundo! Pero qué carajos significa el mensaje, como un me gusta, si nos hubiésemos visto antes, ni siquiera le

prometí llamar, dije que lo llamaría, no sé si en que retorcedó mundo eso es prometer.

¡Mierda! El rostro de Terry está rojo como un tomate.

-Terry, no es lo que piensas-ruego pero mi voz es débil.

\- ¿Qué significa ese mensaje, Candice? -Diablos, cuando dice mi nombre en ese tono es porque está

más que enfadado.

-No lo sé, él me llamó ahora, dijo que no podía salir con él porque estaba contigo. -le explico

pero no parece funcionar. -No es lo que tú piensas, lo dije, pero nunca se lo prometió.

\- ¡Es lo mismo, Candy! -grita, su voz retumba en mi cabeza.

Aire, me falta el aire.

-Terry, por favor ...

\- ¡Joder, Candy! ¿Para qué le dijiste que lo llamarías?

-Terry deja de gritar, por favor.

Todo me da vueltas, mi garganta está seca, necesito agua, necesito aire. ¡Dios! Veo doble. Terry

está hablando pero no logro escuchar lo que dice, pero a juzgar por su cara, sigue discutiendo.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco a él.

-Terry, cariño no ...

Todo oscurece…

¡Joder! ¿Qué es ese ruido?

— ¿Pequeña?

Es la voz de Terry, pero la escucho lejos.

—Mírame, pequeña.

Intento abrir los ojos, pero mi cabeza va a estallar, la luz es muy fuerte. Abro los ojos de par en par,

no reconozco la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa? — ¡Joder! Mi garganta suena como hombre, tengo mucha sed.

—Pequeña, te desmayaste, lo siento mucho. Estaba tan enfadado que no me di cuenta de lo mal que

estabas por mi culpa. — se disculpa y sus ojos están llorosos. ¿Estaba llorando?

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto preocupada, su cara no me gusta nada en estos momentos.

—Me has dado el susto de mi vida—sonríe más calmado—Te has deshidratado, el cambio de clima

parece que ha afectado en tu cuerpo y mi enfado no ha ayudado.

—Lo siento. —musito.

Annie y la pequeña Eli entran con flores a la habitación.

—Venga chispita, dame un abrazo para reponerme.

La nena salta encima de mi y yo sonríe, lo de ser nueva mamá, postiza va a ser divertido. Pero estoy

tan feliz de poder hacerlo.

Regresamos al apartamento de Terry, luego del pequeño susto, quiere cuidar de mí señor.

Parece que el tema de Anthony ha quedado en el olvido, pero tengo que escribir en el idiota, él sabe lo

que hace y seguramente lo ha hecho con mala intención.

Camino hacia el despacho de Terry, escucho el tono de su voz, parece estar enfadado.

-Sí ... bueno, tiene que haber una explicación ... sigue intentándolo, no puede rendirse ... -Me ve y

sonríe-Comunícate conmigo si hay novedad ... Gracias, adiós. -Corta.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - sorprendo a Terry que está en su despacho.

-Nena ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Te sientes bien? -Lo amo, es un exagerado, estaría bien enfermarse

de vez en cuando si me quiere enviar a sus cuidados. Me siento en su regazo y hundo mi nariz en su

pecho, el aroma de mi cielo.

-Sí, pero necesito hablar contigo. -tomo aire y espero que no te molestes con lo que voy a decir.

-Creo que es mejor que me reúna con Anthony para dejar las cosas claras, no quiero que hayan

malos entendidos

-Me parece bien- ¿En serio? No creo, su cara no lo dice. -pero yo iré contigo.

¡Joder!

No puedo acompañarme, no sé que Anthony me dijo lo de la supuesta demanda por agresión, aún no sé

quién fue la víctima, porque lo de su novia fue hace mucho tiempo. Empiezo a creer que Anthony se

inventó esa mierda.

-No es necesario.

-Sí, que lo es, no te dejaré sola con él.

\- ¡Estás exagerando! - yo exalto

-Nena, serénate, no es bueno que te agites. -A la mierda con el sereno, Terry, ¡Maldición! olvídalo. -Me levanto de su regazo y lo dejo

hablando solo.

\- ¡No maldigas! -me grita y lo ignoro.

Cierro la puerta y me voy a la habitación, me hace mucha falta Eli. Cuando discuto con Terry, yo

voy a leer un cuento a su cuarto para calmar mi enojo y darle un respiro al gruñón de su padre.

Escucho que Terry entra a la habitación, finjo que estoy durmiendo; estoy furiosa con él, le

permito que me cuide como una cría, pero tampoco tiene que acompañarme a todos lados.

Se mete bajo la sábana, mis pasteles están helados, siempre busco los suyos, pero prefiero aguantarme,

no haré ningún contacto con él.

Siento que me roza los pies y se la cuenta que están helados. Me abraza de espaldas, seguro piensa

que estoy dormida

-Sé que no duermes, señorita. - musita en mi cuello. ¡Calor!

Intento apartarlo por los codos, pero me tiene acorralada, siento su respiración agitada en mi espalda,

y algo más abajo.

¿Quiere hacerme el amor cuando estoy enfadada?

-Umm. Ni se le ocurra, señor Grandchester, déjeme dormir, estoy enferma.

-Yo te curaré-sisea y mi cuello se tensa, el hombre va a acabar conmigo.

Empieza a bajar el pequeño pantalón de algodón que usa para dormir, como no llevo ropa

interior, estoy frita. Mi respiración comienza, y él continúa con mi blusa, sí, estoy

completamente desnuda y de espaldas.

¡Calor! Me doy vuelta para verlo y no sé en qué momento se quitó su ropa, ¿o entró desnudo ?, qué

importa. Lo que importa es que acaba con mis nervios en estos momentos.

Me besa el cuello y suelto el primer gemido en su oído.

-Terry ...

-Dime, pequeña-su voz es ronca y coqueta. Él sabe lo que hace, está acabando conmigo.

Se supone que estoy enfadada con él, y enferma.

¿Estaba enferma?

-Estoy enfadada contigo.

¿De verdad?

Enfadada y le doy entrada a su lengua en mi boca, sí, que enojada estoy.

-Lo sé, estoy haciendo las pases contigo.

¿Ah?

Me embiste una primera vez vez y resuello; que sensación más divina; y no sé si es un efecto de que lo

quiero matar, pero quiero que continúe; segunda ... tercera ... embestida. Ya olvidé del por qué estaba

enfadada con él, clavo mis uñas en su espalda y él muerde mis labios; sus movimientos calculados

son más rápidos y todo mi cuerpo.

Me besa y me siento dolor en los labios, los toma, sabe qué son los suyos, toda mi vida es mío.

Me aporrea más rápido, y lo que antes tenía frío, ahora está hirviendo; estoy sudando de placer, lamo

su cuello y el gruñe; lo agarro del trasero para mover mis caderas con las de él y grito. Hacer el

amor enojada tiene sus ventajas, no hay caricias suaves, él me toma cuando quiere y quieres

yo lo permito porque siempre seré tu y de nadie más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta de mí? - anhela en mi cuello.

-Tus manos.

 **BUENO CHICAS AQUI TERMINAN LOS CAPITULOS ESPERO LOS DISFRUTEN QUE TENGAN UN DIA MAÑANA BESOS Y ABRAZOS ❤️**


	19. Capítulo 19

Despierto como nueva, adiós deshidratación. Terry está durmiendo todavía a mi lado, aprovecho

para prepararle el desayuno y llevarlo a la cama, nunca puedo hacerlo porque caigo en coma.

Preparo una ensalada de frutas como a él le gusta, unos huevos a la florentina y pan tostado. Café

negro y un té para mí.

Lo veo de espaldas, su fuerte y hermosa espalda, al principio la odie porque el primer contacto fue en

contra de mi voluntad, rio para mis adentros al recordarlo.

Pongo el desayuno en la mesa y me acerco, lamo su oreja, él gruñe. Se da la vuelta y rio a carcajadas,

me saluda su firmeza mañanera también.

—Buenos días, pequeña.

Al momento en que me inclino para darle un beso, me toma de la cintura y me acuesta encima de él.

—Terry Llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

—Es tarde, señorita, usted empezó y ahora hay que remediarlo. —señala su rigidez que está como

hierro contra mi pierna.

¡Calor!

Me rodea con sus brazos y me embiste desprevenida, hace que grite de placer y él sonríe.

— ¿Quiere acabar conmigo, señor Grandchester?

—Usted está acabando conmigo, señorita White—gime y gruñe en mis labios—y me encanta que lo

haga.

Después de dos orgasmos, entramos a la ducha; y su cuerpo se moja junto con el mío.

—Déjame bañarte—dice quitándome el jabón líquido de las manos.

Pone un poco en sus manos, y pasa por todo mi cuerpo suavemente, estoy empapada de agua pero

todavía siento calor por el roce de sus grandes manos.

—Te amo, Terry.

Se sorprende y sonríe, una gran sonrisa que cruza unas pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos. Los ojos azules

de Terry, mi cielo al despertar antes de ver el que está afuera.

Desayunamos el ahora frío desayuno, pero le ha encantado mi intención. Más le vale. Preparo mi

ropa y él me ve que estoy como loca cambiándome rápido.

— ¿Qué hace, señorita?

—Lo mismo que tú, prepararme para ir a trabajar —Usted está enferma— ¿Eh? Ahora estoy enferma. —tienes que descansar, tómate el día libre. —

ordena.

—Pero Terry…

—Ningún pero, pequeña. —me besa la nariz y se va. Así sin más, me deja con la ropa a medio poner.

La mente me empieza a jugar sucio y pienso en Anthony, todavía estoy enfadada por su actitud; pero

Terry me ordenó. ¿Ordenó? Vaya, ahora ya se volvió costumbre y estoy tomando todo como una

orden.

Tengo que hablar con Anthony, y me temo que tendré que ocultárselo a Terry, pero será por el bien

de los dos.

Saco el móvil y llamo a Anthony , como me lo imaginaba, responde al primer tono.

—Candy, que alegría que llamaras. —No te emociones maldito.

—Anthony, tengo que hablar contigo. —mi voz es firme, ni siquiera le pregunto cómo está porque no

me interesa.

—Bueno, qué te parece en el Rufus dentro de media hora.

—Está bien, en media hora.

Cambio mi ropa formal por unos vaqueros, una blusa rosa y mi chaqueta de cuero. Voy en el BMW

de Terry, ya que mi robot está en mi apartamento.

Al llegar al Rufus, Anthony está en la barra del bar, con una cerveza.

¿Tan temprano?

Su trabajo ha de ser duro, y lo digo con ironía.

—Hola, preciosa. —su sonrisa es la de un crío.

—Hola, Anthony — trato de sonreír, pero me es imposible.

—Te he pedido un café, sé que te gusta.

—Bueno, gracias

—Te ves hermosa. —balbucea, su coqueteo me sorprende; definitivamente no ha cambiado.

—Mira Anthony, te dije que quería hablar contigo—me acomodo la chaqueta y tomo un sorbo de té. —

No me gustó nada tu mensaje del otro día.

Ríe como si estuviese orgulloso de ello y yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Lo siento, Candy, no esperé que lo tomaras tan en serio.

¿Me está queriendo joder?

— A la mierda, Anthony, tu mensaje lo ha leído Terry fue de muy mala educación.

— ¿¡Terry!? ¿¡TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!? — grita histérico, parece que no se lo ha tomado bien.

—Sí, Terry, es mi novio.

— ¡Candy, estás loca!—dice tomándome de los brazos— Ese hombre es peligroso.

— ¡Suéltame, Anthony Me lastimas! —grito tratando de zafarme de su fuerte agarre.

—Candy, es peligroso.

—Aquí el único peligroso parece ser tú, te estás comportando como un verdadero hijo de puta, Anthony.

¡Suéltame!

Hombres se acercan a tratar de ayudarme, pero Anthony los fulmina con la mirada y ven el arma en su

cintura y retroceden.

¡Estoy Jodida!

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar con la tonadilla de Terry. Si no contesto va a sospechar. El sonido

hace que Anthony me suelte de su agarre y tiro de él y tomo el teléfono enseguida.

¡Diez llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes! ¿Cuándo demonios llamó que no escuché el teléfono?

Leo rápido los mensajes.

«Pequeña ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no coges el teléfono?»

«Estoy preocupado, Candy, ¡Coge el teléfono!»

« ¿Te has llevado el BMW?, No es muy astuto de tu parte.»

¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Maldigo en voz alta. El auto de Terry seguro tiene GPS; si se da cuenta que estoy con Anthony,

estaré más que jodida.

Anthony me sigue fulminando con la mirada y termina su cerveza, hago un movimiento para irme y me

detiene.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado, Candy, tengo que decirte algo. —se queja con respiración agitada.

¡Estoy rodeada de imbéciles!

—Mira, Anthony, he tenido la poca paciencia del mundo, te he dejado claro que no quiero nada contigo y

mi relación con Terry es problema mío ¿Bueno?

—Sólo intento protegerte, Candy. Me mojo. — ¿Protegerme? ¿Haciéndome daño?

Se vuelve acercar a mí con más furia en sus ojos, pero no le tengo miedo, ya he tenido miedo de

tipos como él toda mi vida, uno más no será diferente.

— ¡No la toques! —grita alguien detrás de mí.

Cierro mis ojos y giro, Terry.

Su mirada azul es sombría, ¡Estoy perdida!

—Vaya, vaya el señor Terrence Grandchester—resopla Anthony

Me acerco a Terry y tomo de su mano, pero no logro sacarlo de su estado lleno de furia.

—Si te vuelvo a ver que la tocas o siquiera respiras cerca de ella…—advierte Terry apretando mi

mano.

— ¿Harás qué? —Reta Anthony—Me vas a golpear como a tus mujeres.

Mis ojos se abren como un plato al ver que Leo, el escolta personal de Terry; se acerca y lo

golpea en el estómago.

—No es necesario que él lo haga—dice Leo con orgullo y vuelve a su estado de gorila.

Anthony se levanta, pero no está furioso; parece que eso era lo que realmente quería, demostrar que

Terry es una persona peligrosa.

— ¡Te lo dije, Candy! te lo advertí hace mucho tiempo.

Toma su chaqueta, y la sacude, me lanza una última mirada y se va sin decir más.

Yo estoy inerte tomada de la mano de Terry, no quiero ver su mirada; sé que mil cosas estarán

pensando de mí en este momento y lo que acaba de soltar Anthony sólo hará que desconfíe de mí.

Le he ocultado lo que Anthony me dijo y también le oculté que vendría a verlo. Suelta mi mano y me

toma de la barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

¡NO!

Asiento con un nudo en mi garganta, quiero llorar y salir corriendo, no estoy preparada para otra

pelea con él.

—Vamos. —ordena llevándome de la mano. Su agarre es fuerte, sé que está furioso.

En el camino no dice ni una sola palabra y yo voy llorando como una magdalena. Tiemblo y respiro

con dificultad, me siento como la peor mierda del mundo, la culpable de todo esta vez, soy yo.

Llegamos a mi apartamento, es mala señal. Al subir las escaleras no me mira, llego a la puerta del

apartamento y mis manos tiemblan, no puedo abrir, me quita las llaves de las manos de un tirón y

abre la puerta; me siento en el mueble y espero su reacción, cierra la puerta despacio y se queda de brazos cruzados contra ella.

—Habla—ordena, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —me tiembla la voz.

¿Qué te mentí dos veces? Paso.

— ¿Hace cuánto te ves con él?

—No es lo que estás pensando, Terry. ¡Puedo explicártelo!

— ¡Explica! —grita y me hace saltar.

—Lo siento, quería dejarle las cosas claras. —mi voz tiembla, pero no es por sus gritos o su enfado,

es porque en realidad soy yo la que lo lastimó esta vez.

— ¿A mis espaldas? Eso te salió jodidamente bien, Candy. —Escucho dolor y rabia en sus palabras. —

Sé lo que te dijo, ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

No respondo, estoy llorando no sé qué decir; tiemblo y no tengo el valor de verlo a la cara.

— ¡¿Verdad?! —grita y salto asustada por su reacción.

Asiento y maldice en voz alta. Da vueltas por toda la sala, toca su cabello de forma desesperada y

sólo estoy esperando que diga que se acabó, que todo es mi culpa y que soy una mierda.

¡Habla!

—Terry, sé que cometí un error; te lo oculté, es cierto.

—No quiero escucharte—me calla.

— ¡Me vas a oír! —Grito con tono de mando y tengo su atención—Te mentí, era algo que tenía que

hacer yo sola Terry, no puedes intervenir todo el tiempo en mis cosas; me siento como una

maldita inútil. Sí, Anthony me dijo algo de tu pasado, pero jamás lo creí y cuando tú me contaste lo que

pasó, no te miento, me sorprendí. —me quito mi chaqueta porque siento que me ahogo con todo lo

que estoy diciendo. — pero no me importa.

Sus ojos se clavan en mis brazos.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso? —veo mis brazos tiene unas grandes magulladuras, y recuerdo que Anthony me

sujetó con todas sus fuerzas. Es increíble como en unos minutos se me pusieron los brazos de esta

manera.

—Me caí. —intento tranquilizarlo, decirle que Anthony me hizo esto; es capaz de ir a matarlo junto con

Leo.

—Todavía no sabes mentir, Candy.

—Escúchame Terry, eso no importa ahora. —protesto y tomo su rostro.

— ¡No, Candy! No quiero escucharte, ya he escuchado suficiente y a tu amigo también, te pedí precisamente por esta mierda—señala mis brazos—Que quería acompañarte y poder protegerte.

—No grites, Terry. —ruego gimoteando.

—Te veo y no sé si pueda confiar en ti. —Mira de nuevo mi brazo, puedo ver la rabia en su mirada—

Pero eso no se quedará así, Candy

Cierro mis ojos, esa fue una gran apuñalada directo a mi corazón. No quiero que haga nada estúpido

contra Anthony, no vale la pena y no quisiera que Anthony se tomara de ello para perjudicar a Terry.

— ¡Terry! —grito antes de que salga por la puerta.

No responde, cierro mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y escucho que cierra la puerta.

 **HOLA MIS CHICAS FELIZ INICIO DE SEMANA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY, SI LO SE ANTHONY ES UN PESADO Y VEN PORQUE DIJE ANTES QUE ME PROVOCABA AHORCAR A CANDY VEREMOS QUE PASA, QUE LO DISFRUTEN BESOS ?**


	20. Capítulo 20

Llamo y no contesta, ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de aparecerme por Advertising, seguramente

estoy despedida así como me sacó de su vida. Lloro y lloro, Annie dice que le dé tiempo que todo se

va a aclarar, pero ya ha pasado una semana y estoy que me muero sin verlo.

Deseo tenerlo cerca para decirle lo mucho que lo amo y lo necesito. Necesito sentir sus besos y sus

brazos por las noches; despierto llorando en la madrugada y no quiero abrir mis ojos, porque sé que

él no estará ahí.

Hago mis maletas, me subo al robot y me dirijo a Long Beach, el cumpleaños de mi sobrina está

cerca y me ha pedido que vaya y celebre con ella.

Mamá y George estarán allá también, todos, menos Terry.

Lloro para mis adentros y subo el volumen a la música, parece que el destino quiere seguir pateando

mi culo con la canción y es Stay With Me de Sam Smith apuñalan lentamente mi corazón.

Cuando llego a casa de mi hermano, la pequeña Samantha sale a recibirme.

—Mi hermosa, venga esos puños— chocamos el puño en el aire.

Saludo a mi hermano cabezón con un fuerte abrazo y beso en la mejilla a mi cuñada.

—Te ves como la mierda—balbuce Albert, mi hermano y su forma directa de decir las cosas, es lo que

más me gusta de él.

—He tenido mejores días. —Evado todo tipo de pregunta.

Sí, con Terry, digo en mi mente. ¡Mierda! Mi mente acabará conmigo, lo extraño demasiado.

Maldigo para mis adentros con sólo recordar cómo pudo desconfiar de mi tan fácil, pero asumo toda

la culpa por ello, me contradigo a mí misma buscando una excusa, pero no la hay, su mirada me hizo

sentir como la mierda y eso es lo que soy, fin de la historia.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ti—dice mi hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Samantha te

inscribió en una competencia de Surf de la escuela.

—Sí, tía, les he dicho que eres la mejor de todas, el ganador se llevará una copa y una medalla.

Sonrío, pero ojala fuese de felicidad, recuerdo que Terry le dio temor que practicara un deporte

peligroso, según él.

¡Pero él no está aquí!

—De acuerdo, pequeña, hay que ir por esa copa—abrazo a mi sobrina y me la como a besos.

Por la noche estoy en la terraza de la casa, observo las estrellas como la masoquista que soy;

rogando que Terry esté haciendo lo mismo. Me enamoré perdidamente de él, de su ternura y

terquedad, de su heroísmo y arrogancia, cada uno de sus virtudes hacen que también amé sus

defectos, lo amo demasiado, lo amo más que a mi vida, pero lo perdí; por tratar de demostrarme a mí

misma algo que a la larga resultó que pasara lo que siempre temí, que él no confiara en mí.

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Albert, por su voz me doy cuenta que está preocupado, nunca pude

ocultarle algo por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Primero: Eres terriblemente mala mintiendo. Segundo: Sabes que no estás sola y Tercero: Conozco

un corazón roto.

Ahí viene el llanto. ¡Joder!

Albert me abraza y acaricia mi cabello; puede ser un patán cuando quiere por hermano mayor, pero él

es como mi padre; nunca se rinde hasta que suelte todo lo que me duele.

—Me corto una pierna si es el hombre de tu graduación por el que estás así.

—Pues córtate las dos. — Musito—He sido yo la culpable.

Le explico detalladamente todo lo que ha pasado con Terry, que es mi jefe, al que tanto odiaba y

que ahora estoy locamente enamorada de él. Sollozo y ahora que digo las cosas en voz alta, me doy

cuenta del error que cometí.

—Llámalo—aconseja Albert.

No puedo llamarlo, la verdad es que no sé si darme por vencida, yo en su lugar estaría igual; lo he

llamado todos los días, le he mandado miles de mensajes, extraño a Eli y seguramente ella también me extraña, pero él no responde.

—Son dos cabezas duras, ambos tienen el orgullo bien arraigado.

—Es mi culpa, Albert—niego con la cabeza y limpio mis lágrimas. —Él no se merecía que le ocultara

algo así.

Omití el pasado de Terry, estoy segura que mi hermano no lo entendería, es demasiado

sobreprotector y seguramente me aconsejaría que me alejase de él.

—Estoy seguro que te ama, te buscará. A veces los hombres somos demasiado testarudos.

Ruego porque así sea, estoy en un capítulo de mi vida que no estoy segura si voy a poder vivir

plenamente lejos de él y de Eli, se han convertido en mi vida como lo es mi familia.

Esa noche apenas puedo dormir, tomo el móvil y le mando un mensaje a Terry, si no quiere hablar

conmigo lo acepto, pero sé que leerá mis mensajes.

«Lo amo, señor Grandchester. Lo siento mucho y los extraño.

Pd: ¿Te quedas conmigo?»

Dos horas después y no responde, entierro mi cabeza en la almohada y lloro a más no poder, siento

que lo perdí.

Lo amo y lo perdí.

Despierto con un nudo en mi garganta, había dejado de llorar desde que mis días comenzaban en

brazos de Terry, él había sanado esa parte de mí. Jamás me había sentido tan rechazada, está bien,

me equivoqué; pero el castigo me está matando, quiero verlo, quiero que me diga a la cara si ya no

me ama y prometo ser yo la que lo enamoré esta vez.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Samantha es hoy, mi madre y George están por llegar en

cualquier momento, mi madre no sabe aún lo que ha pasado con Terry, espero no se me note la

cara de depresión, pero mis ojos me delatan.

Veo a mi sobrina compartir con sus amigos, es una niña adorable, que sacará canas verdes a mi

hermano como lo hice yo, todos dicen que somos iguales, dos chispitas iguales; a pesar de que es dos

años mayor que Eli, cuando veo a Samantha correr la recuerdo cuando chocó conmigo aquella mañana. Su mirada azul me recordó la mirada de Terry, aunque jamás me imaginé que era hija

suya. Maldigo en voz alta. Tengo que sonreír, tengo que hacerlo por Samantha, es su día, no quiero

andar llorando, ya he llorado demasiado, pero cuando se trata de Terry, nunca es suficiente.

Ni el amor ni el dolor.

—Estoy segura que él también piensa en ti—dice mi madre atrás. —Te he observado, no puedes

mentir, hija, tu mirada te delata.

Ahí viene el llanto de nuevo, pero con más intensidad; no puedo soportarlo, es demasiado.

—Calma, hija, él tendrá el poder de repararlo.

Sin decir nada a mi madre, sin decirle un porqué, ella lo sabe; he fallado, pero estoy arrepentida de

mi error y lo estoy pagando caro, su ausencia sólo hace que me sienta peor. Pero no pienso buscarlo

más, he doblegado mi orgullo por él y ni siquiera se da cuenta.

La fiesta terminó y mi llanto calmó. Mañana será un mejor día, tengo que dar lo mejor de mí en la

competencia del Surf; le he prometido a Samantha que ganaré esa copa por ella y así lo haré.

Cierro mis ojos y pienso en mi pequeña, es fin de semana y seguro esta con su padre; leyendo los

mismos cuentos y viendo los dibujos animados antes de dormir.

Los extraño demasiado.

—Buenos días, tía—saluda la pequeña Samantha, llevando consigo su traje de baño.

—Buenos días, chispita—bebo mi taza de café, necesito estar despierta— ¿Lista para ganar?

— ¡Sí!

Su sonrisa lo es todo y con eso basta para que deje a un lado mis problemas y sea la misma de

siempre, por lo menos quiero engañarme a mí misma este día. Todo sea por ver a mi familia feliz y

que sepan que estoy bien, que sigo siendo la misma Candy White, la rebelde y mal educada que

escucha la ópera y compite en el Surf.

La competencia estará reñida, hombres y mujeres competiremos el día de hoy pero será dividido entre hombres y mujeres. Al final sólo uno será ganador, la copa será para el adulto y la medalla para

el niño al que representa. Tengo que ir a por ellas como dé lugar así sea acabar con mis pequeños

brazos, pero tengo que ganarlo por Samantha.

Suena el silbato y los primeros competidores hacen fuerza en sus brazos para hundirse bajo el agua.

Reman hacia la primera ola y rompen en dirección a ella, tratan de mantener la tabla estable pero

sólo uno lo logra, cae. ¡Mierda! Eso debió doler.

Dos horas después me toca entrar, sólo una mujer lleva la delantera, parece que sabe lo que hace, los

hombres no lo están logrando, no han podido atrapar ninguna ola, ojala sea mi día de suerte.

Remo con fuerza, la chica morena a mi par rema a la misma velocidad, viene pero se detiene, le llevo

ventaja, agarro mi tabla firme y recojo las piernas y me pongo en cuclillas, suelto poco a poco la

tabla y mantengo el equilibro ¡Bien! ¡He cogido la primera ola del día!

Hago fuerza con mi pierna mientras inclino peso a mi cuerpo para dirigir la ola. La mejor sensación,

escucho aplausos a lo lejos, eso me emociona.

He sido la primera en coger la primera ola, todos aplauden y yo salgo del mar, necesito aire; he

estado sin forma por mucho tiempo pero lo he conseguido.

Una hora después y dos sacudidas han noqueado a dos hombres y una mujer, hacen que me sienta

nerviosa; llevo la ventaja pero hay un empate entre la chica morena y yo. La siguiente entrada será la

final, sólo tengo que coger una ola que me dé tres puntos más y podré ser la campeona de mi sobrina.

Suena el silbato y entro a toda velocidad, esta vez con más fuerzas en mis brazos para poder alcanzar

la ola; la morena se adelanta pero cae. Demasiado pronto.

Se aproxima otra ola, el viento azota fuerte, parece ser la ola que necesito, me sumerjo bajo la ola

con la tabla, la dirijo hacia la superficie y respiro hondo, remo con más fuerza y me acerco a la

orilla, mantengo la tabla recta bajo mi cuerpo y remo hasta donde la tabla me lleva. Me agarro firme

nuevamente y me pongo de cuclillas, respiro hondo la adrenalina está al tope, la gente grita y se

escucha la multitud. Suelto lentamente las manos y hago equilibrio. ¡De nuevo lo he logrado!

Grito en victoria. ¡He ganado la competencia!

Las personas aplauden, una multitud de personas se acercan a mí, tanto que asustan. Busco el pequeño

rostro de mi sobrina y se lanza en mis brazos.

— ¡Ganamos! —chilla, está tan emocionada que se le han soltado un par de lágrimas.

Albert, mi madre y mi cuñada tiene una sonrisa que llega a sus orejas, que rica sensación.

Hacen entrega de la copa y la medalla para mi sobrina, la gente ríe cuando nos llaman, parece que

estuviesen viendo doble pero una en versión miniatura.

Después de varios aplausos y fotografías que tomé con mi sobrina y familia, me dirijo a los vestidores; tengo la sangre acelerada y estoy más que agotada.

De pronto siento que me falta el aire, hace mucho calor aquí y el bullicio me perturba, empiezo a

sudar helado. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me está pasando? Oleadas de pensamientos vienen a mi mente:

30 de noviembre del 2009 a las 10:30 p.m. recibo la llamada de mi hermano que me informaba que

mi padre ha muerto, salgo corriendo de mi apartamento, descalza y por la calle oscura. Un callejón

sin salida y un hombre que desconozco, su rostro se acerca, está oscuro no puedo moverme, saca una

navaja y dice: —Si te mueves, te mato. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, grito pero nadie me escucha, el

hombre se incorpora encima de mí amenazándome con una navaja, grito y lloro, le ruego que no me

haga daño pero él me golpea una y otra vez, en la cara, en el estómago y arranca mi ropa interior.

Me golpea una vez más para que deje de gritar, me abre las piernas causándome una gran herida en

una de ellas con la navaja. Me dice que no grite una vez más y se lanza dentro de mí, haciéndome

sentir rota por dentro; de pronto cierro los ojos, no sé cuántas horas han pasado pero estoy tirada en

el suelo. Él besa su navaja y me apuñala una vez, no me muevo, luego me apuñala otra vez y no me

muevo. Pero todavía lo escucho, sus pasos se alejan de mí. Cierro mis ojos y todo oscurece.

Me falta el aire, quiero gritar y pedir ayuda, me causa claustrofobia el cubículo donde estoy. Lloro

sin razón alguna, lo sé, estoy entrando en pánico sin razón alguna. Imágenes vuelan en mi cabeza

como una película vieja con mucho ruido.

Mi teléfono suena y me tiemblan las manos no puedo contestar, no logro ver quién llama, todo es

borroso a mi alrededor y sólo siento miedo. Olvido mi nombre, olvido el lugar en el que estoy,

cubro mis oídos con las palmas de mi mano y me balanceo. Mi teléfono sigue sonando, yo puedo, sé

que puedo contestar y pedir ayuda.

Lo levanto y lo coloco en mi oído, quién quiera que sea que me ayude; o moriré del pánico.

— ¿Candy? —llama alguien al teléfono. Pero estoy inerte, no puedo moverme, no otra vez, por favor,

no otra vez.

No puedo hablar, quiero gritar y me doy cuenta que grito pero no escucho nada. No puedo escuchar

mi propia voz. Lanzo el teléfono, nadie me escucha, intento una vez más tratar de abrir mi boca y

gritar por ayuda.

— ¡Ayuda! —grito con todas mis fuerzas pero no escucho mi propia voz, nadie puede escucharme, o

es lo que creo.

Intento ponerme de pie y salir del cubículo, todo da vueltas, coloco mis manos enfrente y veo doble,

arrastro mis pies hasta la puerta y salgo corriendo como puedo, descalza y sin poder ver, sólo siento

calor y que el aire no llega a mis pulmones.

Estoy mareada, me falta el aire. Hay demasiado calor, veo un hombre que se acerca corriendo hacia

mí, no puedo distinguirlo quién es, pero corre más rápido que mí, estira su mano y por

desesperación extiendo la mía, cuando toco su mano siento una electricidad por todo mi cuerpo y me

toma con sus brazos fuertes. ¿Qué me pasa? creo que estoy soñando, sí, debe ser una pesadilla y en mis sueños he llamado a

Terry para que venga a mi rescate. Pero sé que él no vendrá.

—Respira. —musita alguien, escucho la voz de mi madre, la voz de mi hermano, muchas manos

alrededor de mí y tiemblo, cierro y abro los ojos; todo mi cuerpo se estremece.

—Mírame. —una voz desesperada, quiero moverme pero no puedo, intento respirar y moverme para

poder tocar su rostro pero todo el peso de mi cuerpo me derrota.

Me toma entre sus brazos y corre no sé a dónde, sólo escucho voces; no entiendo lo que dicen—

Estarás bien, mírame.

Escucho el rechinamiento de llantas sobre el pavimento, parece que estoy en un auto por el crujido

del motor, pero sigo sin moverme, mi cuerpo vibra, intento moverme pero me he dado por vencida.

El auto se detiene, sigo en brazos de alguien. Puedo distinguir que estamos en la casa de Albert. Intento

responder y hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo, aclarar mi visión para saber qué está pasando.

Estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico.

—Mírame— no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos, me duelen y mi respiración se agita cada vez más.

—Respira conmigo. — Esa voz hace que reaccione por un momento y veo a mi madre llorar.

— ¡Hija! ¡Dios, no otra vez!

¿Otra vez qué?

—Tranquila, mamá— susurra Albert—Ya lo ha logrado otras veces.

¿Otras veces? ¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido?

—Mírame, respira conmigo. —puedo sentir como su pecho se contrae pero no funciona. No puedo

ver, sé que los tengo abiertos porque me arden. Aprieto mi mandíbula y no puedo mover mis manos.

Voy a cerrar los ojos, no puedo más.


	21. Capítulo 21

—Estará bien, madre, tranquilízate—escucho voces, debe ser Albert

¿Qué pasó?

Abro mis ojos. Primero uno. Odio la luz.

— ¿Candyy?

Me duele la garganta, intento aclarar mi garganta pero parece que atravesara cuchillos.

— ¿Pequeña?

¿Terry?

Abro mis dos ojos, la luz ya no me molesta tanto, mi madre está a la orilla de la cama y toma de mi

mano, Albert intenta consolarla. Veo a mi izquierda y ahí está él. El amor de mi vida está conmigo,

ruego a Dios que no esté soñando.

— ¿Qué pasó? —intento hablar.

—Nena, estás bien ahora. —besa mi frente.

— ¿Mamá por qué lloras?

—Nada, mi amor— intenta sonreír.

Veo sus rostros parece que les ha pasado un camión de malas noticias por encima. Una película

empieza a rodar sobre mi cabeza entonces empiezo a recordar todo.

Empiezo a llorar de nuevo. —Ahora recuerdo. — asiento.

—Mírame, pequeña—obedezco y veo esos ojos azules, están apagados.

—Estás a salvo.

— ¿Tuve otro ataque de pánico? —pregunto asustada, pero ya sé la respuesta.

—No sólo tuviste un ataque de pánico—confirma Albert—Estabas en shock.

No entiendo, tuve un ataque de pánico, todo estaba bien; de repente pensamientos invadieron mi

mente. No quiero pensar que me estoy volviendo loca.

—Te hemos traído al médico, dice que el calor y la deshidratación causaron una ansiedad en ti que

provocó el ataque de pánico, el cansancio y depresión no han ayudado tampoco. Tu mente se disfrazó

de recuerdos para alimentarlo y fue ahí que sufriste el colapso nervioso.

—Díganme que Samantha no vio nada de eso—ruego.

—No, ella estaba en el auto—aclara mi madre—esperábamos por ti y Terry fue a buscarte, te

trajimos a casa en el auto de él. Permanezco unos minutos sin decir nada, y Albert se lleva a mi madre para dejarme sola con Terry.

Por una razón me siento nerviosa ante él. No esperaba verlo, de hecho ni siquiera me imaginé que era

él el corría hacia mí.

Las lágrimas corren por mi rostro una vez más.

—Por favor—susurra —No llores más, estoy aquí contigo, nena.

—Perdóname, Terry.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, perdóname tú a mí por haber tardado tanto.

Me abraza fuerte y entierro mi cara en su pecho, añoraba volver a sentir su aroma y el calor de su

cuerpo junto al mío.

—Te amo con locura, pequeña. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Yo sé—sonrío. Frunce el entrecejo confundido. —Serías él mismo cara de póquer, un cara dura y

mi jefe, del que estoy locamente enamorada.

— ¿Cara de póquer? —levanta las cejas.

Me toma con sus manos y me besa, me estremezco al sentir de nuevo el contacto de sus labios contra

los míos.

Me acuesta sobre su pecho y escucho los latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —pregunto.

—Te busqué por todas partes, y llamé a tu madre. —no me sorprendo.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en la playa?

—Llamé a tu hermano.

— ¿Llamaste a Albert? ¿Cómo conseguiste el número?

—Nena, si pude cambiar la tonadilla de tu teléfono también puedo robarte algunos números.

— ¿Algunos? —resoplo.

—Sí, algunos; sabía que los necesitaría cuando intentaras huir de mí.

—Yo no hui, tú te fuiste. —respingo.

—Perdóname por eso. —suspira.

No importa cómo haya llegado a mí, lo importante es que estoy entre sus brazos en estos momentos y

eso me llena de felicidad.

—Te vi. — Dice con orgullo—Es increíble lo que hiciste por tu sobrina, pero acepto que estaba

aterrado, esa última ola fue enorme.

Rio a carcajadas. —Es usted un miedoso, señor Grandchester. —Solo cuando se trata de ti pequeña

 **CHICAS BUENA NOCHE NO LAS QUERÍA DEJAR CON ESA ANGUSTIA DE SABER QUE PASARÍA ASI QUE SUBI ESTE, NO TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO ASI QUE CREO QUE SUBIRE OTROS 3 (LES QUERIA PEDIR UN CONSEJO: ANDO EN MIS DIAS Y LOS COLICOS ME ESTAN MATANDO QUE ME RECOMIENDAN PARA QUE SE VAYA O APACIGUARLO) JAJAJAJA SI LO SE ES ALGO TOTALMENTE SALIDO DE LA HISTORIA PERO COMO NOS ESTAMOS CONVIRTIENDO EN GRANDES AMIGAS NO LE VEO NADA DE MALO BUENO EN FIN SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA BESOS**


	22. Capítulo 22

Me despido de mi hermano y de mi madre. Albert da un apretón de manos a Terry y dice algo en

secreto en su oído, por la mirada de Terry no creo que haya sido algo bueno.

Al momento de entrar al auto su expresión es de un millón.

—Te ha amenazado ¿verdad?

Asiente nervioso y rio a carcajadas. Albert es único, sabía que haría algo como eso, pero sé que las

cosas de ahora en adelante serán mejor, o eso es lo que quiero creer.

Una hora después estamos en mi apartamento, recogiendo un poco de ropa. Coloco algunos vaqueros

sobre la cama y los doblo uno por uno, y siento un aliento caliente en mi cuello. Me estremezco y me

gira hacia él.

Tiene la mirada coqueta y muerde sus labios viendo los míos. Me toma del cuello y me acuesta sobre

la cama, aparta todo a su alrededor y empieza hacer pequeños círculos sobre mis pechos. Dejo

escapar un gemido y muerdo sus labios.

—Te deseo, pequeña. — gime como ya lo mencionó, con deseo. — ¿Tú me deseas?

Asiento pero no le basta. —Necesito escuchar que me lo digas, nena.

—Te deseo…

Mete sus manos bajo mi blusa y la levanta por encima de mi cabeza.

¡Calor!

Intento quitarme los vaqueros, pero me detiene. —Ese trabajo, siempre será mío, nena.

Besa, lame y chupa mis pechos y mi espalda se arquea enseguida, sonríe; sabe que lo estoy

disfrutando tanto como él. Me desnuda completamente y contempla cada parte de mi cuerpo y veo

cómo levanta la comisura de su labio.

—Eres tan hermosa.

Me acerco a él y le quito el polo azul que hace que sus ojos destaquen más, desabrocho el pantalón de

manera desesperada, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, estoy exasperada por sentir como me hace

suya de nuevo.

Porque lo soy y él lo sabe.

—Mírame a los ojos—manda.

Extrañaba su voz de mando, ¿Debería de empezar a obedecerlo de ahora en adelante? Lo veo y su

mirada azul es penetrante con la mía. Gruñe en mi cuello y yo abrazo su ancha espalda con todas mis

fuerzas mientras entra y sale con cautela.

—Prométeme algo, pequeña. — pide arrastrando las palabras.

—No… —Entra con furia —Más…—jadeo fuerte —Secretos.

¿No más secretos?

Sabe que en estos momentos puedo prometerle hasta dejar de maldecir. Es una buena movida,

cualquiera en esta situación no puede negarse.

Asiento una vez más. —Nena… necesito escucharte que lo prometes.

—Lo… prometo—me embiste una última vez y siento que explota dentro de mí. Fue un trato, y vaya

manera de cerrarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? —pregunta.

—Tu pecho.

Debería de dejar de preguntarme eso cada vez que hacemos el amor, jamás lo sabrá; no entiendo

todavía su insistencia, pero sé que no descansará hasta que se lo diga.

La noche es bella y estoy al lado de mi italiano, se sonroja cuando le digo que es el jefe más sexy que

haya conocido. Me susurra que me ama y me estremecen sus palabras. No me canso de él, ni de sus

caricias.

Suena el móvil, veo la hora, mierda es media noche.

—Annie ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto soñolienta.

— ¡Candy! ¿Dime que no estás sola? —ruega desesperada

—Terry está conmigo.

— ¡Bien! Anthony ha venido al Luxar y me ha visto, preguntó por ti y le dije que te dejara en paz. Se

puso furioso y lo peor de todo es que estaba golpeado.

— ¿Anthony golpeado? — eso hace que me despierte.

Siento que Terry se mueve. —Annie hablamos luego, gracias por llamar y tranquilízate ¿Bueno?

—Bueno, te veo luego.

Me acuesto a su lado de nuevo, lo observo y está dormido como una piedra; recorro todo su cuerpo y

llego hasta sus nudillos, los tiene enrojecidos. Maldigo en voz baja y niego con la cabeza.

Terry fue capaz de golpear a un detective ¿De qué más no será capaz? Recuerdo que dijo que no se

iba a quedar así, al verme lastimada por Anthony hizo que perdiera los estribos. ¡Mierda!. No quiero que

se meta en problemas y tampoco que nadie salga lastimado.

—Buenos días—susurra en mi cuello.

—Buenos días—respondo levantándome de la cama.

Me meto al baño y cierro la puerta, me doy una ducha y mientras lavo mi cabello, recuerdo en lo que

Annie me dijo, Anthony estaba golpeado y Terry lo golpeó, me imagino que Anthony ha de estar

enfurecido, no me importa que me haya dejado un par de marcas en los brazos, sé que no lo hizo a

propósito pero no me imagino a Terry dándole una paliza y que Anthony no haya hecho nada para

defenderse. Es extraño todo.

Salgo de la ducha y Terry está en calzoncillos sentado a la orilla de la cama viendo sus nudillos.

Ignoro el momento y busco ropa en mi closet. Me giro hacia él y tiene su mirada azul viendo mi

cuerpo.

—Ni se te ocurra—lo fulmino con la mirada. Ya conozco esa mirada por la mañana y ni siquiera lo

he tocado.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesta esta mañana?

—Por nada. —contesto tajante.

Enfurecido entra al baño y se ducha, cuando sale yo estoy en la cocina tomando un té, todavía ni se

cómo preguntarle lo que hizo, sólo sé que estoy furiosa por lo que sea que haya hecho.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? — Está tan calmado, lo veo de arriba para abajo y veo que está usando

ropa diferente.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —contraataco con otra pregunta tomando un sorbo de café pero la mirada

lo inunda por todo el cuerpo. Se ve tan guapo en sus vaqueros desgastados y polo blanco.

—Fui al auto mientras dormías.

—Umm.

Toma la maleta que estaba preparando la noche anterior, pero hago memoria y recuerdo que nunca

llegué ni a terminar de doblar la ropa, arrugo la frente y él ríe.

—La he terminado por ti cuando bajé por mi ropa.

—Umm.

Vamos en su auto y lo veo por el rabillo, está relajado, demasiado para mi gusto, muerdo mis labios

de ansiedad, quiero bombardearlo de preguntas pero no sé ni por dónde comenzar, niego con la

cabeza y maldigo para mis adentros, mi teléfono empieza a sonar y abro mi bolso, ¡Anthony! ¡Mierda!,

dejo que suene y no contesto.

— ¿Por qué no contestas? —pregunta y no quita la mirada de la carretera.

—Es Annie, llamaré luego. —miento.

— ¿Nena? —pregunta y me ve por un segundo.

— ¿Umm?

—Todavía no sabes mentir—niega con la cabeza y tira mi dedo de mi nariz. —No puedes vivir sin

esa muletilla del "Umm." —me imita.

Lo sé, estoy jodida.

Ignoro su comentario y me bajo del auto al ver que estacionamos en el Hall. Bajo la maleta y él me la

arrebata de las manos.

—Yo la llevo. —manda.

Lo dejo y camino detrás de él, al entrar al apartamento corro por un vaso con agua, sigo maldiciendo

para mis adentros, estoy teniendo mucha ansiedad.


	23. Capítulo 23

Termino de tomar mi vaso con agua y escucho la puerta. Es Alicia que vino a dejar a Eli para que

pase el día con nosotros, corre hacia mí y me rodea la cintura con sus brazos.

—Te he extrañado, chispita. —sonríe y corre donde su padre.

—Hola, Alicia—la saludo con un abrazo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, un día de estos tomamos un té ¿Bueno? —Murmura —es sobre la fiesta

de cumpleaños de Eli.

Mis ojos se iluminan, una fiesta para la pequeña es perfecto para que vaya saliendo de esa burbuja en

la que su padre la ha sometido.

—Perfecto, avísame y con mucho gusto haremos algo.

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunta Terry detrás de mí.

—Cosas de mujeres—defiende Alicia

Se despide de la pequeña y se va, Terry me fulmina con la mirada, seguro ya sospecha como todo

el controlador que es. Eli se va para su cuarto y le digo que enseguida la sigo para que miremos la

película de princesas que su padre compró para ella.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto al cara dura que está en su despacho.

Niega con la cabeza, me he dado cuenta que no lo he besado en todo lo que va del día, y lo más

extraño es que él no se ha acercado a mí tampoco. Me acerco con cautela y beso su cabello castaño que

huele delicioso.

Al ver que no reacciona me giro y toma de mi mano. De pronto don cara dura ha dejado de fruncir el

entrecejo.

Me acerco a su boca y lo beso, besarlo hace que me olvide de todo y hasta cuando estoy enfadada con

él, no le tengo miedo, tengo miedo a que cometa una estupidez por querer controlar todo.

—Te amo, Candy.

¿Candy? Eso es nuevo. Abraza mi vientre aferrándose a él como si no existiera un mañana, de pronto

está temblando.

— ¿Terry?

No responde.

— ¿Terry? Estás apretándome mucho, cariño.

¿Qué pasa con él?

Me suelta y deja salir un suspiro de desesperación. ¿Realmente no me dirá nada sobre Anthony? ¿Tengo

que torturarme de esta manera?

No quiero discutir sabiendo que Eli está en la otra habitación, pero tampoco quiero estar así por el

resto de la noche o los días sin que él no diga nada. ¿Será una prueba?

El momento se rompe cuando escucho mi teléfono desde la cocina, salgo y veo.

Anthony.

Antes de pensar en contestar siento una mirada clavada en mi cuello, Terry está detrás de mí.

Me arrebatada el teléfono, y yo brinco asustada y doy un paso hacia atrás, fue un impulso estúpido de

mi parte, su mirada es triste al ver mi reacción de pánico ante él.

—Jamás… te haría daño—susurra cerrando sus ojos y pegando su frente con la mía.

Me estremezco y lo abrazo fuerte. —Lo siento—musito.

Él me abraza y empiezo a temblar sin querer, intento calmar a mi cuerpo pero no puedo, me abraza

más fuerte y la pequeña Eli sale y se mete entre los dos.

—Ahí estás—digo con voz quebrada y sonrío.

— ¿Tienes hambre, cariño? —Eli asiente y Terry me da un beso en la frente y se va con ella para

la sala.

Respiro hondo y trato de olvidarme de lo que acaba de pasar, intento preparar la cena y mis manos

todavía tiemblan.

¿Le tengo miedo a Terry?

Imposible, el jamás me haría daño, lo sé.

Maldigo en voz baja y empiezo a preparar la cena, pongo mi mente en blanco y trato de pensar en lo

bonito. Estar al lado de él y su hija que ahora también es mía. Los amo demasiado como para

perderlos por mis estúpidos miedos.

—Eli dice que la cena está deliciosa—traduce Terry.

—Ya era tiempo que comiéramos algo sano—aclaro y trato de sonreír, mis ojos todavía están

aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Después de la cena, la pequeña Eli se queda dormida en el regazo de su padre mientras mirábamos

una película en la sala, la lleva entre sus brazos para la cama, camino detrás de él y le doy un beso

a la pequeña antes de salir de la habitación.

Terry sale conmigo y me toma de la mano, me dirige al balcón, justo lo que quería, tomar un poco

de aire.— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, su mirada sigue triste y yo ya he dejado de temblar.

Asiento con la cabeza, conteniendo mis ganas de llorar.

— ¿En serio me tienes miedo? —me pilla con la pregunta y rápido niego con la cabeza sin verle a los

ojos.

—Candy, necesito escuchar que lo digas. —ordena.

Lo veo y ordeno a mis labios que digan algo pero no puedo. ¡Mierda di algo! Mis lágrimas se

apoderan de mí y empiezo a llorar enfrente de él, me llevo la mano para la boca y trato de calmarme.

—Mírame—ordena.

No puedo.

—Está bien— da un paso derrotado y lo detengo, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que se vaya

pensando en que le tengo miedo.

Lo abrazo fuerte, hundo mi cabeza en su pecho y mojo su camisa con mis lágrimas, no quiero que se

vaya, no quiero que me deje ni yo quiero dejarlo; no le tengo miedo, temo al hombre de su pasado;

temo que él no lo quiera enterrar así como yo enterré a la vieja Candy abusada.

—Te amo. —musito

Levanta mi mentón con un dedo.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? —repite la pregunta.

Esta vez la pregunta no me sorprende ni temo responder, no obligo a mis labios a que hablen, obligo

a mi corazón que hable.

—No.

Me abraza fuerte, parece aliviado, realmente lo estaba matando todo este tiempo, sabía que no me

preguntaría algo así si yo no hubiese reaccionado de esa forma, pero fue un impulso y el miedo de

que se enojara porque Anthony me llamara. Recuerdo lo que Annie dijo y es mi momento para

enfrentarlo.

— ¿Terry?

—Umm. — me imita.

— ¿Me estás ocultado algo? — Me suelta y suspira.

—Sí. —Parece sincero—Pero sé que ya lo sabes, o al menos es lo que creo.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?

—Nunca.

— ¿Nunca?

—Te dije que no se quedaría así, él te lastimó; hice lo que tenía que hacer. —suena como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ir a romperle el culo a un detective y esperar que no hayan consecuencias.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Fui a su puta oficina, mis escoltas cuidaban la puerta mientras me encargaba de hacerle entender

que no podía lastimarte y librarse de ello y nadie hizo nada para impedirlo. Nadie-toca-lo-que-es-

mío. —subraya cada palabra.

Mis ojos están de par en par, mi amor es increíble, su seguridad lo hace que haga cosas bastante

estúpidas y sin sentido, su obsesión por mantenerme a salvo acabará con él.

—Terry, no fue nada grave…

—Lo fue nena—me interrumpe—Y no trates de defenderlo que eso me enfada más.

—Habrán consecuencias— intento que se dé cuenta que sus impulsos no lo van a llevar a nada bueno.

—No hará nada, puede meterse sus demandas por el culo; jamás dejaré que vuelva a ponerte una

mano encima.

— ¿Te ha llegado alguna? —pregunto con ironía.

—No—ríe.

Es increíble que se salga con la suya, lo que no entiendo es que Anthony sigue llamándome después de

que Terry lo golpeara, por lo que dijo Annie, estaba acabado.

— ¿Para qué te llamó? —recuerda que me llamó justamente cuando él arrebató mi teléfono.

—No le pregunté.

—Pequeña, el sarcasmo no te da. —Dice muy serio—parece que tendré que hacerle otra visita, creo

que no le quedó muy claro.

—Deja de actuar como un adolescente, Terry, has acabado con él. —amenazo.

—Parece que no lo suficiente para hacerle saber que no tiene que llamarte.

—Si hubiese contestado quizás…—Ni se te ocurra, señorita—interrumpe.

La verdad es que si contestaré la próxima vez que Anthony me llame, no me importa si Terry se

molesta, tengo que hacerlo y si lo hago enfrente de él también me importará un pepino. Tengo que

saber que él está bien y convencerlo que no meta en problemas a Terry, aunque él solo se lo buscó.

—Eres demasiado celoso para mi gusto. —suelto y me doy cuenta que hablé en voz alta.

Me fulmina con la mirada. —Cuido lo que me pertenece, y tú me perteneces—demanda.

—Qué romántico—sarcasmo.

—Nena, entiende, el sarcasmo no te da.

—Haces un trabajo espectacular, Candy—dice con orgullo—Y has hecho un gran trabajo con Terry.

—Gracias, Archie.

De pronto siento la curiosidad por preguntar a Archie si sabe algo de la golpiza que le propinó a

Anthony, también lo de la supuesta demanda.

—Archie, puedo preguntarte algo.

—Claro, dime.

— ¿Sabes que Terry golpeó a un detective?

Toce con fuerza casi escupiendo su café mañanero y luego ríe a carcajadas.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho?

—No precisamente. ¿Sabes algo?

— ¿Quién crees que fue con él? —dice con arrogancia, par de críos.

—Actúan como un par de críos. —digo molesta y golpeo su hombro.

—Tranquila—ríe—Lo hizo por ti, además se lo merecía. Terry me contó lo que te hizo, yo

también hubiese hecho lo mismo si se tratara de mi mujer.

—Es peligroso que se meta en problemas, lo pueden demandar, de nuevo. —Lo último sonó como si

supiera de su ex novia, lo que es mentira porque Terry jamás profundizó el tema, no supe si era

cierto o no lo que Anthony dijo.

— ¿Qué demanda? —dice despistado. —Terry jamás ha sido demandado por algo.

—Anthony me dijo algo de eso—omito el motivo.

—Candy, sé a lo que te refieres, es el pasado de Terry, él me dijo que te lo ha contado, pero lo de la

demanda ha sido una vil mentira de ese hijo de perra.

Miles de preguntas vienen a mi mente, ¿Por qué Anthony inventaría algo así?

—Supongo que sí.

Vuelvo a trabajar, no puedo concentrarme después de lo que Archie dijo, sino hubo una demanda

cómo diablos Anthony sabía que Terry había golpeado a alguien. Me voy a volver loca, tengo que

hablar con Anthony sin que Terry se entere. Tengo que saber por qué diría algo así.

—Levanta un poco la cabeza, por favor—ordeno a la modelo.

Parece mentira que yo haya estado en el lugar de ella, todavía hay ofertas jugosas de algunas

compañías que buscan que trabaje para ellos, me siguen halagando pero no volvería a hacerlo. Esa tarde aprovechando que Terry está en una reunión y saldrá un poco más tarde, salgo a tomar

algunas fotografías. He estado pensando en que algún día me gustaría hacer una exposición

fotográfica en alguna galería. Sería todo un sueño hecho realidad.

Exploto mi burbuja de sueños cuando suena mi móvil, Anthony.

—Anthony— digo desesperada.

—Ya era hora que contestaras, Candy, necesito hablar contigo.

—Sé lo que pasó, lo siento mucho, Anthony.

—Tengo que verte ¿Dónde estás? — ignora mis disculpas.

— ¿Te parece si te veo en el café que está en la avenida Bells?

—Perfecto en diez minutos estoy ahí.

Parece frustrado por el sonido de su voz, realmente en estos momentos no me importa si Terry se

enoja de mi encuentro con Anthony. Él no me da las respuestas; tengo que buscarlas yo. Además no creo

que Anthony se atreva a hacerme daño y menos después de lo que Terry y su amigo cómplice hicieron

con él en su oficina. ¿Verdad?

¡Mierda!

Anthony tiene la cara de pocos amigos y hecha un desastre, me da hasta pena verlo así.

—Hola, Candy. —saluda con cautela y toma asiento.

—Anthony, siento mucho que estés así—la verdad es que no ahora que lo recuerdo, se comportó como

un imbécil.

—Voy a ser directa contigo, Anthony, sabes que no puedo verte.

—Lo sé, es por eso que quería pedirte disculpas en personas, actué como un imbécil por ti y te

lastimé, perdóname por favor.

—Sí, lo hiciste, hace años que te conozco Anthony, nunca habías actuado así.

—Es por él Candy—se refiere a Terry—No voy a hacer algo al respecto, porque sé que lo merezco,

pero no quiero que estés con él.

¿Ah? Lo de no demandar a Terry me parece bien pero que lo deje, está loco, veo que la golpiza lo

dejó desorientado.

— ¿Disculpa? —Levanto la voz—Para empezar quiero que me digas a causa de qué me dijiste que

Terry había golpeado a alguien, sé que esa demanda nunca existió. Así que habla. —Lo sé, mentí pero no podía decírtelo—se toca la cabeza y niega—Lo vi, Candy, lo vi golpeando a

una mujer.

Aclaro mi garganta. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Era una amiga mía, Amanda. Trabajó para él, de modelo—eso último lo subraya—salieron un par

de veces y una vez vi cómo la golpeaba.

Repaso cada palabra, todavía no puedo ni cerrar mi boca.

— ¿Cómo lo viste? —pregunto con voz quebrada.

—Ella vivía conmigo, compartíamos apartamento, escuché que discutían; él no estaba de acuerdo que

viviera con un hombre, pero yo en ese entonces tenía novia y Amanda era una amiga, jamás la vi de

otra forma. —hace pausa toma mi mano y prosigue: —vi cuando la golpeó, saqué mi arma y le dije

que se fuera, jamás la volvió a ver.

—Me cuesta creerlo. — o al menos eso quiero, no creer nada de eso.

—Candy, cuando me di cuenta que trabajabas para la misma agencia me volví loco, hasta que te

encontré; cuando me dijiste que estabas con él, enloquecí lo admito, pero era para protegerte.

—Anthony, Calla. Terry no me ha hecho daño, he estado con él, hemos discutido pero jamás me ha

puesto una mano encima.

—Candy, quiero creer que lo que dices es cierto, pero mírame la cara, es un hombre agresivo, jamás

cambiará.

Quiero llorar, no debí venir. Anthony tiene razón, una persona violenta jamás cambia y Terry ha

estado enfadado conmigo que me ha hecho tenerle miedo, pero sé que no me haría daño, él es

incapaz de hacerme daño, me ama.

—Él nunca me lastimaría. —repito.

—Ojala nunca lo haga, Candy, soy capaz de matarlo si llega a ponerte una mano encima, espero que te

ame lo suficiente para no lastimarte de esa manera.

Y yo también lo espero.

Me despido de Anthony con un nudo en mi garganta, estoy en un modo digestivo de secretos, los

cerrojos de Terry se están abriendo y no me está gustando nada su pasado, no quiero tenerle

miedo, si empiezo hacerlo no podré estar con él nunca.

No me dijo la verdad, había otra mujer, maldigo en voz alta, ¿Cuántos secretos hay? ¿Cuántas

mujeres ha habido? Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, me estoy cansando de todo, tengo que

buscarlas a escondidas, a esto tan patético tengo que recurrir porque el hombre que amo no puede

decirme la verdad.

Intento no pensar en eso mientras voy conduciendo, suena mi teléfono, hablando… del rey de Roma.

—Hola—digo con simpleza. — ¿Pasa algo, pequeña?

—No pasa nada, Terry—intento sonar lo más normal que puedo, pero llamarle por su nombre no

sonó natural.

—Hay una celebración en mi Hotel para el aniversario de la empresa, quiero que vengas conmigo.

¿Su Hotel?

— ¿Tu hotel? —pregunto desconcertada y hasta cierto punto molesta

—Sí, nena, soy propietario del Hotel Encore. —lo dice como que fuese lo más natural del mundo que

me dé cuenta por teléfono que aparte de ser dueño del bar más lujoso de la ciudad, la empresa más

importante de publicidad alrededor del mundo y ahora de un Hotel cinco estrellas.

—Bien, supongo que si me dices que también tienes reservado un espacio en la luna no me tengo que

sorprender—Sarcasmo.

—Nena, entiende, no te da el sarcasmo. —Resopla—La cena es a las nueve de la noche, te veré en

casa para que lleguemos juntos.

— ¿Juntos?

—Sí, quiero ir con mi novia. —suena orgulloso y feliz de nombrarme su novia.

Intento sonreír, es algo lindo que haga eso, pero no olvido las cosas de las que me he enterado. —

Bien, estaré lista para entonces.

—La amo, señorita White.

—También lo amo, Señor Grandchester—eso lo dije de corazón, es la verdad, lo amo demasiado y al

escucharlo decir que me ama me hace confiar en que no me hará daño nunca.

Al llegar al apartamento encuentro sobre la cama un vestido de gala de sirena color rojo, largo y con

un escote de corazón, hermoso en pocas palabras. Empiezo a prepararme, mi cabello hoy está sumiso

así que uso ondas largas y lo pongo de lado como Andy me enseñó. Me maquillo un poco y pinto

mis labios color sangre y hacen resaltar el color verde de mis ojos.

Me entran unas gallas de llorar enormes y Alicia llega al Hall.

— ¡Dios Míos! Eres la mujer más bella que haya visto.

—Gracias, Alicia.

—Eli está lista para la cena, Terry dice que será la noche más importante de su vida y quiere que

sus dos mujeres estén presentes.

— ¿Tú no irás?

—Sí, por supuesto; me siento halagada que Terry me haya invitado a una celebración como esta — ¿Dónde está Eli? —pregunto ya que sólo Alicia entro al apartamento.

—Está afuera en el pasillo, se rehúsa a ir, ella nunca ha ido a esos lugares y tiene miedo.

—Déjame hablar con ella.

Salgo por el pasillo y veo a Eli, usa un vestido rosa muy elegante, se ve como una princesa pero me

doy cuenta que no quiere salir de su bola de cristal.

— ¿Qué pasa, chispita?

Niega con la cabeza. —Eres la nena más hermosa que haya visto, te ves hermosa con tu vestido rosa

¿Te gusta el mío? —pregunto dando una vuelta y ella sonríe y asiente.

—Entonces, pequeña, ¿Por qué no quieres ir si sabes que serás la nena más bella del lugar?

Empieza hacer señales y por primera vez entiendo sin que alguien traduzca.

—"Se burlarán".

—Nadie se burlará de ti, ¿Sabes por qué? —Niega—Porque soy tu mamá, recuerdas, y nosotras las

madres cuidamos de nuestras pequeñas princesas, nadie se burlará de ti cariño, recuerda que estará

lleno de gruñones y hablarán de cosas aburridas mientras tú y yo bailamos en la pista.

Sonríe y asiente.

—Bueno, un abrazo y a limpiarte esa carita, si quieres te pongo de mi maquillaje. —Eli alegre se

levanta del suelo y asiente.

Es verdad lo que le dije, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, no voy a dejar que nadie se burle de

ella porque no puede hablar, no es un problema, solamente es un síntoma de un trauma que sufrió. Me

da mucho gusto que Terry la lleve, por fin ha dejado que la nena salga de su castillo y empiece a

explorar el mundo, ese cambio me hace pensar en lo que Anthony dijo, ama lo suficiente para ser un

hombre diferente.

Al entrar al apartamento Alicia está llorando. — ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto asustada.

—Nada, escuché lo que le dijiste—me abraza—Gracias por llegar a nuestras vidas, Terry es

afortunado de tenerte, sé que cuidarás de él y de mi nieta.

Lo sé, Terry es afortunado de tenerme, pero yo todavía no sé si yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte

para aceptar su pasado, lo amo, y amo a su hija; pero la realidad es que desconozco a Terry a

veces, dijo que no quería secretos y parece que en vez de un cofre hay todo un pozo lleno de ellos.

—Cuidaré de ambos, son mi vida, recuérdalo. —Mi vida, se han convertido en mi vida y me da

miedo de que sea yo la salga del castillo que Terry ha construido para mí.

Se abre la puerta y es Terry, está usando un esmoquin negro elegante y se ha afeitado, su cabello

está impecable y su aroma empieza a flotar por el aire, mi mandíbula cae al suelo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunta, y me recuerda la primera vez que lo dijo.

—Esta vez eres tú mi objetivo. Se acerca y me planta un beso en mis labios rojos, me toma del brazo y me gira enfrente de él, me da

un beso en mis omoplatos y me estremezco. Es tan dulce y tan gentil en estos momentos que sólo

importamos él y yo, al menos por esta noche. Todavía no sabe que vi a Anthony, seguro eso lo enfada y

hace que explote la vena de su cabeza.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo—susurra en mi cuello. —Te amo, Candy White, nunca

olvides que te pertenezco y me perteneces.

¿Por qué sus palabras son mi debilidad?

Al sentir el calor de su aliento en mi cuello hace que me olvide hasta en el peor de los pecados que

podamos cometer. Me vuelve loca y estúpidamente ciega de amor y de deseo.

Me suelta y levanta a Eli con sus brazos para darle un gran beso y un abrazo, cuando lo veo

haciendo eso no me lo imagino como él hombre que Anthony dice que es, no puedo imaginármelo

haciéndole daño a alguien, es demasiado perfecto para mí, es un hombre admirable y jodidamente

sexy, hace babear a cualquiera en estos momentos viéndolo cómo padre.

Saco mi cámara y tomo una fotografía mientras besa a Eli y ella sonríe junto con él.

—Ahora la familia completa—dice Terry. El brillo de sus ojos, ese brillo es de felicidad, nunca

había visto ese tipo de brillos en su mirada azul.

Me sonrojo y pide a Alicia que tome una fotografía de los tres, lloro para mis adentros, es lo más

dulce que haya pedido, la pequeña me abraza y besa mi mejilla.

—Listo. —grita Alicia de felicidad.

¿Por qué siento que todo acabará tarde o temprano? El momento es demasiado perfecto y nada en la

vida es perfecto, al menos en la mía no.


	24. Capítulo 24

Al llegar al Encore hay miles de fotógrafos por todo el lugar, mujeres hermosas, supongo que

modelos de la agencia y hombres de diferentes edades, es demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto, me

siento como la plebeya junto con su príncipe azul y su pequeña princesa.

—Todo estará bien, pequeña, sonríe—se da cuenta que estoy nerviosa, la manita de Eli aprieta fuerte

mi mano, tengo que controlarme para que ella se sienta bien en este lugar.

Nos presenta a muchas personas, a mi cómo su novia y a Elic ómo su hija, no es que no supieran

que tiene una hija y la nena apenas sonríe de lo tímida que es, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que no puede

hablar y trato de que su atención sea lo más positiva posible.

Las miradas de las mujeres estiradas no están de más, rio para mis adentros al ver que se mueren y

babean de la envidia, Terry no ha soltado mi mano en toda la noche y Eli se aferra a mi vestido.

Me siento en la mesa que está reservada exclusivamente para nosotros, mientras Alicia está

deleitándose con los aperitivos. Eli sonríe y le doy la sorpresa que he traído para ella, el nuevo

álbum de princesas para colorear que vimos en la televisión y una paleta rosa de fresas. Sabía que se

aburría, hasta yo empezaré a colorear con ella dentro de poco, esto de estar en fiesta de estirados no

se me da, pero tengo que acostumbrarme ya que soy la novia del señor Grandchester, según me han

llamado más de cien veces en toda la noche.

De pronto siento una extraña sensación de incomodidad de un grupo de mujeres viéndome y me

apuñalan con la mirada, no dejan de verse una con otra y riendo como hienas alunadas.

Alicia lleva al tocador a Eli y yo me quedo sola en la mesa esperando que Terry aparezca de

algún lado y venga a hacerme compañía, pero no puedo ser egoísta, es su noche y tiene que saludar a

toda la realeza de vida social que frecuenta.

—Viste la mocosa, parece muda, no habla—escucho que balbucean cerca de mí y mi sangre empieza

a arder.

—Sí, seguramente anda por su dinero, no es de extrañarse que se haya acostado con él para conseguir

un trabajo.

¡La mierda del mundo!

Me contengo, empiezo a contar del uno al mil para contenerme de no levantarme y cerrarle a

cualquiera sus bocas venenosas.

—Terry es un hombre encantador, no entiendo, trajo a esa muda a su cena.

¡Me harté!

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia el grupo de víboras venenosas.

—Señoras—se quedan viéndome de pies a cabeza sin decir nada y a una le tiembla la mandíbula.

—Hola, tú debes ser la novia de Grandchester.

—Lo soy y también soy la madre de la pequeña, se llama Eli, sabes deletrear E…L…I, no se llama

ni mocosa, ni mucho menos muda. Así que la próxima vez que hablen de ella o tengan alguna duda de

su nombre, quiero que vengan personalmente y me lo digan a la cara.

— ¿De qué hablas? Eres una vaga disfrazada, y lo que dije de esa mocosa es verdad, es una muda y

siento lástima por ella, Terry no puede ser padre de una niña como ella.

—Mira estúpida desteñida de pacotilla, puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero no te permito que

hables de Eli, parece que la anestesia que te pusieron para que te operaras la cara te ha dejado

estúpida, se llama ELI, y no es ninguna muda, así que me haces el favor y te vas de este lugar o soy

capaz de sacarte a rastras de tus largos tentáculos de víbora.

—Acompáñenme, señoritas—dice Leo, me había olvidado que él anda siguiéndome a todos lados

cuando estoy con Terry

—Pero ella empezó…

—He dicho que me acompañen señoritas, o tendré que usar la fuerza.

Rio para mis adentros, pero estoy que ardo de la cólera.

—Terry haz algo—chilla una de ellas cuando ven a Terry detrás de mí.

—Ya han oído, retírense. — Dice con voz ronca. Me sorprendo que también estaba detrás de mí y no

me di cuenta.

Arrugan la cara y salen tropezándose con sus colas de animal, no puedo creer que hayan personas tan

ignorantes en el mundo, es una niña por Dios santo, cómo pueden ser tan crueles con comentarios

así.

Respiro profundo y Brandon toma mi cintura. —Tranquila—musita.

— ¿Has escuchado?

—Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que estoy enamorado de la mujer más guerrillera que defiende a

capa y espada lo que ama.

Sonrío y me giro hacia él, sujeto su cuello y le doy un beso casto en los labios.

—No lo olvides, todo lo que amo.

—Discúlpame por hacerte pasar un mal momento, pequeña.

—No te preocupes.

Después de tres horas, presentaciones y una comida deliciosa, la cena por fin ha culminado, mis

zapatos me matan y Eli se ha quedado dormida sobre mi regazo, acaricio su cabello y sonrío al

verla dormir, es como la primera vez que la conocí y su padre casi le da un infarto.

—Amo cuando haces eso—me sorprende Terry, no sabía que me estaba viendo.

— ¿El qué?

—Cuidar de ella, mi vida sólo la ocupaba una persona, y ahora estás tú en ella, ustedes dos son mi

vida.

Quiero llorar, sus palabras son sinceras y me llenan de paz, cuando habla de su hija sin estar a la

defensiva es el hombre más vulnerable del mundo, ahora sé que la protegía tanto, yo también hago lo

mismo, los protejo como a mi vida, mi padre estaría orgulloso de mí, me dijo que amara y lo estoy

haciendo, pero no quiero que haya un perdedor, no quiero que pierda nadie; miro a mi alrededor y

todo parece perfecto, veo a los ojos al hombre que amo, es mío y yo soy suya y nunca me cansaré de

repetirlo; pero que pasa si el día de mañana el castillo que él ha construido para mí de desmorona,

¿Podré soportarlo? O si fuese yo la culpable al final, ¿me perdonaría o se marcharía para siempre?


	25. Capítulo 25

Todavía me pregunto cuándo lograré despertar de este maravilloso sueño, aunque a

veces me resulta ser una pesadilla. Intento no pensar en eso y aprovecho cada

momento que tengo con él y su hija, amo cada momento al lado de ellos, todavía no

caigo en la realidad. ¿En realidad somos una familia? Bueno, pues, amo mi pequeña

familia.

— ¿Soñando despierta? —me pilla Terry cuando preparo mi cámara.

—Hola, señor Grandchester. —sonrío y coqueteo.

—Hola, Candy— eso no sonó bien, parece preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que hablar contigo— de nuevo su tono me preocupa, de repente veo como la

Pelirroja llena de silicona se acerca por la puerta del estudio y habla con Archie

De inmediato lo fulmino con la mirada, ¿Qué carajos hace esa mujer aquí? Respiro

profundo antes de montar una escena en pleno set y tan temprano por la mañana.

— ¿Acerca de eso? — señalo con mis ojos hacia ella.

—Nena, sólo será un par de fotos para la nueva campaña de lencería, Archie dice—Sí,

sí como sea—lo interrumpo como una niña haciendo rabieta.

—Pequeña, no te pongas así.

—Entiendo, Terry. Ahora déjame trabajar. —Mentira.

—También te amo—dice alejándose.

—El sarcasmo no le da, señor Grandchester —le grito mientras se aleja.

Lo que me faltaba, tener que fotografiar a la ex de mi novio y de plano tengo que

aguantar que se lo coma con la mirada. Actúa cómo una profesional digo en mi

mente, me repito eso como si me estuviese aprendiendo la tabla del dos mientras se

acerca.

Actúa profesional… Actúa profesional, no le saques los ojos…

¡No le saques los ojos!

Respira profundo y a trabajar.

Eliza sale del vestidor, por los ojos que pone Andy me indica que tampoco le gusta

su presencia aquí, pero tampoco puedo actuar como una adolescente y prohibirle a

Terry que no la contrate, tengo que aceptar que es una modelo, y para terminar de ser masoquista, debo admitir que es una muy importante.

—Hola, Candy ¿no? — saluda como una hipócrita.

—Hola, Eliza—sonrió igual de hipócrita, debo de ser lo más profesional que puedo,

Archie me observa al igual que Terry a lo lejos. Siento que los celos me están

carcomiendo por dentro como un millón de termitas. ¿Por qué Terry está aquí?

Debería de irse a su despacho, o estará preocupado que le quite cada una de las falsas

pestañas a la pelirroja que tengo enfrente que acomoda su par de tetas falsas en mis

narices.

¡Asco! Evito no vomitar el desayuno que tomé esta mañana, ahora tengo que

desayunar porque don cara de póquer hace una rabieta si no lo hago y la Sra. Ponny

se resiente que rechace sus deliciosos manjares.

—Bien, empecemos— ordeno.

Eliza se acuesta en un mueble de terciopelo, intento no reírme, se ve como lo que es.

¡Una puta! Miro por el rabillo del ojo si Terry sigue aquí pero parece que confía lo

suficiente para darse cuenta que no cometeré ninguna tontería, al menos si no soy

provocada.

—Levanta un poco la cabeza.

Rezo un par de plegarias para terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Respiro

profundo y pienso en lo bonito. Recuerdo ser yo la que estaba enfrente luciendo un

traje parecido, pero más conservador, en cambio ella, sólo un par de encaje cubre sus

partes íntimas.

—Ahora mueve el brazo arriba de tu cabeza.

Vaya, me admiro; estoy manteniendo la postura y veo que no le agrada que le dé

órdenes. ¿Quién es la profesional ahora? Pues yo.

—La mano en la cintura, Gracias.

¿Acabo de decir gracias? Eso sí que es nuevo, Archie me observa y está tratando de

contener una sonrisa, lo atravieso con la mirada mientras sigo tomando fotografías al

culo huesudo de Eliza

—Sé que la estás pasando bien— le murmuro a Archie.

—Estoy esperando quién ataca primero—carcajea mientras llama a las demás

modelos.

—Soy una profesional, Archie, no se te olvide.

—Lo sé, Candy. — sonríe y se aparta.

Respiro hondo y veo el reloj, ha pasado casi dos horas y la sesión terminó.

¡Qué alivio!

Después de todo el mal sabor de boca mientras observaba detalladamente el cuerpo de

Eliza, imágenes estúpidas vinieron a mi mente, ella acostándose con Terry. El

estómago se me revuelve con sólo pensarlo.

No vayas ahí. No vale la pena.

—Veo que haces un buen trabajo por acá—Dice Eliza acercándose por detrás.

—Gracias. — cierro cortante.

—Es extraño—dice con malicia—Cuando Terry mezcla los negocios con el placer

no le dura mucho.

¡La madre que la pario! Me está provocando.

— ¿Disculpa? — digo girando hacia ella.

—Sí, querida, se me hace extraño que alguien como tú siga todavía con Terry— Lo

último lo subrayó viéndome de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Alguien como yo? —la fulmino con la mirada y respiro hondo y cuento de nuevo

esta vez hasta el millón.

—Sí, eres una chica tímida, es extraño que sigas con alguien como él. —su estupidez

acabará con mi paciencia.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices pero sé lo que tratas de hacer, no lo vas a

conseguir, ahora, si me permites—trato de abrir paso pero me corta.

— ¿Todavía no conoces los gustos particulares de Terry? —lo dice muy sería y eso

me confunde.

—No sé de qué hablas—aclaro mi garganta.

—No perderé mi tiempo convenciéndote ni mucho menos explicándotelo, quizás lo

veas con tus propios ojos algún día.

—Ve al grano, Eliza, me estoy cansando de ti y tu veneno.

—Está bien, sólo te digo que cuando lo veas entenderás porque alguien como

Terry no se conforma con una sola mujer; yo he sido la única que ha aceptado su

estilo de vida.

— ¡Cállate, Eliza!, eres una zorra, eso lo tengo bien claro.

—Dime todo lo que quieras, ¿No me crees? ve y busca en el despacho de su casa; ahí

está toda la verdad.

Respiro hondo mientras Andy se acerca, la tensión se siente hasta en el aire.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha dicho esa zorra de piernas largas?

—Estupideces. —respiro hondo e intento no pensar en lo último que dijo. ¿Qué tengo que buscar en su despacho? Siempre lo mantiene cerrado y jamás se me

ha cruzado por la mente entrar mientras él no está en casa, nunca he sido tan curiosa

pero Eliza acaba de plantar su veneno y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, logró su

objetivo, la duda.

—No le hagas caso, esta celosa porque ahora eres la chica del póquer face.

Intento sonreír con el comentario, mi cara de póquer, Dios quiera y no me esté

ocultando nada porque no sé de lo que sea capaz. No soportaría que la relación sea de

nuevo una montaña rusa y termine por bajarme y no volver a subir.

Suena una llamada de Annie, si hay con la que pueda desahogarme es con ella.

— ¡Hola! —chilla, puedo escuchar el bullicio del bar.

—Hola, Annie, ¿Cómo va todo?

—Vaya carácter, parece que necesitas un café bien cargado.

—Creo que sí. Te veo en un momento, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Bueno, aquí te espero; estoy aburriéndome sola.

Mi trabajo está hecho, así que puedo irme a tomar algo, pero antes debo ir al despacho

de Terry , no quiero que se aparezca de la nada en el bar, me corrijo, SU BAR.

Saludo a Julia y parece nerviosa. — ¿Qué pasa Julia?

—No nada—dice nerviosa—Espera te anuncio con el señor Barbieri.

— ¿Anunciarme? Eso es nuevo.

Mi instinto suena, y cuando eso pasa nada bueno trae, sin pensarlo dos veces, giro la

manilla de la puerta y entro al despacho sin tocar.

Me lo imaginaba, Eliza está aquí, tanto que hasta está sentada en la esquina del

escritorio de él.

Me quedo helada y fulmino con la mirada a Terry y después a ella, que descaro

tiene la zorra de piernas largas, como dice Andy, después de lo que me acaba de

lanzar en el set. Ahora sé que lo que decía puede que sea mentira. ¿Será?

Aclaro mi garganta y cruzo mis brazos, no voy a hacer una escena, pero tampoco voy

a unírmeles sentándome en la otra esquina del escritorio con ellos.

—Eso es todo, Eliza puedes retirarte—su tono de voz es firme, pero aun así no se va

a salvar de lo que acabo de ver.

—Te veo… por ahí. —se despide con un beso en la mejilla y maldigo en voz baja. La

mujer no tiene escrúpulos.


	26. Capítulo 26

Me aparto y abro más la puerta para que saque su culo de inmediato de aquí, me

contengo de no rajarle la cara en el marco de la puerta, solamente porque es más

importante largarme de aquí que perder el tiempo con ella.

—Hola, pequeña. —dice como si fuese lo más natural del mundo que lo vea con su

ex.

—Ahora entiendo, Julia quería anunciarme, no sabía que estabas ocupado. —eso

último fue sarcasmo y esta vez estoy segura que me da.

—No es lo que piensas, estábamos hablando acerca de la campaña. —lo callo con la

palma de mi mano y arrugo mi frente, su excusa es inaceptable y una falta de respeto.

— ¡No quiero escuchar tus malditas excusas Terry! —Levanto la voz— ¿No te

basta con que tenga que trabajar aquí y sea yo la que trabaje con ella y además tengo

que soportarla que te esté poniendo las tetas encima?

— No maldigas, joder y tranquilízate —gruñe

— ¡No me voy a tranquilizar! ¿Te gustaría que me viera con Anthony? O mejor que yo

estuviese sentada en el escritorio de su despacho, mientras le coqueteo y toco su

entrepierna.

— ¡No te pases, Candy! —exclama furioso, sé que cuando se trata de Anthony eso lo mata,

todavía no puedo creer que no me haya dicho que él ya conocía a Anthony, ahora

entiendo que no me quería cerca de él, no será por celos, era porque no quería que me

enterase de que salía con su amiga y lo peor que la golpeaba.

— ¡No te pases tú! Puedo ser tolerante Terry, pero no te permito ese tipo de cosas,

sé a lo que juega ella.

—Ven aquí—ordena. Pero no lo voy a hacer; no me va a convencer esta vez con sus

caricias.

— ¡No! —grito furiosa.

— ¡Ven aquí, Candy!

—Vete a la mierda, Terry, quédate con tu modelito, yo me largo—en pasos

gigantes, antes de poder abrir la puerta me doy cuenta que me tiene de la cintura y me

atrae hacia él de espalda.

— ¡Suéltame! —chillo, tengo un nudo en mi garganta, no quiero tenerlo cerca, no

puedo con todo esto y ni siquiera tengo el valor de enfrentarlo y preguntar si es

verdad todo lo que sé, maldigo en voz alta y me niego a creer y aceptar que hay más secretos que no me ha dicho.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado, eres mía ¿No lo recuerdas? —murmura en mi cuello.

Suelto un sollozo y empiezo a llorar, tengo miedo, le temo a él y sus palabras; la forma

en que actúa es irracional, me ordena y cuando lo pillo haciendo lo que seguramente

se vuelve loco si lo hago yo, no lo acepta, para él es algo normal y no lo tolero.

—Mírame, nena—exige con voz suave. Me gira hacia él y toma mi barbilla para

levantar mi rostro.

—No llores—me ruega. —Por favor, no llores nena, no soporto verte llorar por mi

culpa.

—Suéltame, Terry, quiero irme.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—A ver a Annie, necesito estar lejos de ti. —me abraza fuerte y con desesperación.

Cuando hace cosas como esas me asusta, no es normal que sea tan posesivo.

—Mírame. —ordena de nuevo pero su voz tiembla.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! —grito tratando de salir de su agarre cerrando los ojos y hace que

me caiga al suelo.

— ¡Mierda, nena! ¡Te vas a lastimar! —grita cayendo encima de mí. Siento su peso en

mi cuerpo pero lo que me pesa y ahoga es el llanto.

—Lo siento— el sonido pesado de falta en su voz hace que abra los ojos. Tiene la

mirada penetrante en mí y ve caer mis lágrimas, su mandíbula se tensa y hay culpa en

sus ojos. Sí, mucha culpa, sé que me oculta algo, pero no haré lo que siempre hago,

dejaré que sea él quien me diga la verdad y espero que cuando lo haga no sea

demasiado tarde porque si lo averiguo antes, no sé si pueda perdonarlo.

—Lo siento mucho, nena, por favor no llores más, lo comprendo.

¿Lo comprende?

¿Pero qué parte comprende? ¿De qué necesito estar lejos de él?

¿Que la forma en que actúa su ex novia no es la correcta? o acepta en que oculta algo.

¿Qué parte entendió?

—Déjame ir—suplico en llanto.

Cierra los ojos y se levanta, me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me sujeta la mano con

fuerza.

— ¿Adónde vas? —pregunta casi suplicando.

—No vas a controlar cada uno de mis pasos, Terry.

—No lo hago, sólo cuido de ti.

—Cuida tus actos, no cuides de mí, soy una mujer adulta.

— ¿Adónde vas, Candy? — veo cómo empieza a tensarse, cuando no puede controlar

mis pasos se vuelve loco.

—A ver a Annie, ya te dije.

— ¿Al Luxar?

— ¡Que te importa!—suelto furiosa.

— ¡No me hables así! por favor, nena, quiero saber dónde vas a estar para no

preocuparme.

Rio a carcajadas y veo cómo se va enfureciendo poco a poco ¿Preocuparme? La que

tendría que estar preocupada soy yo, moriré de un infarto a mis veintitantos por culpa

de él. Pero recuerdo en que no es justo que me someta al peligro sin ningún motivo.

—Le pediré a Leo que me lleve. —cambio mi tono de voz y eso lo tranquiliza, sé que

su gorila le dirá dónde estoy y no me preocupa, hay cosas más importantes de las que

tengo que ocuparme.

Cierro la puerta de un trancazo y salgo del edificio, ya Leo está esperándome en el

auto, parece que Terry fue rápido en decirle que iba a salir. Limpio mis lágrimas y

respiro hondo en el camino.

— ¿Todo bien, señorita? —su voz hace que me asuste, jamás me había hablado, pero

recuerdo que ha sido él el que me ha sacado del peligro junto con Terry.

—Sí, Leo, estoy bien.

Parece de hierro, no dice nada, su traje negro da temor, parece alguien de la mafia. De

pronto me entra la curiosidad, si conoce a Terry mejor que yo, sé que no dirá

mucho porque parece su perro faldero pero tengo que intentarlo.

— ¿Hace cuánto trabajas para Terry?

—Lo suficiente.

—Umm. —ahora ya no quiere hablar.

Mejor ni intento en seguir haciendo pregunta, sé que no me dirá nada de lo que quiero

escuchar, empiezo a llorar de la rabia al recordar el veneno que lanzó Eliza, Dios sabe

que detesto a esa mujer pero en su mirada se reflejaba que lo que decía no era

mentira, lloro como una magdalena y esta vez no me importa hacerlo delante de su

gorila.

—Él la ama, no se castigue de esa manera. —Me sorprende que diga eso.

—No estoy tan segura de eso, Leo, es un hombre misterioso, igual que tú. —me giro y lo veo, parece que ni respirara.

—Todos tenemos un pasado, señorita, pero usted es su presente, eso es lo único que

importa—Vaya, parece que estuviera escuchando a mi madre.

Sonrió y puede que tenga razón, pero a veces el pasado regresa y deja de ser un

pasado por un presente que viene a revolverlo todo y muchas veces a destruirlo.

—Si tú lo dices.

Cojo mi teléfono, nuevo correo de Terry, el italiano es imposible, sólo hace cinco

minutos que lo vi, estoy bajo su mando y todavía quiere seguir controlándome. Inhalo

y exhalo antes de leerlo.

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 12 de Marzo de 2014 04.10

Para: Candy White

Asunto: Te extraño

Señorita White:

¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

De: Candy White

Fecha: 12 de Marzo de 2014 04.11

Para: Terrence Grandchester

Asunto: Umm

Tus celos.

Pd: Esta vez el sarcasmo si me da.

Candy R. White


	27. Capítulo 27

Grito a todo pulmón tirada en el piso de mi apartamento, nunca debí salir de aquí, jamás debí trabajar para él, me quiero morir, el corazón se me va a salir del pecho, no resisto tanto dolor. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Ahora entiendo todo, las palabras de Eliza, la forma extraña de decir que ninguna mujer podía con sus exigencias en la cama, por eso nunca salía de la vida de él, ella era la única que compartía el mismo fetichismo sexual por eso Terry dijo que la relación de ellos dos era "jamás entenderías mi relación con ellas" "No hubo un compromiso" ¡Claro! Quién se iba a comprometer, están igual de enfermos. Estoy enamorada de un fantasma porque ese hombre dulce y protector no existe, el hombre controlador y opresor es el verdadero Terrence Grandchester , el multimillonario italiano que complace de manera explícita e inusual su apetito sexual, llevándolo a la agresión cuando no se le cumple lo que ordena y de igual forma lo que lo estimula. Tengo que llamar a Annie, tengo que decirle a alguien lo que está pasando porque creo que tocaré fondo, es demasiado que no puedo con ello.

—Annie, tienes que venir a mi apartamento, te necesito— sollozo por teléfono.

— ¿¡Qué tienes, Candy!? —chilla del otro lado preocupada.

—Sólo ven.

En menos de media hora la puerta suena con desesperación.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? —dice señalando mi mano, ni siquiera me había dado

cuenta que tenía un corte en la mano, el robot ha de ser un desastre lleno de sangre.

—Ven, te limpiaré. —ordena.

Me lleva al lavado y coge unas toallas para limpiarme, el corte no parece profundo

pero como no he dejado de mover la mano el sangrado no había cesado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —pregunta mientras limpia mi cara.

—Lo he descubierto todo, Annie—sollozo—encontré unos videos donde Terry es

un monstruo con las mujeres en la cama, las lastima y eso lo excita.

— ¿¡Que!? Es imposible, él te ama. —se queja y lo último lo dice tan segura como si

dependiera su vida de ello.

—Todavía puedo ver cómo las golpeaba, ellas pedían más y eso las estimulaba, él les

ordenaba algo y cuando no lo hacen a su manera las golpea, era una mezcla de

agresividad con placer, algo que no tiene sentido, Linda.

—Te escucho y no puedo creerlo, ¿Él que te dijo?

— ¿Qué va a decir? Quería explicarme, pero no lo dejé; no había nada que explicar,

ya lo había visto todo, la zorra esa tenía razón y también Anthony, nunca debí dudar.

—No digas eso, Candy, sé que lo que viste te impactó pero alguna explicación hay

detrás de todo. ¿Él alguna vez te lastimó?

—No, nunca— y es verdad, ella más qué nadie sabe que él me protege demasiado.

— ¿Entonces por qué no hablas con él?

—No puedo, Annie, no puedo verlo a la cara, se me revuelve el estómago imaginarme que hubieron más mujeres a las que les hizo eso.

Empiezo a llorar de nuevo como una magdalena, pero le doy gracias a Dios que mi mejor amiga está conmigo, no hubiese podido con esto sola, ni siquiera sé lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante, había imaginado mi vida con él y con Eli, ¡Dios! Eli, me parte el corazón tener que alejarme de mi pequeña chispita la amo demasiado al igual que a su padre. Me quedo dormida en el regazo de Annie mientras ella llora en silencio, puedo escuchar sus sollozos, sé que no me había visto sufrir de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando perdí a mi padre sentí que moría lentamente, es increíble el poder que tiene Terry en mí cuando no estoy a su lado. No vale la pena nada de esto. Mi teléfono empieza a sonar pero no puedo ni siquiera moverme, escucho que Annie lo contesta debe ser Terry por su reacción.

— ¡Sí, está conmigo! Es mejor que no la busques más. —le grita al teléfono. — Bueno... Sí... yo le digo. Adiós.

Abro mis ojos y la veo molesta.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Qué crees?

— ¿Qué ha dicho?

Gruñe—Dijo que te ama, que tiene que explicarte muchas cosas.

—Umm. Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

—Me sorprende tu estado de ánimo, ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta sonriendo y sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Como la mierda.

Me sorprende que ya mis ojos no sigan derramando más lágrimas, seguramente se acabaron por el día de hoy, aunque mi corazón me duele demasiado y cuando pienso en Eli, siento una furia con él. ¿Puedo llegar a odiarlo tanto así como lo amo?

— ¿En qué piensas?

—En Eli, su hija.

—No me has hablado mucho de ella, cuéntame cómo es.

Ahí van las lágrimas de nuevo, todavía hay más. —Es todo un ángel, me recuerda a mi cuando era pequeña, no paraba de correr, fue así como la conocí. —Annie sonríe.

—La consideras tuya ¿Cierto?

Asiento y mis lágrimas vuelven a caer.

— ¿Qué sucedió con la madre de ella?

—Murió en un accidente, es por eso que Eli no habla.

—Pobre pequeña—niega y ve al suelo.

Pronto será la fiesta de Eli, Alicia quedó en llamarme para que le ayudase con los preparativos, tendré que cancelar con todo el dolor de mi corazón, pero no puedo estar cerca de Terry en estos momentos. La pequeña no tiene la culpa de nada, me pregunto si su madre sabía de lo que Terry hacía, niego para mis adentros, sé que fue así, eran mejores amigos y entre amigos no hay secretos y mucho menos así de extraños. Empiezo a soñar despierta para poder quedarme dormida, pensando en mi padre y en sus palabras, ahora me siento una perdedora, me enamoré y perdí al no darme cuenta de la realidad y enamorarme de un completo extraño. Lo amo con toda mi alma tanto que duele, no quiero amarlo más, me lastima tener el deseo de verlo en estos momentos y al mismo tiempo odio todo de él hasta lo que más me gusta de él, nunca se lo dije y jamás se lo diré, quiero olvidarlo para siempre y seguir con mi vida. Su mirada vacía y llena de vergüenza me invade por la madrugada , ¿Qué me quería explicar? No me importa cuándo haya pasado, sigue siendo él y está tan presente que empiezo a tenerle miedo por primera vez en mi vida. Lo que él temía, se cumplió, tengo miedo pero no que me haga daño físicamente, sino que ha logrado destruirme el corazón y no se repara tan fácil.


	28. Capítulo 28

Dos días después ...

«Perdóname, por favor, te necesito»

Cinco días después ...

«Candy, pequeña; tengo que explicarte tantas cosas, por favor responde. »

Dos días después ...

«Me volveré loco si no vuelvo a verte nena, por favor, perdóname»

Tres días después ...

«Recuerda que te sigo perteneciendo y tú me perteneces». Te amo."

Un día después ...

«Aunque no me hayas dicho lo que más me gusta, yo quiero decirte en persona lo que más amo de ti nena, por favor. QUÉDATE CONMIGO. »

¿Cómo puedo volver a confiar en él?

Es imposible querer que el sol no salga por el día y la luna por la noche, no

puedo evitar lo inevitable; él dejó de llorar, él dejó de comer y no duermo por

las noches, Annie está preocupada, cree que soy un muerto en la vida, y la verdad es

cierto. Mi vida era Terry y Eli y ahora ya no están conmigo.

Me sorprende que no haya venido con su furia a azotar mi puerta como de costumbre,

ni siquiera por el Publicidad de lo que he encontrado, no voy a renunciar a mi trabajo

después de todo, necesito trabajar y aunque él sea el dueño de la empresa, tengo un

contrato y pienso pendientelo.

Intento no hablar con nadie, aunque ya hay muchos rumores de que Terry me

engañó, nadie se sorprende o siquiera se toma la molestia en acercarse para saber si

tal rumor es cierto. Ojala hubiera sido eso, creo que eso prefería eso a ver a

Terry comportándose como un salvaje.

-Tienes que hablar con él, Candy-aconseja Archie, no has dejado de decirme lo mismo todos los días.

-Sabes que no lo haré, Archie, deja de insistir.

-No es lo que piensas, todo tiene una explicación.

-A ver, Archie, eres mi jefe pero falta poco para que te agarres tu culo por insistir tanto con la misma mierda de Terry, ¿Participas en esas cosas tú también?

-Claro que no, pero sé perfectamente lo que viste.

-Lo que está a la vista no necesita anteojos, Archie, sé lo que vi y no lo apruebo.

-Lo sé, Candy, pero Terry no es lo que tú crees. Desde que te conoció su cambio fue radical; todos lo saben, su hija te ama, él te ama y aunque no puedas cambiar tu pasado, el presente es de ustedes y puede solucionarlo.

-Es difícil-brotan las lágrimas-No puedo olvidar lo que vi. Él no es el hombre del que me enamoré.

-Exacto, ese hombre dejado de existir desde que llegaste a su vida, hay una razón detrás de eso que viste, Candy, te lo puedo asegurar.

Cuando llego a mi apartamento hay un silencio profundo, todo es silencio desde que veo un Terry, un tiempo espero verlo en la puerta del estudio esperando por mí para arriba

ir a casa, lloro para mis adentros cuando exploto la burbuja imposible.

Si hay una verdad detrás de esos videos, quiero saberla, pero no seré yo la que la

buscar esta vez.

Corro a contestar mi teléfono, Alicia.

-Hola, Alicia ¿Cómo estás?

-Candy, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-miento, me siento fatal, como la mierda andante.

-No suenas bien, él vio a Terry, no es el mismo desde que se peleó, no duerme ni ven y Eli está preocupada. - ojala había sido una pelea, me parte el corazón que estaba triste por culpa de nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo está Eli? - cambio de tema.

-Eli quiere verte, su cumpleaños es mañana. ¿Quieres ayudarme con los últimos preparativos?

Lo pienso y lo pienso, pero Eli no tiene la culpa de las estupideces de su padre, la

nena ya perdió a su madre, no puede perderme a mí también.

-Claro, te llamaré mañana.

-Eli se alegrará, Espero tu llamada mañana.

No sé lo que acabo de hacer, no quiero confundir a la pequeña, pero deseo tanto verla

como ella a mí, la celebración es muy importante, soy la primera y promete estar ahí

para celebrarlo con ella.

\- ¿Puedes llevarme a una audición mi auto no enciende? -pregunta Annie al teléfono.

-Claro, iré por ti mismo mismo.

Voy corriendo al robot, una casa de Annie, mi teléfono y una competencia sin ver quién

llama, rogando a Dios y los seiscientos santos que no mar Terry.

-Hola.

\- ¿Hija?

\- ¡Madre, Hola! ¿Cómo están todos?

\- Bien, cariño, Annie me ha llamado y me ha contado todo.

¿Ah? Ya me encargaré de Annie dentro de unos minutos.

-No pasa nada, madre, ha sido una pelea. -intento calmar a mi madre.

-Recuerda, cariño, hablando todo se puede solucionar, no dejes que tu orgullo sea más que tu amor por él, es un buen hombre.

-Umm.

\- ¡No te quejes! Eres terca igual que tu padre, no seas orgullo, hija, ya has hecho sufrir.

-Madre, no sabes lo que dices, -la regaño- voy conduciendo, te llamo luego ¿Bueno? Te amo.

-También Te amo, hija.

Corto la llamada y empiezo a llorar, si supiera mi madre lo que ha pasado y lo que

Terry ha hecho, estuvo igual o peor que yo. Intento no pensar en ello

para fingir alegraría con Annie y que vuelva a llamar a mi madre.

No puedo creer que hayas llamado a mi madre, Annie-la regaño desde que sube al auto.

-Hola para ti también. -dice con sarcasmo.

-Hola, eres increíble, me ha llamado preocupada ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le dijiste?

Se ríe. - Dijo que habías tenido una pelea con Terry, pero que no quería hablar de ello

-Umm. Qué voy a hacer contigo, sabes que no hablaré con él.

-Corta la mierda, Candy, sabes que mueres por verlo, ha pasado más de una semana, te has llamado como loco y ni siquiera se ha acercado a ti porque respeta tu espacio.

-Que se vaya a la mierda y tú puedes acompañarlo si quieres.

-Odio cuando te comportas como una cría de orgullosa. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada.

-No mientas, estás demasiado pensativa, suéltalo.

-Alicia me ha llamado, la abuela de Eli, habrá una celebración para su cumpleaños y quiere que la ayude.

\- ¡Perfecto! -chilla -Es la mejor excusa para que te encuentre con él.

Me mofo-Si lo hago no es por él, le prometí a Eli.

-Umm -otra que me imita- Entonces yo seré la reina de Inglaterra.

 **CHICAS HOLA FANFICTION ESTA ALGO LOCO O SOLO ME PASA A MI? COMO SEA TRATARE DE SUBIR VARIOS CAPITULOS BESOS**


	29. Capítulo 29

—Hola, Alicia. —saludo al teléfono.

— ¡Candy! Que sorpresa, pensé que no llamarías—También yo.

— ¿Cómo va todo?

—Perfecto, Eli está emocionada, jamás la había visto así y desde que le dije que

vendrías no ha parado de sonreír—Me sonrojo, mi muñeca estará feliz al verme.

—También yo estoy emocionada por verlas, me hacen mucha falta.

—Eres adorable, la fiesta será en la piscina del Encore. — me indica y me estremezco,

recuerdo que puede que ahí haya sido las grabaciones salvajes de Terry, exploto la

burbuja de espanto y vuelvo a mi realidad. No importa eso ahora, lo que importa es

Eli.

—Estaré ahí pronto, un beso para Eli.

Me despido y voy por el regalo de Eli, sé perfectamente que regalarle, es toda una

muñeca y estoy muy feliz de que Terry haya aceptado hacer la fiesta de

cumpleaños, pensé que siempre sería un cara dura cuando se tratara de su hija pero al

menos en eso ha cambiado.

Recorro todas las tiendas del centro comercial, y entro a la Joyería Hayes Sparkle , me

trae recuerdos al ver mi rostro en todas partes de la tienda, espero que no me

reconozca nadie, aunque con la cara de muerta en vida que ando últimamente, es un

poco probable.

— ¡Dios mío! Pero si eres tú—dice una voz chillona a mi espalda.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Señorita, usted es la modelo, ¿Candy no?

¡Mierda!

—La misma—intento sonreír, pero ya había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

—Eres hermosa, Terry tenía razón, eres la modelo perfecta, lástima que te hayas

retirado, he rogado a Terry para volver a contactar contigo, pero me dijo que ahora

eres fotógrafa.

¿Ah?

¿Por qué no me sorprendo?

Rio para mis adentros y le doy un beso y un abrazo a la mujer, parece que es la dueña.

El señor sobreprotector y posesivo se ha encargado de decirle a todo el mundo que me he retirado del modelaje.

Veo un colgante con la letra - E - es perfecto para Eli, ya que es la primera letra de

su nombre, seguro le gustara tanto como a mí. La adoro con sólo imaginarme su cara

cuando lo vea.

Compro un vestido para la ocasión al aire libre y me voy al apartamento para

prepararme. Siento unos nervios estúpidos que me hacen temblar. Insisto, no hablaré

con él, es el día de Eli no de Terry ni de Candy, maldigo en voz alta. Estoy tan nerviosa

que estoy a punto de retractarme.

Pienso y lo vuelvo a pensar y mejor tomo las llaves del auto y me dirijo al Hotel cinco

estrellas del hombre que ha roto mi corazón en mil pedazos. Me veo al espejo y me

veo bonita a pesar de tener ojos rojos de tanto llorar todas las noches, mi cabello esta

manejable y mi maquillaje suave. Espero no llamar la atención con mi vestido

floreado con un pequeño escote en la espalda, pero hace un calor terrible y además,

solamente habrán niños presentes, seguro me enamoro de nuevo.

Me tiemblan las piernas al pasar por la puerta del Hotel, donde la encargada de la

fiesta me dirige hacia la piscina, solamente espero que Terry no esté o se mantenga

lo más lejos posible de mi presencia, no sé si pueda resistir verlo y no caerle encima y

partirle la cara a golpes.

Globos rosas y muchas flores alrededor de la piscina, muchas chicas disfrazadas de

princesas y la música al fondo para hacer ambiente, todo es perfecto y lo que más me

sorprende es que hay bastantes niños, hijos de los amigos y socios de Terry

supongo.

— ¡Candy, llegaste! —Grita Alicia al verme, me da un beso y un gran abrazo.

— ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? —pregunto desesperada, quiero verla, la extraño

mucho y quiero ver su expresión cuando vea el regalo.

—Está con Terry al fondo de la piscina— lo dice como lo más normal, sabe que no

quiero verlo. ¡Mierda! maldigo para mis adentros, sabía que sería imposible no poder

verlo. —Ven acompáñame se alegrará al verte.

¿Quién, Eli o Terry?

¡Jo...Joder!

Me falta el aire. Respiro profundo mientras voy caminando hacia donde ellos. Veo a Terry a lo lejos, viste de traje, pero sin corbata, camisa blanca y se ha dejado crecer

la barba, esta jodidamente guapo. Que es imposible dejar de verlo. Inmediato sus ojos

se encuentran con los míos al ver a la pequeña salir corriendo a mis brazos y me

quedo helada.

— ¡Chispita! Feliz cumpleaños, princesa. —me sonríe y me abraza fuerte, demasiado

fuerte para una niña de seis años.

Cierro los ojos para no ver a Terry que está enfrente de mí, actuando de lo más

normal; pero seguramente está por cagarse en sus pantalones como yo en mi vestido.

—Te ves hermosa con tu vestido de princesa, tengo un regalo para ti. —le digo

agitando la pequeña bolsa rosa con el moño blanco.

Le ayudo a abrirlo y al momento en que ella lo ve, su carita es toda una ópera, está

feliz y eso me hace más feliz a mí todavía.

—Cada vez que lo mires te acordarás de mi ¿Bueno?

La nena asiente y me besa de nuevo. Sale corriendo para donde Alicia para enseñarle

su regalo y yo me quedo sola como una estatua, no quiero voltearme.

Puedo sentir la presencia de Terry detrás de mí, respiro hondo y obligo a mis

piernas a moverse, pero ¡joder! No lo hacen.

Doy un paso y siento una manoen mi cintura. ¡Calor! ¡Nervios!

—Estás hermosa. —susurra en mi cuello.

—N…No lo hagas, Terry…No hagas que me vaya—musito.

Me suelta y se va, dejándome acalorada, llena de resentimiento, tristeza y sollozos

silenciosos, extrañaba escuchar su voz y verlo; no pude ver su rostro de cerca, pero sé

que tiene una mala cara de leche cortada en estos momentos igual que yo.

Se acerca un hombre muy elegante y de traje, aparenta un poco más la edad de

Terry y me sonríe mientras se acerca cada vez más.

—Hola, Sam Rogers—se presenta muy amable, demasiado para mi gusto.

—Candice White. —estrecho mi mano con la suya.

—Muy bonita la fiesta, ¿Tienes hijos? —pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No, soy amiga de Eli. Y usted ¿Tiene hijos?

—No, soy socio de Terry y solamente vine un momento para cerrar un trato.

—Entiendo. —Trato de ser lo más social, pero este hombre y su sonrisa me pone

nerviosa, no es normal que alguien sonría tanto, o será que estoy tan jodida que todo

me parece exagerado.

— ¿Puedo invitarte algo de tomar?

—La verdad es que no bebo…

—Yo tampoco, agua ¿Quizás? —me interrumpe con amabilidad. Sonrío y pienso que

es la mejor forma de salir por un momento de la presencia de Terry.

Caminamos juntos hacia la barra de bebidas, niños corren alrededor y uno de ellos

empuja directamente a mí, haciéndome tropezar pero el hombre extraño, coge

de mi cintura y evita que mi culo caiga al suelo.

—Lo siento, ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta sosteniéndome aún por la cintura, siento una

corriente de incomodidad de inmediato.

—Sí, gracias.

—Dos tés fríos, por favor—le pide al mesero que atiende el bar.

—Entonces, Candy, ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy fotógrafa. — simple y omito para quién trabajo.

—Interesante, pensé que eras modelo, tu rostro me es familiar. — ¿Hasta cuándo

dejará la gente de decir eso?

—Candy ha trabajo para Terry, es modelo, Sam—dice una voz chillona detrás de

él.

¡La mierda de su madre! ¿Qué carajos hace Eliza aquí?

—Eliza, hola—saluda Sam, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la zorra desteñida. Aún

puedo escuchar sus gemidos en mis oídos.

—Así que también eres modelo—concluye Sam.

—No, lo era, ahora soy fotógrafa—lo corrijo. —Disculpa, tengo que retirarme.

—No te vayas, Candy, seguro que la fiesta da mucho con tu personalidad. —suelta con

ironía y me detengo a medio camino.

—Mira, tienes suerte que no patee tu culo ahora mismo porque hay niños presentes,

no te metas conmigo; porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz, mantente alejada de mí y

de Eli, ¿Has entendido?

—Entonces es verdad, quería verlo con mis propios ojos, ¿Descubriste la verdad de tu

príncipe azul?

—Eliza—la regaña Sam.

— ¿La verdad? ¿De qué eres una puta a la que le gusta que la golpeen?, sí, lo descubrí

y ahora que te veo—la miro de pies a cabeza— me das más asco.

—No te permito…—Sam sostiene su mano.

—Déjala, Sam, he terminado con ella, lamento mucho mi lenguaje.

Camino lo más deprisa que puedo antes de explotar en llanto, pero me estrello con un

pecho y me abraza fuerte.

—Pequeña, por favor, mírame.

Ni siquiera sé porque no me resisto, necesito sus brazos, pero el hecho de que Eliza

esté en la fiesta de su hija, me da náuseas y lo empujo

—Suéltame, Terry, vete con tu objeto sexual, te está esperando.

—Candy, por favor… te juro que…

— ¡No me jures nada! Estoy cansada de tus mentiras, Terry. Déjame en paz.

Olvídate de mí.

Su mirada azul sigue apagada, ha perdido el brillo en sus ojos y sus ojeras lo delatan

que tampoco ha podido dormir.

—No arruines la fiesta de tu hija, quítate del camino y déjame ir—ordeno.

Me observa y no dice nada, su mandíbula tiembla; sé que quiere decir muchas cosas

pero no lo voy a escuchar, es demasiado tarde, he dejado de escuchar los latidos de mi

corazón desde aquella tarde que vi esos videos en su ordenador.

—Déjame explicarte, Candy, y prometo que no volveré a molestarte. —ruega y puedo

ver sinceridad y desesperación en su mirada.

—Es tarde— mis lágrimas caen, había olvidado que estaba en una fiesta de niños,

estoy de pie haciendo una escena de desprecio.

—, por favor, no es el lugar ni el momento.

Aparece su mirada de derrota y me deja pasar, al momento que doy un paso para

largarme de la presencia de Terry y de Eliza, escucho un grito a todo pulmón.

— ¡Mami! ¡Candy!

Siento que alguien se abalanza detrás de mí y me abraza fuerte, tan fuerte que hace

que me gire para ver quién es. Me estremezco y abro mis ojos y mi boca de lo

sorprendida que estoy, Terry se queda helado y sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse

igual a los míos. Me dejo caer de rodillas y empiezo a llorar, al mismo tiempo Terry

hace lo mismo. La pequeña Eli, ha hablado.

Ella ha gritado mi nombre


	30. Capítulo 30

— ¿Eli? — dice Terry asustado. —Nena, has hablado.

— ¡Mami, no te vayas, por favor! —ruega, abrazándome fuerte.

—Eli, mi amor has hablado—digo entre sollozos.

—No quiero que te vayas, Papi dile que no se vaya. —voltea su mirada a Terry y él

está en llanto igual a mí.

Nos abraza fuerte y besa la frente de Eli y luego la mía, me estremezco con sentir el

calor de su boca, está feliz, y yo también estoy feliz, Eli ha recuperado el habla.

—No te vayas, pequeña—susurra Terry

No puede hacerme esto ahora, no puedo negarme después de lo que acaba de ocurrir,

ver a Terry tan emocionado por recuperar a su hija. Ella lo ha hecho por mí, para

que no me marche y no me iré, me quedaré por ella.

Alicia llega emocionada al escuchar gritar a Eli y empieza llorar de felicidad, todos

abrazan y besan a Eli, parece que la desteñida de Eliza se ha ido del lugar, todavía

me da rabia recordarla y siento pena por la escena delante del socio de Terry.

Después de varias horas de celebración, Eli está jugando con niños de su edad mientras la observo desde la piscina, sonrío al verla jugar y sonreír, no ha parado de

hablar y decir lo bella que soy y de llamarme Mamá , cuando lo dice en voz alta me

siento nerviosa, nunca me habían llamado así antes.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —dice una voz detrás de mí, ni siquiera me molesto en

responder.

Se sienta enfrente de mí y me observa, es tan atractivo en estos momentos que al verlo

tan conmovido estuve a punto de perder mi orgullo y besarlo por toda la cara.

—Habla—ordeno tajante.

Suspira con dificultad. —Mírame a los ojos—ordena con recelo.

No obedezco, suficiente es que lo esté escuchando, no necesito verlo, y si tengo que

comportarme como una cría lo haré pero no voy a ceder a sus órdenes.

—Por favor, nena, Mírame.

—Habla, Terrence, no necesito verte; no puedo hacerlo.

— Quieres besarme, ¿verdad? —El maldito arrogante entra en escena de nuevo.

—Deja la zalamería, no estás en condiciones de hacerlo. —amenazo.

—Estás hermosa, gracias por venir y por quedarte.

—No lo hice por ti.

—Lo sé. —dice derrotado y un poco decepcionado, pero es la verdad, no lo hice por

él, lo hice por Eli

Quizás un poco.

Me observa y no dice nada, está jugando conmigo, está intento ponerme nerviosa y lo

está consiguiendo, no va ahablar hasta que lo vea a los ojos.¡Estoy jodida!

—Habla, Terrence—esta vez lo veo y su mirada azul se penetra con la mía.

Oh, ahí está mi cielo.

—Ahí estás—sonríe. —Te extraño.

Mis ojos se humedecen al escuchar sus palabras, me duelen todavía, ni siquiera me

siento feliz de que me lo diga, solamente siento dolor y resentimiento hacia él.

—Lo que viste no es lo que tú crees—empieza a explicar y respiro hondo para quitar

esas imágenes de mi cabeza. —No quiero que pienses que yo hice eso por algún

fetiche enfermo. — Resoplo—yo no soy el hombre del video.

— ¿De qué hablas?— siento nauseas con recordarlo.

—Déjame terminar, por favor. —Suplica—Yo no golpeo a las mujeres, Candy, el hombre que sale ahí no soy yo, es mi hermano gemelo. Él murió en el mismo accidente que murió Susana, la madre de Eli, Ellos tenían una aventura y puedou jurar que él la golpeó y por eso colisionaron.

No puedo ni aclarar mi vista, estoy perpleja.

¿Terry tenía un hermano gemelo?

—Entonces él es…

—Sí, él es el padre de Eli, éramos idénticos, Eli nunca supo diferenciarnos, estaba tan pequeña que nunca supo que éramos dos personas totalmente diferentes. Yo no golpeo a nadie, soy sobreprotector lo acepto, pero sólo a una persona he lastimado y ya sabes esa parte de la historia.

—No entiendo nada, pero Eliza era tu novia.

—Lo era, pero me engañaba con mi hermano, cuando lo descubrí todo, ella empezó con sus amenazas hasta que encontré esos videos en el despacho de Thomas. Era una persona peligrosa, Candy, era peor que mi padre. Jamás hablo de ello; pocas personas saben que era mi gemelo porque nunca pasaba en el país, siempre le gustó derrochar el dinero por todos lados. Eliza me amenazó con esas grabaciones, ella sabía que él grababa todos sus encuentros. Los tenía en mi poder porque era la única prueba que tenía para defenderme de sus chantajes.

Ahora entiendo la visita de Eliza y la razón de que Terry casi nunca me habla de

ella, lo estaba chantajeando.

— ¿Por qué permitiste que volviera a la compañía? —Eso no tiene sentido.

—La marca te pidió a ti y me negué, después la llamaron a ella, vino a mí y me rogó

que necesitaba el trabajo, le dije que sería el último y que no se acercara a mi o a ti, he

sacado a esa mujer de mi vida desde antes de conocerte. —Suena sincero y tan

desesperado para que crea en sus palabras, la verdad es que le creo; Terry es una

persona importante en el medio y está obsesionado con su trabajo y profesionalismo.

— ¿Entonces qué hacías en el estudio ese día hablando con Archie?

—Le pedí que vigilara a Eliza, para que no se acercara a ti.

—Bueno, pues falló a esa orden, porque fue ella la que me dijo que en tu despacho

escondías la verdad. —Veo cómo se agita y niega con la cabeza, está enfurecido

porque fue ella la que me lanzó a la cruda verdad.

—Voy a deshacerme de todo eso, te prometo que voy a arreglarlo.

— ¿Por qué yo Terry?

— ¿Por qué no? Ninguna mujer ha permanecido conmigo por más de una noche a mi lado las he utilizado y las he desechado, en eso no te equivocaste, nunca me ha importado tener una relación con alguien o siquiera enamorarme, pero desde que empecé a cuidar de Eli como si fuese mi hija. Se ha convertido en mi mundo, luego te conocí y te quería conmigo, desde que te vi supe que eras la mujer que había estado esperando todo este tiempo. Te amo, te lo he dicho muchas veces, soy tuyo pequeña, quiero que seas mía de nuevo.

Las lágrimas invaden mi rostro, no puedo creer que todo haya sido una terrible pesadilla, le grité muchas cosas horribles; todo tenía una explicación, y una muy difícil de decir; me siento la mujer más estúpida del mundo, el hombre que amo no era ese monstruo que vi en esos videos, él no estaba mintiendo, había mucho que explicar y yo no lo dejé, estuve matándome sin razón alguna y acabé haciéndole daño.

—Siempre he sido tuya, Terry—Me besa con la misma sed que he tenido todo este tiempo lejos de él, me abraza como si no fuera real y fuese sólo un sueño del que ninguno de los dos quiere despertar.

—Lo amo, señor Grandchester y amo a nuestra hija.


	31. Capítulo 31

**MARATON 1/10**

La fiesta; a pesar de que alguien quiso sabotearla, todo salió perfecto, estoy al lado del

amor de mi vida y mi pequeña Eli en mi regazo mientras vamos a casa, Terry

lleva una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me siento tan mal por cómo lo traté, pero cómo iba

yo un sable que tenía un hermano gemelo idéntico, está muerto, pero en vida fue un

monstruo, doy gracias a Dios que Eli está sana y salva, la hemos recuperado.

\- ¿Soñando despierta, señorita Blanca?

-Tengo mucho que es en mi cerebro, pero estoy feliz.

-Es bueno saberlo. -toma mi mano libre y la besa.

Al llegar a casa, acostamos a la pequeña en su cama, veamos tan tierna cuando duerme.

-Yo quiero una-susurra en mi oído.

¡JODER NO!

Ni loca, estoy en mis veintitantos, no puedo ser madre, solo una madre postiza acepté

por los momentos, ni siquiera él soñado con ser madre, ni siquiera soñaba con tener

novio ¡Me Muero! -Tranquila, nena, ya habrá tiempo de pensarlo.

-Ni hablar. -Resoplo nerviosa- ¿Ha visto la energía de esos niños?

Ríe a carcajadas. -Sí, y lo ha hecho bien, Eli se divirtió.

-Imagina eso durante doce o más horas, ¡ni siquiera puedo conmigo misma! y voy a

cuidar de una bebé, Eli es un ángel, adoro cuidarla, pero ¡un bebé !, Terry, ¡un

bebé es algo serio! - ni siquiera me doy cuenta y estoy como Annie haciendo drama.

\- ¡No te rías, Terry!

-Amo cuando te pones nerviosa.

Lo abrazo y beso sus labios que tanto había extrañado, ahora vuelven a ser míos. -

Vamos a la cama-susurra-Te el extrañado demasiado.

¡Calor!

Me lleva en sus brazos a la habitación. -Puedo caminar Terry-me quejo.

-Me gusta cuidar de ti.

-A mí me gusta cuidar de ti. -contraataco.

-No me lleves la contraria, sabes que siempre gano. -se encoje de hombros.

Me baja de los brazos y me da la vuelta para bajar la cremallera de mi vestido, me siento

sus dedos subir y bajar en mi espalda y mis bellos se erizan desde el cuello hasta el

infinito Aclaro mi garganta y cierro mis ojos, mi respiración se agita de deseo y siento

su respiración caliente en mi pecho cuando me gira hacia él para que lo vea.

-Eres hermosa-abro los ojos al escuchar su ronca voz.

-Tú también eres hermoso, y lo mejor de todo es que eres mío, siempre lo ha sido.

Me mira con ojos llenos de amor y mira de arriba abajo, observando mi cuerpo

desnudo frente a él, me agarro de la cintura y me recuesta en la cama, mi cuerpo

tiembla en deseo y besa desde mis pies, pasa su lengua por mi abdomen saborea cada

paso hasta llegar a mis pechos, queda un poco más allá y regresa por mi cuello

hasta llegar a mi boca. Se levanta y empieza a desnudarse enfrente de mí, muy

despacio haciéndome perder la razón.

Conécteme incorporo y quito su camisa rompiendo cada uno de los botones,

saltando por encima de mi cuerpo desnudo.

Su respiración es suave y caliente, termina por quedar completamente desnudo ante

Mi madre y yo tenemos una cama para poner encima de sus piernas, siento el palpitar de su

entrepierna sobre la mía, me levanto con suavidad y me deslizo muy despacio de

arriba abajo hasta sentirlo completamente mío, quedamos conectados desde nuestras

partes más íntimas hasta nuestros labios que adornan el momento. -Mirame a los ojos- ordena. Dejo que tome el control porque sabe los movimientos

exactos que hacen que me estremezca junto con él.

-Por primera vez en la vida soy feliz, y es a tu lado, pequeña.

Gimoteo y resuello sin control mientras subo y bajo sobre sus caderas, entierro mi

boca en su cuello y muerdo en él, dejando mi marca en ellos, escucho que gruñe y yo

aprieta las caderas para que el ritmo, obedezco y regreso a su boca, yo

encuentro nuevamente con su lengua y el acaricio con la mía.

-Mírame-Esta vez soy yo la que ordena.

Me encuentro con mi cielo en plena luz de la luna, me saludan de nuevo y beso

ojos, su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y termino de nuevo en su boca, sus besos

Hicimos que me agite, jadee dentro de su boca. Subo y bajo con mesura hasta

que suelta un gruñido en mi pecho, me dejo caer en sus hombros y lo abrazo fuerte.

-Eres asombrosa, mi amor. -Sonrió al escuchar la palabra mi amor de su boca, es la

primera vez que me llama así, me gusta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta de mí? - pregunta y sonríe.

-Que me digas mi amor.

\- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que preguntar y llegar a la respuesta correcta?

-Sigue preguntando y lo sabrás.

-Pensé que la perdería para siempre, susurra un oído, no sé si estoy soñando o

estoy despierta.

\- ¿Umm?

-Pensé que te perdería para siempre, pequeña-abro mis ojos y tengo la mirada del

cielo enfrente de mí.

Entierro mis dedos en su cabello castaño manejable y el regalo una sonrisa soñolienta. -Aquí estoy y no me iré a ningún lado.

El momento perfecto se ve afectado por el escandaloso sonido de mi celular.

-Contesta tú, diles que estoy ocupada. -ordeno y entierro mi cabeza en la

almohada

-Es tú madre.

¡Mierda!

Me incorporo para tomarlo y contesto.

-Hola, madre.

\- ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

-Más que bien. -suspiro viendo el torso desnudo de Terry, sus

Definición y estilo cabello castaño desaliñado hace que me gusta la vista con una sonrisa

nerviosa

-Quería invitarte a cenar a ti ya Terry, supongo que ya deberías de haber

arreglado las cosas con él porque te escucho feliz. También él de llamar a Annie,

quiero que todos estemos juntos y podamos compartir una noche agradable.

-Madre, no estarás embarazada-escucho que Terry se ríe a carcajadas desde el

baño

\- ¡Caramelo! -me reprende-Suficiente contigo y tu hermano, y no, no estoy

embarazada a mis cuarenta y tantos ya no doy para más.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos por allá, te quiero.

-Te quiero, hija, aquí los espero.

Yo lanzo de nuevo sobre la cama, veo el reloj nueve de la mañana, demasiado

temprano.

-Vamos dormilona, hay que prepararnos para el desayuno, le prometí a Eli que la

llevaríamos un dar un paseo.

-Umm.

-Nada de Umm. ¡Arriba!

-Maldición, Terry, estoy cansada; acabaste conmigo anoche.

-Por el amor de Dios, nena, no maldigas, y el recuerdo, usted fue la que tuvo el

controlar el anoche -me ahogo con mi propia saliva y me sonrojo.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

-Nunca había maldecido tanto hasta que te conocí. -le informo y se mofa.

Luego de una larga ducha y que Terry tomara esta vez el control en él, dos veces

para ser más exactos, nos preparamos para el desayuno que acabó siendo almuerzo.

-Mi madre quiere que vayamos a cenar esta noche a su casa.

-Eso suena bien, estoy ansioso porque conozcan a Eli.

-Yo también, ¿Eli quieres conocer a mis padres?

\- ¡La otra abuela! -Me sonrojo cada vez que la escucho, tiene una linda voz.

-Sí, cariño, la otra abuela-afirma Terry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Damos un paseo por las calles de California, es un día agradable y cálido, tomada de

la mano de Terry y de la otra a pequeña, Eli, no puede haber un momento más

perfecto. No podía faltar mi cámara para capturar cada momento al lado de ellos.

Sonrío al verlos reír, a veces el mundo de las mil vueltas, Terry tuvo que hacerse

cargo de su sobrina, un peso de su hermano no fue un buen hombre en su vida,

Me siento lástima por la muerte, nadie merece morir de esa forma, y menos la

madre de Eli que fue víctima de los abusos de Thomas, con solo recordar su nombre

me da escalofríos, era demasiado espantoso poder aceptar que Terry haya sido el

hombre de los videos, él siempre ha sido cariñoso y delicado conmigo y el hombre

del video era agresivo, una bestia e inhumano.

Dos personas tan idénticas físicamente pero tan diferentes del alma, el bueno y el

malo, gracias a Dios me tocó el bueno, Terry no es perfecto y estoy lejos de ser

perfecta, pero nuestros amor lo es, quiero creerlo, quiero creer que no va a suceder

nada que haga que vuelva a dudar de él o que se vaya a dudar de mí, pero a veces las

cosas más triviales cuidado de la lógica y actuamos por instinto, nuestros mismos miedos

nos hacen dudar a la primera y salir huyendo a la segunda. Es difícil no poder

resistirse a dudar, oa sentir culpa. Al final lo que Anthony dijo era verdad, pero no era él, era su hermano, es extraño que

un detective puede confundir datos como esos, o fingió demencia y sabía la verdad.

Annie tenía razón cuando dijo que Anthony estaba actuando por celos. No puedo decirle a

Terry que lo vi, no vale la pena otra discusión.

\- ¿Soñando despierta, pequeña?

-Umm.

-Umm. Estoy empezando a amar tu muletilla.

Eli ven su paleta, me sorprende que Terry haya accedido a que le comprara una,

el cara dura se ha ablandado un poco, mi cara de póquer está loco por mí como yo

por él. Mi italiano hermoso ha regresado.

-Tenemos que prepararnos para la cena.

-Estoy feliz de que vayamos a visitar a tu familia, se mucho lo necesitas-besa mi

frente.

-Ellos, tú y Eli son lo único que necesito en mi vida.

-Recuérdamelo siempre-susurra en mis labios.

-Lo haré-beso su nariz.

Nos preparamos para ir a mi madre, estoy por llamarme Annie que seguramente

estará muy feliz de que vayamos a visitar a mi madre y así poder cuchichear un rato.

-Hola, tengo una resaca del demonio. -chilla con voz ronca.

\- ¿Te ha llamado mi madre para decirte lo de la cena de esta noche?

-Sí, estoy por salir de la ducha y ¿tú?

\- ¿Yo qué? -pregunto conteniendo la risa.

-Mierda, Candy, siempre me haces lo mismo, soy la última en enterarme de todo.

Yo rio a carcajadas. -Te diré todo cuando te vea ¿Bueno?

-Bueno.

Una hora después y varios juegos de ropa sin saber qué hacer y preparar a Eli,

Estamos rumbo a Calabasas, me doy cuenta que Terry está nervioso, frunce el

entrecejo y no ha dicho nada en el camino. Annie está jugando a las cartas con Eli en

el asiento trasero y solo se escuchan sus chiles en eco en todo el auto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto tomando su mano.

-Nada. -responde seco.

-Señor Grandchester, no sabe mentir. -lo imito.

-No pasa nada, nena, todo está bien, lleva mi mano hacia su boca y la besa.

Yo conozco esa mirada de frustración, sé que algo le pasa, pero no voy a indagar.

Todavía siento pena por todo lo que me confesó que no tengo las fuerzas para

investigar más sobre su vida, no por los momentos. Quiero confiar en él y esperar que

Sea él el me cuente las cosas.

Al llegar a casa de mi madre, me llevo la sorpresa de que mi hermano también ha

asistido a la cena, toda una reunión familiar familiar, hace mucho tiempo que no nos

reunimos todos juntos para una cena, y me siento feliz de que Terry y Eli sean

parte de ello.

-Me siento feliz de verte hijo de nuevo, cariño-dice mi madre abrazándome con

ternura

-Lo soy, gracias a todos ustedes.

De pronto me entran una nostalgia al verlos a todos vestidos tan elegantes y

sonrientes, mi sobrina Samantha y Eli son únicos, como lo imaginé, se llevan bien y

jugar como dos chispitas saltarinas.

\- ¿Quieres ir a caminar? -pregunta tomando mi muslo por debajo de la mesa y

salto.

\- ¡Terry! -chillo en mi silla, pero nadie puede escucharme.

-Me encanta que te sonrojes, vamos, acompáñame.

Al salir de la casa, toma mi mano, es una noche fría y me eriza la piel al salir.

-Ven aquí-dice dándome su chaqueta negra, vistiendo únicamente su camisa crema;

nunca me cansaré de verlo; siempre me hace suspirar y su aroma es el único aire que

quiero respirar

\- ¿Eres feliz? - pregunta al rodear con sus brazos mientras vemos las estrellas.

Podemos escuchar las risas de las niñas y el murmuro de las conversaciones adentro.

Todo es música para mis oídos.

-Lo soy si tú lo eres.

Siento como su pecho se contrae en mi espalda, recuerdo cuando me daban los

ataques de pánico, él siempre estuvo ahí para hacer recuperar la

respiración, respira conmigo, pequeña no puedo imaginarme lo preocupado que se

debió sentirme cada vez que me miraba en ese estado; pero él ha sido mi cura a todos mis hombres ya pesar de que nuestro amor no ha sido fácil, es perfecto y no cambia nada

de él.

-Entonces, cásate conmigo-Suelta y me pilla desprevenida.

¡Casarme! ¿Está loco?

Es demasiado rápido, es ... es un paso muy grande, todavía no sé si estoy preparado,

hace una noche me dijo que quería hijos y ahora quiere casarse. ¡Me va a dar algo!

Me va a entrar el pánico pero de nervios.

\- ¿Casarnos? Terry, ¡ha vuelto loco!

\- Cásate conmigo y hazme el loco más feliz del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo me pides eso ahora? ¡Estamos en una cena familiar, es la tercera vez que

vienes a mi casa como mi novio formal! -soy la reina, pero del drama.

Me doy cuenta que hablo y hablo y no tiene sentido lo que digo, él se ríe en mi

espalda, disfruta verme nerviosa y ansiosa, solo hace que alimente su cara de

póquer interior.

-Nena, tranquila ¿Quién crees que organizó todo esto?

¿Ah?

¡Lo sabía!

Mi madre solo organizó una reunión para dar su sermón del año a mi hermano,

la amo, pero desde que me llamó hoy y dio por sentado que Terry y yo estábamos

juntos de nuevo, no capté de inmediato. ¡Mierda! Soy tan lenta.

Me giro hacia él y sobre su hombro, veo que todos están afuera viéndonos, mi corazón

se me va a salir del pecho para esconderse, esto es demasiado; ¡Todo estaba planeado!

Terry se gira y ve a todos, me sonríe ya continuación se ubica de rodillas.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

¿Esto es real?

No puedo hablar, estoy al borde de un colapso emocional pero del bueno. Me toma de

la mano puedo sentir que los dos estamos temblando, por eso estaba tan nervioso

el camino, estaba todo planeado y los demás también lo sabían, por eso sus caras eran

de felicidad extrema.

\- ¿Terry? -musito nerviosa.

\- ¿Nena? - sonríe y saca una cajita negra de terciopelo, ¡Mi Dios!

-Pequeña, ¿Te casarías con este loco, pero loco de amor por ti? Empiezo a llorar, ¡soy la reina del drama! Escucho cómo todos sonríen y aplauden al

fondo, me cubro la cara con las manos para contener la emoción, ¿Pero de qué estoy

llorando? ¡Estoy feliz!

\- ¿Nena?

\- ¡Sí! -chillo y yo tiro en sus brazos.

Me abraza fuerte y me besas por toda la cara, saborea mis lágrimas y entierra por su cabeza

en mi cuello y lo besa.

-Ahora sí, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Todos los derechos para nosotros y los comienzos abrazarnos y felicitarnos, yo

todavía no puedo abrir la boca, no puedo hablar, estoy demasiado emotivo, soy la

mujer más feliz del mundo, mi casaré con mi cara de póquer, mi cara dura, mi

italiano, el señor Grandchester, el amor de mi vida.

 **BUENO CHICAS CON ESTE SUPER CAPITULO EMPIEZA LA MARATÓN ESPERO QUE LA PÁGINA YA ESTE BIEN PARA QUE NO SE LES DIFICULTE LEER LOS CAPITULOS QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA BESOS**


	32. Capítulo 32

**MARATON 2/10**

Observo el anillo, es más grande que mis dedos, es un aro de platino hecho a la

medida con un inmenso diamante de corte azul, ni en un millón de años esperaba algo

como esto. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo,

¡Me casaré!

— ¿Soñando despierta, futura señora Grandchester?

Me sonrojo, que tierno se escucha que me diga señora Grandchester, rio para mis adentros

y le doy un beso casto en los labios. Estoy enamorada, lo amo con todo mi corazón y

lo amo también con un poco de locura que a la misma vez me hace poner los pies

sobre la tierra y darme cuenta que nada en la vida es perfecto, que no hay castillo de

cristal y que no existe un príncipe azul, sólo hay un hogar que espera por nosotros y

un hombre imperfecto que me ama y me protege con su vida.

—No puedo creer que hayas planeado esto sin darme cuenta—sonrío—Siento que

estoy soñando. —suspiro.

—Pues no hay que despertarnos nunca. —Me besa— ¿Nena?

— ¿Umm?

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?

—Tus besos.

— ¿Crees que el día de nuestra boda me lo digas?

—Te prometo que te lo diré cuando no me lo preguntes.

Sonríe y me abraza más fuerte mientras me voy quedando dormida en su pecho.

—Buenas noches, señor Grandchester.

—Buenas noches, futura señora Grandchester.

Si he de tener un lugar especial en el mundo, ese lugar es entre sus brazos; y si hay un

brillo que deslumbre mi mirada es la de sus ojos; cuando pensaba que no existía un

aroma que hiciera erizar mi piel, sentí su aroma en mi cuerpo desnudo y cuando pensé

que no tenía un corazón por latir, lo conocí a él.

«Escuché que te has comprometido, ¡Felicidades! Scott.»

Me dan nauseas, la actitud de Anthony no es normal, primero me dice que me aleje de

Terry, que es un hombre peligroso y ahora me felicita, él sabía que ese hombre con

él que salía su amiga no era Terry, alguien como él dudo que no sepa que Terry

tenía un hermano gemelo, pero no me fío de él, mejor borro el mensaje antes de que

Terry lo vea, no quiero volver a discutir con él por culpa de Anthony

—Todo está listo, Candy, empezamos cuando quieras—ordena Archie.

—Trae a los modelos.

Archie sonríe mientras empiezo a tomar fotografías, se lo que está pensando, con sólo

ver el anillo gigante que llevo en mi dedo ya todos saben que estoy comprometida con

el jefe.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —pregunto mientras disparando el flash.

—Todavía no puedo creer que hayas logrado domar al gran Grandchester—dice entre risas —Es increíble cómo dos personas pueden ser tan diferentes y encajar en el mundo.

Lo sé, yo no soy nada parecida a Terry, soy un espíritu libre y a la vez tímida y

nerviosa, pero mi cara dura es celoso, controlador y le gusta estar al mando siempre,

pero conozco también al hombre vulnerable, al sensible y al que ama con locura. El

que defiende a capa y espada a las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida, Eli y yo.

—Sabes, sé que sonará extraño, pero me hace falta estar enfrente de las cámaras.

Se mofa—Si regresas, harás que le dé un infarto antes de los cuarenta.

—A mí me dará antes de los treinta, así que estaremos a mano. —me burlo.

Es verdad se volverá loco si me ve modelando en diminutos vestidos de nuevo, pero

la verdad es que estar rodeada de belleza y ser consentida por Andy es una sensación

extraña a la que me acostumbré en tan poco tiempo y que ahora parte de mi feminidad

hace falta.

—Puedes preguntarte, hay muchas marcas que te quieren, no es necesario que tengas

que salir desnuda. —me sonrojo, que vergüenza, Archie es el mejor amigo de Terry

y él me vio usando poca ropa.

—Te sonrojaste—se burla—Descuida, desde que vi cómo Terry te miraba supe que

eras de su propiedad. — ¿Propiedad? —Me mofo—Soy un espíritu libre, no te olvides

—Sí, y pronto serás la nueva señora Grandchester, ya no serás tan libre después de todo.

Reímos a carcajadas, todavía no me imagino ser la esposa de Terry, pero si ahora

es controlador, entonces me tendrá amarrada a la cama cuando sea su esposa, rio para

mis adentros, mi cara de póquer se volverá loco, le dará un infarto o me dará a mí.

— ¡Candy, tu teléfono suena! —me indica Andy

—Ahora vuelvo. —le comunico a Archie y corro hacia Andy.

—Parece que es urgente, no ha parado de sonar, cariño. —dice Andy arqueando las

cejas.

Veo mi teléfono y tengo diez llamadas perdidas de Anthony ¡Mierda!

Qué demonios quiere Anthony ahora, no puedo creer que no me deje en paz, resoplo y

resoplo, ¿Qué hago? ¿Debo llamarlo? ¿Y si Terry se entera? Tengo que llamar a

Anthony, sé que es capaz de ir a buscarme a mi apartamento y enfrentar a Terry,

parece que lo del compromiso no le ha simpatizado.

—Anthony, ¿Qué quieres? —contesto al teléfono, estoy mordiéndome las uñas de la

ansiedad y rogando que Terry no se acerque hoy al estudio.

—Candy, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Anthony, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya me has dicho suficiente ¿Cómo te

enteraste que estaba comprometida?

—Todo el mundo sabe que el italiano empresario Terrence Grandchester está

comprometido, Candy. —su sarcasmo no le da, parece un crío celoso y hasta patético.

—Ya está, Anthony, déjalo ya.

—Sé que no crees nada de lo que te dije—Ya lo sé todo Anthony, y tú sabes muy bien

que mentiste. —lo interrumpo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Tu sabes que Terry tenía un gemelo, él fue el novio de tu amiga no Terry.

— ¿Gemelo? Eso sí lo sabía, pensé que tú lo sabías también, pero Candy, fue Terry

el que salía con Amanda, eso lo sé perfectamente desde que nos presentó la primera

vez.

¡La puta madre! No otra vez.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Completamente, pero tengo que verte para explicártelo bien.

—Está bien, Anthony

—Te espero en el mismo café del Bells.

¿Por qué siento que mi corazón estallará en cualquier momento? Aquí vamos de

nuevo descendiendo a toda velocidad de la montaña rusa, y como siempre, sin frenos.

Tengo que ver a Anthony y terminar de una vez con todo esto, si eso es verdad y Terry

me mintió, tendré que enfrentarlo, me niego a creer que ha golpeado a dos mujeres.

Su hermano golpeaba por placer, ¿Entonces Terry lo hace por rabia? ¿Por celos?

De nuevo tuvo la oportunidad de decirme la verdad y no lo hizo, se limitó a decir que

únicamente maltrató a una vieja novia y ahora me doy cuenta que hay otra. ¿Cuántas

hay? ¡Estoy perdida!

— ¿Soñando despierta?

— ¡Maldición! —grito del susto. — ¡Terry! Me asustaste.

—Lo siento, ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —pregunta tocándome los hombros, puedo

sentir que tiemblo al sentir cómo frota mis brazos, pero es porque voy a mentirle de

nuevo, me reuniré con Anthony a escondidas.

—No pasa nada, tengo que salir.

— ¿Adónde vas? —aquí vamos otra vez.

—Annie me dijo que la acompañara a una audición, no tardaré.

—Está bien. ¿Irás con Leo?

—No, iré en mi auto. Tú tranquilo.

—Candy White, todavía no sabes mentir. —maldigo para mis adentros, no quiero que

se entere de nada.

—No estoy mintiendo—susurro.

—Pequeña, si tienes que ir hacer cosas de mujeres puedes ir, no necesitas mentirme. —resoplo de alivio, cree que iré por algo de la boda, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para

pensar en eso y ahora mucho menos, hasta no conocer la verdad de todo creo que

nunca podré casarme con alguien como él, sólo de pensarlo siento que se me parte el

corazón.

Me despido de un beso casto antes de que mis lágrimas empiecen a brotar como

cascada y salgo por los pasillos viendo para todos lados para asegurarme de que él no

me siga. Pongo el robot en marcha y me voy directo al café, rezo para mis adentros

para que Terry no se entere.

Veo a Anthony está de espaldas con su traje estirado, todavía no me acostumbro a verlo

vestido de esa manera.

—Hola.

—Candy, siéntate. —me ayuda con la silla. Tiro mi bolso a un lado y empiezo a respirar

hondo para lo que sea que me vaya a decir Anthony

—Habla rápido, Anthony, tengo que regresar al trabajo.

—Está bien—suspira decepcionado— como te dije por teléfono, sé que Terrence tenía

un gemelo, Thomas Grandchester, él no era tan diferente a Terrence, siempre conquistaban a

las mujeres, a diferencia que Terrence siempre se ha encargado de los negocios y

Thomas sólo de viajar por el mundo haciendo su presencia como fantasma.

—Eso ya lo sé, lo que no entiendo es que no me lo dijiste; yo no lo sabía.

—Pensé que lo sabías, por ser la novia de él. —dice molesto.

—Terrence salía con Amanda, siempre ha sido celoso y posesivo; no sé cuántas veces

maltrató a Amanda, pero cuando estuve ahí para presenciarlo, quería matarlo. La furia

en sus ojos era aterradora; estaba ebrio y Amanda lloraba de desesperación.

—Por eso era que Terry no me quería cerca de ti.

—Sí, porque él sabía quién era yo.

— ¿Y qué pasó con la demanda, fue de Amanda?

—Sí, fue de ella, pero se retractó; parece que tu querido prometido le pidió perdón y

se alejó de ella para siempre.

—Creo que me volveré loca—afirmo y llevo mis manos a la cabeza. Siento un nudo

en mi garganta que ni todo el té del mundo podrá deslizar.

— ¿Te ha maltratado? —pregunta tocando mi mano, no sé, pero no la aparto.

—No, nunca me ha hecho daño, Anthony

—Espero que nunca lo haga—asiente con la cabeza.

Me despido de Anthony, me sostiene de la mano y me ve con recelo.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. —está avergonzado, pero lo entiendo; estaba

desesperado para que creyera en él y yo estaba tan ciega de amor que jamás me

imaginé que Terry pudiese ser esa persona que él aseguraba que era.

—Todo está bien. —digo sonriéndole. Me atrae hacia él para darme un abrazo.

—Anthony no hagas eso, sabes que no es correcto.

—Te amo, Candy siempre te he amado. — ¿Estás hablando en serio? Otra vez la misma

mierda.

—Anthony suelta mi mano, me lastimas. —Me tiene en su agarré y sigue halando hacia

él. —Anthony, estoy cansada de que siempre haya un imbécil queriendo hacerme daño,

suéltame por favor.

— ¡Yo jamás te haría daño!, Candy, no lo entiendes.

Si tenerme de su agarre de esa manera, haberme dejado los brazos morados y decirme

que me aleje del hombre que amo, es no hacerme daño, entonces estoy muerta;

forcejeo con más fuerza pero antes de poder lanzarlo hacia atrás alguien más ya lo ha

hecho, escucho como se rompen las tazas de nuestra mesa con el impacto y gruñidos

de furia.

— ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella!

—Eres un cobarde, Grandchester le mentiste a Candy para tu conveniencia.

— ¡Cállate la puta boca! —le gruñe Terry apretando sus nudillos, listo para hacerlo

callar.

— ¡Deja que hable!, sabes muy bien de lo que está hablando. —Esta vez soy yo la que

grita.

— ¡Leo, llévala al auto! —ordena a su gorila. Yo me niego y me suelto de su suave

agarre para no hacerme daño, pero firme para no dejarme ir.

—Tú ya me conocías, es por es que le dijiste a Candy que se alejara de mí, temías que le

dijera la verdad. ¡La verdad sobre Amanda! —grita y Terry lo golpea y cae al

suelo. Me toma del brazo, pero yo me suelto y salgo corriendo hacia mi auto y

Terry viene corriendo detrás de mí.

— ¡Abre la puerta, Candy! —grita y yo intento tranquilizar mis nervios y hacer arrancar

el puto auto.

— ¡Déjame ir, Terry! —chillo

— ¡Candy, abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo! —me ordena. Aquella mirada de cielo

son dos agujeros oscuros llenos de ira.

Intento sacar la llave de mi bolsa cuando escucho un estruendo en la ventana del

pasajero, aprieto los ojos y siento cómo el cristal ha impactado en todo el asiento y

hay restos en mis piernas.

— ¡Te has vuelto loco! —le grito, veo su mano y está ensangrentada. Leo intenta

ayudarlo pero lo aparta, jamás lo había visto tan furioso y ahora le tengo miedo.

—Te lo pedí por las buenas, Candy. — abre la puerta y el único impulso que tengo es

salir corriendo, ¿Hacia dónde? No lo sé, pero es la única manera de estar lejos de él en

estos momentos.

— ¡Candy, Detente! —grita detrás de mí y mis piernas fallan y caigo al suelo, me he

hecho daño en el tobillo con mis tacones, y mi cabeza me duele, maldito día que elegí

usar tacones. Me levanta del suelo y me lleva hacia el auto de él. Su expresión de ira

se ha esfumado y me ve como si fuese un ser indefenso hasta que me doy cuenta que

la sangre corre de mi frente y me alarmo.

¡Joder me duele demasiado!

—Nena, mírame, estarás bien. ¡Leo arranca el maldito auto! Hay que llevarla al

hospital. — me acuesta en el asiento y se quita su saco, veo que lo he empapado de

sangre, pero ¿Dónde carajos me lastimé tanto?, pensé que sólo había sido mi tobillo.

Por una razón he dejado de sentir dolor y sólo tengo mucho sueño, me cuesta respirar,

pero escucho la respiración acelerada de Terry en mi espalda, todavía siento la

sangre correr de mi frente, intento levantar el brazo para tocarme pero Terry me

detiene.

— ¿Terry? —susurro con dificultad, ahora siento dolor en mi garganta de tanto

gritar.

—No hables, estarás bien.

El auto se detiene y Terry me lleva en sus brazos hacia la sala de emergencias,

todas las personas se alarman de ver a un hombre en traje lleno de sangre y una mujer

en sus brazos.

— ¿Terry? —musito.

—Nena, no hables, estarás bien.

Confío en su voz y cierro los ojos.

Sé que estoy dormida, pero me hago las siguientes interrogantes ¿Por qué todo tiene

que ser un drama entre Terry y yo? Acaso no podemos ser una pareja normal, me

rescata todo el tiempo como si fuese una maldita princesa en apuros.

Sus celos y su don de mando están acabado con él, no es sano que sea tan agresivo

para con los demás cuando se trata de mí. Lo sé, yo he causado todo esto la mayoría

de las veces, pero no es necesario que reaccione así todo el tiempo.

¿Siempre será nuestra relación así? Terminando en un hospital, o en un ataque de

pánico.

Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero así como me ha dado un sentido en la vida, así

mismo está acabando con cada latido de mi corazón cuando se comporta de esa

manera. Sé que me ama, pero tiene que confiar en mí, porque yo ya no sé si pueda

volver a confiar en él.

— ¿Terry? — ¡Joder! Me duele la cabeza, parece que me hayan dado contra la

pared, aunque creo que me di en el suelo, así que no hay diferencia.

No puedo abrir los ojos, de nuevo esa luz brillante me quema los parpados.

— ¿Candy? — no me gusta cuando pronuncia mi nombre porque sé que está enfadado,

aunque su voz suene suave.

Abro los ojos y parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarlos a la luz y lo veo que

todavía está con la misma camisa llena de mi sangre, tiene los ojos brillantes, ya no

veo el resplandor en sus ojos, ahora la mirada azul es gris como la noche oscura. Y

seguramente así es nuestra relación en estos momentos.

¿Qué le digo?

—Lo siento. — ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando?

¿Por ver a Anthony a sus espaldas?

¿Por salir corriendo y romperme la cabeza?

¿O por no obedecerle?

No dice nada, sólo me mira con resentimiento, su cara de pocos amigos me confunde,

pero fue así cómo lo conocí, con la misma mirada de póquer, no dice nada, pero me

sostiene una mano, entonces no debe estar tan molesto después de todo.

—Háblame—le ruego. Quiero volver a llorar, quiero que me diga algo, su mirada me

confunde.

—Duerme, ya habrá tiempo de hablar.

¿Eso es todo?

—Quiero ir a casa— no me gusta estar en un hospital, me recuerda a mi padre; odio

estar rodeada de paredes blancas, al menos que sean las de su casa. —Te prometo que cuando despiertes, estarás en casa. Duerme. —me ordena con voz

fría. Mis ojos empiezan a brotar en lágrimas y él tensa su mandíbula. Sé que está

molesto, yo no puedo estar molesta, ni siquiera sé que siento en estos momentos

cuando veo su mirada hiriente sobre mí.

Ha dejado de sostener mi mano, y veo cómo se aparta de mí y sale de la habitación.

¿Adónde va?

Intento levantar las manos para tocar mi cabeza vendada, al verlas me doy cuenta de

algo y dejo escapar un sollozo, no llevo el anillo que Tery me dio. Llevo las

manos a mi boca y empiezo a llorar más fuerte, siento un nudo en mi estómago, pero

el dolor que siento en mi corazón es peor.

¿Me lo ha quitado él? o lo perdí.

Quiero creer en la segunda hipótesis, intento calmar mi llanto y veo la habitación,

aclaro mi garganta e intento levantarme de la cama, quiero salir de aquí, no puedo

pasar la noche en un hospital. Me quito la aguja de mi brazo con fuerza, y aún a medio

vestir con la bata del hospital doy un paso al frente, me siento mareada, la cabeza me

pesa demasiado y mis piernas apenas se pueden mover.

Terry me dejó aquí sola, ni loca pienso quedarme. Abro la manilla de la puerta y

veo que Terry está de espaldas hablando con el médico, tiene su mano vendada,

eso es bueno. Intento dar un paso al frente, pero mis piernas no responden, el mareo

se ha hecho más fuerte y ahora veo que todo da vueltas.

— ¡Candy! —grita Terry acercándose a mí y me ayuda sostenerme.

—Sácame de aquí—musito.

… y como siempre, todo oscurece.

 **CHICAS QUIEN MAS QUIERE AHORCAR A CANDY PORQUE NUNCA PUEDE CONFIAR EN TERRY?**


	33. Capítulo 33

**MARATON 3/10**

— ¿Tú crees que le duela? —dice una voz a lo lejos.

—Esperemos que no.

Parece que he dormido una eternidad, levanto mi mano y toco mi cabeza, la venda ha

desaparecido. Es extraño ¿Cuántos días he dormido? Una pequeña mano me toca la

cara.

— ¿Mami? —abro mis ojos y veo a la pequeña Eli al lado mío con una sonrisa de

oreja a oreja y su mirada de pequeño cielo azul.

—Hola, chispita—musito.

— ¿Te duele? —pregunta preocupada viendo mi cabeza.

—No, sí me das un beso. —sonrió y ella se acerca y me llena de pequeños besos la cara.

—Ven aquí, Eli, vamos a desayunar—dice la voz de Alicia. —me da mucho gusto

que hayas despertado, Candy, te prepararé algo de comer.

Eli está aquí, seguramente ya es fin de semana, entonces estuve inconsciente dos

días. ¡Mierda! Eso es demasiado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — dice una voz ronca a lo lejos, me inclino sobre la cabecera de

la cama como puedo, la cabeza ya no me duele tanto, al contrario de la mirada de sus

ojos.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Intento no verlo—Tenemos que hablar, Terry.

—No quiero hablar, tienes que recuperarte. —demanda y sé que no hay peros, es un

punto definitivo. No me molesto en llevarle la contraria.

Intento levantarme de la cama para ir al baño y me dejo caer hacia atrás, él se levanta

asustado y me ayuda a ponerme de pie, huele delicioso. Veo cómo se tensan los

músculos de sus brazos sosteniéndome.

Me lleva al baño y me desnuda, me pongo tensa y cierro los ojos. Es la primera vez

que me desnuda molesto y me siento avergonzada de que lo esté haciendo.

—Entra—ordena sin verme. Entro a la bañera y empieza a frotarme todo el cuerpo

con jabón líquido. Él no me ve pero yo no puedo dejar de verlo, me duele que no me

vea. Cuando lava mis manos, me doy cuenta que sigo sin llevar el anillo de

compromiso, entonces, sí, él me lo quitó.

Suelto un sollozo y empiezo a llorar. Él se detiene y me ve, yo cierro mis ojos pongo

mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, no dice nada, sólo me ve y escucho como suspira, sé

que no le gusta que lloré, pero es inevitable saber que ya no se quiere casar conmigo

después de todo.

¿Entonces qué hago en su casa?

— ¿Por qué lloras? —murmura, es tan fría su voz y preocupada pero no me toca.

Ni siquiera quiero hablar y decirle que lloro porque me doy cuenta que ya no se

quiere casar conmigo. Me limito a verlo y sigo llorando como una cría en la bañera

llena de jabón, enfrente del hombre al que amo y me ve como si fuese una peste.

—Mírame—ordena. Ni loca pienso verlo, me siento avergonzada por estar desnuda

ante de él, me he de ver patética.

—Candy, mírame— ¿Me dijo mi nombre de nuevo? Eso no ayuda a mi llanto y empiezo

a llorar con más fuerza. Siento como entra con todo y ropa a la bañera, es

suficientemente grande para que estemos los dos dentro. Me lleva hacia su pecho y yo

cedo y lo aprieto contra mí, desnuda y vulnerable, avergonzada y apenada. Lo

necesito, lo necesito demasiado que duele. —No llores, por favor. —me suplica y acaricia mi cabello.

—Me mentiste—sollozo.

—No te mentí, no me gusta hablar de eso.

Ni siquiera tengo que darle detalles, sabe perfectamente que es acerca de Amanda. Ni

siquiera estoy molesta por eso, simplemente siento dolor.

Pone sus manos en mi cara y me obliga a verlo a los ojos. Sí, mi cielo color azul sigue

sin asomarse en sus ojos.

—Por eso no querías que viera a Anthony —concluyo.

—No, no quiero que lo veas porque sé que te desea. —Después de lo que intentó

Anthony, ni siquiera pienso llevarle la contraria, es verdad Anthony siempre ha estado

enamorado de mi desde hace mucho tiempo. Me doy un golpe para mis adentros,

siempre tengo que ser lenta para todo.

— ¿Por qué me desobedeces, Candy?

—Tú me obligaste, nunca me dices la verdad, tengo que enterarme de todo por otras

personas.

—Si no te dije nada es porque eso se solucionó, no vale la pena hablar de mi pasado. —se defiende.

—Yo acepto tu pasado, pero no acepto el daño que me haces ocultándomelo siempre.

—Sólo intento protegerte. —suena vulnerable e irracional.

— ¿De ti? — sé que tiene miedo de que me haga daño o que le tenga miedo, pero no

puede ocultarme algo como eso.

—Sí—respira con dificultad.

—Terry, te amo; no te tengo miedo ni a tu pasado, a lo único que le tengo miedo es

a perderte a ti y a Eli; no puedes protegerme de tu pasado, tienes que superarlo.

—Candy, si alguna vez yo llegara a lastimarte no me lo perdonaría nunca, soy capaz de

cortarme las manos antes para evitar hacerlo—está muy serio y sus ojos reflejan

miedo

¿En realidad teme tanto hacerme daño?

—Está en mi sangre, la ira, los celos y el peligro; mi hermano lo hacía por placer; yo

lo hice por enfado y estaba borracho.

—Terry, no sólo físicamente puedes dañar a alguien ¿Has pensando en eso?

Ahí está la clave, cuando está borracho no se controla y todas las veces en que hemos

discutido ha estado sobrio, el pequeño foco de mi cabeza se enciende, ¿Si llega a estar borracho y se enfada conmigo es capaz de golpearme?

—Sé lo que estás pensando, no te haría daño de ninguna manera, te amo demasiado. —Me lee la mente y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. —También sé que no sólo

físicamente se puede dañar y estoy consciente que te he lastimado de otra manera, no

te merezco.

—Mírame—le ordeno y lo hace.

—No vuelvas a decirme algo como eso—se me llenan de lágrimas los ojos—

¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije que te merecías a alguien que pudiera darte lo que yo no te

podía dar por mi pasado? —asiente derrotado.

—No seas tú el que intente alejarme ahora, es demasiado tarde, Terry, eres mío y

yo soy tuya. No podría vivir sin ti.

Me abraza con fuerza y me besa por toda la cara hasta llegar a mis labios, nuestros

labios vuelven a encontrarse. Lo abrazo tan fuerte que me cuesta respirar pero no me

importa, lo amo y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me aleje de él.

Toco mis dedos y recuerdo que me quitó el anillo, empiezo a llorar de nuevo sobre su

pecho y eso lo alarma. —Pequeña, no llores más, por favor.

—Me quitaste el anillo, ya no te quieres casar conmigo—suelto en un mar de llantos y

se ríe de mí.

—Nena, te lo quité porque te hicieron una resonancia magnética para asegurarnos que no habían

daños internos y no volví a ponértelo porque no sabía si querías seguir siendo mi

esposa después de lo que descubriste.

¡Mierda! Soy un drama, Annie me contagió con ese mal.

— ¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo? —pregunta viéndome a los ojos, y la mirada

azul ha vuelto, resplandeciente y penetrantes como siempre.

—Con una condición—pido y sonrío.

— ¿Cuál?

—Quédate conmigo.

—Me quedaré contigo. —sella con un beso y saca el anillo de su bolsillo, lo ha

llevado consigo los últimos días, lo vuelve a poner en mi dedo, me besa y hacemos en

amor bajo el agua. Mi cielo ha regresado de nuevo y me encuentro en el paraíso.

Si algo he aprendido durante todo este tiempo al lado de Brandon, es que el pasado lo

puedes dejar atrás, y sólo tú permites si regresa para hacer daño o para enfrentarlo y

superarlo. Mi pasado lo he dejado atrás, ya no soy la misma persona que fue lastimada

bajo la lluvia, ya no me culpo por no haber estado al lado de mi padre al morir. Me he

perdonado y he perdonado al que me lastimó, porque ahora tengo amor en mi

corazón y tengo una pequeña familia que llena mis días.

Espero que Terry haga lo mismo, no me importa su pasado; no me importa tanto

como para que llene un espacio en nuestro presente. Dos personas totalmente

diferentes pero físicamente idénticas me han enseñado que no hay que juzgar a la

primera, y es lo que siempre he hecho desde que lo conocí, aunque él tampoco ha

sido un angelito prematuro; saca lo peor de mi así como lo hago yo con él, pero lo que

vale es que he aprendido a amar junto con él, ya quiero ser su esposa y vivir esa

nueva etapa de mi vida a su lado, al lado de mi cara dura, al sobreprotector y don de

mando. Estoy dispuesta a construir mis propios frenos en la loca montaña rusa al lado

de Terry Grandchester, alguien tiene que tomar las riendas y sé que él jamás lo hará,

siempre gana y es terco, siempre vamos a chocar como dos críos. Pero cuando llega la

noche y nos amamos con locura, somos uno solo y ambos tenemos la razón.

Llevo a la pequeña Eli a su primer día de escuela, Terry por fin recapacitó y

aceptó que el estudio en casa no es lo mejor para ella, tiene que estar rodeada de niños

de su edad, y ahora que ha recuperado el habla será la niña que él siempre ha querido

que sea. Aunque para mi ella ya era perfecta.

— ¿Quisiera salir conmigo esta noche, señorita White? —pregunta alguien atrás de

mí.

—Terry, cariño estoy trabajando, si mi jefe cara de póquer te ve le dará un infarto.

— ¿Tan viejo es? —pregunta riendo en mi cuello.

—Así como me gustan. ¡Ay! — Me puya las costillas.

—Cuidado con lo que dice, señorita White.

Me gira y me da un beso casto, los modelos a nuestro alrededor tienen cara de opera

al ver al jefe comportarse como un adolescente enamorado. Pero la verdad es que no

me importa, lo amo y quiero comérmelo a besos todo el tiempo dónde sea y delante

de quién sea.

— ¿Me acabas de llamar cara de póquer? — musita en mi boca.

—Siempre te he llamado así, lo que pasa es que hasta ahorita te das cuenta.

¡Maldición! ¡Terry! — vuelve a punzarme las costillas.

—Nena, deja de maldecir por el amor de Dios— me reprende. —Pasaré por ti a las

ocho ¿Bueno?

—Umm. Sí.

—Umm. — me imita— Bien.

Le he rogado y hasta hemos discutido como críos para que me deje pasar tiempo en

mi apartamento, tengo que provechar mis últimos días de soltera en mi propio

espacio, pronto lo invadirá, aunque eso ya lo ha venido haciendo desde que lo conocí.

Me preparo para mi noche de cita con mi amado; siento un cosquilleo en el estómago,

todavía no me acostumbro a sus atenciones. Los preparativos de la boda van con

calma, también le he rogado que nos casemos dentro de unos largos meses, no es que

no quiera casarme con él, añoro para que el día llegue. Todo ha sido tan rápido que

apenas puedo acostumbrarme a llevar conmigo el gran diamante azul.

Me pongo mi vestido blanco de encaje, algo sexy, pero sé que le encantará, mi cabello

lo he dejado suelto, me doy cuenta que le gusta cuando lo llevo así, pongo un poco de

maquillaje y listo. Me tomo dos sorbos de té para calmar la ansiedad y esperarlo.

Ocho en punto y escucho el timbre de la entrada principal.

— ¿Sí? — sé que es él pero juego un poco, como los viejos tiempos.

—Señorita White, baje o ¿Quiere que vaya por usted?

Me rio. —Ahora bajo, señor Grandchester.

Al momento de llegar a la puerta lo veo de esmoquin, elegante y con su cabello castaño

perfectamente peinado y un Audi Rs7 blanco detrás de él. ¡Joder! ¡Mi italiano

romántico!

—Eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo. — Mi cielo se penetra en mis ojos verdes

que seguramente están por desnudarme.

—Gracias, y tú eres mío. —coqueteo.

—Deja de hacer eso o no iremos a ningún lado, señorita. —se ríe.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa—me ofrece su brazo y me abre la puerta del pasajero, lo veo cruzar

enfrente, se ve tan ardiente en estos momentos que quisiera subir junto con él al

apartamento.

— ¿Y este auto? —pregunto mientras me pongo el cinturón.

— ¿Te gusta? —arquea una ceja.

—Me encanta, ¿No tienes ya suficientes?

—Sí—se ríe con malicia. —Pero éste es tuyo.

¿Ah?

— ¡¿Qué!? — Me mofo— Ni lo pienses, seguramente éste también tiene GPS. —

recordando la última vez que me llevé su auto y me encontró en menos de lo que

canta un gallo. Ahora estaré jodida, sabrá dónde estaré todo el tiempo.

—Lo tiene, pero déjame consentirte, nena.

—Olvídalo, ya tengo el robot. — me cruzo de brazos.

—Tu robot también seguirá siendo tuyo, pero dame ese gusto. — hace mohín.

—Bueno. —resoplo—Pero no saldré con él, lo usaré sólo para ir al trabajo.

—Eso no es justo, señorita. Pero acepto.

—Seguramente ya le has puesto un GPS al robot también cuando reparaste la

ventanilla rota ¿Verdad? — mi foco se encendió de inmediato.

Empieza a carcajearse—No pude evitarlo. —sigue riendo a carcajadas.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —esta vez rio yo también, sabía que tarde o temprano

lo haría, don controlador se ha salido con la suya de nuevo.

Sube el volumen a la canción que suena, The way you look tonight. Empieza a

cantar y con su mano libre toma la mía y la besa, mis ojos se abren como dos platos

gigantescos al escuchar su voz, canta maravillosamentebien, alcanzado cada nota de la

canción haciendo que se escuché más la voz de él que deBubble .

Lovely ... never, ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it…?

'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.

Mm, mm, mm, mm,

Just the way you look to-night .

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña? —se dio cuenta de mi expresión de fanática ruborizada.

—Cantas hermoso. — arrastro las palabras de lo sorprendida que estoy.

—Gracias, cariño, es la primera vez que lo hago.

— ¿Cantarle a una mujer? —Asiente— ¡Imposible! —me rio.

—Eres la única mujer que ha despertado todo tipo de cosas en mí, y cantar es una de

ellas, antes sólo cantaba en mi despacho, pregúntale a Julia, era cuando te miraba.

¡Joder! Lo amo, cada día me sorprende más.

—Y tú me has hecho ser una dramática por primera vez en la vida.

Se ríe a carcajadas.

Después de varios besos en mis manos y que mi amor cantará sólo para mí, llegamos

a nuestro destino.

— ¿Terry? — digo estupefacta.

—Sí, nena. —contesta tranquilo pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Terry, es lo que creo que es?

—Sí, pequeña.

Como toda una magdalena empiezo a llorar, me siento conmovida por el lugar donde

estoy, la última vez que vine fue con mi padre y fue hace muchos años, es increíble

que todavía lo recuerde, sólo se lo dije una vez y juraría en que lo dejó pasar por alto,

no puedo creer que me haya traído a la ópera.

—Pequeña, no llores, se te correrá el maquillaje según he escuchado. — me rio.

—Gracias—digo entre sollozos.

—No agradezcas, se cuánto te gusta, además, es la mejor forma de conectarme con tu

padre esta noche.

Suelto otro sollozo y me cuelgo en su cuello para besarlo y abrazarlo, le digo que lo

amo millones de veces pero nunca me son suficientes para decirle todo en una sola

palabra lo mucho que significa para mi él.

Deberían de inventar otra palabra.

Mi prometido es el mejor, no solamente es el amor de mi vida, sino que también es mi

guardián y mejor amigo, me cuida más que a su sombra y se preocupa por cada paso

que doy, aunque a veces eso me molesta, sé que eso lo hace muy feliz.

Al pisar los pisos de mármol negro de la ópera, mi corazón late muy rápido y me

duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír, él me ve y sonríe, sabe lo mucho que significa

para mí.

Después de escuchar: caruso, amapola, nella fantasia, cavatina, entre otros éxitos

que mi padre y yo escuchábamos juntos, fue la mejor ópera de mi vida. Su mano

sosteniendo la mía, no podía ser la mujer más feliz esta noche. Cerrando mis ojos y

moverme para mis adentros al son de la canción. Unas cuantas lágrimas y mi amor cantándome al oído en italiano hizo que mis bellos se erizaran y caerle a besos delante

de todos.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? —susurra en mi oído.

—Escucharte cantar.

— ¿Nunca lo dirás verdad? —se queja con ternura.

— ¿Cómo sabes que de todas las respuestas que te he dado ninguna es la correcta?

—Porque cuando me digas lo que realmente te gusta de mí, será cuando no te lo

pregunte.


	34. Capítulo 34

**MARATON 4/10**

Esta vez soy yo la que lo desnuda primero antes de meternos a la cama, me ve risueño

y agitado.

— ¿Está nervioso, señor Grandchester?

Se ríe a carcajadas. —Me creerías si te digo que sí.

—Lo creo. —lo veo de pies a cabeza, todo su cuerpo es perfecto y bien

proporcionado, su pecho sube y baja de la excitación. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo

vi, cuando su mirada azul llena de arrogancia y coqueteo se acercó a mi mesa, desde

ese momento supe que jamás lo olvidaría, él no lo sabe; pero jamás ninguna mirada

me había hecho sentir tan amada como la de él.

—Hágame el amor, señor Grandchester.

—Nena, Esta noche no haremos el amor… El amor nos hará a nosotros.

Nunca me cansaré de que me haga suya, y jamás estaré más protegida que sumergida

en sus brazos; mi cara de póquer, de cara dura no tiene nada cuando hacemos el amor.

Se entrega a mí como si no existiera un mañana y se aferra a mis caderas que están

hechas a la medidas de las suyas; cada beso húmedo, cada movimiento exacto y el

camino que traza con su lengua por todo mi cuerpo son los momentos más perfectos

que siempre quiero tener conmigo.

Cuando pensaba que era exagerado en su protección y celos, no me daba cuenta que

era exactamente lo que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer por él, cuando me decía que yo le

pertenecía, me estaba recordando a mí misma que él también me pertenecía; cada paso

que daba me acercaba más a él sin darme cuenta.

—Ya quiero que seas mi esposa. —dice en la oscuridad.

— ¿Por qué? ya soy tuya.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero cuando seas la Señora Grandchester, el resto del mundo también

sabrá.

— ¿Siempre serás tan posesivo conmigo?

—Nunca me has dicho que deje de serlo. —Es cierto, me quejo pero jamás le he

pedido que no sea tan posesivo conmigo.

—Prométeme algo, Terry.

—Lo que quieras. —besa mis omoplatos.

—Nunca olvidarás quedarte conmigo. — una lágrima se me escapa.

—Prometo quedarme contigo hasta en mis sueños.

¿Por qué siento tristeza cuando me lo dice?

Es exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

Mientras preparo las últimas fotografías, mi celular no ha cesado de bailar sobre la

mesa. He tenido una tarde demasiado ocupada como para atenderlo, Annie no es,

porque esta mañana hablamos y todo marcha bien, mi madre tampoco es porque hoy

me echó un sermón acerca de ser madre tan joven y tampoco tan vieja cuando me

case, mientras Terry reía a carcajadas viendo mi expresión ruborizada en el

desayuno.

¿Número desconocido? Es extraño, tengo más de diez llamadas de un número

desconocido, decido devolver la llamada para saber quién con tanta urgencia llamaba.

—Hola ¿Quién es?

—Hola, Candy. Habla Sam Rogers, ¿Me recuerdas?

¿Sam Rogers?

¿Qué hace el socio de Terry llamándome a mi celular con tanta urgencia?

—Lo recuerdo, señor Rogers.

—Por favor, llámame Sam.

—Sam, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Disculpa si te he hecho sentir incómoda con mis llamadas, pero quería saber si

podemos hablar acerca de un trabajo.

¿Trabajo? Umm.

— ¿Trabajo, para mí?

—Sí, sé que eres una excelente fotógrafa y también modelo, pero el trabajo es

solamente de fotografía, necesito una profesional. ¿Qué te parece si te invito almorzar

para explicarte mejor? claro si a Terry no le molesta.

¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué digo?

—Te llamaré para confirmarte, tengo muchas sesiones por terminar.

—Está bien, espero tu llamada.

Vaya, eso fue raro. Definitivamente tengo que consultárselo a Terry, si es su socio

no veo cuál es el problema, pero de todas formas tengo que preguntarle.

— ¿Por qué las caras largas, cariño? — chilla Andy con su azote en el culo.

—Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso, si Terry te ve no le va a importar correrte el

maquillaje.

Ríe a carcajadas, pero se le borra la sonrisa al ver a Terry entrar y se va a jugar en

su vestidor. Continúo preparando la nueva película para la cámara.

De repente siento las fuertes manos de Terry dándome un leve masaje en mis

hombros, que sensación más deliciosa.

—Te extrañé esta mañana, nena. ¿Por qué no quieres vivir conmigo?

—Tengo que aprovechar mis últimos días como la señorita White, antes de

convertirme en señora Grandchester. — hace mohín.

—Ya falta poco ¿Cuándo vamos a comenzar con los preparativos?

—Pronto, cariño, deja de cargarme de tanto trabajo y empezaré con la organizadora,

ya me han llamado tres de parte tuya, Eres imposible, Terry Grandchester.

—Era la única forma de recordártelo—se queja—además, por el trabajo no te

preocupes, pronto dejarás de hacerlo para empezar hacer más grande nuestra pequeña

familia.

Me atraganto con mi saliva. Está loco si piensa que me voy a retirar a mis veintitantos.

No cabe duda que a su edad no sabe cómo llevar despacio las cosas.

— ¿Nena, estás bien? —me da unas pequeñas palmadas en mi espalda, veo su rostro

está que se caga de la risa.

—Ni pienses que dejaré mi trabajo, amo lo que hago; todavía tengo planes acerca de la

galería que quiero preparar. —le informo y borro esa pequeña sonrisa que tanto amo.

—Ya veremos, señorita White.

Me da un beso casto, roza mi trasero y me susurra al oído: —Dile a tu amigo Andy

que si vuelvo a verlo tocándote el culo, lo despido. —rio para mis adentros y asiento.

Se va y por fin me deja trabajar. ¡Joder! Me olvidé decirle acerca de esa llamada

extraña de su socio, Sam Rogers, jamás había escuchado su nombre, ni siquiera para

el aniversario del Encore, Terry me presentó a muchas personas y estoy segura de

que lo recordaría si me lo hubiese presentado.

Umm.

Le diré luego a Terry, además, quedé en llamarlo, supongo que tendrá que esperar

hasta que pueda hablar con mi prometido y preguntarte sobre él.

« ¿Noche de chicas?»

Mensaje de Annie, por supuesto, lo que necesito en estos momentos es respirar un

poco, no quiero hablar sobre hijos ni de los preparativos de la boda, mis nervios me

van a matar si sigo el ritmo de Terry. Terminaré siendo cara de póquer como él.

«Por supuesto, te veo luego del trabajo. »

Termino las últimas fotografías del día con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero no

dejaré que me agobie y que no pueda tener mi noche de chicas con mi mejor amiga.

Me despido de todos y voy al despacho de mi prometido para reportarme y decirle

que tendré una noche ocupada con mi mejor amiga, me hace mohín como un crío y

acepta, con la condición que me lleve el Audi, ya que el GPS que mandó a poner al

robot lo quité yo misma. Después de casi media hora me di por vencida y acepte a

regañadientes su condición, siempre se sale con la suya.

¡Joder! Digo cuando estoy en mi apartamento, olvidé decirle acerca de Sam. Se lo diré

mañana, no hay prisa.

— ¡Joder! Pareces una chica de la mafia en ese auto—chilla Annie

—Es una larga historia, anda entra que llegaremos tarde.

La noche de chicas consiste en una rica cena, y largas charlas, no soy de ir a

discotecas pero hoy Annie me ha obligado a ir ya que puede que sea la última vez que

pise una con ella.

—Si Terry se entera que estoy en una discoteca me va a matar.

—Tranquila, no bailaremos, y si lo hacemos, seremos solamente las dos. —Resopla—

¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Lo mismo de siempre, té frío.

—Aquí no venden té frío, cuando te doy en el Luxar es porque yo te lo preparo.

—Entonces que sea algo con el menor alcohol posible.

—Eres aburrida—se queja.

—Dos mojitos—pide al mesero.

—Joder, Annie, te he dicho que nada de alcohol.

Se ríe pero no dice nada, de todas formas no tomaré más de uno, la última vez que

tomé fui sacada a espaldas de un manipulador que ahora será mi futuro esposo, sonrío

al recordarlo.

La noche es tranquila, la música suena, y Annie baila en su silla; me pregunto qué

estará haciendo Terry, seguramente arrancándose los pelos de la cabeza, han

pasado casi dos horas, ya debería de saber dónde estamos.

—De parte del caballeo de la barra—dice el mesero trayendo consigo dos copas de

vino blanco.

Al girarme a la barra miro a un hombre de traje muy elegante, pero su rostro me

sorprende y empiezo a maldecir en voz baja.

— ¿Quién es ése? —pregunta Annie siguiendo la mirada.

—Es Sam Roger, dijo que era socio de Terry.

—Se ve apetitoso—suspira Annie. Sam es un hombre atractivo, pero la forma en que

me ve no es la más adecuada, para conocer a Terry, debe saber que no puede

coquetear conmigo.

Levanto la copa en forma de agradecimiento y le doy un sorbo.

—Me ha llamado hoy diciéndome que tiene un trabajo para mí.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Terry?

—Lo olvidé, pero pienso preguntárselo.

—Mierda, Candy, viene para aquí, ¿Cómo me veo?

Carcajeo y siento incomodidad al sentir la presencia de Sam.

—Señoritas.

—Hola, Sam, te presento a Annie, Annie él es Sam.

La cara de Annie es un poema cuando Sam besa su mano y se acerca a mí y me da un

beso en la mejilla. ¿Eso es normal?

—Todavía sigo esperando tu llamada, Candy—Su tono es cargado de lujuria, no

apruebo su actitud para conmigo. Asiento y sonrío pero siento que estoy haciendo

algo mal. El tipo está coqueteando conmigo y sabe que estoy comprometida con su

socio. —¿Te parece si vamos al área VIP y conversamos un poco?

— ¿Área VIP? —suelta Annie. — ¿Esa área no es para el dueño?

—Así es, soy el dueño ¿Me acompañan?

— ¡Joder, sí! — chilla Annie y la fulmino con la mirada, definitivamente mi amiga

está alcanzo toda la barra completa de ninfómana.

Obligada me levanto de mi mesa y él pone una mano en mi cintura y me da

escalofríos. —Por aquí. — nos dirige.

El área VIP básicamente consiste en un área retirada y bastante erótica por las

fotografías de mujeres desnudas que cuelgan alrededor, empiezo a sentirme nerviosa e

incómoda de su presencia, he perdido de vista a Annie que seguramente encontró

compañía y me dejó en brazos de este hombre que apenas conozco.

—Tu amiga me cae bien, es de espíritu libre.

Intento sonreír. —Es especial.

— ¿Cómo está Terry? —suelta y arrugo la frente, pensé que hablaríamos acerca del

trabajo misterioso que tiene para mí.

—En casa, supongo.

— ¿Supones? —Sonríe burlándose— Si yo fuera tu novio no te dejaría salir de casa — ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO!

—La confianza es la base de todo. —Sé perfectamente que Terry me rogo que no

saliera esta noche y me encuentro en un área VIP con el dueño de una discoteca y que

dice ser su socio y que además está coqueteando conmigo.

—Señor Rogers, podemos hablar acerca de ese trabajo.

—Por supuesto, es para el día de mi cumpleaños, quiero que alguien tome fotografías

del evento, se realizará el próximo mes, será algo muy privado y quiero mucha

discreción.

¿Privado?

¿Discreción?

¿Será lo mismo que estoy pensando? ¡MIERDA!

—Sí, eso que estás pensando. —parece que me haya leído la mente o mi expresión

fue exagerada, después de ver a mi alrededor el tipo de fotografías de mujeres

desnudas, quiere que yo tome fotografías a gente desnuda ese día.

—Yo no hago ese tipo de trabajo— me quejo nerviosa

—Lo sé, pero sé que eres buena para la fotografía. — me mira de pies a cabeza y se

detiene en mis piernas. Esto es una mierda, este hombre no tiene respeto por nada.

¿Dónde carajos esta Annie?

—No puedo aceptarlo, señor, me siento halagada, ya que dijo que es privado—hago

pausa en esa última palabra—pero tengo mucho trabajo en estos momentos y una

boda por planear.

—Si no estuvieras comprometida con el otro Grandchester participarías. — ¡La mierda del

mundo!

— ¿Disculpe?

—Olvídalo, piénsalo, te volveré a llamar.

Me siento mareada y me falta la respiración, ¡Joder! Me he tomado más de una copa

con él.

—Tengo que irme, buscaré a mi amiga—me pongo de pie y mi teléfono suena.

—Fue un gusto verte, Candy—se despide dándome un beso en la mejilla pero me

siento tan mareada que no pude bloquearlo.

Camino por el pasillo, atravieso la multitud y no veo a Annie por ningún lado, mi

teléfono empieza a sonar de nuevo.

— ¿Terry?

— ¿¡Dónde estás!? —grita y separo el teléfono de mi oreja.

—Estoy buscando a Annie, ¿Dónde estás tú? — intento sonar lo más normal que

puedo.

— ¿Has bebido? —evade mi pregunta desesperado.

—Un poco. — No voy a mentirle, a estas alturas sería una estupidez.

Mi teléfono se me resbala por las manos y cae al suelo haciéndose añicos.

—¡La puta madre! —Grito.

Intento llegar con dificultad al tocador de mujeres, quizás Linda está ahí, la busco en

cada cubículo pero no la encuentro por ningún lugar. Voy de nuevo a la multitud

intentando encontrar a Annie, pero no veo su vestido rojo por ningún lado. El aire

empieza a faltarme y siento que voy a desmayarme, mierda, nunca me había sentido

tan borracha, para ser únicamente unas copas.

Parece que Sam también ha desaparecido, gracias a Dios, no pienso hablarle nunca; y

jamás volveré a este lugar, si hubiese sabido que me lo encontraría aquí jamás habría

venido a este lugar. Me agarro de la barra para no caer al suelo; hasta que por fin

Annie aparece.

—Eres una idiota, Annie, ¿Dónde estabas?

—En el baño—responde lo más relajada— ¿Dónde estabas tú?

—Acabo de venir del baño y no estabas ahí.

—Estaba en los baños VIP. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡No! Estoy mareada, quiero irme de aquí. — me quejo nerviosa y con ganas de

llorar, nunca me había sentido así.

— ¿Candy? Estás pálida, ¿Qué has tomado? —por su tono sé que me veo como la

mierda de mal.

—Te sacaré de aquí. — me agarra de la cintura y me arrastra hasta la salida, estoy

viendo doble, no escucho nada y todo me da vueltas.

— ¡Joder, Candy! ¿¡Qué carajos tomaste!? —se queja y me sigue ayudando a caminar.

Después de varios pasos hasta el pasillo de la salida, veo un par de ojos azules

furiosos enfrente de mí, Terry.

Y de nuevo… todo escurece…


	35. Capítulo 35

**MARATON 5/10**

— ¿Estará embarazada?

—Esperemos que despierte para hacerle un examen de orina.

— ¡Es increíble que la hayas llevado a ese lugar!

—Todo estaba bien, la perdí de vista mientras iba al baño. El señor se quedó con ella.

— ¿¡Qué señor!?

—Un tal Sam… Sam Rogers.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¿Qué pasa? Dijo que era socio tuyo.

Si pudiera meterles un par de medias en la boca para que dejen de gritar lo haría, pero

ni siquiera puedo moverme, la cabeza me duele y tengo el estómago revuelto.

— ¿Candy?

¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar bajo una luz brillante después de que todo

oscurece? Me estoy aburriendo de eso.

— ¿Qué pasó? — arrastro las palabras.

—Te has desmayado, seguro tomaste demasiado. —chilla Annie

—No estaba borracha—me quejo.

— ¡Joder, Candy! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no estabas borracha? —grita Terry desde

la puerta de la habitación. —Te caías de borracha en la salida, si no hubiese llegado a

tiempo… ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo.

Empiezo a llorar como magdalena al escucharlo diciéndome borracha. Estoy segura

que no tomé la cantidad para llegar a desmayarme, todo tiene que ser un mal

entendido.

—Candy, has estado inconsciente por más de ocho horas. —susurra Annie.

El estómago se me revuelve y empiezo hacer arcadas, Annie de inmediato me ayuda a

ponerme de lado y alcanza un recipiente para poder vomitar.

¡Asco!

—No puedo estar aquí—dice Terry saliendo de la habitación como un rayo.

La enfermera entra y me ayuda a levantarme para llevarme al baño y tomar muestras

de orina.

— ¿Es necesario? —pregunto alarmada.

—Tenemos que saber qué provocó el desmayo señorita, quizás se encuentre

embarazada.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No puedo estar embarazada.

Toman la muestra y vuelvo acostarme, empiezo a llorar y sollozar de nuevo, Annie

masajea mi cabello e intenta tranquilizarme, Terry no ha regresado a la habitación.

Si estoy embarazada estoy en problemas porque ingerí alcohol, aunque esa noticia

alegraría a Terry en otras circunstancias, pero en este momento dudo mucho que

sea suficiente para que se olvide de mi borrachera como lo señaló. Me quedo observando mi anillo de compromiso y suelto un suspiro de resentimiento, hasta que

por fin, vuelvo a quedarme dormida.

Despierto asustada y esta vez me miran cuatro pares de ojos, Terry, Annie, el

médico y una enfermera. ¡Dios! estoy embarazada.

— ¿Cómo se siente, señorita? —pregunta el médico.

—Mejor— logro decir. Estoy aguantando unas terribles ganas de llorar. La mirada de

Terry ya no es de enfado pero tampoco de amigos. Todavía estoy en peligro de que

me fulmine con la mirada.

— ¿Señorita, puede recordar qué fue lo último que bebió?

Lo último que bebí, el mojito que Annie pidió, la copa de vino que Sam mandó, pero

no recuerdo qué fue exactamente lo que bebí en el área VIP.

—Solamente una bebida y una copa de vino.

La mandíbula de Terry se tensa y empiezo a aclarar mi garganta para hacer la

siguiente pregunta: — ¿Estoy embarazada?

—No señorita, el resultado fue negativo, pero aquí tenemos el resultado de

toxicología. —empieza a abrir el sobre y a leer pensativo, arruga la frente y Terry

se acerca a mí con cara de pocos amigos. Me sorprende que se acerque sin tocarme.

—Bien, ¿Está segura que no recuerda nada? —vuelve a preguntar el médico.

—No, salí a buscar a mi amiga y empecé a sentirme mareada.

— ¿Y antes de eso? — estoy jodida si digo que estaba tomando no sé qué cosa en el

área VIP con un depravado sexual.

—Tomé algunas copas, pero no recuerdo exactamente. — escucho la respiración de

Terry que empieza acelerarse nuevamente y se levanta de la cama y camina en

círculos mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Señorita, el resultado arroja un porcentaje bastante alto de un somnífero, parece que

pusieron una fuerte cantidad en su bebida. ¿Está segura que no recuerda nada?

¡No! No pudo ser capaz de hacer una mierda como esa.

— ¡Mierda! —grita Terry y me hace saltar. Empiezo a llorar como una cría y tapo

mi boca, Annie se alabanza y me abraza.

— ¿Amy, tú crees que fue él? —sisea.

—Fue Sam ¿verdad? —pregunta Terry desesperado, tiene la cara roja, parece que

va a estallar su furia.

—Señor Grandchester, podemos llamar a la policía de inmediato. —aconseja el médico

pero Terry niega con la cabeza. —Yo me encargaré, ¿Puedo llevarla a casa? — y aunque no pueda, seguramente me

saca a fuerzas.

—Sí, puede llevarla a casa, pero tiene que guardar reposo e hidratarse mucho. —

aconseja el médico viendo de un lado a otro como si estuviese en un juego de viene y

va.

—Annie, ayúdala a vestirse, la llevaré a casa—sale de la habitación dando un fuerte

puñetazo en ella que hace que ambas saltemos del susto.

Empiezo a vestirme con la ayuda de Annie, todavía me siento mareada pero mi cabeza

da un millón de vueltas ¿Por qué Sam haría algo así? Dijo que era socio de Terry, y

por la expresión de él, me doy cuenta que era una mentira todo lo que montó él, pero

entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el Encore el día que lo conocí? Empiezo a unir el

rompecabezas, jamás Terry ha hablado de él, yo tampoco lo vi ese día hablando

con él, pero si conocía a Eliza, y todo lo que tenga que ver con Eliza no es nada

bueno.

Terry me ayuda a subir al auto, me pone el cinturón, pero no me ve a los ojos; odio

verlo molesto y más cuando yo sé que tengo la culpa, pero esta vez es injusto ¿Cómo

iba a saber que el hijo de puta de Sam iba a drogarme? Quién sabe para qué cosa,

solamente imaginarlo me da asco.

—Arriba—ordena sin verme. Mientras me ayuda a salir del auto.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —pregunta con recelo.

La verdad es que no puedo caminar, pero me duele su actitud tan fría que ni siquiera

quiero que me toque si no lo desea, siento que me repudia cada vez que se acerca a

mí.

No respondo e intento caminar yo sola pero al dar dos pasos me tambaleo y me

sostiene para no caerme. — ¡Mierda! Candy, Sujétate de mí. —suena asustado, pero sé

que está más que furioso conmigo.

Me lleva en sus brazos por el ascensor y coloco mi cara en su pecho, absorbiendo su

aroma, no me importa si está enojado conmigo, quiero tenerlo cerca, lo necesito en

estos momentos. Escucho su respiración agitada y sé que es por lo que estoy

haciendo. Intento besar su mejilla pero se aparta con frialdad.

Entramos al apartamento, me lleva a la habitación y me quita la ropa, quedando

desnuda ante él; toma un par de pantalones cortos de algodón y una camiseta suya y

me los pone, como una muñeca de trapo me dejo y no aparto mi vista de él, sigue sin

poder verme entonces agarro su mentón y lo obligo a que me mire, respira profundo y

lo hace.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —musito aclarando mi garganta.

—No quiero hablar contigo en estos momentos. — me mira casi con desprecio, como

si hubiese cometido el peor de los pecados, la verdad es que sí, no quiero pensar lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiera salido de ahí a tiempo.

Termina de acomodarme en la cama, y cuando veo que está por irse le susurro:

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Iré a dormir a la otra habitación. —cierra la puerta detrás de él y yo me ahogo en

llanto, lloro con todas mis fuerzas, sé que puede escucharme pero no regresa.

Me siento como la peor mierda del mundo. Todavía no entiendo su punto, y él no

entiende el mío. La falta de honestidad se ha vuelto un problema para nosotros.

Olvidé hablarle de Sam, confié en la palabra de él y falté a la promesa de no más

secretos.

No era mi intención, no sabía que Sam podía llegar a hacer eso, pero la verdad es que

ni siquiera lo conocía, siempre tengo que ser tan lenta y confiada en las intenciones de

los demás, pero cuando me dijo que era socio de Terry,, pensé que era alguien de

confianza, que no se atrevería a hacerme daño, pero desde un inicio no vi las señales,

él sabía quién era yo, fue directamente hacia mí después de que Terry me dejara

sola; saludó a Eliza como si se conocieran desde siempre, la detuvo al momento de

querer golpearme para mostrarse confiable. No vi ninguna señal y ahora me

arrepiento de haber ido al área VIP con él y haber aceptado aquella copa.

Intento quedarme dormida pero no puedo, no siento el calor de Terry, la cama es

inmensa sin él; nunca había dormido sola en este apartamento, ni siquiera la primera

vez cuando fui y me metí a la cama con él.

¿Debería de hacer lo mismo?

Me levanto de la cama y abro la manilla de la puerta despacio para ver si él está

afuera; pero todo está oscuro, sé que no salió; puede estar muy enojado conmigo pero

jamás me dejaría sola, no después de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Camino por los pasillos

hasta la habitación donde sé que podría estar; abro con cuidado la puerta sin hacer

mucho ruido y lo veo, está con la mano en el pecho y la otra en la cabeza, con su

torso desnudo.

Me acerco despacio y me meto bajo las sábanas con él, se mueve y me da la espalda,

sigue dormido porque su respiración es suave, entonces lo abrazo por la espalda con

mis manos frías y su respiración empieza a acelerarse, ha despertado; estoy preparada

para que me rechacé y quite mi mano de su pecho, pero no lo hace; es buena señal.

Lo abrazo fuerte, rogándole que no se vaya, que no me deje y que me perdone;

empiezo a llorar en su espalda pero intento que no sé de cuenta y lo sigo abrazando

fuerte; me agarra el brazo y me asusto esperando que la quite sobre él, pero se aferra a

ella y se rodea más en mí. Sonrío para mis adentros y cierro los ojos para quedarme

dormida, como la primera vez que dormimos en ésta habitación.


	36. Capítulo 36

**MARATON 6/10**

Mi cuerpo tiembla del frío, tengo mucha sed y me duele la cabeza, quiero abrir mis

ojos pero se me hace imposible, están demasiado pesados; no sé si es de día o de

noche, las habitaciones son muy oscuras. Quiero moverme para levantarme pero una

mano me detiene. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasa?

—Estará bien, sólo es un efecto secundario, pero se pondrá bien.

—Muchas gracias, doctor, lo acompaño a la puerta.

¿Doctor? Es un alivio no estar en la cama de un hospital. Intento de nuevo abrir los

ojos, tengo que hablar con Terry, tengo que explicarle lo que pasó.

¿Y si ya sabe que fue Sam?

¿Piensa que yo ya lo conocía?

¿Por qué lo odia tanto?

Escucho que entra de nuevo a la habitación y deja ir un suspiro de desesperación, yo

también estoy desesperada.

— ¿Terry? — musito con todas mis fuerzas.

—Estoy aquí— su voz suena diferente, al menos ya no está enojado ni me está

gritando, debo de ser una patada en el culo en estos momentos.

Muevo mi mano para sentir el anillo, y me alivia saber que aún lo llevo puesto, otra

buena señal que todavía quiere casarse conmigo o al menos eso es lo que creo. Un

anillo no asegura nada.

—Agua— le pido.

Cuando escucho que sale por la puerta, intento abrir los ojos hasta que por fin lo he

logrado, me apoyo sobre la cabecera y aprieto mis manos para que dejen de temblar,

siento calambres por todo el cuerpo y mucho frío.

Él regresa y ahora me ve a los ojos aunque su mirada azul no brilla, al menos no me

ve con ganas de querer matarme. Me da el agua, la bebo y siento cómo mi garganta se

va aclarando.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, no quiere romper el hielo y lo merezco,

aún débil sé que lo merezco, debo explicarle lo que paso y pedirle perdón, aunque

todavía no sé por dónde empezar. — ¿Podemos hablar?

Suspira y niega con la cabeza. —No sé qué decir, Candy.

—Sólo tienes que escucharme— me tiembla la voz.

—No estás en condiciones para hablar, tienes que descansar.

A la mierda con descansar, tengo que hablar con él.

—Escúchame, por favor. — no se levanta y no dice nada entonces continúo: — Ese

hombre dijo que era tu socio, él estaba en el hotel; en el cumpleaños de Eli, se acercó

a mí y después llegó Eliza. ¿No lo viste? —pregunto frustrada.

—No, Candy, no lo vi. —contesta enfadado.

—Él me llamó ¿Qué día es hoy? —desvío la conversación porque he perdido la

noción del tiempo.

—Lunes. — ¡Joder! Estuve dos días enferma.

—Él me llamó el viernes por la mañana, me dijo que tenía un trabajo para mí y hasta

volvió a decir que era tu socio. Me dijo que lo consultara contigo pero olvidé

decírtelo. Luego salí con Annie y él estaba ahí, nos llevó a la zona VIP para explicarme

de qué se trataba su oferta, fui con Annie, pero desapareció. No me di cuenta de la

bebida que uno de los meseros me dio en ese momento, y la bebí. Fui irresponsable lo

acepto, pero jamás me imaginé que él pudiera hacerme daño.

Espero que diga o pregunte algo pero no dice nada entonces prosigo:

— Él empezó a actuar raro entonces me retiré y salí a buscar a Annie, empecé a

sentirme mareada, luego tú me llamaste y el teléfono se me resbaló; lo perdí y busqué

a Annie hasta que la encontré y ella me arrastró a la salida y fue cuando te vi.

Mierda que bien me siento haberme sacado todo eso.

— ¿En qué forma actuó raro? ¿Intento tocarte? —espeta rápido.

—Las fotografías alrededor eran eróticas, quería que yo tomara fotos de ese tipo en

una fiesta.

—No, él quería que posaras desnuda para él. ¡Mierda, Candy! ¿Por qué no me dijiste

que ese hijo de puta te llamó? — grita y mi cabeza está a punto de explotar.

— ¡Lo olvidé! Lo siento.

— ¿Lo sientes? El maldito es un vividor, tiene ese club como pantalla, pero en

realidad es un burdel y esa área que tú llamas VIP, ahí cierra tratos de la misma

especie.

Siento nauseas al escuchar decirme eso, ¿Estuve en un burdel? Y lo peor de todo es

que estuve en el ojo del huracán sin darme cuenta. —No lo sabía, te lo juro que no lo sabía. ¿Por qué quería hacerme daño? es tu socio.

—No es mi socio, me he negado a serlo, quiere que participe en sus burdeles como lo

hacía mi hermano, pero me he negado. Y como no puede hacerme daño directamente,

lo hace por medio de ti, sabe que eres mi debilidad.

Me llevo las manos a la boca y empiezo a llorar, soy tan estúpida, debí imaginarlo; los

negocios que el hermano tenía no eran buenos y lo peor de todo es que Terry tiene

que dar la cara por él.

— ¿Sabes por qué te drogó? — no quiero ni saberlo en realidad, pero de todas

maneras me lo va a decir.

—Porque te desea, me lo dijo la última vez que lo vi, se interesó por ti cuando te vio

modelar. ¿Por qué crees que no quiero que vuelvas a modelar? Él quería poseerte, me

lo dijo y eso me enfureció, le rompí la nariz y le ordené que no se acercara a ti, ahora

está furioso y quiere vengarse.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Estaba protegiéndote, no quería que sintieras miedo por culpa de él.

Ahora entiendo todo, siempre se preocupó que no estuviera sola, que le dijera dónde

y con quién estaba; pensé que era sobreprotector y exagerado, pero la verdad era que

Sam estaba detrás de mí desde antes de nuestra relación, me protegía de él y de que yo

volviese a vivir lo mismo de nuevo.

—De todos los lugares, tenían que ir precisamente a ése. —niega con la cabeza

furioso.

—Perdóname—sollozo.

Deja caer los hombros y se acerca para abrazarme. —No tengo nada que perdonarte,

tú no tienes la culpa, estoy enfadado conmigo mismo; no estuve a tiempo para

protegerte.

—No digas eso, el GPS funcionó. —Ríe.

—Sí, Lo siento, pequeña, no quería ser tan frío contigo pero temía lo peor. —besa mi

cabello y me aprieta en su pecho.

—Perdóname—digo de nuevo, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable.

—Calla.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunto nerviosa, conozco a Terry es capaz de todo.

—Ya lo hice.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Terry? — lo aparto para ver su rostro.

—Nadie se mete conmigo o con lo que amo sin pagarlas. —afirma con frialdad. —Terry, ¿Qué hiciste? —ahora estoy desesperada y temo lo peor.

—Yo no hice nada, tarde o temprano iba a caer y solamente di un empujón.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Cerró trato con alguien que andaba tras él durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Te refieres a un agente encubierto?

—Sí, una vieja amiga mía; siempre he sabido que andaban detrás de él pero no había

metido mis manos porque no era problema mío, pero cuando te vi inconsciente y

sabía que era por culpa de él; le mandé a una sexy agente, su debilidad son las mujeres

y cayó en su propia trampa.

Mierda, eso sí que es fuerte.

— ¿Por tener un burdel?

—No, nena, no sólo por ser dueño de un burdel, sino por mover droga dentro de él

también.

¡Joder!

— ¿Entonces tu hermano?

—Sí, mi hermano era su socio, pero no hay que hablar de eso. ¿Tienes hambre?

—La verdad es que sí.

—Te daré de comer con una condición señorita.

— Prométeme que por primera vez en tu vida harás lo que se te ordena.

—Umm. Te lo prometo.

Después de ver en las noticias el rostro de Sam Roger, como el narcotraficante más

buscado, me estremecí, no puedo creer que estuve cara a cara con un tipo tan

peligroso. Por suerte todo quedó atrás y le espera una larga condena.

—Hola, chispita ¿Qué tal la escuela? —pregunto a Eli, he decidido venir por ella a la

escuela hoy y tener un día de chicas.

—Bien, mami, pero hay un chico que molesta. — suena un poco frustrada y mis

instintos maternales salen a flote.

— ¿Qué hace? —pregunto conteniendo la risa.

—Dice que mis ojos son como el cielo.

Rio para mis adentros, la nena tiene los ojos azules igual a los de su padre y opino lo

mismo, son como el cielo.

— ¿Y eso te molesta?

—Sí, todos en clase se rieron, la maestra preguntó qué era lo más bonito de nuestro

compañero de la par y él dijo que mis ojos y que eran del color del cielo.

—Cariño, pero eso fue algo muy tierno de su parte ¿Te digo un secreto? —asiente.

—Yo también pienso eso de los ojos de tu padre.

La nena se sonroja y ríe a carcajadas.

Pasamos por las tiendas del centro comercial, Eli es fanática de las compras, ahora

que ya puede decir lo que le gusta no para de hablar y pedir que le compren lo que ve.

Como no puedo decirle que no a esos ojos tan bellos que tiene, lo hago.

Mientras comemos un helado una señora se acerca a nosotras con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, tu hija es muy linda. —dice sonriente.

—Gracias, se llama Eli.

—Hola, Eli. —saluda tocando sus moños.

—Hola— dice Eli con timidez.

—Eres muy joven para ser su madre—suelta de un golpe y de inmediato siento la

tensión de Eli.

—La edad no importa, siempre y cuando sepa cuidar de ella. —contraataco ante el

comentario tan fuera de lugar.

La extraña mujer se acerca cuidadosamente a mi oído y dice: —Ojala mi hijo sepa cuidar de dos pequeñas entonces.

¿¡Que!?

La mujer desaparece dejándome con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

¿Mi hijo? ¿Quién era esa mujer?

No es posible, no puede ser, no es lo que estoy pensando. Es imposible que la madre

de Terry haya regresado. Me deja en modo trance mientras la pequeña me habla sin

parar.

—Mami… Mamá Candy.

—S… ¿Sí?

—Mujer rara—musita mientras termina su paleta.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto nerviosa.

Después de las compras nos vamos directo a casa, intento concentrarme en la carretera

y salir de mi modo trance después de lo que esa mujer me dijo.

¿Para qué regreso a la vida de Terry?

Ella sabía quién era yo, su confianza y su comentario fuera de lugar, fueron la primera

señal de que ella me conocía, sabía perfectamente que no soy la madre de Terry. No sé

cómo decírselo a Terry, no sé si deba; pero tendré que hacerlo antes de que esa

mujer vaya con él.

Me siento mareada y muy nerviosa, estoy cargada de ansiedad ni siquiera sé

cómo decírselo;Cariño, hoy tu madre se acercó a nosotras o tu madre regresó .

¡Joder! Precisamente en este momento tenía que venir, Terry ni siquiera conoce a

su madre, los abandonó desde que eran unos niños.

¿Y si no es ella? De tantas cosas que han estado sucediendo no confío ni en mi

sombra y no me quiero arriesgar soltando una noticia como esa y que nuestra

montaña rusa se descarrile de nuevo. Esperaré un poco, si esta mujer se acerca de

nuevo a mí tendré que enfrentarla y saber qué es lo que quiere y para qué ha

regresado después de tantos años.

Seguramente quiere dinero, ni siquiera sé si sabe que su otro hijo murió. ¡Mierda!

Tengo que explotar mi burbuja en trance y concentrarme en que Brandon no sospeche

mis nervios.

—Llegamos, cariño, ayúdame con las bolsas.

Subimos al ascensor y mi teléfono suena, es Terry.

—H…Hola, cariño. —contesto arrastrando las palabras, estoy demasiado nerviosa.

—Nena, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa? —Me tiemblan las manos, y quiero salir del ascensor y tomar aire.

—Te escucho nerviosa, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada, cariño, estoy en el ascensor, sabes que no me gusta estar encerrada.

— Bien, ¿Se han divertido?

—Demasiado, hoy pasamos un día de chicas muy especial. —bastante raro, ah y tu

madre se nos acercó y lo arruinó todo.

—Llegaré a casa un poco tarde ¿Bueno?

—Está bien—resoplo, justo lo que no quería, pero quizás sea lo mejor, no sé cuánto

tiempo me tomará volver a mi estado natural.

—Te amo, pequeña.

—También Te Amo.

Llegamos a la puerta y hay unas flores en la puerta. Sonrío para mis adentros, sé que

son de Terry, Eli me ayuda con las bolsas para abrir la puerta y yo recojo las

flores del suelo. Tiro mi bolsa y Eli corre a llevar las bolsas a su cuarto, sonrío y

busco la tarjeta, me voy de culo cuando la leo.

"UNA JOVEN MADRE, NO SIEMPRE ES LA MÁS PERFECTA."

¿Qué mierda es esto?

Ni siquiera dice quién lo manda, pero sé que fue esa mujer; no es muy astuta después

de todo, sé lo que intenta hacer, intimidarme. Pero ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conoce;

pero su forma de actuar me hace pensar que no es una buena mujer. Tiro las flores al

basurero y hago añicos la tarjeta, no quiero que Terry encuentre esto, no necesita

eso en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué quieres comer, pequeña? —pregunto a Eli, intento lo más que puedo

sonreír, no me ha preguntado quién era la mujer que se nos acercó ahora y eso me

calma un poco, no sabría qué decirle.

— ¡Pizza!

—Trato hecho. — pido una pizza, pero estoy lejos de tener apetito en estos momentos.

Quince minutos después la pizza llega. Eli es la primera en devorarla y yo sigo con la

misma porción sin tocarla; no dejo de pensar en esa mujer, temo por la seguridad de

Terry y Eli; no quiero que se acerque a ellos. Tengo que averiguar quién es esa

mujer y dónde ha estado todos estos años. Y la única persona que puede ayudarme a

conseguirlo es Anthony

Eli se ha quedado dormida en mi regazo, y la llevo a su habitación, la observo dormir y se me escapa una lágrima, la amo demasiado y no quiero que nada malo le

pase, no confío en el regreso de su supuesta abuela, le doy un beso en la mejilla y

salgo a darme una ducha.

Permanezco ahí una hora más hasta que mi cuerpo está más relajado, me pongo ropa

para dormir y me acuesto en la sala a leer un poco, despejando un poco mi mente,

pensando en lo bonito hasta que mi prometido regrese a casa.

—Su lugar es aquí, señorita—dice una voz ronca y familiar. Me lleva en sus brazos

hasta la habitación, me acuesta en la cama y se mete conmigo, rodeando con sus

fuertes y cálidos brazos.

— ¿Terry? —musito.

—Estoy aquí, nena. Duerme—me besa el cabello y hago lo que me pide, cierro mis

ojos y duermo.


	37. Capítulo 37

**MARATON 7/10**

 _Una mujer entra a la habitación; parece joven, pero cuando se acerca tiene la cara_

 _arrugada y golpeada, se ve espantosa, intento gritarle a Terry está durmiendo a_

 _mi lado pero no se mueve. Miro a la mujer y rasga mi ropa con sus uñas, grito y_

 _Terry no responde, me abalanzo hacia él e intento despertarlo. Abre los ojos y_

 _me dice:_

 _— ¿Qué pasa, nena? — habla somnoliento y me ve llorando, no parece asustado._

 _Giro y ahora ya no está la mujer, sino que ahora un hombre está viendo desde la_

 _puerta con una sonrisa diabólica, se acerca y es Terry, giro hacia Terry y ya_

 _no está en la cama. ¿Cómo llego tan rápido a la puerta?_

 _—No grites, te gustará—musita él._

 _— ¡No me haga daño, por favor! —ruego con todas mis fuerzas._

 _—Terry dijo que eras tímida, me gustan así._

 _¿Thomas?_

 _— ¡Terry! ¡Ayúdame! —grito y él me toma a la fuerza y me golpea._

 _— ¡Grita que te gusta! —exige._

 _— ¡No!_

 _Deja de golpearme y sonríe, me ve de pies a cabeza y me doy cuenta de que estoy_

 _desnuda, no sé cuándo pasó; estoy llena de golpes en todo el cuerpo pero no me_

 _duele._

 _—Terry y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo ¿verdad?_

 _Sus ojos azules no tienen el mismo brillo de Terry, están llenos de ira y su_

 _mirada está perdida; es un hombre fuerte pero sus ojos muestran debilidad, no le_

 _tengo miedo. Le grito que no le tengo miedo_.

— ¡Pequeña! ¡Despierta! — Intento abrir los ojos, pero no puedo. Tengo miedo de

abrirlos y ver al mismo hombre que estaba golpeándome.

— ¿Terry? — hablo pero no escucho mi voz. —No puedo…respirar.

— ¡Mierda! Nena abre los ojos, mírame.

—No puedo.

En realidad así es, no puedo abrir los ojos y no quiero, sé que estoy en un ataque de

pánico de nuevo; empiezo a llorar con los ojos cerrados, pensé que ya lo había

superado pero no es así. Terry me levanta y me coloca en su pecho.

—Respira, nena, no pasa nada. Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces estarás bien. —Suena

calmado pero sé que está más asustado que yo.

Respiro profundo, junto con él, su pecho se contrae en mi espalda, hago lo mismo,

hasta poder abrir los ojos poco a poco. Mi respiración se está estabilizando pero estoy

muerta del miedo, mis manos tiemblan y Terry las toma contra mi pecho.

—Respira conmigo, nena.

— ¿Terry? —abro los ojos, quiero verlo; la habitación está oscura, todavía es de

madrugada. —Quiero verte—ruego.

Me acuesta a un lado no apartándose de mí ni soltándome las manos, me mira; sus

ojos brillan, sé que ha estado llorando; toco su rostro para saber si es real, que no va a

desaparecer, toco sus ojos, sus labios y sus mejillas.

—Bésame—pido. Se inclina y me da un beso largo y cansado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto asustada.

—Tuviste una pesadilla. —intenta sonreír.

—Soñé—omito que vi una mujer— que no estabas, un hombre me hacía daño.

— ¿Quién te hacía daño? —pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Thomas—musito. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y niega con la cabeza.

—Él no está aquí, pequeña, estás a salvo. Sólo fue una pesadilla. — me abraza con

fuerza y me aferro a su pecho, hundo mi cabeza en su cuello y huelo el aroma de mi

cielo.

—Perdón por asustarte—susurro.

—De eso nada, duerme.

La verdad es que no puedo dormir, no quiero volver a soñar; todavía es de

madrugada. Nos quedamos acurrucados, en sus brazos me siento a salvo. No quiero

darle esta vida, no quiero asustarlo, no quiero ver esa mirada vacía y miedo al

perderme. Quiero ser fuerte para él, para poder protegerlo. Cierro mis ojos e intento

volver a dormir en sus brazos. Escucho su respiración que se ha normalizado, parece

que se volvió a dormir. Beso su mejilla y vuelvo a quedarme dormida.

—Buenos días—susurro en sus labios. He despertado primero que él, me he duchado

y estoy lista para salir, tengo que ver a Abthony y averiguar quién es esa mujer.

—Buenos días, nena, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, gracias a mi amor que cuida de mí. —sonríe y se levanta, me mira que estoy

lista para salir.

— ¿Adónde vas? —pregunta tocando su cabello.

—Iré a mi apartamento y luego veré a Annie. —miento, e intento no verlo.

Mi mentira ha funcionado esta vez.

—Llevaré a Eli a la escuela—dice relajado.

—Ya lo hice yo, eres dormilón. —beso su frente.

Me despido de él, es extraño que no me haga tantas preguntas, maldigo para mis

adentros, he vuelto a mentir y él ha empezado a confiar en mí. Me dirijo a la oficina

de Anthony, sé que mi presencia no será tan desagradable después de todo y ruego a Dios

que esté dispuesto a ayudarme.

—Buenos días, quiero hablar con el detective Brown.

Hace una llamada, me ve de pies a cabeza y me pregunta mi nombre de nuevo. —Sí,

señor, es la señorita White. —corta la llamada y me sonríe confusa, sé que Anthony no

me esperaba. —El detective la atenderá en un momento. —me indica.

Veo que Anthony camina hacia mí, su cara es de pocos amigos, pero le agradezco que se

haya tomado la molestia en recibirme.

—Candy ¿Qué haces aquí? —su forma de verme es como si no me conociera.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro, por aquí.

Entramos a su oficina, una imagen de Terry golpeándolo viene a mi mente de

inmediato, siento lástima por él, pero se ha comportado como un capullo todo este

tiempo conmigo desde que estoy con Anthony.

—Anthony sé que…

—No te preocupes, Candy, lo entiendo ahora. —Me interrumpe.

— Perdóname tú a mí por haberte causado tantos problemas. —su mirada se suaviza

al verme—Terry ayudó a capturar al hombre más buscado, y lo hizo porque

intentó lastimarte, lo sé. Ya entendí que él te ama y jamás te hará daño. Lo entendió.

—Anthony, no sé qué decir, me tranquiliza que lo hayas entendido.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Una mujer extraña se me acercó en el centro comercial—suspiro— fue extraño su

comportamiento, ella me conocía y me dijo que su hijo cuidará de mí y Eli.

— ¿Una mujer? ¿Quién crees que sea?

—La madre de Terry. —cuando lo digo en voz alta, en realidad estoy asustada.

— ¿La madre de Terry? —Intento explicarle brevemente que su madre los

abandonó cuando eran unos niños.

—Recibí unas flores, sé que ella las mandó, siento que me sigue a todos lados, Anthony,

tengo miedo que quiera hacernos daño.

—Tranquila, voy a averiguar acerca de ella y si en realidad ha regresado, lo mejor es

que hables con Terry para advertirle.

—Gracias, Anthony

¿Advertirle? Esto es una mierda, ahora no sé cómo voy a decírselo a Terry sin que

se asuste o se ponga más neurótico de lo que ya es por culpa de ella, estoy muy

convencida de que su madre tiene que ver con su comportamiento sobreprotector y

desconfianza.

Voy conduciendo por la carretera hasta llegar al Advertising y una camioneta color

negro no ha cesado de seguirme, estoy paranoica y tengo miedo de que sea esa mujer.

Salto del susto cuando mi teléfono suena. Es Terry.

— ¿Terry? —doblo hacia la izquierda y el auto también lo hace.

—Nena ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy…por llegar al Advertising. —tiemblo y me es difícil concentrarme en la

carretera.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada, estoy bien—doblo hacia la derecha y el auto hace lo mismo. ¡Joder! Estoy

paralizada del pánico.

— ¡Dios Mío!

—Candy ¿¡Qué sucede!? —grita Terry preocupado.

— ¡Un auto me está siguiendo, Terry!

—Tranquila, ¿Dónde estás?

—A tres calles—digo temblando.

— ¡Leo! —grita Terry

— ¿Terry?

—Nena, concéntrate, saldré a encontrarte, por favor no entres en pánico. —suplica,

pero es demasiado tarde, ya estoy muerta del pánico.

La camioneta acelera hasta alcanzarme y yo acelero más para poder llegar y

encontrarme con Terry. El auto negro suena la bocina de manera desesperada y yo

no puedo dejar de acelerar, hace cambio de luces para advertirme de algo, mi vista

esta nublada por las lágrimas, estoy aterrada, veo el auto de Terry derrapar a toda

velocidad y atrás de él el auto de Leo. Detengo el auto en medio de la calle y salgo

corriendo, la camioneta acelera a mi encuentro con intención de atropellarme pero

unos brazos me rodean y caigo al suelo junto con él. Temblando y llorando.

El auto negro acelera y el auto de Leo lo sigue a toda velocidad.

— ¡Candy, mírame! —suplica la voz de un Terry asustado.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, sé que estamos en el suelo en medio de la carretera pero no me

importa, es mi amor y ha salvado mi vida una vez más. Me levanta del suelo con sus

brazos y me lleva a su auto. Golpea el timón y hace una llamada.

— ¡Sigue a ese hijo de puta, Leo! —grita.

Lo veo de perfil, esta rojo como un tomate, intento sonreír ante su belleza y me ve.

Toma mi mano y la besa, tengo un pequeño raspón. Pero no me duele, estoy bien y él

está bien, es lo único que importa.

—Pequeña, ¿Estás bien? —pregunta temblando y aclarando su garganta.

—Estoy bien, ¿Quién me seguía?

—No lo sé—niega con la cabeza enfadado— pero lo averiguaré, esto no se va a

quedar así.

—Terry, tengo algo que decirte— Sé que si no lo digo ahora no lo podré decir

nunca. Tengo que decirle que esa mujer quién quiera que sea ha regresado.

—Nena, espera que lleguemos a casa, déjame controlarme.

¡Mierda! Está temblando furioso, sigue golpeando el timón del auto y acelera como un

loco hasta llegar al Hall. Entramos al ascensor y sostiene mi mano con fuerza.

Entramos al apartamento y se sienta en el mueble pasando sus manos por su cabello

nervioso.

— ¿Cariño? —musito tocando su cabello, me abraza por la cintura como si no

existiera un mañana y se aferra a ella.

—Terry, estoy bien.

—Lo sé, pero yo no, sólo déjame abrazarte para saber si eres real.

Quiero llorar, jamás lo había visto tan asustado. Mi pobre amor está asustado como un

niño, no imagino lo que sintió al ver que el auto estuvo a punto de arrollarme.

—Oh, nena tuve miedo de perderte.

—Mírame, cariño—levanto su rostro para que su mirada azul se conecte con la mía—

Estoy aquí y soy más real de lo que crees. —sonríe.

Me siento a su lado y empiezo a respirar profundo antes de soltarle esa gran noticia.

—Terry, cuando estaba con Eli en el centro comercial una mujer se acercó—me

ve con su mirada frustrada y frunce el entrecejo—dijo que era muy joven para ser

madre, después se acercó a mi oído y me susurro que su hijo iba a cuidar de dos

pequeñas.

Sus ojos se abren como plato y grita asustado:

— ¿¡Qué!? Candy, ¿Estás…Estás hablando en serio?

—Lo sé, es una locura pero eso fue lo que dijo. ¿Crees que sea ella?

—Puede ser, pero ¿No creerás que ella intentó atropellarte? —su duda me

desconcierta, estoy completamente segura que fue ella.

—Lo creo, también recibí unas flores y sé que ella las mandó. Dijo que las madres

jóvenes no son perfectas.

—Esto es una mierda, ella no se atrevería… No…. No puede venir a joderme la vida

ahora. —camina en círculos tocando su cabello con mucha rabia.

Quiero pensar en que ella no fue capaz de hacer eso, también hubiera arrollado a

Terry, una madre no haría algo así, pero lo abandonó supongo que sus

sentimientos de madre murieron hace muchos años.

Suena su teléfono y contesta deprisa.

—Tráelos aquí… Sí ella está bien…de acuerdo.

— ¿Quién era?

—Leo, la policía está con él, parece que ya saben quién era la persona que conducía el

auto.

Treinta minutos después tocan la puerta y es Leo con dos oficiales y un detective,

nada más y nada menos que Anthony

—Candy ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Anthony y mis ojos de dirigen hacia los de Terry.

—Ella está bien —responde por mí de forma protectora, Terry no sabe que hoy lo

vi y mucho menos que le pedí que investigara a su madre.

— ¿Sabes quién lo hizo? —pregunta Terry.

—Sí—dice Anthony—Tu guardaespaldas siguió el auto hasta alcanzarlo, luego nos llamó la persona que iba conduciendo era Eliza Leagan ¿La conoces?

¡La madre que la pario!

—Sí, sé perfectamente quién es. No puedo creerlo.

—Esa mujer está loca—agregó.

—Tranquila, está bajo custodio por intento de asesinato, conducía bajo una cantidad

alta de alcohol y narcóticos.

¿Tengo que cuidarme de todo el mundo?

No puedo creerlo, esa mujer intentó asesinarme, está obsesionada por Terry, no le

bastó ser la amante de Thomas. Primero fue el delincuente de Sam y ahora la súper

modelo loca drogadicta. Increíble.

—Gracias a Dios te llamé a tiempo, nena. — me abraza.

—Eso es todo, gracias por su declaración, permiso. —dice Anthony, por su tono de voz

sé que está preocupado por mí. Pero confíen que ahora estaré a salvo. ¿Verdad?

Estamos en la cama, en la oscuridad, abrazados, no se ha separado de mí en ningún

instante.

— ¿Tú crees que algún día vamos a estar juntos sin que nadie intente separarnos? —

pregunto aferrada a su pecho desnudo.

—Estamos juntos ahora, nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

—Lo siento. —musito.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Por pensar que tu madre era la causante de todo esto.

—No lo sientas, y de eso no quiero hablar. No lo necesito, sólo quiero sentirte

conmigo.

Yo tampoco quiero hablar de ello, quiero estar junto a él, sentir el calor de su cuerpo

junto al mío. No sé qué va a pasar mañana, pero de algo estoy segura y es que

Terry me ama tanto como yo a él. Salvó mi vida una vez más. Y eso es lo único

que importa.

—Escuché lo que pasó con Eliza, esa zorra de piernas largas está loca—cuchichea Andy

—Lo sé, pero estoy bien.

—Cariño, eres una mujer fuerte, nunca cambies. —me abraza.

La sesión ha terminado, después de largas horas bajo el lente, vuelvo a ser yo, sin

preocupaciones y más apasionada a mi trabajo.

— ¿Señorita White? —dice una voz detrás de mí. —Una mujer la busca.

Eso es extraño, nadie me busca cuando estoy en el trabajo. Camino hacia el área de

espera para saber quién es y me llevo una gran sorpresa. La mujer del centro

comercial está enfrente de mí, está vestida como una mujer de sociedad y sonríe

mucho.

— ¿Sí?

—Candy, ¿Me recuerdas?—claro que te recuerdo, dijiste que eras la madre de Terry

o al menos eso diste a entender.

—No. —miento.

—Sabes quién soy yo, soy la madre de Terry. Eleanor Baker.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto a la defensiva.

—Quiero que me ayudes a hablar con Terry, se rehúsa a verme, he intentado

hablar con él durante mucho tiempo y se niega a verme, por eso acudo a ti.

¿Estoy escuchando bien?

¿Terry sabía que ella había regresado y no me lo dijo?

— ¿Terry sabía de ti antes que yo? —pregunto molesta y apretando mis dientes.

—Sí, le dije que si no me dejaba verlo, acudiría a su hermosa—me ve de pies a cabeza —prometida.

¿Cómo sabe que estoy comprometida con él?

—Acabemos con esta mierda de una sola vez, ¡Sígueme! —le exijo. Terry me va a

escuchar, no puede ser que me haya hecho pasar por esta mierda sin decirme nada. He

estado con el corazón hecho un hilo por esta mujer y ahora resulta que él sabía que

ella había regresado.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a su despacho, ignoro los gritos de Julia y

abro la puerta de un tirón, su expresión es de un millón, al verme al lado de su madre.

—Tu madre quería verte, Terry —amenazo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le espeta enojado.

—Hijo, quería saber cómo estabas— me sorprende su cambio de actitud, parece una

mártir enfrente de él y conmigo es todo lo contrario.

—Te dije que no quiero hablar contigo y no quiero que hables con Candy.

Niego con la cabeza y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, dejándolos solos, volteo a ver si

me sigue pero no lo hace. No quiero que lo haga, quiero que arregle toda esa mierda

con su madre y yo poder recuperarme de todo. No puedo creer que no me lo haya

dicho, estuve protegiéndolo de algo que él ya sabía. Estoy furiosa con él.

—Archie tú sabías algo de Eleanor—fulmino a Archie con la mirada.

—Candy, lo siento… Terry me dijo que no te dijera nada. —responde nervioso.

Rio incrédula, confió más en su amigo que en mí, ahora mismo no reconozco al

hombre que amo. Ni siquiera confío en esa mujer, la forma en cómo actúa delante de

él es hipócrita. Es una mujer falsa y sé que sus intenciones no son buenas.


	38. Capítulo 38

**MARATON 8/10**

No estoy preparada para esto.

Mi teléfono no ha cesado de sonar, sé que es él, pero no quiero verlo, me mintió, me

ocultó algo tan importante en su vida, no tuvo la confianza suficiente para decírmelo.

¿Con él me quiero casar?

«Nena, por favor, coge el teléfono. Necesito escuchar tu voz.»

De ninguna manera voy contestar el teléfono, puede venir a tumbar la puerta si quiere,

no voy a atender ninguna llamada ni contestaré a su mensaje, no necesito saber lo que

ya sé.NO CONFÍA EN MÍ. Cuando pensaba que al fin podían cambiar las cosas, la

mujer que le dio la vida ha regresado. Pero sé perfectamente que no vino a recuperar

el tiempo perdido, algo me dice que esa mujer no es de fiar.

Me voy a la casa de Annie, necesito estar lejos de todo esta mierda que me va a volver

loca. No sé si estoy enojada o herida, solamente no deseo verlo. En menos de lo que

pude parpadear estoy en el apartamento de Annie y su boca no podría estar más

abierta formando una gran "O"

, está más que sorprendida con todo lo que me está

pasando, no tengo las fuerzas para seguir adelante, siento que no puedo.

—Candy, quizás él no quiso agobiarte con su pasado. —Otra vez defendiéndolo, joder.

—No puedo, Annie, estoy por volverme loca si es que ya no lo estoy.

—Tú más que nadie sabe que le has ocultado cosas para protegerlo—Tiene razón—

No ha de ser nada fácil hablar de la mujer que lo abandonó, tienes que entenderlo.

—Intento, pero entre más cerca estoy de entenderlo son cinco pasos atrás que doy, es

inevitable.

De pronto siento unas grandes náuseas y corro hacia el baño. Meto la cara en el váter

y empiezo a vomitar lo poco que he comido en el día. Me suelto a llorar como una

magdalena mientras Annie me recoge el cabello y vuelvo a vomitar con todas mis

fuerzas.

—Necesitas descansar—aconseja.

—Lo que menos quiero es descansar.

Otra vez empiezo a vomitar. ¡Mierda! Que asqueroso, la cabeza me va a explotar con cada arcada que doy.

— ¡Joder! Candy, no me digas que estás… — ¡Cállate! Ni lo digas. —la interrumpo—

No se te ocurra decirlo, estoy abrumada por todo esto, es todo.

—Deberías de ir al médico por si las dudas.

— ¡De eso nada!

Nos quedamos en el suelo un rato más en silencio, las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de

mis ojos, me siento como la mierda, quiero ir a casa pero sé que Terry estará ahí,

es extraño que no haya venido a buscarme a lo de Linda, pero no tardará en hacerlo.

—Mierda, es Terry. —Dice Annie viendo su teléfono.

—No se te ocurra decirle que estoy contigo, dile que no me has visto.

—Vas a matar a ese hombre de un infarto, Candy.

—Él está haciendo lo mismo conmigo. — y vuelvo a meter la cabeza al váter.

Después de una hora vomitando y sacando todo de mi organismo con furia, mis ojos

también han terminado de derramar lágrimas, sé que Annie le dijo a Terry que

estaba aquí. Pero no ha venido a buscarme, le agradezco por eso.

—Buenos días, dormilona—dice Annie al abrir las ventanas, la claridad es ácida para

mis ojos.

— ¡Annie! Quieres dejarme ciega.

—Necesitas levantarte de esa cama, no puedes estar así. Terry llegará en cualquier

momento. —indica.

— ¿Le has dicho que viniera? —la fulmino con la mirada

—No, anoche me dijo que él vendría hoy por ti. —Se ríe—tienes que hablar, no

puedes salir huyendo.

Mierda otra vez las náuseas, corro hacia el baño y tiro la puerta, cuando pensé que ya

no tenía nada en mi estómago, parece que todavía queda la bilis por salir.

— ¡Candy! ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy...—Continúo vomitando—Estoy bien.

— ¡No lo estás! Sal de ahí.

Escucho que tocan la puerta. ¡Estoy jodida! Debe de ser Terry. Cierro la puerta con

llave y me niego a salir, no estoy lista para verlo, me veo al espejo y estoy de muerte.

Ojeras y el maquillaje del día anterior regado por toda mi cara. Me enjuago la boca y

me limpio la cara.

— ¿Nena? —dice una voz ronca al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Vete, Terry! Déjame sola.

—Pequeña, por favor, sal de ahí, necesito hablar contigo.

— ¡Pequeña nada!

Me veo al espejo y me doy asco. No puedo estar aquí metida todo el día, necesito ir a

trabajar y Terry no descansará hasta que salga de aquí. Respiro profundo y abro la

puerta. Lleva un traje oscuro y camisa gris. Debe de estar deprimido para escoger ese

conjunto tan sombrío.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta tocando mi rostro, pero lo aparto de un golpe.

—No, no lo estoy. ¿Y tu madre cómo está? — pregunto con ímpetu.

Intento salir por la puerta pero el gorila de Leo se me atraviesa en el camino.

— ¿Me dejas pasar? —lo fulmino con la mirada, es un hombre inmenso seguro mis

manos son como picadas de zancudo.

—Lo siento, señorita, recibo órdenes.

—Nena, por favor, vamos a casa, debemos hablar—ruega atrás de mí.

Hoy no tengo deseos de pelear. Así que no digo nada y dejo que me lleve al auto, veo

cómo Leo contiene una sonrisa, siempre su querido jefe se sale con la suya, maldito

cara de póquer.

— ¡No me toques! —le gruño en el auto mientras intenta tomarme de las manos.

Llegamos al Hall, y de un portazo me encierro en el baño, me doy una larga ducha y

vuelvo a sentir nauseas pero no tengo nada en mi estómago, me entran las ganas de

llorar nuevamente y suelto un sollozo. Mientras estoy en la bañera puedo ver el reflejo

de Terry que está observándome a través del cristal.

Salgo de la ducha, me enrollo una toalla y camino sin decir nada hasta el vestidor,

intento mantener el equilibrio para no resbalarme de lo débil que me siento y me

visto. Él me sigue y se sienta en la orilla de la cama con las manos en la cabeza.

Apuesto todo el dinero del mundo que no sabe por dónde empezar.

Miro mi anillo de corte azul y empiezo a llorar, ni siquiera he empezado los

preparativos de la boda y estoy pasando por todo esto. ¿Sera una señal?

Lo veo en la cama y levanta la mirada, me observa y suelta un suspiro.

—Estás hermosa. —intenta sonreír. No lo estoy, tengo una apariencia horrible en estos

momentos, no he parado de vomitar y no he dormido por dos días.

—Sé que debí decirte lo de Eleanor, pero tenía tanta rabia que ni siquiera lo había

terminado de procesar, no acepto su regreso. —Dice con voz quebrada— no quiero

que pienses que no confío en ti. —Debiste decírmelo, no sabes cómo me sentí cuando esa mujer se me acercó, la

manera en que vio a Eli.

—Perdóname, no la quiero en mi vida, pero es mi madre y está arrepentida por

habernos abandonado.

— ¿Las has perdonado?

—Candy, desde que te conocí he hecho cosas que jamás pensé que podría hacer, y

perdonar es una de ellas. No sé si deba perdonarla. No la necesito en mi vida,

únicamente te necesito a ti.

—Estoy cansada de que me ocultes cosas, Terry.

—Necesitaba hacerlo para poder aceptarlo.

Parte de mi quiere seguir molesta con él, pero tiene razón; no es fácil que una madre te

abandone y años después regrese como si nada. Me acerco a él y tomo sus manos.

Siento un calambre en todo mi cuerpo, tenerlo tan cerca y tan vulnerable me parte el

corazón, es débil, parece un cara dura y muchas veces lo es, pero por dentro no es de

hierro como su apariencia.

—Te amo, Candy, ¿Tú me amas?

— ¿Por qué no? —sonríe. —Te amo más que a mi vida, intento con todas mis fuerzas

ser fuerte para ti, pero no puedo.

—No necesito que seas fuerte para mí, necesito que seas feliz para yo serlo también. Aunque Terry me haya dicho toda la verdad acerca de su madre, no confío en ella.

Lo buscó desde hace un mes y ha estado evitándola a toda costa, ella dice

estararrepentida y su encuentro no fortuito conmigo en el centro comercial no fue

para nada agradable. Terry le ha pedido que no se acerque a Eli, al menos no por

los momentos, la nena no sabe que Terry es su tío y mucho menos lo sabe ella.

Supo que Thomas murió pero quedaba su gemelo, el bueno , según sus frías palabras;

quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

«Candy, tengo información acerca de Eleanor Valer. Te veo en el café de siempre. Anthony»

Espero que sean buenas noticias, no puedo evitar no sentirme celosa de ella, quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido, estar pegado a la pierna de él como madre abnegada.

Cuando él no está me mira con recelo y cuando él está presente es la suegra soñada.

Intento no decirle nada a Terry porque es su madre, sé que él tampoco confía

mucho en ella, le da el beneficio de la duda; quiero encontrar toda la verdad detrás de

su regreso y poder sacarla de nuestras vidas, por muy duro que sea; mi instinto me

dice que no es la madre arrepentida que jura ser.

—Buenos días, pequeña— abro mis ojos y me encuentro con la mirada de mi cielo.

La sonrisa que es sólo para mí.

—Buenos días, cariño.

Mierda siento mi estómago revuelto, corro hacia el baño y Terry viene detrás de

mí.

— ¡Nena! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí…—otra expulsión con furia.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser lo que estoy pensando! He estado vomitando tres días

seguidos por las mañanas. Solamente puede ser una cosa, o tengo la peor gripe o…

¡NO! Ni lo pienso.

La regla me tiene que bajar hoy y no hay señal de ella. Quiero llorar, no puedo estar…

no lo puedo creer.

—Nena, abre la puerta, por favor.

Eso intento pero mi cuerpo quiere expulsar todo con mucha fuerza. Abro la puerta y

su cara es de espanto.

— ¡Nena! Estás pálida.

—No, sólo tengo gripe, supongo. —¡Y eso debe de ser!

— ¿Te bañas conmigo? — hago mohín. Y sonríe.

Me ayuda a desvestirme y ahí está el pecho de acero, su entrepierna mañanera palpita

en mi vientre y empiezo a sentir calor, lo beso con pasión y lo meto a la bañera

conmigo. —Pensé que estabas enferma—dice agitado. —Cúrame—musito llevando

sus manos a mis pechos, los aprieta como suyos, los lame y los muerde. Me hace

soltar un gemido y me levanta.

—Rodéame con esas hermosas piernas. —Aprieta mis muslos entre su cadera y me

embiste con furia, amo al Terry posesivo al hacerme el amor. Entra y sale de mí

mientras el agua recorre por nuestros cuerpos desnudos llevándose las huellas que

dejan sus besos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Te amo, Terry—jadeo una y otra vez, mientras hunde su cabeza en mis pechos

desnudos y mojados. —También te amo, pequeña—dice agitado, su voz es tan sensual cuando me hace el amor que me estremece su ronroneo. Gruñe mientras muerdo su

hombro y yo jadeo con más fuerza cuando me arremete con más fuerza, saliendo y

entrando de mi más rápido. —Mírame a los ojos—exige con ternura, obedezco y

puedo ver a través del agua que corre por mi rostro su mirada azul penetrante.

¡Joder! Quiero más, más fuerte; nunca me sacio de tenerlo dentro de mí, muerdo su

boca y suelta un gemido dentro, acaricio su lengua y aprieto más, me sostengo más

fuerte de sus hombros hasta de alcanzar el clímax. —Te amo tanto, nena, eres

maravillosa. —me embiste con más fuerza por última vez y suelto un chillido que

hace eco en el baño.

Nos quedamos abrazados bajo el agua, no puede verme, pero estoy llorando, estoy

feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, pero tengo miedo, el miedo ha regresado a invadir todo mi

cuerpo. Siento que estoy a punto de perderlo y no me quiero sentir así.

—Mírame. —me ordena con ternura.

Cierra la ducha y el agua deja de caer en nuestros cuerpos, me levante el mentón y ve

mis ojos enrojecidos.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — me besa.

—Lloro de felicidad—lo abrazo fuerte y hundo mi cabeza en su pecho mojado.

—Nena, no sabes mentir. —me aleja de su pecho y me exige que lo vea a la cara de

nuevo.

—No me iré a ningún lado. —parece que leyera mis pensamientos, pero en realidad es

que no es necesario que lo haga. Él me conoce más que nadie, sabe cuándo estoy en

peligro y cuándo más necesito de él.

—No trabajemos hoy—aconseja.

Mi mente empieza a dar vueltas, y recuerdo el mensaje de Anthony, tengo que verlo hoy

para que me diga lo que investigó de Eleanor.

—Tenemos que trabajar, cariño, no podemos ser irresponsables.

—Nena, el sarcasmo ya te dije, no te da. —sonríe. Lava y seca mi cuerpo y me da un

beso casto.

Antes de reunirme con Anthony, necesito parar en una farmacia y comprar una, dos o mil

pruebas de embarazo, el corazón se me hace gigante en el pecho con pensarlo. Tomo

diez cajas de pruebas y las llevo a casa.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? — me pregunta la chica que factura.

—Sí, estoy bien. —intento sonreír pero mis nervios son evidentes.

—Siempre hay alternativas, adopción, el aborto.

Me quedo helada con lo que me dice, es tan fuera de lugar que recomiende algo como

eso.

—No son para mí, pero lo tendré en cuenta. — cojo la bolsa plástica y salgo como un

rayo de ahí.

No fue nada agradable, jamás sería capaz de matar a un bebé y mucho menos darlo en

adopción, por muy asustada que esté, sé que no estoy sola.

Me encuentro con Anthony en el café de siempre, estoy nerviosa y Anthony parece ansioso,

sólo espero que sean buenas noticias, aunque no lo serán para Terry.

—Candy, lo que investigué es muy delicado. —agrega muy serio. —Esta mujer ha

estado en la vida de Terry siempre, pero bajo perfil.

— ¿De qué hablas? — mi voz suena tensa y ansiosa.

—Eleanor Baker, tenía negocios ilícitos con su hijo Thomas Grandchester, después de que

abandonó a su esposo, Richard Grandchester, Eleanor se asoció con personas peligrosas, con

los años hizo que su hijo Thomas participara. Pero cuando Thomas murió, todo se vino

abajo, parece que su suerte terminó.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? — siento que voy a vomitar.

—Muy seguro, Candy, te he traído algunas copias de las cuentas bancarias de Thomas.

donde su madre está en algunas cláusulas, pero era dinero sucio así que prácticamente

no tiene nada.

Es eso entonces, Eleanor ha regresado por dinero. Me siento mareada, quiero

vomitar.

— ¿Estás bien, Candy? Te ves pálida.

—Estoy bien. —la verdad es que no. No puedo creer que esta mujer sea una sin

vergüenza, yo tenía razón.

—Tienes que enseñarle esto a Terry y que esa mujer salga de sus vidas, no es de

fiar. No hay suficientes pruebas para meterla a la cárcel, está limpia solamente

manejaba el dinero de su hijo, no obstante sigue siendo una mujer peligrosa.

Me suelto a llorar y Anthony me acaricia la mano. —Todo saldrá bien, Candy, prometo que

te voy a apoyar y si quieres y puedo hablar con Terrence.

Me sorprende el cambio de Anthony, por fin entendió que Terry es el amor de mi vida y hasta me da pena, pero espero encuentre a la mujer que la vida tiene preparada para

él, porque yo ya encontré al mío.

—Gracias, Anthony.

—No me agradezcas, lo que sea por ti.

Me despido de Anthony con un fuerte abrazo y me voy para el Advertising. Tengo que

hablar con Terry acerca de esa mujer que desgraciadamente es su madre.

Se le acabó el teatro, no podrá sacar ni un centavo de Terry, sobre mi cadáver, no la

quiero en nuestras vidas, no la quiero ver cerca de Terry fingiendo dolor por el

abandono, y tampoco quiero que se acerque a Elli como abuela consentida que finge

ser. Me da asco, es una mujer sin escrúpulos. Todos estos años estuvo manteniendo

una relación de madre e hijo con el gemelo que ella llama, El malo . Ella debe de saber

que Eli no es hija de Terry, sino de Thomas.

Tengo que proteger a mi pequeña familia, y ahora ya no tengo miedo en darme cuenta

si seré madre o no. Estoy dispuesta a todo, a protegerlos con mi vida, no me voy a

rendir nunca.


	39. Capítulo 39

**MARATON 9/10**

Hoy haré una pequeña reunión familiar, sé que Terry necesita el apoyo de todos

nosotros en estos momentos, no quiero decirle nada sobre su madre aún porque la

pequeña Eli ha estado con nosotros todos los días y le encanta estar cada segundo

comiéndonos a besos. Mi madre llegará de Calabasas y mi hermano de Long Beach.

Preparé una cena en el Encore. Será una reunión sorpresa para mi prometido.

—Todo está perfecto, Candy, me imagino que te ha costado una fortuna—cuchichea

Eleanor. No soporto tenerla cerca después de saber la verdad.

—Lo hago por Terry. —contesto sin verla la cara.

—Mi hijo es afortunado de tener una novia que se preocupa por él, lástima que no

sepa que eres una mojigata que sólo anda detrás de su dinero.

¡La madre que la pario!

— ¡No te atrevas a meterte conmigo Eleanor! Ya conozco tu juego, pronto Terry

se dará cuenta la clase de mujer que eres.

Doy media vuelta y me voy a vomitar, se me revuelve el estómago tenerla cerca,

dentro de unos minutos Terry estará aquí y no quiero que me vea así. Con tantas

cosas no he podido hacerme las pruebas de embarazo, pero es evidente. Mis nauseas

matutinas no han cesado y lloro casi por todo.

Si en realidad estoy embarazada, comenzaré los preparativos de nuestra boda, estoy

feliz de que por fin me vaya a convertir en la señora Grandchester

Después de varias horas, la cena ha salido perfecta, Eleanor no se ha acercado a mí

después de nuestra pequeña riña. Terry se ha dado cuenta de la tensión entre

nosotras y no me obliga a interactuar con su madre.

Mi familia está aquí y la pequeña Eli habla sin parar, ahora sí se entienden mejor con

la pequeña Samantha. No han parado de cantar y de bailar al ritmo de la música. Yo

observo a mi prometido, está cansado de un largo día de trabajo, pero tiene la fuerza

para sostenerme en su regazo y darme besos por todos lados.

—Gracias—susurra—Es usted maravillosa, Señorita White.

—De nada, señor Grandchester

— ¡Hija! Te ves tan hermosa con tu vestido. Aunque un poco delgada, espero que el

señor esté cuidando de ti como se debe.

Terry resopla—Tranquila Pauna, cuido de ella como a mi vida.

Sí, los tiene en la palma de su mano, desde que me pidió matrimonio todos se dieron

cuenta del verdadero Terry, del que yo me enamoré y enseguida no había duda de que éramos el uno para el otro.

Cuando suena la canción When I Need You de la maravillosa Celine Dion , Terry

toma mi mano y me invita a bailar, pone sus manos en mi cintura y nos movemos al

son de la canción, hundo mi nariz en su cuello y lo huelo, mi aroma favorito, el aroma

de mi cielo.

When I need you…

I just close my eyes and I'm with you…

Esta vez soy yo la que canta en su oído, se me salen unas cuentas lágrimas pero aun

así le estoy cantando al amor de mi vida.

And all that I so wanna give you…

It's only a heartbeat away

—Cantas hermoso, mi amor. Te amo tanto, pequeña. — me abraza fuerte, huele mi

cabello y me acaricia la espalda con sus fuertes y cálidas manos.

Momentos así son lo que quisiera que fuesen eternos, él es el amor que jamás esperé

tener. El hombre que me ha rescatado no solamente de momentos peligroso, me salvó

de mi propio infierno.

—Quédate conmigo—susurro.

—Me quedaré contigo.

Al llegar al Hall, mi prometido se ha quedado dormido con su ropa puesta, lo observo

y sonrío para mis adentros, está cansado y aun así fue a la cena que le preparé. Le

quito los zapatos y la chaqueta, escucho que gruñe y toma mis muñecas para caer

encima de él. Me rodea con sus brazos y espero que se quede dormido.

Me levanto de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido, voy al baño y saco la bolsa plástica,

observo las pruebas de embarazo y se me hace una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Me

siento la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Espero a que pasen los cinco minutos que dice la caja de instrucciones y me siento en

el suelo helado, inclino mis rodillas al pecho y espero. Se me han hecho una

eternidad. Cuando me inclino hacia el lavado para ver el resultado cojo la caja de

instrucciones, una línea es negativo y dos líneas sonpositivo , aclaro mi vista para ver

el resultado y no lo puedo creer, empiezo a sollozar en silencio siento cómo mis

lágrimas caen como grandes gotas de lluvia al ver el resultado, Positivo. ¡Estoy embarazada!

Limpio mi cara para quitar el maquillaje destruido por mis lágrimas, me pongo una

camisa de algodón de Terry para dormir, y me meto a la cama. Me acuesto sobre su

pecho y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Te amo, Terry Grandchester, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo—susurro en

el silencio.

Espero que las cosas sean diferentes, seré madre; tendré un bebé de Terry, mi cara

dura y mi cara de póquer. No puedo ser más feliz en este momento, la noticia de que

seré madre es lo que necesitaba para sentirme fuerte y luchar por mi felicidad.

Nada puede salir mal esta vez, no quiero caer en pánico por esta nueva etapa de mi

vida, sé que Terry quiere ser padre, no es necesario que lo diga, se cómo ve a Eli

y me ve a mi cuando estoy con ella.

Eli estará feliz, tendrá un hermanito o hermanita, estoy tan emocionada que quiero

llorar de nuevo, las hormonas, supongo, ahora entiendo porqué he estado como una

magdalena estos últimos días. Y sé que ésto apenas comienza. Pero mi prometido y

futuro esposo estará a mi lado y es por eso que no tengo miedo.

Despierto esta mañana con las mismas ganas de vomitar que el día anterior, Terry

no se ha dado cuenta que he estado vomitando todas las mañanas, se levanta primero

que yo. Corro pero esta vez con mucho cuidado de no caerme y hacerme daño. Meto

la cara en váter. Expulso todo y me toco el vientre.

—Chispita, vas a acabar conmigo—susurro viéndome el vientre que todavía está más

plano que una tortilla.

No sé cómo darle la noticia a Terry, estoy tan emocionada y tengo una sonrisa

divertida en mi rostro a pesar de que acabo de vomitar. Lo único que quiero es ver a

mi prometido y darle un beso apasionado.

Salgo de la ducha y me preparo para bajar, es extraño que Terry no haya subido a

despertarme son más de las ocho de la mañana. Al entrar a la habitación hay una

pequeña nota sobre la mesa, por salir corriendo a vomitar no la vi.

"Nena, no quise despertarte, tuve que salir temprano para llevar a Eli a la escuela, Alicia está un poco

indispuesta hoy. Te Amo."

Bravo, y yo que quería darle la noticia hoy mismo, muero por ver su reacción. —Buenos días, señorita Candy—saluda la Sra. Ponny—Veo que ha amanecido más

feliz que de costumbre.

—Lo soy y quiero ese maravilloso desayuno de siempre, por favor—le sonrío.

—Enseguida, señorita.

Ahora tengo que cuidar mejor de mí, pero sé que pronto acabará en el inodoro, aun

así como un poco.

Como era de esperarse, al terminar de desayunar y tomar mi té, salí directo al baño a

vomitar. Salgo del Hall y me voy al trabajo, ni crea Terry Grandchester que dejaré de

trabajar para pasarme los días enteros en casa, de eso nada. Tengo que seguir haciendo

lo que me gusta, además a chispita seguro le gusta estar rodeado de modelos.

—Buenos días, cariño, te ves radiante hoy. —Andy y su gran abrazo, después de que

le dije que Terry lo mataría si me volvía dar una palmada en el culo, juró que ni

siquiera respiraría cerca de mí.

—Buenos días, lora. Tengo buenas noticias. —sonrío como una cría.

— ¿No? No me digas que… ¡No!

¿Tan obvio es?

Me sorprende que Andy empieza abanicar sus manos para evitar llorar.

—Ven aquí, dame un abrazo—solloza.

—Basta me harás llorar, Terry todavía no lo sabe. ¿Lo has visto?

—No, querida, pero seguro viene dentro de un rato, su recorrido habitual para marcar

territorio con los modelos que intentan ligar contigo,

—Eso es cierto, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas, ahora no cabe duda que hay que

apresurar un poco con los preparativos de la boda.

— ¡Me has hecho feliz, querida, mucho! —se seca las lágrimas de cocodrilo. Es

increíble su reacción, todavía me imagino la cara que pondrá Annie, o mi madre, Sí,

mi madre llorará más.

Todavía no sé si decirle de mi embarazo primero a Terry o la verdad sobre su

madre, seguro tendré que decirle la verdad sobre su madre primero, la quiero lejos de

nosotros cuanto antes.

— ¡Eso es todo por hoy, señores! —indica Archie

Terry no ha estado en todo el día en su despacho, no he querido llamarlo porque

también he estado muy ocupada hoy. Siento mucha ansiedad, necesito verlo cuanto

antes. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a su despacho, Julia me ve con una gran sonrisa y

me dice que Terry está en una reunión, ha estado ocupado todo el día en la sala de

juntas. Espero a que salga y cuando me ve, me abraza como si no me hubiese visto en

dos años.

—Te he extrañado hoy desde que me desperté sola en la cama—Hago mohín.

—Yo también te he extrañado, lo siento pequeña tenía que asegurarme de unos

contratos, pero ya estoy aquí, soy todo tuyo.

—Umm. Eso me gusta.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa, quiero estar con mi prometida en la cama cuanto antes.

¡Calor! Esto de estar embarazada me está empezando a gustar.

Al cruzar las puertas del Hall, siento unas nauseas horribles, pero me contengo, no

quiero vomitar en el ascensor, sería de muy mal gusto para la gente de servicio. Por

fin las puertas se abren y mi prometido ex cara de póquer me toma de la mano y me

abre la puerta.

Me toma con fuerza del cuello y empieza a besarme, era cierto entonces lo de

meternos en la cama cuanto antes.

—Te deseo, nena—susurra en mi boca. —dime que me deseas.

—Te deseo…

¡Calor! ¡Calor!

Me desnuda y se desnuda en tres segundos él también, me acuesta sobre la cama y

empieza a besarme desde la boca, mi cuello, se detiene como siempre un poco más en

mis pechos y sigue trazando camino con su lengua hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Con

sus manos me hace unos suaves masajes en mis pechos y yo arqueo la espalda al

sentir cómo su respiración calienta por mi cuerpo.

Regresa a mi boca y se coloca en mis caderas que están hechas a su medida para estar

donde pertenece, dentro de mí.

—Ya quiero que seas la señora Grandchester—musita.

—Yo también…—arrastro las palabras, me está haciendo el amor de una manera

increíble y él quiere charlar.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? — dice agitado.

—Tu cuerpo sobre el mío. —entierro mis dedos en su cabello y lo beso con fuerza.

Después de hacer el amor dos veces y quedarme dormida en su pecho, las náuseas

empiezan otra vez, salgo corriendo al baño y empiezo a vomitar mi desayuno, mi

almuerzo, el café que Andy me preparó. Todo directo al váter.


	40. Capítulo 40

**MARATON 10/10**

— ¡Pequeña! ¿Estás bien? —grita Terry desde la puerta, he olvidado que no tengo

que poner seguro y se está volviendo loco.

—Sí, un momento.

—Abre la puerta, déjame ayudarte. —mi prometido es un histérico exagerado.

Me limpio la boca y abro la puerta, choco con un pecho de acero que me envuelve en

sus brazos aún más fuertes y musculosos.

—Nena, por Dios estás temblando. —me abraza más fuerte.

—Estoy bien, aliméntame por favor. —musito como una cría, ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

—Está bien, le daré de comer ahora mismo, señorita White.

Miro el reloj, apenas son las nueve de la noche, hemos dormido dos horas, pero

siento que han sido una eternidad, nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos a la sala, parece

que la Sra. Ponny no está.

Veo que entra al despacho.

—Oye, te dije que quería que me alimentaras. —le ordeno.

—Un momento, acabo de recibir un correo y dice que es importante.

—Umm.

Me siento en el frío mueble y lo observo, su rostro cambió de feliz y relajado, ahora

frustrado a punto de estallar. El correo que recibió parece que era importante y no

eran buenas noticias después de todo.

— ¡Esto es una mierda! —grita saliendo de su despacho. —No puedo creer que hayas

hecho eso. — me señala.

— ¿De qué hablas? —estoy sorprendida de su reacción.

No dice nada, respira con dificultad entonces voy a su despacho a ver lo que sea que

lo ha alterado. Cuando abro el correo hay un mensaje que dice: "No es tan perfecta después de todo."

Veo las fotografías y casi me desmayo, son fotografías mías con Anthony. En él sostiene

mi mano y sonríe, en otra salimos abrazados, fue el día que nos encontramos en el

café, cuando me dijo todo acerca de Eleanor. Miro a Terry y está caminando en

círculos con las manos en cintura. Es un correo anónimo, alguien estuvo siguiéndome.

Ahora entiendo.

—No es lo que tú crees, Terry puedo explicarte…

— ¡No! No quiero que me expliques nada. —me calla frenético.

— ¡Déjame explicarte, por favor, Terry! —chillo en llanto.

— ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué tú y él me han estado viendo la cara de imbécil todo

este tiempo? —grita—No puedo creer, a juzgar por tu ropa fue el día en que me dijiste

que verías a Annie ¿Verdad? —No contesto.

— ¿¡Verdad!? —grita.

—No es lo que estás imaginando.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces me puedes decir qué haces con ese sujeto abrazada, pensé que

no había secretos, Candy, pensé que le había quedado claro. He sido un imbécil todo

este tiempo pensando que eras la mujer de mi vida, pero ahora que te veo estás muy

lejos de serlo, mi madre tenía razón.

¡No lo dijo! ¡Por Dios no lo dijo!

Me acercó a él y por reflejo la palma de mi mano termina en su mejilla izquierda,

dejando una marca roja, no me ve, tensa su mandíbula con rabia y aprieta los ojos,

respira más rápido y se aleja.

— ¿Tu madre? —pregunto limpiando mis lágrimas. — ¿Ahora vas a defender a tu

madre?

—Qué quieres que diga, me engañaste, al menos ella regresó a pedirme perdón.

¡Hijo de puta que lo parió! ¡Sí, una puta lo parió!

—No puedo creer que le creas más a esa mujer que a mí, soy tu prometida.

—De eso ya no estoy muy seguro. Acabo de ver las pruebas, ni siquiera puedes

negarlo. — me ve con repudio.

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta, Terry! ¡Eres injusto!

—No me duele que me insultes, Candy, ni que me golpees, has destrozado mi corazón. — sus ojos brillan de dolor. ¡Dios Mío! ¡Ayúdame!

— ¡Terry! Déjame explicarte—Veo cómo se pone sus zapatos y busca sus llaves en

la chaqueta. — ¡Escúchame! ¡Puedo explicártelo, por favor!

Grito y me siento mareada, quiero vomitar y me duele la garganta de tanto gritar y mi

mano pica del golpe que le di.

—No quiero verte, Candy, deja que me vaya. —camina hacia la sala de nuevo.

—Bien, sé que te volví a mentir—logro llamar su atención pero está de espaldas hacia

la puerta con una mano en la manilla. —dijimos que no iban a haber más secretos y te

fallé. Siempre te he pedido algo y es que te quedes conmigo, pero ahora te lo haré más

fácil Terrence Grandchester. Tú elijes — respiro profundo y aprieto mi puño.

—Quédate conmigo…Quédate conmigo o vete.

No responde. Cierro mis ojos para no verlo, escucho un largo suspiro y que la puerta

se cierra. Abro mis ojos y él no está, le di a elegir que se quedara conmigo o se fuera y

él eligió marcharse.

No le expliqué el porqué de mi encuentro con Anthony, tampoco le dije la verdad sobre

su madre, pero lo que más me duele y me mata por dentro es que no le dije que

estábamos esperando un hijo.

 **BUENO CHICAS AQUI ESTA EL FINAL DE LA MARATÓN Y SE QUE LAS VOY A DEJAR CON GANAS DE SABER MAS PERO ESO TENDRA QUE ESPERAR LO SIENTO... BESOS Y FELIZ DOMINGO**


	41. Capítulo 41

No sé qué me duele más, que me haya dicho que le he destrozado el corazon o que haya dudado de mí y

piense que lo engañé con Anthony. He estado llorando por horas en el suelo de la sala de su apartamento, sé

que no regresará y tampoco quiero estar aquí para cuando regrese, le dije que eligiera, Quédate conmigo

o vete , fueron mis últimas palabras. Pero debí decirle que si se marchaba yo no iba a esperarlo.

Estoy embarazada, y ahora estoy asustada, estoy sola en este inmenso apartamento, llena de dolor y rabia,

ni siquiera me importa quién le mandó ese correo, todo lo que vio es una mentira, pero está cegado por

sus celos y machismo de querer controlar todo.

Estaba haciéndolo para desenmascarar a esa persona que llamó madre, jamás me había hablado de esa

manera y nunca pensé que llegara a creerle más a ella que a mí, a una persona que acaba de llegar a

nuestras vidas a desmoronarlo todo, parece que ya se olvidó de nosotros para empezar a llamar Madre a

una desconocida.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas aterrizando en mi cuerpo desnudo. Estoy esperando un hijo

de él y estoy aterrada, no tengo la energía para enfrentar esto yo sola, no sé qué va a ser de mi vida de

ahora en adelante, pero no lo voy a buscar; jamás pensé decir esto, pero he decidido renunciar a él. Han

pasado cuatro días y no sé nada de él, no llama y no escribe, está en un estado de trance pensando lo peor

de mí y la única persona que está gozando de ello es esa mujer, su madre.

Mi familia no sabe de mi embarazo, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, tengo pensamientos oscuros de seguir

con este embarazo, no pienso hacerlo. Me he rendido hasta seguir con mi propia vida. Él dijo que nunca

me dejaría que yo le pertenecía y que él me pertenecía también, pero era mentira, cuando las cosas se

ponen difíciles uno de los dos es el primero en salir corriendo.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

No quiero detenerme, nunca había dependido de alguien para seguir con mi vida, pero él hizo que lo

necesitara hasta para respirar, para alegrar mis días, ver el cielo en sus ojos, y sus brazos mi protección y

ahora no está. Entonces ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Me he quitado el anillo de compromiso, lo he lanzado hacia una esquina junto con todos aquellos

recuerdos que borraron todo el dolor de mi pasado. Él se ha ido y ahora todas mis heridas están abiertas,

vuelvo a estar vacía.

Mi hombre, mi cara dura, el amor de mi vida; el hombre más terco y autoritario que he conocido, el que

me arrebató el corazón con su mirada azul; el que me salvó del peligro más de una vez; el hombre que me

hizo suya todas las noches, el mismo me ha lanzado a la perdición y al dolor. Ojala le hubiese dicho que

estaba embarazada, pero es aquí donde cae el dicho de mierda que dice: Todo pasa por algo . Ahora creo en eso, pasó porque quizás ni él ni yo estamos preparados para traer al mundo una nueva vida y que

nos vea sufrir de esta manera con nuestros demonios internos.

Escucho pasos en la habitación, no quiero abrir los ojos, seguramente estoy soñando; siento unas manos

frías en mi cabeza pero sé que no son las de él, sus manos son cálidas. Se mete a la cama conmigo y me

abraza.

—No respondías mis llamadas, no has ido a trabajar—musita—le he pedido al conserje que habra la

puerta para asegurarme de que estás bien y no lo estás.

—Lo perdí, Annie—sollozo. —Lo he perdido todo.

—No has perdido nada, Candy—intenta confortarme—Él está ciego de dolor, su pasado lo tiene hecho una

mierda.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho?

—Fui a buscarte al Advertising y hablé con él, está hecho una mierda.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—No importa—intenta que evadirme—Lo que importa es que tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Me ayuda a salir de la cama y me lleva al baño, me quita la poca ropa que llevo y me mete a la ducha.

Empiezo a llorar de nuevo con más fuerza al recordar que estoy embarazada y lo que hubiera sido si las

cosas resultaran diferentes.

—No llores, no estás sola, Candy—me abraza—Estarás bien.

— ¡No! No lo estoy Annie—sollozo y la abrazo más fuerte. —Estoy embarazada.

— ¿¡Qué!? —me aparta para verme. — ¿Embarazada?

Asiento y la abrazo de nuevo. —Se ha ido, y no se lo dije ¡No se lo dije!

—Tranquila, Candy. Vamos date una ducha y después tienes que comer.

No siento mi cuerpo, estoy débil y el agua que corre en mi cuerpo son como agujas. Salgo de la ducha y

me visto, me veo al espejo y no me reconozco, mi cara demacrada da lástima.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta desde la cocina, veo que me ha preparado algo para comer pero

seguramente acabará en el retrete como siempre.

—Como la mierda—me dejo caer al mueble—Se largó, dejó que sus celos lo cegaran y defendió a una

desconocida.

—Anthony me llamó—me giro para verla—Me dijo todo acerca de esa mujer, estaba preocupado, él

también te ha llamado para saber si le has dicho la verdad a Terry, al principio quería mandarlo a

mierda, pero me explicó todo. La preocupación de Anthony me dice que hay algo más detrás de todo esto, él jamás acudiría desesperado a buscar a Annie.

—Come algo, necesitas cuidarte ahora que estás embarazada. —aconseja.

—No quiero tenerlo—suelto.

— ¡No digas eso! —me regaña.

—Él no quiere saber nada de mí, Annie. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —Se me llenan los ojos de

lágrimas— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin él?

Me abraza y llora conmigo. Sé que lo que acabo de decir la pilló por sorpresa, pero ahora mismo no sé

qué hacer, estoy desesperada y a pesar de que Annie me tiene aferrada en sus brazos, me siento más sola

que nunca.

—No vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa, Candy Rose White. —me reprende. —No estás sola, yo

estoy aquí contigo.

Me quedo en estado de Limbo después de llorar por horas en la sala de mi casa, Annie sólo me observa y

no dice nada, pero puedo imaginar lo que piensa.

—Tienes que decírselo a Terry, Candy.

—Él decidió irse, le di dos opciones y tomó la más fácil, desde que cerró la puerta detrás de él decidió

salir de mi vida y la de mi bebé.

Justamente en el momento que pensé que las cosas estarían mejor, ahora que un bebé venia en camino, me

doy cuenta que era la curva más difícil de la montaña rusa. Nada de esto estaba planeado, darme cuenta

de mi embarazo era la fuerza que necesitaba porque sabía que Terry estaría a mi lado, pero ahora que

veo las cuatro paredes de mi casa y estoy sola; mis fuerzas se han ido.

Ya no me voy a casar, ya no seré la señora Grandchester y tampoco podré seguir al lado de mi pequeña familia

para aumentarla. Ya nada de eso existe. Ahora para Terry soy una mentirosa, la que lo engañó y

destrozó su corazón.

 **CHICAS HOLA ESPERO TENGAN UNA LINDA NOCHE, APENAS HE PODIDO SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE SI LO RECUERDAN LA SEMANA PASADA DIJE QUE ESTABA EN MIS DIAS Y NORMALMENTE DURAN 3 DIAS PERO LLEVO 11 DIAS CON EL Y AYER QUE FUI AL MEDICO EN COMPAÑÍA DE MI MAMA ME DESCUBRIERON QUE TENGO HIPERMENORREA QUE ES ALGO ASI COMO UNA HEMORRAGIA MENSTRUAL AFORTUNADAMENTE ME LA DESCUBRIERON A TIEMPO Y TIENE TRATAMIENTO, LO BUENO ES QUE TENGO INCAPACIDAD DE 15 DIAS Y VOY A PODER SUBIR CAPITULOS MAS SEGUIDO BUENO NO LES ROBO MAS TIEMPO Y QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA EN UN RATO SUBIRE OTRO QUE TENGA LINDA NOCHE Y UN BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA LAS QUIERO**


	42. Capítulo 42

—Efectivamente estás embarazada, Candy felicidades—Dice la Dra. Sheribel.

—Quiero abortar.

—Candy, sé que estás asustada pero hay otras alternativas. —me aconseja.

—No tengo otra alternativa, estoy sola en esto—empiezo a llorar.

—Hay un grupo de apoyo para madres solteras—prosigue—Pero es decisión tuya, Candy.

Salgo corriendo al baño a vomitar, mis malditas hormonas alteradas me tiene en un hilo, no he parado de

vomitar, la doctora dice que sólo serán los primeros meses y en otros casos durante todo el embarazo.

Escucho el ruido de mi teléfono y es una llamada de Anthony.

—Hola, Anthony—digo entre arcadas.

— ¿Cómo estás, Candy?

—Como ya te lo imaginas, ¿Qué pasa?

—Candy, hay algo que tengo que contarte—suena preocupado. — ¿Puedes venir a mi despacho?

—Sí, voy para allá.

Me despido de la Dra. Sheribel, me entrega un par de folletos de toda la información acerca del aborto,

consecuencias y riesgos. Ni siquiera sabía que existía tal cosa en hojas coloridas, con la ironía de

fotografías de madres embarazadas y bebés sonrientes. Las entierro en mi bolso y me marcho al despacho

de Anthony, por su tono de voz no debe de ser nada bueno, pero ahora ya nada me puede sorprender, parece

que estuviera en efecto zombi. No duermo, apenas como, todavía no sé qué decisión tomar, si pudiera

regresar el tiempo y ser más honesta con Terry lo haría, pero todo es una mierda ahora en mi vida, no

existe nada de eso; el arrepentimiento viene a ser lo último cuando estamos jodidamente tocando fondo.

Quisiera verlo y poder decirle que será padre, pero ha pasado una semana y no sé nada de él, ni siquiera

he hablado con Archie, no he ido a trabajar, he recibo un par de mensajes de Andy, pero le he dicho que

estoy en reposo pero que guarde mi secreto del embarazo. Ha sido un buen amigo después de todo y ha

estado junto conmigo al igual que Annie en esta montaña rusa de mi relación con el señor Grandchester.

— ¿Qué pasa, Anthony? —lo saludo al entrar a su despacho.

—Candy, te ves fatal—me ve de pies a cabeza.

—Gracias, tú también te ves bien—digo con sarcasmo.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas con Terry?

—Alguien le mandó unas fotos, nos siguieron a ti y a mí la tarde del café, nos tomaron fotos abrazados y

tomados de las manos. ¿Cómo crees que estoy con él? — mis hormonas maternales salen a luz y empiezo

a llorar.

—Lo siento mucho, Candy. Esto es una pesadilla pero ahora que dices eso solamente confirman mis

sospechas—dice en tono de advertencia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —empiezo a temblar por lo que está a punto de decirme.

—Eliza salió libre bajo fianza, no sé cómo, pero lo ha logrado.

—No puedo creerlo, seguramente ella nos siguió, está tan obsesionada con Terry.

Anthony me ve desconcertado, parece que no es solamente eso que tiene que decirme.

—Candy, creo que estás en peligro. Eliza es hija de uno de los de la mafia de España.

— ¿¡Qué!? —No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

—Parece que un familiar la sacó de la cárcel, todavía no sabemos quién es exactamente pero se trata de

la mafia de España.

Empiezo a sentirme mareada, tengo revuelto el estómago de nuevo, quiero vomitar.

— ¡Candy! ¿Estás bien? — dice acercándose a mí, me sienta en su silla y empieza a abanicar un par de

papeles.

—Te llevaré a casa.

No me niego, dejo que me lleve a casa, en el camino lo veo cómo me observa mientras llevo mis ojos

entrecerrados, me ve con ternura y hasta con lástima, sé que me quiere, sé que ha estado enamorado de mí

siempre, pero no pertenezco a él, es más, parece que no pertenezco a nadie.

—Llegamos—dice ayudándome a bajar del auto.

Me ayuda a subir las escaleras y toma de mi cintura por el pasillo, sus manos son grandes, pero no son

las de Terry, mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse, ningún hombre será como Terry,, por mucho que me

amé Anthony, mi jefe se ha llevado mi corazón y mi vida.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta al apartar un mechón de mi rostro.

—Estoy embarazada— le confieso.

Cierra los ojos y suspira, parece que la noticia lo ha dejado sorprendido, otra razón más para que no me

amé.

—No estás sola, Candy.

¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?

En realidad sé que no estoy sola, pero me siento sola, suena egoísta pero es la verdad, nadie puede

reemplazar el amor de Terry en estos momentos, por mucho que me odie, yo lo necesito conmigo, no

puedo hacer esto sola.

—Terry no lo sabe ¿Verdad?

Niego con la cabeza y me abraza, lloro en su pecho, no huele igual que Terry su aroma es dulce pero

está lejos de ser el mismo aroma del amor de mi vida, el aroma de mi cielo. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Ahora con más razón, tienes que cuidarte, Candy, tu vida corre peligro con esa loca suelta. Ya intentó

hacerte daño una vez.

—No quiero tenerlo.

—No hables así, sé que quieres tenerlo, pero tienes miedo porque su padre está enojado contigo, tienes

que decirle, quizás eso lo haga recapacitar.

—No le diré nada, para cuando se dé cuenta será demasiado tarde, Anthony.

No dice nada, no sabe qué decir, soy una mujer preñada llena de resentimiento porque el padre de la

criatura se empeña en ser el mismo hijo de puta que conocí aquella tarde en el café.

—Tengo que irme, por favor, cuídate—ordena preocupado

—Lo haré.

Despierto esta mañana con un fuerte dolor estomacal, no he comido nada pero aun así las náuseas son mi

alarma al despertar. Camino hacia la cocina y me tomo un vaso de leche, veo la receta que me dio la Dra.

Sheribel, respiro profundo y la cojo, sé que no mataré a mi bebé por muy deprimida que éste, me doy una

ducha y cojo mis llaves para ir a la farmacia más cercana.

Compro el medicamento, vitaminas y el ácido fólico, sonrío para mis adentros al ver una mujer

embarazada cerca de mí, tiene una gran barriga y parece estar feliz. ¿Estaré así de feliz algún día?

Salgo de la farmacia y llamo a mi madre, necesito escuchar su voz, aunque por los momentos no le diré

nada acerca del embarazo; no quiero que tome el coche y venga a Los Ángeles y exagere con sus

cuidados, ah, y también que me recuerde que no he empezado con los preparativos de la boda, no tengo

las fuerzas para decirle que no hay preparativos y que no habrá ninguna boda. Suelto un largo sollozo y

siento vibrar mi celular.

«La plebeya regresó donde pertenecía, a la basura.»

Excelente, sigue sin sorprenderme esos mensajes anónimos sin remitente o números privados. No van a

conseguir asustarme, ya estoy que me cago del susto con este embarazo. Me pregunto dónde estará

Terry, y cómo estará mi pequeña Eli. Continúo llorando en el auto camino a casa, por instinto veo que

estoy tomando el camino a la casa de Terry y suelto otro sollozo más fuerte. Me estoy volviendo loca.

—Candy, tienes que regresar al trabajo—llama Archie.

—No voy a regresar, Archie. Mi jefe no quiere verme y estoy segura que tampoco quiere que trabaje para

su compañía.

—Terry es un hijo de puta, pero me ha pregunta si has venido a trabajar y le he dicho que no.

—Ahí lo tienes, te pregunta porque no quiere verme. —chillo.

—Quiere verte, no ha salido de su oficina, está de mal humor siempre y ha estado bebiendo mucho.

Mierda, eso sí que no me gusta nada, cuando Terry toma se convierte en otra persona, él mismo me lo

ha dicho. —Es un hombre grande, él sabe tomar decisiones. — intento ser racional.

Después de mi conversación por teléfono de Archie, de que me dijese que sin mí la compañía no es igual

y que mis modelos añoran verme, no puedo regresar; es la compañía de Terry, no quiero estar rodeada

de nada que tenga que ver con él, aunque ya es suficiente y bastante grande el hecho que lleve su bebé en

mi vientre.

Lloro para mis adentros al recordar cómo me dijo que quería un bebé, una niña para ser exacto. Estoy

tres metros bajo tierra del infierno de Terrence Grandchester. Por las noches despierto llorando y rezo por que

unas manos fuerte y un torso perfecto esté a mi lado, pero la cama está vacía y fría.

Tengo que salir de las cuatro paredes, voy a morirme de la depresión si estoy aquí.

—Sé que estás deprimida pero es tu cumpleaños, Candy Rose White. —chilla Annie al despertarme.

—Mierda. Ni siquiera sabía que era mi cumpleaños hoy.

—Pues yo no lo olvidé así que arriba—ordena. —te tengo que preparado algo, así que arriba y no hay

pero que valga.

Veo en mi cama y hay un vestido rosa, holgado de la cintura. — ¿Ni siquiera tengo barriga?

—Lo sé, pero no pude evitar comprarlo.

Una reunión familiar en el Roxy , uno de los mejores restaurantes al aire libre de Los Ángeles, bella

sorpresa, más si se trata de mi madre que no ha cesado de preguntarme porqué estoy tan delgada y porqué

Terry no está presente en este día conmigo. Annie me ha ayudado a evadir unas cuantas preguntas pero

aun así sé que mi madre está preocupada por mí.

Mi hermano me ha visto de pies a cabeza preocupado, me ha preguntado hasta la dirección de él para ir a

romperle la cara si se llega a dar cuenta de que por él estoy tan deprimida, a lo que mi cuñada lo ha

convencido de que entre parejas hay momentos difíciles más si se trata de un White.

—Me sorprende verte sonreír, hace casi dos semanas no dices nada. —musita Annie

—Gracias por esto, realmente lo necesitaba. —sonrío a medias para evitar que se preocupe más por mí.

— ¿Vas a seguir con tu estúpido plan?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Que no, te conozco Candy, sé que no harías una estupidez.

Esta oscureciendo y la noche parece romántica para las parejas a mi alrededor, se me hace un nudo seco

en la garganta; hace algunos días yo estaba de la misma manera, enamorada y feliz, ahora solamente estoy

enamorada y triste.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —dice un extraño de aspecto caballero, sonrisa perfecta y cuerpo atlético.

—No gracias, estoy bien.

— ¿Puedo sentarme entonces? —Sí, no me sorprendo.

—Adelante—le regalo una falsa sonrisa, pero cuando veo a mi familia bailando y riendo, y yo me

encuentro en una mesa sola casi patética una compañía no estaría mal.

—Soy Ian Johnson. —extiende su mano.

—Candice White —me sujeta la mano y la besa.

—Un placer conocerte, Candice. —Asiente—tienes una familia muy divertida.

—Parece que sí.

— ¿A qué te dedicas? —pregunta interesado, ya sé por dónde va esto, que no me salga con la misma

mierda de que mi rostro le es familiar porque no estoy de humor.

—Fotógrafa.

—Excelente, yo también. —sonríe más. —Tengo mi propia compañía de arte fotográfico, en el centro de

Los Ángeles. ¿Para quién trabajas?

—Ahora mismo para nadie, estoy tomándome un descanso. —de Terry.

—Sí, quieres te dejo mi tarjeta, siempre estoy en busca de talento y por tus ojos puedo ver que lo tienes.

—Está coqueteando conmigo, y por una estúpida razón no puedo dejar de reír para mis adentros.

¿En serio? Una mujer embarazada como yo, con mis hormonas alteradas, no necesita eso ahora.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Me despido, ha sido un placer, Candice White —vuelve a besar mi mano.

Lo veo cómo se aleja de la mesa, tiene un cuerpo estupendo y un bronceado atractivo. Veo que mi madre

me mira con una cara de ópera y Annie me fulmina con la mirada mientras se acerca.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta volteándose a ver el culo de Ian.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Que pronto se quedará sin dientes si Terry te llega a ver con él.

—Lo que pienses tú de Terry me tiene sin cuidado, el señor estaca en el culo decidió marcharse, no

pienso quedarme a llorar por él.

Después de volver a recuperar el color en mis mejillas, disfrutar de una deliciosa cena al lado de mi

familia, me entran las ganas de llorar y el vómito. Camino a toda velocidad hasta llegar al tocador de

damas y sacar de mi organismo una deliciosa ensalada que mi madre ha pedido por mí, según ella para

levantar los ánimos y toda esa mierda. Pues no funcionó; tengo la cara metida en el váter de un

restaurante lujoso y no tengo ni el más interés de levantarme de aquí.

—Parece que la joven ex madre no se siente bien después de su infidelidad—dice una voz detrás de la

puerta del cubículo.

Me quedo helada, reconozco esa voz, es la madre de Terry. Abro la puerta y la miro de pie enfrente

del espejo del lavado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cenando, como tú, con la familia que querías arrebatarme.

¿Terry y Eli están aquí?

—Eres una impostora Eleanor. Pronto Terry se va a enterar de tus engaños, sé toda la verdad de ti y

el malo gemelo que tienes por hijo. No me engañas, has venido por dinero.

Abre los ojos como platos y se queda sin decir nada, seguro no se lo esperaba que una plebeya como yo

descubriera todo. No le tengo miedo, me doy cuenta que tengo el poder, no me siento amenazada y

tampoco tengo que respetarla esta vez, Terry no está presente, sólo somos ella y yo en un baño del

restaurante.

— ¡Jamás te creerá! —Grita desesperada—Lo engañaste, jamás va a creer nada de una zorra como tú.

¡Sera hija de puta!

—Ahora ya sé que fuiste tú la de toda esa mierda de las fotos, eres una hija de puta Eleanor, pronto tu

teatro caerá, yo misma me voy a encargar de que Terry sepa la clase de mujer que eres, y aunque él no

regresé conmigo, al menos no estarás en la vida de él.

Cuando veo que su mano viene directo a mi cara, otro par de manos se mete y la empuja hacia atrás,

haciéndola resbalar por la orilla del lavado

— ¡A mi amiga nadie la toca!

— ¡Son un par de zorras! —gruñe en el suelo. Se levanta y se estira su costoso vestido y se arregla el

cabello antes de salir.

— ¡Maldita vividora! —le grita Annie al salir.

Abrazo a Annie y empiezo a llorar en su hombro. —Terry está aquí—sollozo.

—Lo he visto pasar, tiene cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Hablaste con él? —pregunto desesperada para que me diga que sí, que él preguntó por mí, pero está

muy lejos de ser verdad.

—Sí, pero no quiso decir nada, estaba con Eli.

—Tienes que hablar con él, Candy. —me ordena. Sé muy bien a lo que se refiere, él tiene derecho a saber

que será padre.

—No puedo, no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Después de limpiar mi cara, regresamos a la mesa, me quedo helada cuando veo a Terry en una de las

mesas del fondo, nuestras miradas se conectan y siento ganas de desmayarme al sentirme amenazada por

su fría mirada. Intento disimular que mi familia no vea que él está en el mismo lugar y juego con mi

sobrina Samantha.

—Tranquila, hija sé que él está ahí. —Dice mi madre acariciando mi espalda—Sé que están en esos

momentos de pareja.

Me sorprende que mi madre me conozca tan bien, me siento un poco aliviada después de saberlo. Sonrío

y la abrazo, intento por todos los medios no sacar la llorona preñada en estos momentos, que Terry me

vea debilitada no es lo que quiero, todavía tengo un poco de orgullo después de todo.

Escucho a la gente gritar y correr, y unos hombre encapuchados entran al área libre disparando en el aire,

todas las personas se tiran al suelo, me quedo helada y sin poder respirar, el estómago me empieza a

doler y mi madre me protege con su cuerpo, mi hermano salta de la silla y toma a Samantha con sus

brazos y se tira al suelo con mi cuñada, Annie hace lo mismo, pero yo no por una razón, no puedo

moverme, intento aclarar mi vista y ver dónde está Terry y Eli.

— ¡Quietos Todos! —grita un hombre, dos de los hombres empiezan a custodiar el lugar.

— ¡Hija al suelo! —solloza mi madre. Intento hacer mis piernas reaccionar, todavía hay personas de pie,

pero ese hombre ha ordenado que no nos movamos.

La gente grita e intenta correr, pero uno de ellos dispara contra uno que intenta salir corriendo hacia la

salida, grito para mis adentros y logro ver a Terry protegiendo a Eli contra su pecho.

¿Dónde está Leo?

Él siempre se queda afuera del lugar, entonces él debe de estar afuera. Porqué demonios no está aquí

adentro, siempre anda armado. Intento tranquilizar a mi madre y cuando escucho el segundo disparo mi

reacción hace que toque una copa de agua y cae en el suelo, él hombre dirige la mirada hacia mí. Mi

madre aprieta mi mano de manera desesperada entonces mi hermano se levanta del suelo e intenta

ponerse enfrente de nosotras.

—Aparta—le ordena apuntándole con el arma.

—Sobre mi cadáver, esta es mi familia. —advierte mi hermano con voz firme.

—Aparta o la mato enfrente de ti. — ¿A quién va matar? tres de ellos está rodeando todo el lugar en

busca de alguien o algo. Dinero quizás.

—Dije que no—masculla Albert. El hombre apunta y cuando está a punto de disparar lo único que hace es

golpearlo y noquearlo. Grito del susto y me abalanzo hacia mi hermano que está sangrando.

El hombre me agarra con fuerza del brazo y me levanta. Mis ojos empiezan a buscar ayuda, mi madre

grita pidiéndole que no me toque, Annie grita por ayuda mientras que mi cuñada, Maria cuida de mi

sobrina.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —le ruego al malhechor encapuchado.

—Ahora que te vi, a ti—dice con voz tenebrosa.

Entonces escucho varios disparos detrás de nosotros, cierro los ojos esperando lo peor y cuando los abro

el hombre me tiene de rehén con una pistola en mi cabeza y me sujeta del cuello. Los otros dos hombres

que venían con él yacen en el suelo y veo a Terry con un arma en sus manos.

Él los mató.

En la otra esquina veo a Leo con un disparo en el brazo y una expresión de dolor.

—Suéltala—le ordena Terry, apuntándole con el arma.

—Disparas y ella muere también. —masculle tajante el hombre, me aprieta más y siento que me falta el

aire.

—Tengo buena puntería—afirma Terry, la mano no le tiembla ni parece asustado.

—No lo dudo, eres un Grandchester después de todo.

¿Ah?

 **CHICAS TRANQUILAS USTEDES SABEN QUE ESTOS DOS NO DURAN MAS DE 5 CAPÍTULOS SEPARADOS Y NO LAS VOY A DEJAR CON ESTA INTRIGA COMO LES DINE TENGO TIEMPO DE MAS PARA SUBIR CAPITULOS. BESOS**


	43. Capítulo 43

Me quedo inmóvil al escuchar su apellido saliendo de la boca de un delincuente. ¿Lo conoce? En

realidad todo el mundo sabe quién es Terrence Grandchester, pero la forma en que lo dijo fue demasiado

personal y sospechosa.

— ¡Suéltala ahora! —grita.

El brillo de sus ojos ha desaparecido para ser invadido por desesperación y miedo, veo miedo en sus

ojos aunque no lo refleje su comportamiento, parece decidido con lo que dice y ordena.

—No lo haré, venia por una buena carnada—mueve su arma por mejilla— pero al ver esta belleza es un

bono para mí. —siento que vomito para mis adentros.

— ¡Suéltala, maldito hijo de puta no te atrevas a tocarla!

Cierro mis ojos y aprieto mis labios, cuando escucho más disparos a mi alrededor, siento que alguien me

tira al suelo entonces el frío invade todo mi cuerpo, no me muevo, no abro los ojos y ya no escucho nada,

todo se ha calmado al menos en mi cabeza.

Reproduzco la película de mi vida, la historia de Terry y yo, aquella tarde en el café su mirada azul

arrogante invadiendo mis adentros, cuando le dije que era un gigoló y me regaló una sonrisa que desde

ese momento estaría reservada sólo para mí, la sesión que invadió y me sacó de escena en sus hombros,

cuando me encontró en el cementerio borracha y me ayudó en mis estados más oscuros. La primera noche

que pasé con él sin entregarme en cuerpo pero sí de alma.

Entonces recuerdo cuando le dije que lo amaba cuando estaba dormida y no me importó si era demasiado

pronto para decírselo, la vida me había enseñado que nunca es demasiado tarde, entonces recordé las

palabras de mi padre, él dijo que amara, y eso hice; empecé a amarlo, me enamoré del guapo de mi jefe,

el cara dura, pero cuando sus labios rozaron los míos entonces entendí todo, él no era cara dura, él se

estaba resistiendo a lo que ambos queríamos, pero éramos tan tercos que no queríamos hacerlo, y

sabíamos que desde la primera vez que nos vimos, ambos corazones empezaron a latir.

Tu padre nos salvará…

Digo en mi mente, él ha salvado mi vida, ahora tiene que volver a hacerlo porque no sólo salvará la mía,

también la de nuestro bebé.

—Abre los ojos. —dice una voz…

— ¡No respira! ¡Ayuda! —Una voz diferente…—Mírame, por favor.

—Abre los ojos…

Escucho las sirenas de la ambulancia, personas gritando por ayuda y otras llorando desconsoladas y

muchas manos sobre mí. Los parpados me pesan demasiado, el dolor de estómago desapareció, mis ganas

de llorar también, pero no puedo respirar y ni siquiera hago el intento por hacerlo. No quiero abrir mis

ojos nunca si sé que Terry no estará ahí.

— ¿Estás herido? —pregunta la voz de una mujer desesperada.

—No, estoy bien.

Agrieto mis ojos, al fin veo la luz, entonces empiezo a sentir mucho dolor en la parte baja de mi

abdomen.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —pregunta un desconocido de la ambulancia.

—Pequeña, di algo.

— ¿Terry? — intento tocar su rostro, porque pienso que no es real, pensé que lo había perdido, pero

él está aquí enfrente de mí, al lado de mi familia en la camilla de una ambulancia y muchas luces de

colores por todos lados, entre la multitud veo tres bolsas negras de cadáveres y unas personas llorando

sobre el cuerpo del civil que intentó buscar ayuda. Es como estar en la peor de las pesadillas, gritos de

lamentos y personas todavía pidiendo ayuda.

Entonces me aprieto el estómago y grito, cuando caí al suelo debí golpearme fuerte, es un dolor agudo

que cada vez se hace más fuerte, Me duele mucho, hay mucha sangre, pero sé que no es mi sangre porque

no hay ningún rasguño, debe ser la sangre del atacante. Inclino mi cabeza para ver mi cuerpo.

— ¡Dios Mío! ¡Nena! —Terry toca mis piernas, buscando de dónde proviene la sangre que causa mi

dolor, entonces me levantan el vestido y veo sangre en mi ropa interior.

— ¡No! —grito.

—Nena, mírame—lo veo—Estarán bien.

¿Estarán?

— ¡Ahhhhh! —grito de nuevo y pongo las manos en mi vientre.

— ¡No! ¡No! —grito.

—Hay que llevarla de inmediato al hospital. —ordena el hombre extraño de la ambulancia.

— ¡Lo siento!—musito desconsolada. — ¡Lo siento!… ¡Lo siento!

—Calla—se aferra a mi mano, una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

— ¡Ahhhhh! —vuelvo a gritar, siento pinchazos en el vientre.

— ¡Sera mejor que se apresuren! —grita Terry abatido.

Al llegar al hospital (de nuevo) Me saca en brazos de la ambulancia y rechaza la silla de ruedas que le

ofrece una enfermera. Mi familia ya está ahí, mi madre está desconsolada y Albert tiene una venda en la

cabeza, parece que no fue grave el golpe que recibió.

— ¿Dónde están las niñas? —siseo.

—¿Están con Annie—siento cómo tiembla arrastrando las palabras, teme lo mismo que yo.

Tras estar aferrada en los brazos del hombre que acaba de salvar mi vida, me coloca sobre una cama

grande de una habitación privada del hospital. Me levanta de la cama, Me quita la ropa ensangrentada,

mientras yo muerdo con fuerza mis labios del dolor en mi vientre. No ha dicho ni una sola palabra, pero

sé que está asustado y ya sabe que estoy embarazada y no me ha dicho nada.

Se retira de mi lado por un instante y entra al baño, escucho correr el agua del grifo y regresa con una

toalla húmeda para limpiar mis piernas y mis manos, suelto un sollozo y logra verme, sabe que estoy

muriéndome del miedo, me abraza y hundo mi cabeza en su pecho para oler el aroma del cielo, pero

todavía no dice nada.

Entra una enfermera y me da un camisón, él me ayuda a ponérmelo y siento mi cuerpo como tiembla,

empiezo a sentir arcadas y me llevo las manos a la boca para evitar vomitar.

—Nena ¿Quieres vomitar? —pregunta, asiento con la cabeza y me ayuda a ir al baño, una pequeña parte

de mi siente vergüenza de que él me vea en este estado.

Me recoge el cabello y empiezo a vomitar. Me acaricia la espalda y escucho cuando mi madre entra a la

habitación del baño.

—Déjame te ayudo, hijo—le dice a Terry

—Yo cuidaré de ella—le espeta con suavidad pero firme.

Me lava la cara y la boca, me ayuda a regresar a la habitación, empiezo a sentirme mareada de nuevo y él

me sostiene. Me levanta de nuevo en sus brazos y me acuesta sobre la cama.

Escucho que abren la puerta y el médico me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Cómo estás, Candy? — me pregunta.

—Le duele mucho doctor—contesta Terry. Sostiene mi mano, es desconcertante y a la vez me llena de

alivio saber que él está aquí conmigo.

—Vamos a ver. —espeta. Todavía no sé cómo puede estar tan tranquilo y Terry temblando del miedo

—Estará un poco frío. —advierte. Poniendo sobre mi vientre un gel transparente.

Continúa y desliza el aparato por mi interior y viendo la pantalla enfrente de él. El médico murmura algo

a la enferma pero no entiendo nada, Terry no quita los ojos del médico y no suelta mi mano, creo que

me dejó de circular la sangre en esa mano.

No siento dolor y el sangrado ha cesado, pero aun así tengo un fuerte dolor en mi corazón esperando lo

peor. Sigue haciendo círculos y moviendo la mano en mi vientre, después deja de mover la mano y le

vuelve a indicar algo a la enferma, ella pulsa unos botones y sale de la habitación. Su expresión se ha suavizado y nos mira.

—Parece que ha sido un terrible susto.

— ¿Todo está bien, doctor? —le pregunta un Terry nervioso que no había visto antes, mordiendo sus

labios de nervios y temblando.

—Sí, el sangrado es normal en las primeras etapas del embarazo y debido al trauma que acabas de sufrir

te provocó un fuerte dolor abdominal, pero toda marcha bien.

—Sigo embarazada— apenas puedo mascullar las palabras.

—Sí, siguen siendo padres afortunados.

Terry me mira y una lágrima sale de su mirada azul y roda por su mejilla. Me ve como si estuviese

viendo el mismo cielo. Me abraza y me besa con fuerza en los labios.

—Bueno, dejemos a esta pareja un momento a solas—indica el médico. Veo que mi madre sonríe y sale

de la habitación en compañía del médico. Yo me quedo aferrada al hombro de Terry y lloro junto con

él.

—Lo siento—sollozo—Te necesito, Terry.

Me aparta de su hombro para ver mi rostro y limpia mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Jamás digas que lo sientes, nena—me regaña con dulzura. —Yo soy el que debería pedirle perdón, por

ser un imbécil cara dura.

—Eso que viste, no es…—Calla, señorita. Ya lo sé todo—me interrumpe.

Exactamente ¿Qué es todo?

— ¿Lo sabes?

—Sé todo, lo de Eleanor—la llama por su nombre, ya no se refiere a ella como su madre. —Sé lo de

las fotos, aunque no me gusta que él haya tocado lo que es mío, pero él me dijo que su encuentro fue para

decirte toda la verdad.

¿Él?

— ¿Te lo dijo? —Todavía no entiendo, si lo sabía ¿por qué no me buscó?

—Ayer fue al Advertising, estuve a punto de patearle la cara pero me entregó unos papeles, donde estaba

toda la verdad de esa mujer. Me dijo que tú le pediste que la investigara ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Te lo iba a decir, pero también me enteré que estaba embarazada, todo pasó muy rápido iba a decírtelo

la misma noche que viste las fotos.

—Lo siento mucho, debí quedarme—niega con la cabeza con culpabilidad—Debí haberme quedado,

pero cuando vi esas fotos y supe que me habías mentido, perdí el control como un idiota.

—En una cosa tienes razón, eres un idiota; pero estoy enamorada de ese idiota desde la primera vez que

lo vi. —sonrío.

—Te amo tanto, pequeña. —Me besa la nariz—pensé que los perdería.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba embarazada?

—Tú lo dijiste, cuando le disparé a ese sujeto y te sostuve, cerraste los ojos y dijiste: Tu padre nos

salvará . Siempre sueñas despierta nena, pero esta vez lo dijiste en voz alta. Mi corazón empezó a latir

de nuevo al verte que estabas a salvo, sólo estabas en modo trance.

—Nos salvaste—toco su rostro y miro mi cielo.

—Tú lo hiciste primero, me has hecho el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo, nena.

— ¿De dónde sacaste un arma? —pregunto haciendo retroceso, aunque fue la peor pesadilla de todas,

recuerdo perfectamente que él nunca anda armado.

—Siempre ando armado, nena—me explica—siempre que salgo contigo o con Eli.

— ¿Leo está bien?

—Sí, solamente fue un rasguño.

—Mataste a tres hombres—susurro.

—Ellos querían arrebatarme la vida. —concluye, no parece estar arrepintiendo, aunque a mí me da

mucho miedo pensarlo.

—Si ya sabías toda la verdad, ¿Qué hacías con Eleanor ahí? —pregunto.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta extrañado—Yo sólo fui con Eli, a Eleanor le di la cantidad de dinero necesaria

para que se alejara de nosotros. Cuando me enteré de toda la verdad no podía acercarme a ti de

inmediato hasta asegurarme de que ella no estuviera en el país.

—Pero ella estaba ahí. —Pude decirlo casi desesperada, el hecho de que esa mujer estuviera tan cerca

de nosotros, o de mí, todo este tiempo era demasiado peligroso.

—Te prometo que me encargaré de ello, ahora descansa, por favor, necesito que estés bien, mi hijo

necesita descansar.

—Nuestro hijo.

—Umm sí, nuestro hijo, nena.

Lo había recuperado; todo había terminado aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo estaríamos a salvo, la vida

al lado de Terry estaba llena de sorpresas y de peligro, pero una vez más él estaba ahí para salvarnos.

Estaba feliz porque él sabía la verdad. Ya no tenía miedo de estar embarazada, a lo único que tenía miedo

era que Eleanor regresara a asecharnos, sabía que detrás de toda esa escena de matones podía estar

ella, pero no estaba segura y no quería pensar en ello.

— ¿Terry?,

— ¿Nena?

—Llévame a casa.

Después de que médico me diera de alta, no quería pasar un segundo más en el hospital. Quería ir a casa

con mi cielo y mi héroe; quería meterme a la cama con él por todo el resto del día y aferrarme a su pecho,

mi pequeño paraíso, acompañado de ese cielo azul de sus ojos. Quería ver a mis pequeñas y asegurarme

de que estaban bien, mi madre dijo que sólo estaban un poco asustadas pero que únicamente escucharon

el bullicio de todo lo que pasó, temía porque Eli volviese a entrar en su burbuja de cristal y se rehusara

a hablar de nuevo, pero cuando me miró y le dimos la noticia que tendría un hermanito, saltó de alegría y

eso era lo único que bastaba.

Terry, como era de esperarse, su sobreprotección estaba llegando al nivel extremo, me llevó en brazos

cuando perfectamente podía caminar por el Hall. Me acostó sobre la cama y me miraba como un

adolescente enamorado.

Toda mi familia estaba ahí, no querían dejarme sola y más con la noticia de que la familia estaba

creciendo. Mi madre lloraba felicitándome, al igual que George y su barba larga se llenó de lágrimas,

algo que me sorprendió, siempre fui un poco arisca con él, pero al ver cómo protegió a mi madre esa

noche no me quedaba la más mínima duda de cuánto la amaba y no era que no lo supiera antes, pero en un

momento tan difícil como ese, pude verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Esperaba que compitieras en el próximo mes—dijo Albert. Terry pone los ojos en blanco. —De eso

nada, cuñado.

Dios Santo, ahora quién iba aguantar a este hombre sobreprotector, no cabe duda que estaría en mi cuello

día y noche, pero era justamente lo que quería, no me importaba, después de imaginarme una vida sin él, no me importaba que él actuara de esa manera, era mi héroe, él había salvado mi vida de muchas maneras

que nunca hubiese podido imaginar.

Cuando Terry despidió o corrió de forma respetuosa a mi familia para estar a solas con la futura

madre de su hijo, no dejaba de verme, parecía un crío enamorado viéndome de pies a cabeza. Había una

luz llena de esperanza en sus ojos azules y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sí, él lo había dicho, era el

hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo.

—Soy un maldito afortunado—sisea en mis labios.

—Sólo espero que no vayas a poner un GPS en mi barriga cuando crezca—digo burlándome de él.

Mis nauseas matutinas despertaron a un Terry nervioso y una Candy no tan amigable.

—Te mataré, Terry, te juro que esto es culpa tuya. —le espeto con la cara dentro del váter. Él no dice

nada y su cara es de dolor y nerviosismo al verme así, estoy pálida y mi estado de ánimo no es su mejor

amigo. Vuelvo a hundir mi cabeza en la almohada, estoy agotada y necesitaba que cuide de mí como lo ha

prometido.

—Pediré el desayuno—me informa. Dándome un beso en mi frente.

Empiezo a estremecerme en un profundo sueño, cuando escucho pasos hacía la cama. Podría apostar lo

que sea que jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan cansada y enferma como estaba últimamente.

Terry trae consigo una bandeja con un rico desayuno, galleta con mermelada y té, acompañado de una

hermosa rosa como el color de la sangre. ¡Ja!

— ¿Esto es un truco para seducirme como la primera vez que me viste comiendo una? —pregunto

frunciendo el entrecejo. La imagen de ese día está muy clara en mi memoria. Las palabras: ojala pudiera

quitártela yo mismo.

—No lo sé, ¿Tú qué crees? —pregunta sonriente, la sonrisa del millón reservada para mí.

—No lo necesitas, soy tuya.

—Lo eres.

Al llevar la rosa hacía mi nariz para sentir su aroma algo cae en la bandeja. ¡Malditas hormonas del

embarazo!

Oh, voy a llorar.

— ¿Todavía quiere casarse conmigo, señorita White? —Es el anillo de compromiso, la piedra azul

como el cielo. Ni siquiera podía recordar dónde lo había lanzado.

—Sí. —digo con lágrimas en mis ojos, sé que embarazada o no, siempre voy a llorar como la primera

vez cuando lo propuso en casa de mi madre, es un hombre maravilloso, mi cara dura es mi hombre

maravilloso. Limpia mis lágrimas y me da un largo beso de recién enamorados en mis labios, llevándose consigo un

poco de mermelada, no está de más para endulzar más el momento.

—Nunca olvides algo, nena. —Dice con voz ronca y firme—Tú me perteneces, eres mía, siempre lo has

sido.

No cabe duda de eso, era suya desde el primer momento en que lo vi, aunque quería odiarlo y lo

aborrecía por ser un hombre arrogante y posesivo.

Soy suya y él es mío.


	44. Capítulo 44

—Quiero un hermanito—musita Eli, tocando mi vientre todavía plano.

—Pensé que querías una hermanita.

—No, quiero un hermanito para que me cuide.

—Pero tú serías la mayor, en todo caso serás la que cuide de él.

—Lo sé, pero al crecer será igual de celoso como papi. —Coincido, dos hombres igual a Terry, sería

un caos total. Pero también soy la mujer más feliz del mundo por ello.

—Hora de dormir, señorita—dice Terry, llevando en sus brazos a la pequeña hasta su habitación.

Es lo que siempre ha querido, ser padre y aunque Eli no sea su hija de sangre, es como si estuviera

destinado a serlo. Siempre he admirado su manera de protegerla, aunque al principio exageraba, lo podía

entender. Las personas eran demasiado ignorantes al respecto cuando se trata de un problema psicológico

debido al trauma que había sufrido Eli en el accidente.

—Hora de dormir, señorita—me ordena con delicadeza.

—No empieces, Grandchester.

—Nena, tienes que descansar.

—Descansar, es lo que he estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo, mañana volveré al trabajo.

— ¿Estás bromeando verdad? —me fulmina con la mirada.

—No, no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada, además, mi trabajo no es de gran esfuerzo.

—Tienes que guardar reposo, el doctor dijo…—Ya se lo que dijo el doctor—lo interrumpo—Cariño, no

hagas enojar a una mujer embarazada, te prometo que si es demasiado el trabajo (lo dudo) vendré a casa

de inmediato o iré a molestarte en tu oficina, tú decides.

—Prefiero tenerte en mi oficina, pero con esas hormonas tuyas…—abro los ojos como platos y empiezo

a llorar. Mierda.

—Pequeña, sólo estaba bromeando, por supuesto que me encantaría tenerte conmigo, pero sé cuánto amas

tu trabajo. Por favor, no llores. —me ruega.

Odio tener que llorar por todo, siento que lloro toda una vida desde que estoy embarazada, no sé cuánto

pueda soportarlo y las náuseas están acabando conmigo.

—Te odio—digo sollozando.

—Yo sé que no. —me besa.

Esto de llorar y que me consientan de esta manera, me está gustando, tengo que sacar algo bueno de todo

esto y si me besa de la manera en que lo está haciendo en estos momentos, juro por Dios que lloraría

cada minuto.

—Te deseo, pequeña—besa mi cuello y me sienta en su regazo.

—Terry… — mis hormonas, sí, benditas sean.

Me lleva hacia el dormitorio sin hacer mucho ruido. Me baja de sus brazos y mis pies tocan el suelo. Es

tan delicado conmigo como si fuese una muñeca de cristal a punto de estallar pero de deseo, al verlo usar

pantalones de algodón para dormir y un torso desnudo y perfecto, mi hombre y su cuerpo de adonis ante

mí. Me desnuda cómo siempre lo hace, con dedicación y asombro.

—Cada día estás más hermosa, pequeña. —Me besa en los labios, chupa y muerde mi labio inferior, eso

me está volviendo loca. Recorre todo mi cuerpo y besa mi vientre, se queda un momento para

contemplarlo; y sigue su recorrido hasta llegar a la punta de mis pies. Regresa por el mismo camino, lame

y forma un camino de más besos hasta llegar a mi cuello y por último mis labios.

—Te necesito, Terry—jadeo y su dedo empieza jugar por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi intimidad. —

Vas a matarme con eso. —musito en su boca. Cuando estoy a punto de explotar se baja los pantalones y

suavemente entra en mí. Cada estocada es perfecta, nuestros cuerpos deslizándose entre sí, hasta llegar al

cielo. Él es mi cielo. Nuevamente estoy en el paraíso de Terry.

—Joder, nena—Me embiste suavemente, tan lento que está matándome.

—Más rápido—sollozo desesperada.

—No quiero lastimarte, pequeña.

—No lo harás.

Suave y lento, sigue entrando y saliendo de mí. Toco su fuerte espalda y siento cómo contrae sus

marcados y perfectos músculos, llego hasta su trasero y lo aprieto de manera que me embista más rápido.

—Nena…—gime.

—Te necesito, rápido Terry.

Sin más que decir, me embiste más rápido y ágil esta vez, deliciosamente más rápido; me agarro de su

cuello y entierro mis labios en los suyos hasta extasiarme, si de algo estoy obsesionada y adicta es en sus

besos y más cuando hacemos el amor. —Oh, Candy.

Nuevamente en sus brazos, lo contemplo cuando duerme, mi prometido, mi Terry es todo mío. Estoy

enamorada de este hombre y ni siquiera sabe que estuve a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de todas.

Miedo a ser madre sin él; sabía que no lo haría al final, pero sólo con el hecho de pensarlo me siento

como la mierda, egoísta y cobarde. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas por pensarlo, jamás podría decirle

lo que estuve a punto de hacer; es demasiado para mí. Lo abrazo fuerte y me aferro a su calor.

Hoy tengo cita con la Dra. Sheribel, las náuseas no han cesado y un Terry controlador tiene muchas

preguntas al igual que yo. Por una razón me siento nerviosa con esta cita, no he dejado de tocarme la

nariz y tengo el estómago revuelto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Candy?

— ¿Usted qué cree? Me siento fatal, las náuseas, mis hormonas, oh sí, mis hormonas.

—Las náuseas es normal en los primeros meses, esperemos que se vayan pronto. Y las hormonas, de eso

no estoy segura, pero creo que tú podrías hacer algo al respecto—mira a Terry.

Joder. Se sonrojó, él sabe perfectamente de lo que la doctora está hablando. Ahí lo tiene, señor Grandchester

¡Sexo! sí, mucho sexo.

—Sabemos que el apetito sexual de una mujer embarazada es más elevado que una mujer normal. —

continúa la Dra. Sheribel—por lo tanto tienes que tener mucha paciencia con ella.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta—dice besando mis manos.

¡Sí!

—Vamos a ver ese bebé—pone gel frío en mi barriga (todavía plana) mueve en círculos, tanto que siento

cosquillas, aprieto la mano de Terry y él no quita la vista del monitor.

¿Estará nervioso al igual que yo?

— ¡Oh! —Exclama la doctora asombrada—Esto es una gran sorpresa.

— ¿Qué pasa doctora? —pregunta Terry.

— ¡Felicidades! Serán padres de dos hermosos bebés, están esperando gemelos, están saludables, sus

corazones son fuertes.

¡¿Ah?!

Mierda. No puedo hablar estoy con la boca abierta todavía, la Dra. Sheribel está emocionada. Veo a Terry y está con ambas manos en la cara.

¿Será mucho para él?

¿Qué esperaba?

Él es gemelo, por supuesto que había probabilidades que pudiera estar esperando gemelos. Joder.

Gemelos.

— ¿Terry? —No responde, ni parpadea. — ¿Cariño?

—Los dejaré solos un momento—dice la Dra. Sheribel.

Limpio mi barriga plana y veo el monitor, no entiendo nada pero veo dos chispitas. Aquí vienen las

lágrimas de nuevo.

— ¿Terry? Di algo. —sollozo, Dios, tiene que decirme algo, puede que sea demasiado para él, pero

para mí es perfecto, sigue siendo perfecto.

—Lo siento… yo… no me lo esperaba—por fin habló.

— ¿No querías gemelos?

—Sí, es que. Joder. —resopla. —Es difícil la vida de gemelo, al menos la mía lo fue, Thomas era la

manzana podrida y yo el que tenía éxito en todo. No quiero que eso pase con nuestros bebés.

—Cariño—tomo su rostro para que me vea—Eso no va a pasar, nunca. Los amaremos igual a los dos o a

las dos.

—Mierda. Si son dos niñas, estoy jodido—se ríe. —Serán igual de tercas que tú.

—Te amo—lo beso— nunca olvides que te amo.

—También te amo, lo siento. —limpia mis lágrimas.

Entonces por eso estaba nerviosa, sabía que algo iba a suceder; no se lo dije, pero en realidad no quiero

que tenga miedo por cómo serán nuestros hijos. Nunca me ha dicho cómo fue realmente la vida de niño

con su hermano gemelo, pero por su reacción supongo que no fue buena. Me siento triste por él, quiero

que disfrute de esto tanto como yo.

Gemelos.

—He estado pensando. —me ve con esos ojos azules que me hacen explotar.

—Umm tú pensando, Dios ayúdame. —Me burlo.

—Iremos de compras, déjame consentirte—acaricia mi barriga.

—Sabes que odio las compras, además no querrás estar con una mujer embazada con las hormonas

disparadas y de compras.

—Lo intentaré.compras.

— ¿En serio quieres hacer esto? Puedo venir con Annie.

—Nena, déjame hacer esto.

—Sabes que no me gusta que gastes dinero en mí.

—Pronto también será tu dinero, acostúmbrate.

Jamás me acostumbraré al señor mandón.

Entramos en la tienda para bebés, él toma mi mano como si supiera que voy a salir corriendo de ahí.

Dios, esto se ve más real cada día, ropa de bebés. Ni siquiera había pensado en tener que preocuparme

por eso. Me enseña dos camisas de bebés color amarillo que dicen " Mi Mamá nos ama más que a

Papá ". Eso me hizo reír.

— ¿Crees que eso pasará? —me pregunta haciendo mohín.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que tienes amor suficiente para los tres. —ahí vienen las lágrimas de nuevo.

—Nena, no llores ¿Qué pasa?

—Engordaré, son dos bebés Terry, ya no seré sexy para ti. —me limpio los mocos para verlo a los

ojos.

—Eres hermosa, te verás hermosa cuando tu barriga crezca—me la toca—y te seguirás viendo bella

después de dar a luz. —Lloro de nuevo, sí, es una escena hormonal.

— ¡No! Me voy a ver fea, gorda; ya no me verás hermosa como a tus modelos, vas a dejarme y me

quedaré yo solaaaaa con mis gemelos, y ellos se preguntarán por qué su papá se fue con una modelo más

bella y esquelética que yooooo. —sollozo en su pecho.

Lo veo que sonríe y las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miran. Han de pensar que este hombre me está

matando o me está dejando.

—Mírame, pequeña. —lo veo.

—Jamás, te dejaré por nada o por alguien, te amo, ninguna belleza que haya visto se compara con la tuya;

eres la mujer más bella de este mundo y eres mía. Te amaré siempre, no me enamoré de ti por tu belleza

exterior; me enamoré de ti porque hiciste que mi corazón latiera de nuevo.

Mierda. Eso me hace llorar más, pero de felicidad.

Después de dos horas, mucha ropa de bebé, y ropa materna, es hora de comer, muero de hambre y ahora

sé, estoy comiendo por tres, eso es como comerse tres caballos.

Voy al tocador del restaurante, de pronto siento una ansiedad y me falta el aire, tengo que salir de aquí,

intento salir por la puerta y veo unos tacones rojos, levanto mi cabeza y veo el peor rostro de todos.

Eliza. —Vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí. —se burla.

Intento salir pero me corta el paso. —No tan rápido. Así que estás embarazada. — me ve de pies a

cabeza.

— ¿Vas a asesinarme aquí en el baño? —pregunto con furia.

—Querida, eso suena tentador.

Quiero salir de su escape pero me empuja contra la pared y hago una mueca de dolor. —Te vas a quedar

sola, sola y embarazada. —me susurra al oído.

Me quedo paralizada sin poder respirar y sin poder moverme, ella sale del tocador y yo me dejo caer de

rodillas, empiezo a temblar.

¿Por qué diría eso?

Intento ponerme de pie, pero no puedo mover mis pies, estoy asustada, aterrada. Veo el reloj han pasado

más de diez minutos, tarde o temprano Terry vendrá por mí, pero no puedo decir que vi a Eliza, no

quiero preocuparlo y poner su vida en riesgo, quizás Eliza solamente lo dijo para asustarme y bueno, lo

ha conseguido.

Una mujer entra asustada al baño y me ve en el suelo de rodillas. Ya la había visto en el restaurante a

poca distancia de nosotros, me reconoce.

— ¡Dios Mío! ¿Está bien, señorita?

Niego con la cabeza, mi rostro está lleno de lágrimas, no puedo hablar siquiera para decirle que busque a

Terry, quiero a Terry, quiero que venga por mí y me saque de aquí.

— ¿Su esposo? ¿Quiere que vaya por él? —pregunta nerviosa y yo asiento.

Terry entra corriendo a tocador.

— ¡Nena! ¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué pasa?

—La he encontrado así, asustada. —dice la señora.

Terry me saca en brazos y me lleva hasta el auto, maneja deprisa hasta el Hall que está a pocas calles,

me saca del auto en brazos y yo sigo sin decir una palabra, el rostro de Eliza viene a mi mente y cuando

intentó atropellarme.

—Háblame, por favor di algo—me ruega Terry, está nervioso, toca mi rostro y yo tengo la mirada

vacía.

Tiemblo, lloro y lo abrazo desesperada—Lo siento, estaba asustada. —logro decir.

— ¿Estás asustándome? Pequeña, por favor dime la verdad.

—No pasa nada, estaba asustada. —trato de que sea razonable pero es imposible, él me conoce bien.

—Nena, mírame ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

—No—Aunque la espalda me duele un poco.

No puedo decirle, no debo preocuparlo más de lo que esta, tengo que ser yo la que lo proteja esta vez.

Ella sólo quiso asustarme, no es capaz de volver a hacerme daño, lo sé.

—Por favor, nena, dime la verdad, estoy pensando lo peor.

—No… no pasó nada, entré en pánico. —lo abrazo para que no se dé cuenta que estoy mintiendo.

—Mierda, nena. —suspira fuerte—No me asustes así.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó.

—Sé que estás asustada, pero yo estoy aquí contigo, no me iré a ningún lado. ¿Entendido?

Asiento y lo abrazo más fuerte.


	45. Capítulo 45

Esa noche me envuelve en sus brazos cálidos, lloro en silencio, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda

pasar, no otra vez, no quiero que la montaña, que se descargue otra vez, todo esté marchando bien,

Terry está feliz, estamos esperando gemelos. La vida tiene que darnos la oportunidad de ser felices

esta vez.

 _-No van a nacer esos bebés._

 _-Por supuesto que no, serían una copia igual a nosotros. ¿No lo ves?_

 _\- ¿De qué están hablando?_

 _-Cariño, todo está en los genes, siempre será bueno y malo, como Caín y Abel._

 _Hay un arma en sus manos, apunta hacia mi barriga crecida._

 _-No vas a sentir nada. Pronto acabará, nena._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Son tus bebés! -grito con todas mis fuerzas._

 _\- ¿Estás segura que hijo de él o míos? -dice Thomas con picardía._

\- ¡Despierta! ¡Mierda, nena! ¡Despierta!

Abro mis ojos, Terry está enfrente de mí.

-Fue una pesadilla. -me consuela, Dios estoy sudando y tengo lágrimas en mi rostro.

Toco su rostro, no puede ser que sea tan idéntico a Thomas y tan diferente a la vez, Dios, él quería matarme

en mis sueños, quería matar a los bebés. Comienzo a llorar, no quiero volverme loca, pero creo que ya lo

estoy.

—Por favor, pequeña. ¿Dime que está pasando? —me consuela.

—Fue la peor pesadilla, Terry.

—Calla… estás a salvo. Tus sueños jamás podrán lastimarte.

No estoy segura de eso.

—Debes estar pensando que me estoy volviendo loca.

—Sólo estás asustada.

No he dicho nada acerca del sueño, estamos yendo al Advertising, algo de trabajo tiene que hacerme

sentir bien, tengo que retomar mi vida por el bien de mi familia.

—Estás más radiante que nunca, el embarazo ha hecho de ti una luz de belleza—chilla Andy. Ya

extrañaba su zalamería.

Empezamos de nuevo, detrás del lente, la mejor sensación de todas en estos momentos, de nuevo

haciendo lo que más me gusta y me relaja, es como entrar en un mundo diferente donde sólo existe el arte

y el punto exacto del mismo.

Cuando estoy empezando a sentirme la vieja Candice White, pensamientos vagos vienen en mi mente.

Eleanor, Thomas y Eliza.

— ¿Soñando despierta, señorita White?

Terry y su vieja costumbre, me sonríe, esa sonrisa que es exclusivamente mía, la mirada del cielo que

me llena de paz.

¿Cómo puedo estar nerviosa?

¿Cómo puedo tener miedo? Si lo tengo a él a mi lado, y no se irá a ningún lado.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa. —le digo acariciando su barbilla.

— ¿Lo es? —levanta las cejas. Pensando que es la respuesta de lo que más me gusta de él.

—No, ni por cerca.

Pude recuperar un poco de tranquilidad mientras estaba en el trabajo, Andy se volvió loco cada vez que

salía corriendo al baño a vomitar, Archie me pidió que regresara a casa y me amenazó con despedirme,

faltaba más, mi propio jefe amenazando a una mujer embarazada.

Llegando a casa, estoy exhausta, quiero darme una ducha y meterme a la cama con mi prometido.

Llamo a Annie.

— ¿Cómo van los casting?

—De hecho, tengo una oferta para un comercial, por algo tengo que empezar.

—Eso suena divertido.

— ¿Cómo va el embarazo?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —me quejo.

—Como la mierda—resopla y ríe a carcajadas.

Es una noche fría y me meto a la cama con Terry, me abraza y todas las noches antes de dormir besa

mi barriga.

—Buenas noches para ustedes también, los amo.

—Por una extraña razón, eso suena sexy. —coqueteo.

—Me vuelves loco, nena. Eres insaciable.

Ha sido un día largo, pero nunca estoy tan cansada para hacer el amor con el hombre que amo y me ama.

Mañana es fin de semana y tenemos planeado ir a visitar a mi madre, bueno, no fue un plan mío, sino del

señor controlador.

—Buenos días—susurra en mi oído.

—Serán para ti—me quejo.

—Arriba, pequeña. Tenemos un pequeño viaje que hacer.

Joder estoy cansada. Quiero seguir durmiendo por una semana completa, o que me despierten antes de

dar a luz, no me importa. Estoy exhausta.

Después del desayuno, la pequeña Eli llega con Alicia. La Sra. Ponny tiene libre hoy.

— ¡Mami! —grita antes de llegar a mis brazos.

— ¿Cómo has estado, cariño? —pregunta Alicia.

Encojo los hombros. —Lo sé, pero vale la pena. —me consuela.

Después de todo, coincido que valga la pena las hormonas y las náuseas, Terry ha cuidado de mí, no

me puedo quejar, no se ha ido de mi lado, sé que tiene miedo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, pero sé que lo

vamos a lograr, vamos a hacer que esto funcione.

Entramos a la casa de mi madre, gritos y abrazos por parte de todos, joder, había olvidado lo que era

llegar a casa de mi madre, es como si fuese navidad todos los días.

—Hija, te ves hermosa. —me abraza y me besa.

—Umm.

—Terry, ¿Has estado cuidando bien de mi hija? —lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Cómo a mi vida, Pauna —le contesta con la mano en el pecho.

— ¿No vendrá Albert? —pregunto.

—Sí, dijo que vendría dentro de una hora.

Familia, justamente es lo que necesito en estos momentos, estar lejos de Los Ángeles y sentir la fresca

brisa de Calabasas.

Observo a todos reír y comer, pero mi mente me traiciona y mis miedos también, siento que no durará

mucho esa felicidad, estoy tan acostumbrada a que mi vida sea un caos, que cuando hay felicidad en mi

vida empiezo a tener miedo, esperando lo siguiente que vendrá a destruirlo.

— ¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Terry, tocando mi mejilla.

—Nada. —tocó mi nariz.

—Señorita White, cuando entenderás, que no sabes mentir.

Me levanto para tomar un poco de aire, veo por la puerta y observo que un hombre de traje viene

caminando hacia la puerta. Anthony

—Hola, Candy ¿Cómo estás? — me abraza.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú madre me invitó. —sonríe en complicidad.

— ¿Mi madre?

—Hola, Anthony—dice Terry atrás de mí.

—Terrence. —asiente.

—Nena, ¿Puedo hablar con Anthony por un momento?

— ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

—Claro que no.

Los dejo solos, veo cómo van caminando, alejándose de la puerta, Anthony frunce el entrecejo y Terry

murmura un par de cosas. Parece que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido dejó de ser una amenaza,

aunque están muy lejos de ser amigos, al menos me tranquiliza que no quieran partirse la cara entre sí.

Albert, Maria y la pequeña Samantha llegan después, desde luego Eliza y Samantha son como almas

gemelas, corren por todo el lugar y luego empiezo a imaginar, dos niñas o niños corriendo por todo el

lugar, mierda, envejeceré y me convertiré en una gruñona igual que Terry.

Me quedo dormida en el mueble de la sala y siento que alguien me carga y sube las escaleras.

Despierto asustada.

—Umm.

—Soy yo, pequeña.

— ¿Adónde me llevas? —murmuro.

—A la cama, te dolerá el cuerpo si duermes en ese mueble.

Me acuesta sobre la cama y siento que se aleja.

—Quédate—susurro.

Se acuesta conmigo y me abraza, tomo una siesta de dos horas, un pequeño golpe en la puerta me

despierta, lo veo que aún sigue durmiendo así que no lo despierto, salgo de la habitación y veo que mi

familia sigue en la sala y Anthony también, aprovecho y me acerco para preguntarle de su conversación con

Terry.

—Todo bien, Candy, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Solamente le daba algunas novedades acerca de

Eleanor

Entonces recuerdo que Eliza me acorraló en el baño. Si alguien tiene que saberlo es Anthony y decido

contarle.

— ¡Candy! Tenías que habérmelo dicho en el momento, esa mujer es muy peligrosa, conseguiré una orden.

—No parecía hablar en serio.

— ¿Estás tomándome el pelo? Por supuesto que lo dijo de verdad. ¿Ya olvidaste el incidente del auto?

—No quiero preocupar a nadie, no quiero ir por las calles sintiéndome así.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que cuidarte, Candy.

Tiene razón, debo de ser más responsable, el no preocupar a Terry, eso hará que se preocupe más si le

oculto cosas como esas.

— ¿Todo bien? —Terry ha despertado.

—Todo bien, cariño.

—Díselo—me indica Anthony y regresa adentro.

— ¿Decirme qué? —pregunta Terry

—El día que me asusté en el restaurante fue…—Nena, no me asustes.

—Eliza estaba ahí.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería preocuparte.

Resopla. —Candy, tienes que aprender algo. Mierda. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que

hagas eso?

—Lo siento…

—No, Candy. No lo sientas, estuve preocupado pensando lo peor, estaba a punto de volverme loco.

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

—No me vuelvas a ocultar nada, por favor, nena. — me toma de las manos y besa mis temblorosos

nudillos.

—Estás helada, pequeña— me abraza para sentir su calor.

Hago lo que siempre hago cuando me abraza, inhalo el aroma del cielo.

—Perdóname, pensé que era lo mejor.

—No lo hagas, eres mi vida, moriría si te pasara algo y que yo no pude hacer nada al respecto porque tú

no querías preocuparme. Suena estúpido, nena. ¿Cuándo harás lo que te pido?

—Lo sé, no lo haré más.

Después de ese día que le dije lo de Eliza, se ha convertido en mi sombra, no hay lugar donde no me

acompaña, es lindo, pero a la vez me desespero. Puedo imaginarme cómo se siente, yo estaría igual si se

tratara de él, es mi vida y tiene razón, ocultarle que estoy en peligro es meterme más en él.

—Nena, tienes que comer algo— me ordena.

—No tengo hambre. —hago mohín.

—De eso nada, señorita, pediré algo para comer, me he quedado sin pila, ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

—En mi bolso.

Me doy una ducha rápido y me pongo ropa de algodón. Recuerdo que tengo que llamar a mi madre y a

Annie. Al salir de la ducha encuentro a Terry sobre la cama con las manos en la cabeza. Antes de

poder preguntarle qué pasa, miro sobre la cama un papel, un folleto. Cierro mis ojos y recuerdo lo que

es, el folleto acerca del aborto que llevaba en mi cartera, lo había olvidado por completo.

Empieza a Acelerar mi corazón y por primera vez en mi vida, le tengo miedo a Terry, de su reacción

y no sé qué decir.

-Terry. -Dios, mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho, quiero salir corriendo.

\- ¿Querías matar a nuestros bebés?


	46. Capítulo 46

Mis piernas empiezan a temblar, no tengo nada que decir, la verdad sólo tenía miedo pero no iba a ser

capaz de hacer algo como eso, amo a nuestros bebés. No puedo verlo a los ojos ni siquiera puedo

acercarme a él.

— ¡Maldita sea! —grita.

No puedo hablar, las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, no puedo enfrentarlo, no tengo ninguna explicación,

había pensado en terminar mi embarazo, iba a matar a sus bebés, nuestros bebés.

— ¡Mírame! ¡Di algo! —grita y me toma el rostro pero cierro mis ojos.

—Lo siento—sollozo. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Soy una estúpida cobarde.

—No puedo creer que seas capaz de siquiera pensar en hacer algo como eso, Candy. ¿Por qué?

No respondo, únicamente tiemblo y lloro.

— ¡Responde!

—Esto es…—camina en círculos—demasiado para mí, no puedo verte en estos momentos.

Toma las llaves del auto y sale tirando la puerta detrás de él, escucho cómo tira la puerta principal y me

tumbo en el piso a llorar desconsolada, agarro el folleto y lo hago mil pedazos, me tiro sobre la cama y

empiezo a llorar, siento asco de mi misma, empiezo a temblar y tengo nauseas, corro hacia el baño y

empiezo a vomitar.

Busco mi celular y llamo a Annie.

—Tranquila, voy para allá.

Quince minutos después está tumbada conmigo en la cama consolándome.

— ¡Me odia!, Annie.

—No te odia, no digas eso.

—Su mirada, su voz—sollozo.

—Estabas asustada, en el fondo él sabe que no ibas a hacerlo, dale un poco de tiempo.

La montaña rusa, acelerando sin frenos, preparándose para la embestida. Había roto su corazón, estaba

pensando lo peor de mí, ya no lo había hecho, creía que era una infiel que lo había engañado y ahora

estaba totalmente segura que pensaba que no tenía corazón, que era una asesina.

¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?

No puedo, está hecho, no puedo mentirle, en realidad lo consideré, y sólo con haberlo pensando era

suficiente para él.

Después de que convenciera a Annie que fuera a casa y que estaría bien, sabía que Terry tarde o

temprano llegaría, tampoco correría a mi apartamento, era demasiado tarde, era momento de enfrentar las

cosas.

Me despierta el sonido de mi celular.

— ¿Terry?

—No, Candy. Soy yo, Archie.

— ¿Archie? ¿Qué pasa?

—Terry y yo estamos en el Luxar, se ha metido en una pelea y le ha partido la nariz a un tipo.

— ¿Está ebrio? ¿Está herido?

—Sí, no ha dejado de tomar. Pero no está herido, te llamé para que no te preocuparas, me ha contado

todo lo que ha pasado, Candy.

—Iré ahora mismo.

Sin dejar que Archie me detenga, conduzco hasta el Luxar, he conocido al Terry posesivo, al celoso y

enojado, pero jamás al ebrio y ahora mismo quiero sacarlo de ese lugar y llevarlo a casa.

Entro al Luxar y está lleno de personas, busco a Archie y lo veo con Terry, está de espalda y con una

botella a su lado. Me acerco y toco su hombro.

—Vamos a casa, Terry.

Con una mirada vacía me mira y dice: —Ahí estás, la mujer que sigue destrozando mi corazón.

Eso dolió.

—Vamos, Terry. Te ayudaré que vayas a casa—dice Archie, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

Él no se opone, pensé que sería difícil de sacarlo de ese lugar, lo acuesta sobre el asiento trasero

mientras Archie conduce y yo voy a su par, viendo a Terry con una mirada apagada y llena de ira.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que tomara? —reprendo a Archie

—Lo encontré en ese estado. —Me explica—Me dijo todo, no voy a juzgarte Candy, pero puedo

entenderlo.

—No iba a hacerlo, Archie. Jamás haría algo como eso.

—Lo sé, y espero que él mañana lo sepa. Tiene que dormir.

Llegamos al Hall, y con la ayuda de Leo ingresan a Terry al apartamento. Sigue sin hablar, pero está

despierto.

—Llámame si necesitas algo—me indica Archie.

Cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él, el miedo se apodera de mí, estoy sola en el apartamento con un

Terry ebrio y su mirada perdida.

Me siento cerca de él, esperando que me vea, no lo hace, entonces me pongo de rodillas enfrente de él y

levanto su barbilla para que me mire a los ojos.

—Jamás haría algo para lastimarte, te Amo demasiado.

— ¿Me amas? —pregunta. Su mirada está llena de dolor y decepción. —Ojala pudieras verte, estás

temblando, Candy.

—No te tengo miedo, Terry.

—Deberías, ahora mismo ni yo me reconozco. —el tono de su voz es escalofriante y tiene una mirada

sombría. — ¿Ibas a matar a nuestros bebés?

— ¡No!, tenía miedo Terry, me dejaste. Tenía miedo de estar sola.

— ¿Lo pensaste?

—Sí—ya no puedo mentir.

Se levanta, camina en círculos, está rojo como un tomate como si estuviera a punto de explotar, estoy

preparada para que me grite, para que me diga que soy la peor mujer de todas, lo merezco.

— ¡Terry! ¡Mírame! Jamás lo hubiera hecho, por favor, créeme.

— ¡Cállate!

Sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza, siento que la ira se apodera de él, está enojado, está enfadado, está

ardiendo en furia, me odia puedo sentirlo en sus palabras; me desprecia y siento una vergüenza, pero

cuando siento la sangre correr por mi nariz y siento el sabor metálico en mi boca, miro a mi alrededor y

estoy en el suelo.

Él me ha golpeado.

Levanto mi mirada con la mano en mi nariz para evitar que salga más sangre, eso lo hizo reaccionar y

ahora me ve, ya no con ojos de ira, sino con ojos de dolor, se ha dado cuenta lo que acaba de hacer, dijo

que nunca me lastimaría de esta manera y lo hizo, ni siquiera me duele el rostro, me duele verlo. Corro

hacia el baño y cierro con llave. Empiezo a lavar mi rostro y chillo, grito de dolor.

— ¡Nena! Abre, lo siento tanto. — dice detrás de la puerta, no quiero verlo. Puedo soportarlo todo, pero

no esto, no al Terry violento, machista de mierda que acaba de golpear a una mujer embarazada. Sé

que está borracho, él me lo advirtió, me dijo que cuando estaba borracho no era el mismo y me negaba a

creerlo pero ahora lo sé. El cielo donde estaba, se ha convertido en el infierno.


	47. Capítulo 47

Golpea la puerta una y otra vez y estoy tirada en la bañera, con todo y ropa, estoy en trance, he dejado de

llorar y solamente pienso en su mirada.

-Por favor, nena. -su voz es normal, parece que las horas que llevo aquí encerrada ha hecho que su

borrachera se esfumara.

Empiezo a vomitar y sentir dolor en todo mi cuerpo, cuando vomito lloro y grito.

\- ¡Dijiste que no me harías daño!

-Perdóname, pequeña, abre la puerta, déjame ayudarte.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Terrence!

Vomito con más fuerza, estoy empapada de agua, limpio mi boca y yo tumbo en el suelo, cierro mis ojos,

aferrándome que es otra de mis pesadillas. Me siento débil y tengo frío. Escucho el estruendo de la

puerta, la ha destruido de una patada para poder entrar.

\- ¡Por Dios Santo, Candy!

Me toma en sus brazos, me lleva a la cama, me desnuda y me pone un edredón encima, se mete conmigo

e intenta calentarme. Quiero apartarlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo necesito, necesito que esté conmigo, que

me haga saber que ese Terrence no era él, que no es el mismo del cual estoy enamorado.

-Perdóname, por favor, perdóname-se aferra en mi pecho y me abraza.

Cierro mis ojos y por primera vez en mi vida, quiero no volver a abrirlos.

Abro mis ojos y todavía está aferrado a mi cintura. Sus ojos están hinchados

noche hasta quedarse dormido, acaricio su cabeza y empiezo a llorar

-Perdóname, nena-solloza.

-Dijiste que nunca me harías daño.

Lo dejo con eso, no dice nada, me levanto doy una ducha y me voy del apartamento sin decirle nada.

Necesito estar lejos de él, sé que mi amor es grande para perdonarlo, pero mi corazón es débil para

olvidar algo como eso.

\- ¿Te pegó? -Annie se lleva las manos a la boca, sorprendida de mi confesión.

-No sé qué hacer ahora, Annie.

-Necesito tiempo para pensar, todo ha sido demasiado rápido.

Dudo que tenga tiempo para pensar, recuperar mi vida y recuperarlo, pero es imposible,

no puedo cambiar su pasado y tampoco puedo cambiar el presente si seguimos cometiendo errores como

esos, se ha convertido en una guerra de la persona esconde más secretos al otro, cuando las cosas salen a la luz no

hay amor, resentimiento de heno, no es sano, nada entre nosotros dos sano.

Regreso al trabajo, a pesar del golpe en mi rostro no tengo más, es demasiado patético y

obvio llegar al trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo esta él? -pregunta Archie.

-No quiero hablar de él, si me lo permite, seguiré trabajando.

No sé si llegó a trabajar, la verdad no me interesa, lo único que sé es que esta noche estaré en mi

apartamento, lejos de él y su mundo sombrío de mierda que lo atormenta tanto como a mí.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - me hace saltar del susto mientras termino de preparar mi cámara.

-Estoy trabajando, Terrence.

-Por favor, nena.

\- ¿Nena? -mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. - ¿Qué era anoche? ¿Qué veías anoche en mí para que me

golpearas? ¿En qué me he convertido ahora? ¿Qué sentiste cuando me golpeaste?

No responde sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas también. -No te merezco.

\- ¿Merecerme? Eso es tan trivial, Terrence. Lo correcto sería si merezco lo que haces, cometí un

error, pensé que era la peor persona del mundo por haberlo pensado, pero solo lo pensé, tú lo llevaste a

Cabo, tú me lastimaste.

\- ¡Listos muchachos! -indica Archie.

-Déjame trabajar, por favor.

Se da la vuelta y lo veo marcharse, siento que se ha llevado una parte de mí con él, pude ver el dolor en

sus ojos, pero eso no cambia lo que hizo, no puedo superarlo. I can't.

Regreso a mi apartamento esa tarde, él lo sabe, como sabe que no tiene que buscarme. La montaña rusa se

descarriló haciendo añicos todo a su paso esta vez, desgarrando mi corazón una vez más. Quisiera poder

estar enojada con él, que solo fue una pelea, pero fue más que eso. Cruzó una línea que juró no cruzarla;

Sueño de su amor por mí, había golpeado esas dos mujeres y no las amaba, él jura que me ama

y aun así no le tembló la mano para tumbarme al suelo.

Desconozco a ese hombre, desconozco la persona de que me enamoro, quizás no existe, y nunca existió.

¿Será mi castigo por haberlo hecho antes de mi embarazo?

O es otra prueba difícil que tiene que atravesar para salir de esta montaña rusa descarrilada. No sé si

tener las fuerzas, ya no puedo sostenerme de sus hombros, le temo.

Todo el silencio que me rodea, las cuatro paredes de mi apartamento

cuando estoy en ella en un momento tan. Mi cama es fría sin él, pero tengo que acostumbrarme a estar sin

él.

Escucho que tocan la puerta, es extraño que no haya escuchado el timbre de la entrada principal. Abro la

puerta y no es la visita que esperaba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -la fulmino con la mirada.

-Vine a pedirte perdón.

¿Una Eleanor arrepentida?

De que precisamente se arrepiente, cuál de todos los daños viene a indemnizar.

-No quiero saber nada de ti, por favor, vete.

-No me iré hasta pedirte perdón. -Tiene ojos tristes.

-Te escuchado, Eleanor. No necesito que lo hagas.

-Sé que hizo mucho daño, pero ...

-La interrumpo- ¿Qué haces aquí? En el país, Terry dijo que te alejaras de nosotros.

-Nunca quería el dinero de mi hijo, lo quiero recuperar a él.

-Por favor, no me hagas llorar con tu discurso de madre abnegada, tú más que nadie sabe que eso es

mentira; eres igual a tu gemelo.

\- ¿Thomas? Oh querida, no sabes nada de Thomas.

-Vete, Elizabeth, él terminó contigo.

Da un paso atrás y se marcha. Mierda, eso fue muy valiente de mi parte, estoy temblando, por Dios siento

que me voy a desmayar. Enseguida le hablo por teléfono a Anthony.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimó?

-No, pero fue extraño.

-Llamaré a Terrence para informarle.

No lo puedo creer

-No lo hagas, no es necesario.

-Tendré que hacerlo, se lo prometí.

¿Ahora hace promesas?

Media hora after un Terrence ansioso toca mi puerta.

-Nena, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no era necesario que vinieras.

-Por favor, ven a casa conmigo, te necesito. -intenta tocarme pero doy un paso atrás.

-Yo no soja bolsa de boxeo, Terrence -agacha la cabeza, avergonzado.

-No digas eso-se quiebra-Eres mi vida, eso es lo que eres. Jamás me perdonó lo que hice, pero

necesito que tú lo hagas.

\- ¿Por qué? - lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas. - ¿Para qué quieres que te perdone?

-Tú me enseñaste a perdonar, si tú me perdonas tú también podrías hacerlo.

Lo veo y mis ojos aún están llenos de lágrimas, me duele tenerlo cerca y la vez tan lejos.

-Te amo, más de lo que amado estar vivo, nena. Eres todo para mí, me ha enseñado muchas cosas,

me trajiste a la vida. Desde que te vi, no podía sacarte mi mente y ahora no quiero sacarte de mi

corazón, eres mi pequeña. Él cuidado de ti, pero yo olvidé de cuidarte de mí. Jamás olvidaré la primera

Veo que te vi, tus ojos verdes siguiendo los míos ni olvidé tu actitud defensiva ante mí. Cuando te besé la

la primera vez que tuve un ataque de mi madre, no había marcha atrás, ya era tuyo. -lágrimas brotan de mis ojos como

cascada al escuchar sus palabras. -Salva mi vida y no te has dado cuenta de eso, eres terca, Candy, y

es lo que más amo de ti, no tejas de nada ni de nadie, ni siquiera de mí. Soy débil contigo, soy más

débil sin ti, en otra vida hubiera sido alguien diferente, pero en esta soy la soya, un hombre con una

pasado mierda, puede que no te merezca y te merezcas algo mejor que esto-extiende sus manos a los

lados-pero lo único que es que quiero merecerte ahora, quiero demostrarte que tú eres la mujer que

Yo había estado esperando toda mi vida. Eres más grande y valiosa de lo que crees, lleva en el vientre el fruto de nuestro amor, del loco amor que me ha hecho sentir vivo. Dame otra oportunidad para demostrar que soy el hombre del que enamoraste. Por favor, nena. No quiero perderte.

-Tengo miedo, Terry-sollozo-Tengo miedo de que vivas en el pasado.

-No lo haré, nena-Camina hacia mí. -Tú me perteneces, tú eres mi presente- se acerca más y siento

su aliento, su aroma, quiero que seas mi futuro. -Me besa.

Yo también soy débil, pero hoy me doy cuenta de que necesito más que yo y no lo sabía. Le di

sentido a su vida, como dice él: Me trajiste a la vida. Yo vivía, pero mi vida carecía de sentido; no

sabía lo que era el amor hasta que conocía y no conocía la felicidad hasta que me encontré en sus

brazos, nunca me enviaron más segura hasta que me rescató de mi pasado. Quiero hacer lo mismo por él,

quiero rescatarlo de su pasado como él lo hizo conmigo.

Es momento de empezar a planear la boda. No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, así que contratamos a

Diana, "La experta en boda soñada" según su lema. No quiero una boda soñada, solamente quiero

casarme con el amor de vida. Pero como era de esperarse, una vez más la paciencia no es mi mejor

atributo y mucho menos tener la misma opinión del rostro de póquer.

\- ¿Alguna flor, color en específico? -Parece muy entusiasmada, el efecto Terry va a acabar con

ella, está roja como un tomate.

-Rosas de Halfeti-Contesto sin vacilar, esto se va a poner bueno.

-Tiene un gusto muy particular, señorita White-Un Terry asombrado.

-Sé lo que quiero, señor Grandchester.

-Rosas Halfeti, ser. -Acepta Diana.

-Música, ¿Algún grupo, banda que desee?

-De la música me encargo yo. -dice Terry con picardía.

¿Qué tendrá en mente?

\- ¿Algo que definitivamente no quieran en la boda, señores?

¡Por supuesto! ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Bien, esculturas de hielo, trapecistas, aves, etc. Nada de locuras, quiero algo tradicional y clásico,

algo así como blanco y negro. -en mi vida había soñado con decir esto, pero con imaginármelo siento

que los ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Nena, no llores. -dice Terry acariciando mi espalda.

\- ¿Está todo bien, señores? -Diana nos ve perpleja, seguramente piensa que estamos locos.

-Está embarazada-le comunica Brandon.

Sí, mis putas hormonas de embarazo.

-Oh, que maravilloso, no se preocupe, señorita Blanca, tendrá su boda soñada.

\- ¿El banquete, el vino?

-Comida italiana-me apresuro a contestar. Sé que es importante para su tradición italiana, y además

es mi comida favorita.

Luego de los detalles y más importantes, mi guapo italiano y yo salimos a recorrer las calles

de La Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, en menos de tres meses tenemos nuestra boda soñada.

\- ¿Hola? -Recibo la llamada de un número privado.

\- ¿Qué se siente? -la voz de una mujer.

\- ¿Quién es? - Cortan la llamada.

¿Qué se siente?

El estómago se revuelve, nada bueno puedo esperar de esa llamada extraña, pero no voy a agobiar a

Terry con eso.

\- ¿Quién era?

-No lo sé, cortaron.

Veo por la ventana, ¿Acaso la montaña se rumorea a un descarrilar de nuevo?

Hago esos pensamientos a un lado y disfruto del día con Terry, nada puede jodernos la vida, nada ni

nadie. Sólo quieren asustarme, y no lo van a conseguir.

\- ¿Soñando despierta, futura señora Grandchester?

-Umm.

-Umm-me imita-Te amo.

Me derrito al escucharlo. Cómo es posible que alguien como él no haya sido amado de la misma manera

antes, que su madre lo haya abandonado cuando era un niño, dejándolo crecer con un hombre frío y

desinteresado en ser un padre ejemplar. A pesar de eso Terry ha sido un buen padre para Eli, y lo

seguir siendo.

\- ¿Adónde vamos?

-Tan impaciente.

Lo sé, cuando se trata de él soy impaciente. Mientras llegamos a nuestro destino, tomo una pequeña

siesta, viéndolo a él, su perfil masculino y entrecejo fruncido, mandíbula apretada y muy concentrado

la carretera, río para mis adentros y cierro los ojos.

-Despierta, Pequeña-me besa el lóbulo de mi oreja. -Hemos llegado.

Me despierto, aclaro mis ojos y veo que estamos en la playa, puedo escuchar el mar.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Rolling Hills.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Salgo del auto y veo la grama más verde y delicada que mis pies hayan pisado. Hay casas pero están a

una distancia favorable de la privacidad, enfrente de mí una casa estilo vanguardista.

-Esto, nena. -Me sonríe como si hubiera cometido el peor de las travesuras -Sé nuestro nuevo

hogar.

\- ¿Estás tomándome el pelo? - mis ojos se abren como platos y literalmente tengo mi boca abierta de

asombro.

-Hola, señor Grandchester-Lo saluda una morena, vistiendo ropa formal y carpeta roja en sus manos.

-Hola, Olivia, te presento a mi futura esposa, Candice White.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Blanca. - me sonríe y me da la mano.

-Por favor, llámeme Candy.

-Candy, ¿Les gustaría un recorrido?

Terry me ve y sonríe. -Vamos, nena. Te encantará.

Guau.

Esto es más grande que la casa de mi madre y mi apartamento juntos. Joder, sí que tiene un buen gusto. Es

hermoso, pero insisto, el color blanco es para loqueros.

-Casa Saphir cuenta con 5 recámaras, 2 de las cuales son "master suites" equipadas con vestidor y

buenos baños Cuenta también con una oficina, 5 baños completos y 2 baños con recubrimientos

de porcelanato italiano en los muros así como granito negro. -Continúa Olivia, con el recorrido-En la

primera planta se ubica una recámara y la oficina, así como la sala, comedor y la cocina equipada con

electrodomésticos y un bar. El jardín fue diseñado para crear un espacio privado con plantas y una

alberca de 10 x 4 mts. En el segundo nivel se ubican 4 recámaras y una sala de TV. Las dos recámaras

principales cuentan con amplia terraza con vistas hacia el jardín y áreas verdes con la piscina que

Colindan con el campo de golf de Playa y vista al mar. Todos los pisos de la casa son de porcelanato

italiano de 80X80 y en las terrazas se utilizó porcelanato español. -Me sonríe por mi exagerada

expresión y continúa-Esta casa además de contar con una instalación de 3 hilos eléctricos, cuenta con

leds que permiten un ahorro de electricidad importante. Dos cisternas de 7 mil metros cúbicos, equipadas

con suavizador de agua para toda la casa y la ósmosis inversa para alimentar la casa con agua potable. La

casa cuenta con estacionamiento para 4 autos y cortinas anticiclónicas.

\- ¿Te gusta, pequeña?

-No, me encanta. Es demasiado.

-Te olvidas que llevas un mis dos bebés ahí-me toca el vientre.

-Nuestros bebés-lo corrijo.

-Sí, nuestros bebés, tenemos a Eli los fines de semana, aunque con la llegada de los bebés a más.

-sonríe.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted, señor Grandchester? -rodeo mis brazos en su cuello y besa la punta de mi

nariz

-Complacerme, pequeña.

\- ¿Entonces, la comprarás?

-Nena, ya está comprada.

¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Buen trabajo, Olivia. Mi asistente se encargará del resto.

-Excelente, bienvenido entonces señor y señora Grandchester.

¿Ah? Todavía no voy por ahí, pero acepto. Se escucha bien.


	48. Capítulo 48

¿Puedo ser la mujer más feliz de este mundo?

¿Podría ser más feliz de lo que soy en estos momentos?

Demasiadas preguntas, pero tengo una sola respuesta: Estoy preparada para todo, mi futuro con el hombre

más bello y gruñón del mundo, y es sólo mío. Y yo soy sólo suya.

Hablo por teléfono con mi madre, parece que lo de futura abuela está más ansiosa que nunca, me pregunta

sí tomo mis vitaminas, sí cuido mis náuseas y mis mareos, preferiría mareos a nauseas aunque

desmayarme se ha hecho un hábito en el pasado con Terry.

El nuevo comercial de Annie es una auténtica maravilla, mi hermosa mejor amiga usa un traje espacial

para una nueva bebida energizante. La primera vez que la vi escupí la cara de Terry con el té. Fue una

sorpresa inesperada, seguramente para él también.

—Mierda, ¿Lo has visto? —Pregunta Annie. Su visita de costumbre, los viernes en la tarde.

— ¿Tu qué crees? — reímos a carcajadas.

—Me dedicaré a dar clases de actuación, eso de actuar se está volviendo un sueño imposible. —parece

frustrada.

—Te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas, empezar a dar clases de actuación, la reina del drama, es una

estupenda idea. Puedes seguir yendo a los castings.

—Eso mismo haré. ¿Cómo está todo con Terry?

—De maravilla.

—Sabes que si vuelve a ponerte una mano encima, voy a castrarlo y lo haré comerse las bolas mientras

duerme.

—De eso nada, Annie. —nos sorprende Terry con su llegada.

—Ya me has oído—lo ve con recelo. —Bueno, parece que tu jefe llegó, así que me despido, me toca

turno en el Luxar hoy.

—Eso me convierte en tu jefe también—bromea Terry. ¿Qué pasa con estos dos?

—Bien, jefe, cuídala bien. Ya sabes—apunta a sus ojos—te tendré en la mira.

Rio a carcajadas y niego con la cabeza. Annie se despide y Terry cierra la puerta. Me ve con ternura,

conozco esa mirada.

—Hola—saludo.

—Hola. —me abraza—Es verdad, nena.

— ¿Es verdad qué?

—No volveré a ponerte una mano encima, no volveré a tomar. Te lo prometo.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, sé que le duele arrastrar las palabras.

—Lo sé. Te creo.

—Estaba pensando, cariño. —mi foco se encendió.

—Oh no, tu pensando, nena. —se burla.

— ¿Archie necesita una asistente? —Sí, mi foco se encendió y él lo sabe.

— ¿Asistente? Ve al grano, nena.

—Bien, Annie es actriz, más o menos. Parece que Archie no le va eso de la actuación muy bien, solamente

sabe dar órdenes, entonces estaba pensando que quizás Annie podría ayudarle en la actuación de los

comerciales. —Lo enamoro con los ojos para convencerlo.

—Umm. Archie, asistente, Annie. —Lo piensa, lo piensa. —Creo que será mejor preguntarle a él.

— ¿Lo harías?

—Sí, suena bien. Quizás Andy quiera palmear su trasero en vez del tuyo. — se mofa.

—Yo quiero palmear el tuyo—le coqueteo.

—Umm. Señorita White, está seduciendo a su jefe.

— No lo sé—toco su pecho — ¿Tú qué crees?

—No necesita hacerlo, yo ya soy suyo.

Me besa, un beso salvaje pero con amor, me levanta en sus brazos y me lleva hasta la isla de la cocina.

— ¿Qué voy hacer contigo, pequeña?

—Lo que usted quiera, señor Grandchester.

Me levanta el vestido por encima de mi cabeza, y besa mis pechos, me sienta encima de la isla y brinco

de lo frío que esta. Sus manos siguen por todo mi cuerpo, le quito la corbata, la chaqueta y la camisa,

queda solamente en unos deliciosos pantalones oscuros. Siento su entrepierna que está a punto de

reventar en mi pierna.

—Eres increíble, nena—traza círculos con su lengua en mi cuello y jadeo.

—Terry... Quédate conmigo.

—Me quedaré contigo. —me embiste suavemente, y mis hormonas están en contra de mi porque llego al

clímax con un único toque. Me desplomo en sus hombros y después él me sigue y cae encima de mí.

—Pequeña, me vuelves loco. —se desploma.

Me lleva en sus brazos hasta la habitación, entramos a la ducha y lo desnudo envolviéndolo en mis

manos, suavemente se llena de jabón líquido las manos, frota para hacer espuma y recorre todo mi

cuerpo, lo veo y es como un sueño hecho realidad, es el hombre del que me enamoré, él es el hombre que

siempre debió ser, la persona que ama y es amada, el protector y cabeza del hogar, mi todo, mi hombre,

el amor de mi vida, mi cielo y mi vida.

Despierto en la madrugada y Terry está temblando y sudando frío.

— ¿Terry? —toco su rostro.

—Déjame... déjanos en paz. —sisea.

Está hablando dormido.

—Terry, cariño despierta.

—Te mataré—sisea de nuevo.

Otra pesadilla, las lágrimas se apoderan de mí.

— ¡Cariño! ¡Despierta!

Abre los ojos asustado y me ve.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta alarmado. — ¿Estás bien, nena?

—Est...Estoy bien. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

—No recuerdo nada, ven acuéstate.

Me abraza, y vuelve a quedarse dormido. En cambio yo estoy asustada por lo que dijo dormido.

¿A quién quería matar?

¿Quién estaba asechándolo?

No habla, no dice nada desde que se levantó, me regala una sonrisa fingida y cruza tres palabras conmigo

antes de irnos a trabajar.

—Buenos días, Sra. Ponny, tomaré el desayuno en el trabajo, gracias.

—Lo prepararé enseguida, señorita Candy.

Salimos juntos al auto, sigue sin decir una sola palabra, a quién quiere engañar, algo está pasando y tengo

que escarbar.

— ¿Vas a dejarme conducir algún día? —pregunto para romper el hielo. Algo sin sentido que

seguramente lo hará decir más de tres palabras.

—No, tendrás a Leo cuando nazcan los bebés, no es necesario que conduzcas.

—Umm. ¿Todo bien en el Advertising?

—Sí, las campañas están a tope, hoy hablaré con Archie sobre Annie.

—Umm. ¿Me vas a decir que soñaste?

—Nena—resopla—No recuerdo, no sé de qué hablas.

—Cariño, estabas temblando y sudando frío.

—No lo recuerdo.

—No te creo. —me cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Vas a discutir por ello?

—No. —Me toma las manos y besa mis nudillos. Sé que lo sabe, pero no quiere decirme, si es para no

preocuparme es tarde, estoy preocupada.

—Recuerda que hoy tenemos cita con la Dra. Sheribel.

—Estaré ahí, pequeña.

Será un día de trabajo un poco difícil, pero me muero porque Archie acepte en tener una asistente, sería

perfecto tener a mi mejor amiga conmigo.

—Cariño, los modelos nuevos están para comérselos—Andy y su bonita costumbre de asustarme

mientras tengo el ojos pegado a la cámara.

—Prepárate entonces, ve de cacería.

Resopla—Creo que el barco ya zarpó.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Conocí anoche a un bombón en un club, creo que es el indicado para mí.

—Dijiste eso con los cinco anteriores.

—Cállate, tú estás bien empaquetada, no tienes de qué preocuparte, te has llevado al mejor partido.

Me mofo.

— ¡Listos! —avisa Archie. Ansío por saber si aceptó en tener una asistente.

Andy regresa a su labor y yo en el mío. Estoy rodeada de testosterona en este momento, modelos

británicos, quién iba a decirlo. Decían que eran los más cotizados, y ya veo que no estaban equivocados.

—Un poco más derecho, por favor. —indico.

— ¿Así? —pregunta uno de ellos. Calculo que está entre los veintitantos al igual que mí, tiene ojos

grises y es rubio como el oro, guapo definitivamente.

—Así está perfecto, gracias.

Continúo con las tomas y el rubio no aparta la mirada en ningún momento, pero entonces regresa a la pose

incorrecta.

—Hacia a la izquierda, de nuevo, por favor.

—Podría enseñarme cómo.

¿Ah?

—Sólo tienes que ver hacia la izquierda y en posición derecha, nada más.

—Lo intentaré— mi intuición me dice que lo está haciendo a propósito. Hago ese pensamiento a un lado

y sigo con las tomas, lo ha entendido y ahora sí todas están saliendo perfectas. Este trabajo se está

volviendo más interesante, más si estoy embarazada y mis hormonas están revueltas, al ver quince

modelos en ropa interior no es de mucha ayuda.

Tranquila, Candy. Tienes el novio más sexy del mundo. Sonrío para mis adentros con recordarlo en su

perfecto cuerpo esculpido.

—Eso es todo, gracias chicos.

Mientras termino con mi cámara, veo por el rabillo del ojo al rubio que se acerca.

—Hola—dice extendiendo su mano. ¿Se da cuenta que sigue medio desnudo?

—Hola—le ofrezco mi mano.

—Eres muy joven para ser fotógrafa, gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay de qué, es mi trabajo.

—Eres Candy, ¿Cierto? Yo soy Maxer —se cruza de brazos, ya sé por dónde va.

—Sí, Candice White, fotógrafa.

—Y modelo—me corrige—He visto tus campañas, es una lástima que ya no sigas en el medio.

—Eso he escuchado. —contesto tajante.

— ¿Puedo invitarte una copa? — ¡Bingo!

—No, no puedes. Estoy comprometida. —le muestro mi súper anillo.

—Oh, es una lástima. —se apagaron sus ojos grises.

—Sí que lo es.

Para que el momento sea más incómodo, veo a mi amado jefe acercase a nosotros. Que alguien me ayude.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—Todo bien—contesto. —Él es Maxer.

—Mucho gusto, señor Grandchester. —Parece estar seguro de sí mismo, le ha dado la mano y sin mostrarse

nervioso. No tiene una idea. —Quería invitarle una copa a esta bella fotógrafa que trabaja para usted,

pero está comprometida.

Rio para mis adentros por lo que sigue.

—Es una lástima ¿No?—Póquer face de nuevo entra en acción.

—Sí, señor, me ha ayudado mucho en la sesión de fotos.

—No es nada, Maxer, es mi trabajo. —intervengo.

—Así es, es su trabajo, y tu trabajo no es flirtear con mi prometida.

Oh.

Los ojos de Maxer se abren y ahí están otra vez esos ojos grises, a punto de salir corriendo ante la

presencia del gran cara dura.

—Yo... no sabía, señor.

—Bien, ahora lo sabes. —Toca de mi cintura.

Maxer se despide con una sonrisa nerviosa y Terry sigue sin respirar.

— ¿Tenías que asustarlo de esa manera? —niego ante su actitud.

—Estaba coqueteando contigo, él mismo lo ha dicho, estuve a punto de romper su linda cara de niño

bonito, ¿Por qué estabas hablando con él?

—Él se acercó, no podía hacer nada y si mas no recuerdo, él también ha dicho que estoy comprometida,

ve a marcar territorio en otro lado, señor Grandchester

—Estoy pensando seriamente en despedirte. —me amenaza.

—De eso nada, Grandchester. No será Annie la que te corte las bolas cuando duermes si haces algo como eso.

Controla tus celos.

—Me vuelves loco, nena—me abraza y besa mi frente.

—Tú me vuelves loca, y no precisamente de amor.

— ¿Me amas?

—En estos momentos no. —miento, claro que lo amo y más cuando se pone estúpidamente celoso por

nada. —Te amaré si me das de comer.

Sonríe. —Vamos, hora de alimentar a mis bebés.—Nuestros bebés. —lo corrijo.

—Sí nuestros bebés, pequeña.

Los días pasan volando y muy pronto seré la señora Grandchester, quién lo diría, casada con mi italiano mal

humorado y controlador. Me llena de alegría verlo feliz cada vez que despierta, siempre rodeándome con

sus fuertes brazos, tiene miedo que me vaya mientras duerme, me pone triste el saber que por más que

intento sacarlo de ese mundo sombrío él siempre tiene un pie dentro de él y uno en el presente.

Posiblemente estaría trabajando en el Luxar con Annie y tomando fotografías los fines de semana, si no

hubiese conocido al señor Grandchester hace unos meses, más o menos. Parece una vida entera.

Exploto mi burbuja de sueños para volver a llamar a Terry, no me he podido comunicar con él y Julia

me dijo que estaba en una importante reunión por lo que le pedí a Leo que me llevara donde la Dra.

Sheribel.

— ¿Estás segura que podemos empezar sin él?

—Sí—Terry, tendrá que darme una explicación para que se haya ausentado en un momento tan

importante como éste.

La Dra. Sheribel, juega con su máquina en mi barriga que todavía no parece que llevara dos chispitas

dentro.

—Parece que estos pequeños no quieren dejarse ver.

— ¿No hay manera de ver si son niñas o niños? —pregunto ansiosa.

—No, parece que tu prometido tuvo suerte.

Umm. Suerte tendrá dentro de poco.

Intento llamarlo de nuevo y me manda directo al buzón de voz. Inmediatamente siento que algo no está

bien, llamo a Archie para ver si sabe algo.

—No lo he visto, ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, es que teníamos cita con la doctora.

—Entiendo, el bastardo está en problemas entonces—se ríe y yo también, intento calmar mis nervios.

— ¿Habló contigo acerca de tener una asistente?

—Es perfecto, Candy. Siempre he querido tener una asistente y si es tan profesional como dices, no hay

ningún problema.

—Perfecto, Archie. Annie y tú harán un buen equipo.

—Eso espero.

Me despido de él y mis nervios empiezan a aumentar, No he sabido de Terry desde en la mañana y su

escena con el joven modelo.

— ¿Todo bien, señorita? —pregunta Leo.

—No, ¿Te dijo Terry si iba a ir a algún lugar?

—No, señorita, el señor Grandchester únicamente me dio la orden de escoltarla.

Resoplo—Y si tú estás conmigo, cuidándome ¿Quién está con él?

—El señor Grandchester sabe cuidarse por sí solo, señorita, siempre está armado y sabe pelear.

—Lo de pelear lo sabía, pero de que siempre anda armado y sabe usarla, no. Dijo que solamente salía

armado cuando andaba conmigo o con Eli.

¿Por qué suena tan normal para él?

—Bueno, señorita, él siempre anda armado y yo también, no se preocupe.

Es muy tarde para eso. Estoy demasiado ansiosa, no puede jugar conmigo, no en mi estado, hasta el

zumbido de una mosca es aterrador para mí en estos momentos.

— ¿Quiere ir al Hall, Señorita?

—No, llévame donde Annie, por favor.

—Está bien, señorita.

—Leo, llámame Candy. ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?

—Eso intento, señorita Candy.

Si está en una reunión y por eso no atiende mi llamado, mejor le mandaré un correo. Él nunca me hace

esto, siempre está disponible para mí. Dios santo me estoy volviendo controladora como él.

De: Candy White

Fecha: 1 de mayo de 2014 04.23

Para: Terrence Grandchester

Asunto: Estoy molesta

Espero tenga una buena excusa señor Grandchester para haber faltado a nuestra cita con la Dra. Sheribel.

Estoy preocupara por ti, llámame.

Iré donde Annie, para darle las buenas noticias.

Gracias.

Candy R. White.

Espero respuesta, nada.

—Hola, preciosa. Te ves... radiante. —Me dejo caer en el mueble de Annie.

—No he podido comunicarme con Terry, y hoy fui sola a la cita con el médico.

—Oh, eso suena duro. —se mofa.

—Bueno, no hablemos de mí, tengo buenas noticias y espero no te molestes.

—Candice Rose White, ¿Qué has hecho?

—Hablé con Terry acerca de tu carrera—Me ve con recelo—Archie necesita una asistente para

manejar los comerciales, ya sabes, expresión, voz, actuar, vender, tú sabes, le he dicho que tú serías

perfecta para ello.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —chilla, ahí vamos otra vez.

—No, creo que es una buena oportunidad, además podré verte todos los días. Di que sí, por favor—junto

mis manos para rogar.

—Eres... eres la maldita mejor amiga que he tenido, ¡claro que acepto! ¿Cuándo empiezo?

—Supongo que desde el lunes.

—Gracias—me abraza—Eres la mejor, aunque te mataré si ese tal Archie resulta ser igual que tu jefe y su

cara dura.

—Archie, te encantará.

Oh, un pensamiento de Archie y Annie juntos, no, no. Ni siquiera conozco a Archie, pero Annie es una

chica inteligente, sabrá defenderse si Archie intenta meterse en su cama.

— ¿Oye? Aterriza. —chasquea Annie.

—Estaba pensando en algo aterrador.

—Qué raro de ti—sarcasmo.

Pedimos algo de comida china, han pasado tres horas y todavía no sé nada de Terry, esto me está

preocupando. Intento llamarlo y de nuevo la voz irritante del buzón.

Tocan la puerta. —Debe ser la comida, yo abro—le grito a Annie que está en la cocina.

Un joven moreno me entrega la caja de comida china, le hago llamado a Leo para ofrecerle comer pero

siempre me rechaza amablemente y sigue cuidando el edificio. Hombres.

Como es de costumbre, empiezo a comer directamente de la caja mi porción de pasta, sabe extraño pero

seguramente es el paladar de embarazada.

Oh, no esto no está bien.

Escupo de inmediato la comida en el lavado y Annie me observa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Candy?

—Sabe raro. —hago cara de asco

Annie ve la comida y la huele. — ¡Joder, Candy esto huele a químico de limpieza! ¡Esto es veneno!

Vómito y siento que mi estómago se contrae. — ¡Vomítalo! —grita desesperada.

—Annie, mis bebés. ¡Llama a Leo!

Annie sale corriendo y yo me aprieto el estómago, un fuerte dolor y acidez siento en mi estómago, Leo me

carga en sus brazos y me lleva hasta el auto, Annie está dándole instrucciones de las calles más

despejadas para llegar al hospital más cercano.

—Tranquila, Candy.

Mierda. Siento un temblor en mi cuerpo, ¡No mis bebés!

—Estoy llamando al señor Grandchester, señorita—informa Leo.

Sí, Terry, precisamente hoy se le ocurrió desaparecer sin decir nada.

Llegamos al hospital y me meten a una camilla, Annie histérica les dice a los enfermeros que intentaron

envenenarme y que estoy embarazada.

— ¿Cuánta cantidad ingirió, señorita? —pregunta uno de los enfermeros.

—No, lo sé, dos o tres bocados. —intento explicar, pero empiezo a hacer arcadas.

—Tiene que vomitar y sacar todo de su sistema—me llevan a una habitación y empiezan a darme

oxígeno, mi presión esta baja y de inmediato conectan maquinas en mi estómago para ver el corazón de

los bebés. Entro en pánico y empiezo a llorar desesperada por Terry.

—Vendrá, pronto vendrá, tranquilízate—dice Annie tomando mis manos.

— ¡No! ¡Terry! —entro en un ataque de pánico y empiezo a gritar desconsolada, intento quitarme las

vendas de las manos y de mi estómago, los enfermeros y Leo intenta sostenerme.

—Tenemos que sedarla—dice el médico.

—Candy, mírame—me ordena—mírame, te vamos a dar un sedante, vas a respirar hondo, tenemos que

revisar a tus bebés, por favor, cariño, vas a estar bien, tu esposo llegará en cualquier momento.

Respiro hondo, con la esperanza de que mis bebés y yo estemos bien y un Terry ausente aparezca, es

la primera vez que estoy en una situación así y estoy sin él. No importa dónde haya estado y su ausencia

hoy en la tarde, solamente lo quiero a mi lado, lo necesito.


	49. Capítulo 49

—¡Encuéntralas!, Anthony.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, es como un fantasma.

—Esto es una mierda, intentaron envenenarla ¡Dios!

— ¿Pequeña?

Terry está al pie de la cama con Anthony y Annie.

— ¡Mis bebés! —brinco preocupada.

—Tranquila, nuestros bebés están bien.

El teléfono de Terry suena y contesta.

—Ahorita no puedo hablar… Estuve a punto de perder lo más importante en mi vida… no me vengas con

esa mierda ahora… te llamo luego… mantenme informado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto

—Gavin, mi asesor de seguridad.

— ¿Tienes un asesor de seguridad?

—Nena, siempre lo he tenido y con lo que ha estado pasando es momento de aumentar la seguridad.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Nena—suspira—No he querido preocuparte, he estado recibiendo amenazas de muerte y estuve con

Gavin encargándome de ello, pensé que con Leo estarías segura.

Mis lágrimas salen descontroladas.

—Faltaste a nuestra cita con la doctora.

—Nena, lo siento mucho. Perdí la noción del tiempo. —se disculpa.

— ¿Quién crees que pudo haberme… intentado matar?

—No tengo una puta idea, Anthony no tiene rastros de Eliza ni de Eleanor, pero no las descarto.

—Candy, fuimos al restaurante y el chico que te entregó la comida ha desaparecido, no sabemos si está

muerto o simplemente se fugó con el responsable. — dice Anthony.

—Han estado siguiéndote, como no pueden acercarse recurrieron a esa mierda. —masculle Terry.

Está furioso, jamás lo había visto así.

¿Alguien intentó matarme?

¿Matar a mis bebés?

Dios quién puede ser tan cruel para hacer algo de esa magnitud.

Lo que pasó no va a ayudar en nada, la boda, Dios la boda está cerca y apenas puedo ir a trabajar, al salir

tengo que esperar que revisen el auto, lo mismo es al llegar al Hall, tienen que revisar el apartamento.

Esto no es vida.

Me despierto, y Terry duerme en mi pecho, toco su cabello y un nudo se hace en mi garganta, temo por

la vida de él, no quiero que nada le pase, el blanco siempre he sido yo, soy su talón de Aquiles.

Trago mis lágrimas y él abre los ojos y sonríe, mi cielo. Mi paraíso privado y esa sonrisa que es

exclusivamente mía.

—Hola. —murmura.

—Hola, cariño.

— ¿Qué pasa? Dime

—Nada.

—Nena, por favor, eres terrible mintiendo—toca mi nariz, la he arrugado de nuevo.

—Tengo miedo. —respondo. Él se sienta y se inclina para verme a los ojos, sí, sus ojos, mi cielo. —

Miedo de perderte.

—No llores, no vas a perderme—me besa. —No vas a perderme, ni yo los voy a perder. Eres mi vida,

eres todo lo que necesito para vivir. Cuando supe lo que había pasado… yo… imaginé lo peor, nena morí

en cámara lenta. Estoy enojado conmigo mismo por no haber estado ahí.

—No es tu culpa—Toco su rostro, acariciando su barba naciente.

—Lo es, intentan hacerme daño; y sólo lo pueden hacer a través de ti. Eres mi corazón, eres mi vida.

—Sólo querían asustar, es todo. —intento calmarlo, pero la verdad es que, él tiene razón, me lo ha

demostrado.

— ¿Asustar? Nena, eso no fue un susto, han intentado atropellarte, te han drogado, te han tomado de rehén

y ahora esto. —niega con la cabeza. —No voy a descansar hasta llegar al responsable y te juro que mi

lista de muertos aumentará.

—Me asustas cuando hablas así.

—Lo siento, vamos a desayunar mejor.

¿Lista de muertos?

Espero que se refiera a los del restaurante, lanzo ese pensamiento absurdo con los otros pensamientos

negativos al final de mi subconsciente. No quiero pensar en eso, y ni quiero preguntarle a él si esa fue su

primera vez que disparaba a alguien.

Nos damos una ducha, y nos preparamos para desayunar, la Sra. Ponny me ha preparado algo para

aliviar mi estómago adolorido.

— ¿Tengo que comerlo todo? —pregunto cómo niña.

—Sí, señorita, esto le ayudará, avena sin azúcar.

—Sra. Ponny, ¿Le he dicho que es como mi madre?

Se ríe.

Reviso mis emails desde mi celular, y veo el calendario, casi golpeo mi culo en el suelo cuando miro la

fecha. 27 de Enero. Mierda. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Terry

¿Qué le puedo regalar al hombre que es dueño de mi mundo?

Dejo caer la avena al ver a mi prometido salir, su traje azul marino y camisa blanca sin corbata, se ha

afeitado y su aroma invade mis fosas nasales como mi adicción. ¿Qué mirará en mí? Dios santo, mis

hormonas se están volviendo locas en este momento, si no fuese por la Sra. Ponny, en este momento dejo

que me haga suya de nuevo sobre la isla de la cocina.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —sonríe, sí, señor arrogante.

—Siempre me gusta lo que veo.

—Su desayuno está listo, señor Grandchester —dice la señora Ponny, se ha sonrojado al verme coquetear.

Debería de acostumbrarse o acostumbrarme yo, pero es imposible.

—Gracias, Sra. Ponny.

Se sienta cerca de mí y besa mi cuello, odio y amo que haga eso. No estamos solos.

—Huele delicioso, señorita White.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme? —le sonrío.

—Tu cumpleaños es mañana.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Señor Grandchester, me ha subestimado, yo también tengo mis secretos. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No celebro mi cumpleaños, siempre lo he pasado con Eli, y antes de eso pues… no querrás saberlo.

—Sí, es mejor que no lo sepa—El Terry soltero, puedo imaginarlo rodeado de muchas mujeres en el

Luxar. Sacudo mi cabeza para negar esos pensamientos.

—No sé qué regalarte.

—Sólo necesito que tú y mis bebés estén bien.

—Nuestros, también son míos, ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

—Lo siento, nena. Nuestros bebés. Pero son más míos, yo los hice.

—Yo los llevo, y creo que tú no podrías ni con una bolsa de supermercado.

Se mofa—Siempre tan directa.

Empiezo a hacer arcadas. Mierda, otra vez. Corro hacia el baño a vomitar y me sigue.

—Seguro tampoco podrías con esto. —me quejo.

—Odio verte así, nena. Prometo que pronto acabará. —Limpia mi boca con una toalla húmeda.

Por una parte quiero terminé, pero amo al Terry que cuida de mí y de nuestros bebés.

—No deberías ir a trabajar. —me aconseja.

—De eso nada, hoy es el primer día de Annie, estoy emocionada.

Pone los ojos en blanco. — ¿Qué haré con ustedes dos juntas?

—Ser un buen jefe, señor Grandchester.

Annie y Andy han caído bien, parece que ya se conocían en el Luxar, no es tan difícil de imaginar a

Andy flirteando en la barra de un bar.

— ¿Te gusta tu nuevo trabajo?

—Me gusta mi nuevo trabajo, aunque mi nuevo jefe será interesante, se pone nervioso.

— ¿Archie?

—Quién lo iba a decir, al menos no es como cuando conocí a Terry.

Sonrío para mis adentros, Terry sacándome de escena y llevándome en sus hombros hasta su oficina.

Joder. Me enamoré de nuevo.

—Bombón a las tres en punto, está devorándote—cuchichea Andy con disimulo.

Giro a la dirección que me indica y es el rubio Maxer, me ve con recelo y a la vez coquetea conmigo y

me sonríe. Pero qué pasa con él.

—Listos, muchachos, cuando quieran podemos empezar. —informo.

Se acerca, joder. Al menos esta vez no está casi desnudo, lleva vaqueros pero con un torso desnudo.

—Hola, Candy o señorita White—se corrige tímido.

—Hola, Maxer, lamento mucho que el señor Grandchester te haya asustado.

—No te preocupes, eres de su propiedad.

¿Lo soy? Claro que lo soy.

Sonrío incómoda ante su comentario, fue sarcástico como irónico.

—Eres hermosa, si fueses mi prometida también te cuidaría de la misma forma, o más.

¿Ah?

—Es bueno saberlo, Maxer. — mierda, esto es incómodo.

—Será mejor que empecemos a trabajar. —le digo con seriedad.

Me sonríe y entra a escena con el resto de los modelos. Lo que me faltaba, otro con agallas para seguir

coqueteando conmigo. A pesar de que su jefe, mi jefe, mi prometido le dijo que se limitara a hacer su

trabajo y no a coquetearme.

Escucho mi teléfono, un correo de Terry.

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 27 de Enero de 2014 10.19

Para: Candy White MI PROMETIDA

Asunto: SU TRABAJO

¿Flirteando señorita White?

¿Se le olvidó que eres MI PROMETIDA?

¿Tengo que ir personalmente de nuevo a decirle al cara bonita que haga su trabajo o tendré que

ARRASTRARLO?

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

¿Cómo sabe?

Tendrá cámaras. No me sorprendería.

De: Candy White

Fecha: 27 de Enero de 2014 10.21

Para: terrestre

Asunto: MI TRABAJO

Señor Grandchester:

¿Tiene cámaras?

Estoy haciendo mi trabajo y parte de ello es interactuar con los modelos, no ha pasado nada. Y NO

PASARÁ NADA.

Haga su trabajo también.

Te amo.

Candy R. White TU PROMETIDA.

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 27 de Enero de 2014 10.22

Para: Candy White

Asunto: MI TRABAJO ES CUIDAR DE MI PROMETIDA

Señorita White FUTURA SEÑORA GRANDCHESTER:

Sí, tengo cámaras, para tener el control de todo, así me gusta y no me gusta que esté INTERACTUANDO

CON LOS MODELOS, es mi fotógrafa, nada más, habla por medio de su cámara y es todo. ¿Tengo que

repetírselo?

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

Rio y no respondo, si vamos a jugar a estar con chiquilladas por correo electrónico, paso. Es un testarudo

y celoso, por supuesto que tiene cámaras, después de lo que ha pasado es muy astuto de su parte. Me

pregunto si alguien más sabe de las cámaras, veo a mi alrededor y no son visibles. Pero seguramente me

está viendo en estos momentos, sonrío y preparo mi cámara.

Annie y Archie parece que se están llevando bien, Archie parece un adolescente, Annie tenía razón, está

nervioso ante su presencia, y no es que la sexy de Annie no tenga su encanto, no es de extrañarse que

rompa más de algunos corazones aquí.

Después de una larga tarde llena de modelos ardientes y hormonas revueltas, hemos terminado.

— ¡Listos! —grita un Archie, nervioso.

Annie me sonríe, lo está disfrutando, es tan cruel, le hago mueca y niego con la cabeza diciéndole: no

seas cruel con él .

— ¿Todo bien, Archie?

—Sí, Candy, tu amiga es una buena asistente.

— ¿Buena?

Se sonroja— ¿Esta soltera? — ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—No lo sé, pregúntaselo tú.

—Vamos, Candy, hace tiempos que no tengo una cita y mucho menos me sentía nervioso, pero ella, su

personalidad—diablos. Tiene el efecto de Annie

—Escuché mi nombre—dice Annie acercándose. Archie se sonroja.

—Sí, Archie me estaba diciendo que haces un buen trabajo, deberían de ir a celebrar para que se

conozcan mejor y puedan trabajar mejor—propongo. No puedo evitar no ayudarles un poco.

— ¿En serio? —dice Annie emocionada.

—Sí, bueno, si a tu novio no le importa. —dice Archie. Mierda, estoy disfrutando esto.

—Novio—se mofa—No hay ningún novio, y acepto, vamos.

— ¿Vienen? —pregunta Archie

—No lo creo, disfruten ustedes, nos vemos mañana, es el cumpleaños de Terry, así que algo se me

ocurrirá.

—Nos vemos entonces.

Annie sonríe y Archie se sonroja al ver que ella toma de su brazo, oh, Annie. Qué voy a hacer contigo y tu barra de ninfómana.

En el estudio sólo quedan los modelos y yo, termino de recoger mis cosas y siento una respiración

agitada en mi cuello y manos en mi cintura. ¡Calor!

—Eso no ayuda a mis hormonas—jadeo.

—Podemos hacer algo al respecto. —musita y lame el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me doy vuelta y lo veo, ahí está, mi mirada azul, me cielo en la luz y en la oscuridad.

—Hola—pego mi frente con la de él.

—Hola, pequeña. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Estupendo, mi jefe es el mejor de todos, tiene una manera de controlar demasiado divertida.

—El sarcasmo no te da, nena.

—Umm.

—Umm. Sé lo que tratas de hacer. —se cruza de brazos

Sigo guardando mis cosas y le doy la espalda. —No sé de qué hablas.

—Archie y Annie.

Carcajeo. —Yo no hice nada, los has visto, parecen adolescentes en plena pubertad.

—Lo sé, pero Archie tiene gustos extracurriculares.

—Cariño, No conoces a Annie.

—Si hay cámaras rotas y modelos golpeados no será mi culpa. —levanta sus manos.

—Eres un hipócrita, tú mismo querías golpear a uno de ellos sólo por invitarme a salir. — contraataco y

sonrío.

—Siempre un haz bajo la manga, señorita White.

—Siempre, señor Grandchester.

Le doy un beso casto. — ¿Nos Vamos?

—Te llevaré a casa, necesito aliviar esas hormonas.

¡Calor!

 **CHICAS AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY, GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS BUENOS DESEOS AFORTUNADAMENTE YA ESTOY MUCHO MEJOR. TRANQUILAS QUE TODAS ESAS DUDAS SE IRÁN ACLARANDO, QUE TENGAN UNA BONITA NOCHE Y UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA, BESOS**


	50. Capítulo 50

—Buenos días, hermosa—me besa en la frente.

—Buenos días— lo veo y está listo para irse, de traje negro y camisa azul, esta vez con corbata. Mierda,

cada día se ve más apetitoso y yo con el triple de hormonas revueltas.

— ¿Te vas?

—Sí, nena, tengo una reunión temprano.

Voy al baño, me doy una ducha rápido, lavo mis dientes y desnuda salgo, él todavía sigue poniéndose sus

zapatos. Desnuda me pongo enfrente de él, clava sus ojos en todo mi cuerpo desnudo y húmedo. Rodeo

mis manos en su cuello y le doy un beso apasionado, me toma de la cintura y acaricia mi espalda.

—Estás volviéndome loco, pequeña.

—Pensé que ya lo estabas—gimo.

Su mano recorre por toda mi espalda, lame mi cuello y regresa a mis labios. Me aprieta las caderas y

siento su respiración caliente en mi cuello, le doy un último beso, lengua con lengua, sé que esta sediento

de mí.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

— ¿Vas a dejarme así? —me sonrojo, puedo sentirlo, está ardiendo.

—Es para que pienses en mí. —beso su nariz y entro al vestidor.

Lo escucho gruñir. —Señorita White, me vengaré.

—Espero con ansias, cariño.

Pienso en el regalo perfecto para el dueño de mi mundo, y sé perfectamente que regalarle.

—Buenos días, Sra. Ponny.

—Buenos días, señorita White.

—Por favor, llámame Candy.

—Está bien, ya que insiste, no quiero hacerla enojar. ¿Qué quiere de desayuno, Candy?

—Tomaré leche, mi estómago no soportará un desayuno de verdad.

—Lo siento, las náuseas, son lo peor. — me compadece.

—Tienes que comer —me regaña Terry que viene de la habitación, rio para mis adentros, el pobre

estuvo bastante tiempo ahí —Sra. Ponny, desayunaré en el trabajo, ya llego un poco tarde—me ve con culpa.

Le sonrío y me da un beso en la frente.

—Come.

—Sí, señor. —hago saludo militar.

Se despide y se va.

—Sra. Ponny, hoy es el cumpleaños de Terry, me preguntaba si le gustaría ayudarme y por supuesto

está invitada durante la cena.

—Sería un placer. — me sonríe, sé que Terry nunca ha celebrado su cumpleaños, no de la forma

moderna. — ¿Qué tiene pensado?

—Una cena, algo familiar, mi familia por supuesto vendrá al igual que Alicia y Eli. Lo haremos en la

terraza, haré unas llamadas para que puedan ayudarla.

—Perfecto, cuente conmigo, estoy muy feliz del que señor haga este tipo de cosas.

—Dímelo a mí, es un gruñón.

Hago un par de llamadas, contrato el servicio para el banquete y que puedan ayudarle a la Sra. Ponny,

encargo todo lo que necesito para la decoración y por supuesto llamo a mi madre y mi hermano,

encantados estarán aquí dentro de cuatro horas, tengo el tiempo suficiente para ir en busca del regalo y la

mejor compañía de todas, mi pequeña y hermosa Eli.

— ¿Qué le regalaremos a papi?

—No lo sé, mami. ¿Qué crees que podría regalarle?

—Cariño, creo que cualquier cosa que quieras le encantará.

—Está bien. —sonríe.

Amo pasar tiempo con Eli, ahora que está en la escuela es difícil verla, hasta los fines de semana, pero

cuando nazcan los gemelos la tendré conmigo más tiempo. No puedo esperar a que llegue ese día

Recorremos el centro comercial, siendo escoltadas por un Leo más amigable. Sé a qué tienda debo de ir,

el regalo perfecto estará listo en menos de una hora. La sorpresa de Eli también le encantará.

Momentos como estos me hacen sentir que he venido a salvar la vida de Terry como él la mía. Quiero

que todo salga perfecto este día, será el primer cumpleaños que pase realmente en familia, ahora que Eli

se ha recuperado, la espera de los gemelos y mi familia, será un momento especial para él y para mí.

Pienso en mi prometido y quiero saber de él.

Fecha: 28 de Enero de 2014 11.22

De: Candy White.

Para: El cumpleañero gruñón más hermoso

Asunto: Todo listo Señor cumpleañero:

He pasado una mañana agradable con nuestra pequeña hija, te manda saludes.

¿Cómo va la reunión? Muero por verte, esta noche.

Te amo.

Candy R. White Tu prometida, Ansiosa.

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 28 de Enero de 2014 11.23

Para: Candy White

Asunto: Ansioso por verte

Les mando un beso a mis dos bellas mujeres.

Estoy en ello aún.

¿Has comido?

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

Joder, no se le escapa nada.

De: Candy White

Fecha: 28 de Enero de 2014 11.24

Para: Terrence Grandchester

Asunto: ¿No se te escapa nada?

Ahora mismo comeré, señor.

Odio mis nauseas, entiéndeme un poco.

Señor controlador.

Candy R. White

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 28 de Enero de 2014 11.26

Para: Candy White

Asunto: No olvido lo que me importa

Espero que sea verdad, puedo ver que tocas tu nariz.

Odio también tus nauseas, pero tienes que comer, nena.

Gruñón no, controlador sí. Ya lo has entendido.

Te amo.

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

Regreso al Advertising en compañía de Eli para cubrir las últimas tomas y regresar al Hall, para los

preparativos de la cena de esta noche. Observo que Archie y Annie están demasiado coquetos esta tarde,

Dios santo apenas en su primera semana de trabajar juntos, espero que no hayan consumado su boda

laboral.

— ¡Eli! —chilla Annie, la abraza y la besa en la mejilla. Desde el incidente del restaurante Annie se

encargó de que ni Eli ni Samantha me vieran en ese estado.

—Listos, chicos, una toma más y eso será todo. —informo, el rubio Maxer me sigue viendo con recelo

pero lo ignoro.

Una hora más tarde Terry llega al estudio y sorprende a Eli, la levanta en sus brazos y la besa en toda

su carita. Es una hermosa escena y aprovecho en tomar una fotografía de ello. Momento perfecto

capturado.

—Fuimos de compras con mami—dice Eli.

— ¿Y qué compraron?

—Es una sorpresa, mami dice que eres un gruñón por preguntar todo. —rio a carcajadas, es la primera

vez que imita mi palabra.

Terry me ve y niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

Voy al vestuario a buscar a Andy, pero no está, al girar choco con un pecho fuerte, huele a cielo.

— ¿Así que soy un gruñón? —su mirada azul es embriagadora.

—Lo eres—Me toma con sus manos y estrella sus labios con los míos, me besa los pechos encima de la

ropa haciéndome soltar un gemido en su cuello.

—Terry… no me hagas esto—jadeo. ¡Calor! Mierda se está vengando.

—Tú lo hiciste esta mañana, sabes lo mucho que luché antes de salir de la habitación y que la Sra. Ponny

no viera el regalo que dejaste en mí.

Wow.

Me besa y escucho que alguien aclara su garganta.

—Señor Grandchester, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí. —dice Andy, sonrojado, seguramente es primera vez

que ve a su jefe tan feliz.

—Andy—asiente.

—Los dejaré un momento a solas. —dice y se va.

Terry gira de nuevo a mí, me abraza con ternura y besa mis labios.

—Le daré de qué hablar por un momento.

—Seguramente todos quieren ver a su jefe así de… alegre. —me burlo.

—Te amo, pequeña.

—También Te amo.

Nos quedamos por un momento abrazados, mierda tenerlo así hace que mis hormonas me jodan el

momento, se me llenan de lágrimas los ojos, al sentirlo tan cerca, hoy en este día tan especial para él,

para todos nosotros, un año más de vida y estoy aquí para celebrarlo con él. Lo amo demasiado, lo amo

más de lo que podía imaginar.

Limpia mis lágrimas con los pulgares.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy feliz—lo abrazo más fuerte y huelo su pecho.

— ¿Otra vez oliéndome, señorita White?

—Cállate y abrázame—lo reprendo.

Se ríe y me abraza más fuerte. Después de mi momento melancólico, salimos, Eli está posando para

Annie y juegan con mi cámara. Terry se ríe y se despide.

—Debo regresar, nena, te veo luego.

—Está bien. Te amo

—También te amo.

Regreso con Eli y ya el servicio está terminando los preparativos en la terraza, da una vista hermosa al

condado de los Ángeles, está decorado a la vieja Hollywood de blanco y negro y luces tenues para

iluminar el lugar, el banquete está listo, comida italiana por supuesto y vino blanco.

Empiezo a prepararme, un vestido negro, con espalda descubierta, cabello suelto al aire libre y zapatos

de tacón rojo. Maquillaje ligero y labios carmesí.

Mi madre, George y Albert son los primeros en llegar en compañía de María y la pequeña Samantha. Annie

llega minutos después acompañada de… Archie. Por qué no me sorprendo.

Regreso a la habitación para revisar el móvil y Annie me acompaña.

—Dios, el embarazo te hace ver excitante, Candy—me sonrojo por el comentario de Annie. —Va a querer

terminar esta cena rápido para su regalo… de cumpleaños.

—Muy pronto no me veré así. —Me quejo—Es suerte de que mi barriga esté creciendo en modo lento.

—Embarazada, también te verás hermosa, no seas aburrida.

— ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Archie? —se atraganta con la copa de vino.

—Somos, amigos, mi jefe… ya sabes.

—No, no lo sé, espero que puedan trabajar bien, lo que hagan después de ello, es asunto de ustedes.

—Candy, tú crees que él y yo…—su mirada es triste—No lo sé, él es tierno, diferente conmigo.

—Annie Britter, ¿Te gusta Archie?

—Sí.

—Mierda. Eso sí que me sorprende.

—Lo sé, es pronto, pero cuando salimos fue tan lindo, no quiso ir de inmediato a la cama, me sorprendió.

—Sólo espero que sepan lo que hacen, no quisiera que salieras lastimada ahora que quieres sentar

cabeza.

—No pasará, lo vamos a llevar con calma.

Archie es un hombre atractivo, pero cuando Terry se refirió a gustos extracurriculares, no tengo idea a

lo qué se refirió, pero espero que no juegue con mi amiga, tendré que cortarle las bolas y hacérselas

tragar mientras duerme.

—Esto es hermoso, nena, gracias.

—Lo que sea por ti—beso la comisura de sus labios.

Todo ha salido de maravilla, mi familia, la pequeña familia que hemos formado hasta el momento con

Terry, nuestros amigos más cercanos, no puede ser más perfecto.

—Tu regalo, papi—Eli le entrega una pequeña caja negra con un listón azul. Suelta el listón y abre la

caja, su sonrisa es de un millón, la fotografía de los tres juntos. Nuestra pequeña familia, y abajo del

marco plateado tiene un gravado:

MAMÁ YPAPÁ .

Mierda, quiero llorar.

—Es precioso, Eli, ven y dame un abrazo. —la abraza y sé que le ha tocado el corazón también. Es

maravilloso.

—Ahora es mi turno—le entrego una pequeña caja plateada. La abre y ve un hermoso Rolex plateado en

él. —dale la vuelta—susurro.

Ve que el Rolex está gravado también con un mensaje, con nuestra respuesta favorita

Me quedaré contigo

Me ve, su mirada de cielo en esta noche llena de estrellas, lo ama.

—Me quedaré contigo. Eres lo mejor, nena. Te amo tanto. —me da un beso casto y un duradero abrazo.

Oh, Terry, siento tanto miedo de perderte… estás aquí conmigo.

—No me hagas llorar delante de todos. —le advierto.

La cena está servida y mientras disfruto la compañía de todos, admiro la sonrisa constante de un Terry

Grandchester nuevo.

¿Lo he logrado?

¿Ha dejado su pasado atrás?

¿Estaremos bien ahora?

Sonrío e intento no preocuparlo con mis miedos, pienso que quizás es por el embarazo y estoy

melancólica por todo lo que ha pasado, quiero pensar que es eso, y que todo, absolutamente todo saldrá

bien.

— ¿Soñando despierta, nena?

—No, estoy viviendo el sueño. —me sonríe. Joder, esa mirada, doy mi vida porque esa mirada no se

borre nunca de su rostro.

—Gracias, por todo esto. Ha hecho un buen trabajo, señorita White.

—Gracias, señor Grandchester.

—Ya regreso. —me dirijo al baño, no puedo más, necesito alejarme de todo por un momento y calmar

mis miedos.

Me veo al espejo, estoy hermosa y radiante como dijo Annie, pero por dentro muero del miedo, toco mi

vientre y sonrío, mis lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos.

¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Tengo que estar feliz, y me siento feliz, pero entonces ¿Por qué me duele?

¿Por qué siento tanto miedo?

Sollozo en el baño, y me veo al espejo.

—Todo va a salir bien, Candy—me digo a mi misma. —Esta es tu familia.

Me limpio la cara, retoco mi maquillaje y abro la puerta. Mierda.

—Eres terrible mintiendo, pequeña—Terry está en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto nerviosa.

—Tu nariz te delató y ahora tus ojos te delatan, nena. ¿Por qué lloras? — su voz es suave, pero sé que

está enfadado, no le gusta que le oculte cosas.

—No estaba…—niego con la cabeza.

—Responde. —me ordena.

—No lo sé, tengo miedo… miedo de perderte, de perder todo esto que hemos logrado hasta ahora.

Se acerca y me toma de las manos, me lleva hacia la cama y se pone de rodillas ante mí. Mis ojos están a

punto de llorar y él atrapa la primera lágrima con su pulgar.

—Mírame— me toma de la barbilla para que lo vea y lo hago—Tócame—me agarra las manos y las

pone en su pecho. —No me iré a ningún lugar, nena.

—Lo siento, deben de ser las hormonas. — me quejo.

—No culpes a tus hormonas, no van a estar ahí por mucho tiempo. No tienes que tener miedo de nada ni

de nadie, yo estoy aquí, para ti, para nuestros bebés, nuestra familia. Confía en mí, vamos a estar bien, te

lo prometo.

Me suelto a chillar, joder me duele el pecho, sollozo en su pecho, lo aprieto con fuerza y lloro más fuerte.

Dios, he estado aguantando esto por mucho tiempo, este miedo de no decírselo, de no preocuparlo y él es

el único que puede hacer que ese miedo se vaya.

—No llores, por favor—me acaricia la espalda—me duele cuando lloras, nena, y esta vez no he hecho

nada—bromea y me rio—Te amo, Candy Rose White, entiéndelo de una vez por favor. Te amo, eres mi

vida, eres mi todo, mi corazón, mis ganas de vivir, quiero que seas feliz.

—Soy feliz, soy tan feliz contigo que me asusta.

—No tengas miedo de ser feliz, vívelo.

El llanto desaparece y lo veo a los ojos, me sonríe y besa mi nariz.

—Te ves hermosa cuando lloras, pero preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—Lo siento, no quiero arruinar tu fiesta.

—No has arruinado nada, todo sigue siendo perfecto si estás conmigo. Si estás triste o alegre, incluso

enojada, todo momento contigo es perfecto.

Oh.

—Sus palabras no ayudan, señor Grandchester, me hará llorar por ser tan tierno.

—Te amo, di que me amas. —ordena.

—Te amo.

Afortunada o no, jamás soñé con ésta vida y la amo, con todas sus partes oscuras, sus momentos difíciles,

amo cada momento junto con él, cada prueba me ha hecho amarlo y entenderlo mejor, de la misma manera

que él me ha salvado la vida, he salvado también la suya.

Mi padre dijo que perdiera el mejor, hemos perdido los dos, pero hemos ganado más de que lo hemos

perdido. Me hubiese gustado que lo conociera, me recuerda a él, terco y autoritario.

Los tres hombres que más amo en la vida, uno está en el cielo y dos de ellos siguen conmigo, Albert mi

luchador de sueños y Terry mi cielo. No importa si el día es lluvioso, si el sol no sale y que las noches

sean oscuras, él es mi cielo, y en sus brazos es donde quiero vivir por el resto de mi vida.

—Te ves tan hermosa, hija—Dice mi madre.

—Cuidas bien de mi hija, no me equivoqué contigo—le dice a Terry y éste sonríe. —Lo que sea que

hagas, por favor, sigue haciéndolo, has hecho de mi hija lo que siempre he querido, feliz y llena de vida y

ahora… oh, ahora seré abuela—llora.

—Madre, no llores, me harás llorar. —la abrazo.

—Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos.

Mi madre, qué haría yo sin ella, es mi mejor amiga, siempre sabe la respuesta correcta, Dios la bendiga

por eso.

—Hermanita, ansío por conocer a los gemelos, espero que cuando crezcan sean mejor que tú en el surf.

—Ya veremos. —refunfuña Terry, si conmigo se salvó que le diera un ataque al corazón antes de los

treinta, con dos gemelos no se salvará.

—Albert, te prometo que cuando crezcan serán en todo mejor que yo.

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento? —pide a Terry.

—Seguro, sólo por un momento, recuerda que es mi cumpleaños. —Dios, el hombre sabe cómo intimidar

hasta a mi hermano.

Buscamos privacidad para hablar, seguramente me echara el sermón de hermano mayor, se ha tardado un

poco.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, de repente su sonrisa se ha borrado por una muy seria.

—Estoy bien, Albert, No hay de qué preocuparse.

—Eres mi hermana menor, siempre me preocuparé por ti, aunque estés con el señor poderoso, sigues

siendo mi hermana.

—Siempre lo seré, y siempre cuidarás de mí, amo que lo hagas.

—Quiero que me prometas algo—pide y sostiene mis manos—Quiero que me prometas que siempre

buscarás la felicidad, te he visto crecer y la nueva Candy, no la había conocido nunca, y me gusta, no la

jodida Candy de antes que partía la cara de todos.

—Te lo prometo, si tú me prometes algo. —Asiente—Entrégame el día de mi boda. — sus ojos se

iluminan y se llenan de lágrimas. Mierda voy a llorar de nuevo.

—Destrozarías mi corazón si no me lo hubieses pedido.

—Eres un maldito llorón, me has hecho llorar—lo abrazo y Terry nos ve, ambos hermanos rudos, o ex

rudos, llorando abrazados.


	51. Capítulo 51

—Fue una noche perfecta—musita Terry en mi cuello, acostados, en la oscuridad, después de hacer el

amor.

—Tú eres perfecto.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo, sin que te asustes?

—Umm. Todo de ti asusta. —bromeo.

Se incorpora y queda de rodillas a mi lado, desnuda mi cuerpo de la sábana y me llena de besos desde el

cuello hasta el vientre, se detiene, lo acaricia y lo vuelve a besar.

—Hola—le habla a mi vientre—No sé si son niños o niñas, pero los voy a amar por igual a los dos,

prometo que siempre estaré ahí, prometo protegerlos con mi vida a ustedes y a su madre; les enseñaré a

caminar, les ayudaré a hablar y que su primera palabra sea : Mamá , porque su madre es lo mejor que me

ha pasado en la vida, les enseñaré a montar en bicicleta, los llevaré el primer día a la escuela, a una de

verdad, los apoyaré en lo que quieran hacer, menos el surf, nada de deportes peligrosos, intentaré no

meterme en sus asuntos amorosos por miedo a que les rompan el corazón, prometo estar aquí con todos

ustedes cada navidad, no llegar tarde del trabajo para poder darles un beso de buenas noches, prometo

estar ahí en primera fila en sus juegos de escuela, en su graduación, comprarles su primer auto, prometo

estar ahí en su boda, si son niñas, entregarlas a un hombre que se merezca su corazón como yo me gané el

de su madre, confío en que tomarán buenas decisiones y prometo estar ahí para ayudarlos cuando cometan

errores, jamás los abandonaré en los momentos difíciles, prometo todo eso, pero les juro ser un buen

padre y cuidar de su madre cuando se hayan marchado a construir su propia familia.

Veo rodar una lágrima por su mejilla y llega a mi vientre, atrapo su cara con mis manos y lo traigo hacia

mí, lo abrazo, su pecho caliente y perfecto encima del mío, lo abrazo y lloro junto con él.

—Eres el mejor padre del mundo. Te amo tanto, Terry. Estoy orgullosa de ti, estamos orgullosos de ti.

—A ti también te prometo todo eso, pequeña, prometo estar aquí siempre, jamás te haré daño, siempre te

voy a proteger, con mi vida si es necesario.

—Sé que lo harás, pero no lo digas, nada malo va a pasar, vamos a ser felices, los cinco, seremos una

familia ahora.

Y así será, una familia de cinco.

 _Él, Los bebés, Eli y yo._

—Todo marcha bien, Candy.

— ¿Podemos saber el sexo?

—Los bebés no se dejan ver todavía es una lástima, son tímidos, me pregunto a quién saldrían. —bromea

la Dra. Sheribel.

—Seguramente a su madre—protesta Terry.

—Te veré en la próxima cita, solamente tienes que tratar de comer mejor, tu peso es bajo y necesitas

fuerzas para traer esas hermosuras al mundo.

—Ya la has escuchado—Me regaña Terry.

Salimos de la clínica y tengo una sensación de que alguien nos sigue, Terry anda armado, Leo nos

sigue en el auto de atrás. Pero siento una ansiedad desde que me desperté hoy. Pensé que sería por la cita

con la doctora, pero me sigo sintiendo igual.

Mi teléfono suena, número desconocido.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunta Terry.

—Es desconocido, prefiero no contestar.

Vibra y es un mensaje:

 **«BONITA FAMILIA, LÁSTIMA QUE PRONTO SERÁN MENOS»**

Se me paraliza el corazón y dejo caer el celular en el suelo.

— ¡Nena! ¿Qué pasa?

No puedo hablar, mierda. Estoy asustada.

— ¡Para el auto! —logro gritar.

Terry baja la velocidad y se estaciona en la acera de un local.

—Mírame, pequeña, mírame.

Lástima que pronto serán menos…

Es en lo único que puedo pensar, no otra vez, quiero que todo acabe, sea quién sea, quiero que deje de

asustarnos y nos deje en paz.

—Mírame, por favor, respira y mírame. —ordena Terry desesperado.

Toma mi teléfono del suelo y ve el mensaje.

— ¡Mierda! — saca su teléfono y llama:

—Leo…todo bien…revisa la zona. —corta y hace otra llamada: —Galvin… acaban de mandar un

mensaje al celular de Candy… rastrea de dónde viene… sí… mándalos a revisar el Hall… sí… nos vemos

ahí.

Corta.

—Nena, mírame, no pasa nada.

Lo veo. —Dijo que…

—Calla, no pasa nada, respira—besa mi mano.

Veo que prepara su arma. Mierda.

—No, nena, no te preocupes, es por seguridad.

Acelera el auto y vuelve a llamar:

—Todo bien… voy para allá… mándame un correo con los datos. —corta de nuevo.

Respiro hondo, cierro los ojos, debe ser una mala broma, no puedo ponerme así con un maldito mensaje,

pero lo sentí tan real como si estuviese escuchando esas palabras de una voz siniestra.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—A casa, el Hall está limpio, necesitas descansar.

— ¿Sabes quién pudo haber sido?

—Nena, no te preocupes por eso, vamos a estar bien.

—No quiero descansar—protesto. —Quiero que estés conmigo.

—Nena, por favor has lo que se te dice, no me iré.

Llegamos al Hall, Leo y otros dos hombres están armados en el ascensor.

—Señor, Grandchester, señorita White. —saluda, debe ser Galvin.

— ¿Qué tienes? —pregunta Terry.

—Señor, el mensaje provenía en la misma ubicación donde estaban ustedes, a dos calles máximo.

Mierda.

—Bien, sigue revisando, manda al resto que rodee el área, también la zona donde esta Eli, la madre de

Candy y su hermano. No quiero correr ningún riesgo.

—Me estás asustando. —murmuro.

—Es sólo para prevenir. —me tranquiliza.

—Preferiría que Eli estuviera aquí con nosotros—Le aconsejo. Me sentiría más segura.

—Es buena idea, hablaré con Alicia

—Señor Grandchester la cena estará lista en un momento. — informa la Sra. Ponny.

—Gracias, prepárale algo a Candy, está un poco asustada.

Poco es nada. Estoy aterrada.

—Desea un té, señorita Candy.

—Sí, por favor.

—Preparé algo para que coma.

Sí, tengo que comer, necesito fuerzas para situaciones como éstas.

Termino mi comida y la taza de té, Terry está en su despacho con Leo, no quiero interrumpir, me voy

a la cama, estoy muy cansada. Reviso la cámara personal, la que llevo siempre conmigo, y veo las fotos

del cumpleaños de Terry, todos luciendo felices, más Terry, la sonrisa del millón y reservada para

mí.

Quiero revivir estos momentos, los pocos en los que hemos tenido paz y nadie ha intentado lastimarnos,

pero es imposible; suelto un sollozo, tengo ganas de llorar, abrazo la cámara y cierro mis ojos.

Siento unos brazos fuertes, detrás de mí, me está abrazando, su respiración es agitada y caliente en mi

cuello.

—Terry, ¿Está todo bien? —murmuro.

No responde, me sigue abrazando y tocando.

—Respóndeme, cariño.

Siento un aroma extraño, ¿Cigarro? Terry no fuma, deja de tocarme y siento un escalofrió, enciendo la

lámpara de mano y la ventana está abierta.

— ¡TERRY! —grito.

Mierda, alguien me estaba tocando y no era él.

— ¿¡Qué pasa!? — está armado y Leo viene detrás de él.

—Alguien estaba aquí, en la cama.

—Mírame, ¿Te hizo daño?

—No… me tocó, pensé que eras tú.

— ¿¡Tocarte!? ¡Mierda! —gruñe.

—Señor, Galvin y los muchachos vieron salir un BMW a toda velocidad, lo están siguiendo. —informa

Leo.

—Nos iremos de aquí, llama al Encore. —le ordena a Leo.

—Enseguida, señor.

Me siento en la orilla de la cama, joder, alguien me tocó, estaba detrás de mí, puedo sentir su aroma a

cigarro todavía, corro hasta el baño y vomito. Terry corre detrás de mí y sostiene mi cabello. Empiezo

a llorar, mierda, un hombre estaba tocándome.

—Vamos, duchémonos. —dice abrazándome.

Me desnuda y a continuación se desnuda él. Me ayuda a entrar a la ducha y me lava con jabón todo mi

cuerpo, me abraza y me besa, acaricia mi espalda y mi vientre.

—Lo siento, nena.

—No es tu culpa. —lo conforto.

Lo necesito a morir, necesito estar en sus brazos. Alguien más estaba aquí y me tocó, pude sentir su

aliento en mi cuello por unos segundos. Estoy aterrada y necesito el calor de mi cielo.

—Terry —sostengo su cara y lo abrazo fuerte. —Hazme el amor.

La habitación del Encore es cómoda, pero me siento extraña, Eli está durmiendo conmigo y Terry está

con su laptop en la esquina de la habitación.

—Ven a la cama. —murmuro.

Me sonríe y deja su laptop a un lado, se mete a la cama con nosotras y me abraza. —Con mi vida,

recuérdalo nena.

Cómo olvidarlo, no imagino poniendo su vida en peligro para protegernos, no vamos a llegar hasta ahí,

nada nos va a pasar, sólo quieren asustarnos.

—Buenos días, mami.

—Buenos días, princesa. —me da un beso.

Abro lo ojos, había olvidado que estábamos en la suite del Encore, todo aquí es lujoso y hermoso, pero

no es nuestro hogar, quiero ir a casa, quiero que la pesadilla termine.

Busco a Terry, parece que la Sra. Ponny también está aquí, huele delicioso y estoy famélica. Busco a

Terry y está hablando por su celular, no hay señal de Leo.

—Me parece perfecto… de acuerdo… Hasta luego, Anthony. —corta la llamada y me sonríe.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunto. Luce cansado.

—Ahora que te veo, sí.

Me abraza y besa mi vientre. —Los amo—murmura.

— ¿Cuándo podemos regresar a casa?

—Esta misma tarde, han cambiado los códigos de seguridad y hay francotiradores rodeando el área, no

quiero que nadie vuelva a entrar por la ventana y toque a mi prometida.

— ¿Francotiradores? No es exagerado.

—Cuando se trata de ti, nada es exagerado.

— ¿Iremos a trabajar? —hago puchero.

—Iremos, solamente para que te distraigas de todo esto.

Eli está más que feliz de acompañarme de nuevo a trabajar, Terry ha solicitado permiso a la escuela,

no quiere exponerla a que esté sola por muchas horas ni yo tampoco.

— ¿Todo está bien? —pregunta Annie, parece un sueño tenerla todos los días conmigo en el trabajo

—Todo bien.

Empezando una nueva campaña de perfumería, para la marca Lewis . Mujeres y hombres vistiendo trajes

elegantes, las modelos con vestido ceñido color rojo, sexy y clásico, los hombres de traje negro y cabello

alborotado. Y para mi sorpresa un rubio muy elegante se acerca a saludarme.

—Mathew—estrecho la mano con la suya.

—Señorita White, o debería llamarte Señora Grandchester.

¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Cómo quieras llamarme, Maxer.

—Es una lástima—murmura—hubiera sido lindo invitarte una copa.

—Deberías de dejar de hacer eso. —Estoy molesta.

—Vamos, Candy, todo el mundo conoce al señor Grandchester; las mujeres van y vienen.

Hijo de puta.

—Si quieres conservar tu trabajo, es mejor que no hagas ese tipo de comentarios, Maxer.

Se ríe en burla y entra a escena, no aparta sus ojos lujuriosos de mí. Es una mierda todo esto, cuándo van

a aprender los hombres que no deben de ser unos idiotas cuando le hablan una mujer, que no soy un

pedazo de carne para ellos, malditos cuervos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Archie.

—Nada, no te preocupes.

Es extraño que Terry no me haya llamado, seguro vio cuando Maxer se me acercó de nuevo. Es mejor

que no haya visto, no quiero que esté preocupado ahora por un modelo sin cerebro.

Termino la sesión y el rubio sin cerebro se acera avergonzado.

—Candy, lo siento mucho, no quise ponerte incómoda. Parece que estás muy enamorada de él. —dice

Maxer, no voy a caer en su disculpa falsa.

—Déjalo estar, Maxer.

Se acerca, demasiado para mi gusto, Archie está de espaldas con Annie y estoy en un área donde pocos

nos pueden ver, mierda.

—Aléjate Maxer, no hagas una escena.

—Si no gritas, no la haré.

¿Ah?

Estoy cansada de esta mierda, mi auto reflejo y frustración de embarazada hace que la palma de mi mano

golpee con todas mis fuerzas su mejilla, haciéndolo retroceder y llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Joder! Candy, ¿Qué pasa? —Grita Annie.

—Parece que me he cansado de tipos como él.

—Mierda, Maxer ¿Qué has hecho? —le gruñe Archie.

—Me gustan así, no me importa que esté comprometida con el jefe. —refunfuña Maxer, no tiene límites.

—Eres un idiota, Maxer ¡fuera de aquí! —le grita Archie a punto de golpearlo.

Terry entra y detrás de él viene Leo. Terry se acerca con los puños cerrados y mandíbula apretada,

mierda lo va a matar.

—Terry, déjalo—Pongo la mano en su pecho— sólo sácalo de aquí, Leo por favor.

—Hora de irse, niño bonito. —Le advierte, Leo.

Maxer avergonzado, avanza un paso y Leo lo golpea en el estómago y ríe en burla.

—Lo siento, señorita, vi lo que estaba pasando, no puedo dejarlo pasar.

Lo toma del cuello y lo saca del estudio, todos alrededor nos ven desconcertados de lo que acaba de

pasar.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Terry, demonios, está furioso, cosas como éstas son las que menos

necesita en estos momentos.

—Estoy bien, me defendí esta vez.

—Esa es mi chica. —me abraza.

—Por favor, no me encierres, sé que estás cansado de estas situaciones, pero realmente necesito trabajar.

—Nena, no te voy a encerrar, pero me voy a quedar calvo.

—Leo, sabe cuidarme también. —me rio.

—Él sabe que tiene actuar por mí. —dice muy orgulloso.

—Umm.

Las cosas se han calmado un poco, no he vuelto a recibir ningún mensaje extraño o alguien ha intentado

asesinarme. Después del incidente con Maxer no volvimos a escuchar de él, parece que no es la primera

vez que tiene problemas en el área laboral por su ingenio de conquista fuera de lo normal.

La pequeña Eli ha regresado a la escuela, y mis bebés aún no se dejan ver, son tercos como su madre o

gruñones como su padre, estoy feliz de que todo marche bien, mi madre me ha llamado hoy, está muy

emocionada porque la boda está más cerca que nunca, mi vientre está empezando a crecer, gracias a

Dios, estoy empezando a entrar en pánico preocupada por el vestido de novia, pero Diana ha hecho un

gran trabajo, mi vestido de novia es hermoso y elegante, nadie pensará que debajo de él llevo dos hermosas chispitas.

He estado trabajando en mis votos, y he visto un Terry frustrado por ello, sé que si resume en dos

palabras lo que siente por mí, será más que perfecto, únicamente lo quiero a él conmigo ese día, no lo

quiero compartir con 200 personas, sí, 200, tuvimos que resumir la lista lo más pequeña posible. La

seguridad ese día será extrema, las personas ingresarán con su huella dactilar, un sistema nuevo que

Galvin ha implementado por si cualquier intruso quiera entrar a la boda.

Estoy muy feliz, no puedo esperar a convertirme en la señora Grandchester, mi italiano hermoso, lo amo

demasiado y no puedo esperar a ser suya legalmente.


	52. Capítulo 52

—Estoy pensando en la despedida de soltera, tiene que ser perfecto—dice Annie, cuando Annie piensa en

celebración, las locuras de las vegas se quedan cortas.

—Ni lo intentes, quieres matar de un infarto a Terry antes de la boda.

—Haremos algo pequeño, estás embarazada, más aburrido no puede ser. —se mofa.

— ¿Qué tienes pensando?

—Sorpresa, saldremos mañana por la tarde, supongo que Terry aprovechará a conquistar esa noche.

— ¡Oye! —la fulmino con la mirada.

Imagino a mi prometido en un bar, stripper, no, no, de eso nada señor Grandchester, sobre mi cadáver.

Tranquilízate, Candy, el hombre se está casando contigo, dale un respiro.

—Lista para irnos, pequeña.

Terry explota mi burbuja de celos en ese momento.

—Lista.

El día de mi boda es en dos días, estoy nerviosa.

¡Me voy a casar!

Mierda, tranquilízate, por tantas cosas que han pasado no me había puesto a pensar en mi vida de casada,

Terry y los bebés, en nuestra nueva casa, me pregunto cómo ira la decoración, Terry dijo que era

una sorpresa, amo y odio sus sorpresas.

— ¿Soñando despierta, señora Grandchester?

—Todavía no lo soy.

—Ya casi, nena. —besa mis manos.

— ¿Qué harás en tu despedida de soltero? —levanto las cejas. Mierda mis celos acabarán conmigo.

—Estaremos en el club, algunos socios y Archie—responde tranquilo.

—Umm.

— ¿Tú qué harás? — ¡ja!

—Annie se encargará de ello, supongo que alguna discoteca, stripper exclusivo para mujeres, ya sabes, lo

normal.

—Estoy empezando a tomarte la palabra de encerrarte—propone, está celoso. —Nada de stripper, nada

de discotecas, llevas a mis bebés ahí dentro.

—Nuestros bebés.

—Sí, eso, así que de eso nada, señorita. Soy capaz de fugarme contigo a las vegas y casarnos en una

capilla con un imitador de Elvis.

Rio a carcajadas.

— ¿Te parece gracioso? —dice serio.

—Sí, es gracioso, suena bien, pero ya está todo pagado, no podemos fugarnos.

—Oh, nena, me sigues sorprendiendo.

—Entonces, ¿nada de strippers? —sonrío en complicidad. Intento hacer un trato aquí, confío plenamente

en mi futuro esposo.

—Te lo prometo, recuerda que sabré dónde estás.

—Eres tan romántico.

—Nena, el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo.

—Mierda. Annie si Terry se entera, te matará y después a mí.

—Relájate, está reservado para nosotras, no habrán strippers.

El lugar es inmenso, parece erótico todo alrededor, música clásica y el aroma es contagioso, huele a

rosas y todas las chicas del Advertising están aquí, Alicia también, mi madre y mi cuñada, Maria Dios,

mi madre parece quinceañera, me pregunto si Albert sabe que su esposa está usando una minifalda.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Relájate, bailaremos un poco y después comenzaran los juegos

— ¿Juegos?

—Tranquila, estás embarazada, te gustará.

La música empieza a sonar más fuerte, esta vez, On the floor suena y es contagioso el ritmo.

—Vamos a bailar—dice mi madre.

Empezamos a bailar, el diminuto vestido que estoy usando, blanco, absolutamente sexy hace que me

sienta desnuda bailando esta canción.

Termina la primera canción y sigue Euphoria.

—No te agites mucho, los juegos serán lo mejor—dice Annie, no tengo idea de qué se tratan esos juegos,

he escuchado que los juegos en las despedidas de soltera no son nada… normales.

La canción termina y Annie se acerca, me pone una venda en los ojos y la música al fondo es suave.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto inquieta

—Tranquila, es un juego, no pasará nada malo. Te vamos a llevar a una habitación, sólo escucharás

música y adivinarás unas voces, todas haremos lo mismo, la primera en adivinar se quitará las vendas y

lo demás… bueno lo que tú quieras hacer.

¿Ah?

Llego a una habitación, no puedo ver nada, ni escuchar la música, estoy demasiado lejos del salón

principal, estoy nerviosa y emocionada a la vez. Estoy sentada en un gran sillón, es suave y hace un poco

de frío, aclaro mi garganta. Mierda no escucho nada.

Per te, empieza a sonar en el fondo, una hermosa melodía italiana. Extraño a mi italiano en estos

momentos.

— ¿Hola?

No responde nadie. Escucho pasos en la habitación, alguien me acerca algo para que lo huela, es una

rosa.

—Hola—No puedo distinguir la voz, suena distorsionada por algo.

—Te advierto que mi prometido siempre anda armado, así que no juegues sucio. — advierto nerviosa.

Sigue sin decir nada, empieza a darme de comer, ¿Chocolate?

Muero de hambre, pero estoy nerviosa, un extraño está dándome de comer.

La primera canción termina y hay un silencio.

—Háblame—ordeno.

La prima volta, preciosa canción, la conozco y es una de mis favoritas, Annie está haciendo un gran

trabajo, me pregunto que estará haciendo Terry en estos momentos. Espero que no esté haciendo lo

mismo que yo.

La rosa acaricia mi rostro, pasa por mis pechos y termina en mis manos, sus manos están frías, intento

quitarme las vendas de la cara pero él gruñe en negación.

—Háblame o me iré—ordeno.

Toca mis manos, las levanta y las lleva a su pecho, joder.

Es un pecho fuerte, musculoso y grande, mis manos están heladas y tiemblo nerviosa.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Terry va a matarme, quito mis manos y él las vuelve a poner. Sigo tocando por donde me indica, no sé

cómo lo hago, pero lo hago, me hace sentir cómoda por una parte, pero tengo miedo de estar haciendo algo incorrecto, no puedo ver quién es, al menos no ha intentado besarme ni desnudarme.

Me levanta y estoy de pie, puedo sentir su respiración, su aroma es delicioso, sigue tocándome con sus

grandes manos, las lleva por todo su pecho, hasta… abajo. Las quito nerviosa. Joder quiere que lo

toque… ahí .

—No voy a seguir, quiero irme. —le ordeno furiosa. Mi voz tiembla, mierda Terry va a matarme.

— ¿Por qué? — ahora habla.

—Respeto a mi prometido, no es correcto, quieres que te toque y ni siquiera sé quién eres.

Acaricia mis mejillas, siento que se acerca a mí, demasiado cerca, toco su pecho para apartarlo, pero me

toma desprevenida y me da un beso en los labios. ¡Mierda!

Me está besando, me tiene rodeada de sus fuertes manos, su aroma es embriagador, conozco ese aroma.

— ¿Terry? —murmuro en su boca.

Me besa, me toca y yo hago lo mismo, es él , mierda es mi prometido. Me quita la venda y lo veo, su

mirada azul es lujuriosa, me sonríe en picardía y continúa besándome.

—Voy a matarte. —lo amenazo sonriendo.

—Tú eres mía. — me besa de nuevo, esta vez de manera salvaje, me sube el vestido hasta la cintura y se

baja los pantalones.

¡Calor!...

—Vaya despedida de soltera—Yacemos en el mueble.

—Tenía que hacerte mía, antes de que te conviertas en la señora Grandchester. Es la mejor despedida de

ambos.

—Buen punto, señor Grandchester, me has asustado, en lo único que podía pensar era cuán furioso te pondrías

al decirte que un extraño estaba seduciéndome.

—Nena, me has sorprendido demasiado, me has puesto en mi lugar sin saber que era yo.

—Te amo, prometido.

—También te amo, mi prometida.

— ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? —Estoy impresionada, Annie está con Archie, mi madre, oh, mi madre

con George.

—Es una despedida, nena. Ninguno de nosotros queríamos que se fugaran a un club de strippers

— ¡A bailar! —chilla Annie

La música empieza a sonar y Terry me toma de las manos y me lleva a la pista.

¿Sabe bailar? Mi italiano mueve las caderas al son de stereo Love de Edward Maya, la canción más

sexy de todas. Me recorre el cuerpo con las manos, de un modo bastante sexy. Estoy embelesada mirando

al hombre más atractivo y que mañana será mi marido.

—Ese diminuto vestido, debería de ser ilegal, me está volviendo loco, nena.

Mi italiano se mueve, y lo hace jodidamente bien. ¿Hay algo que no pueda hacer mi cara dura? Me

muevo a su alrededor, con un ritmo impecable, Sabe moverse dentro y fuera de la cama. Me dejo caer en

sus brazos y mi espalda toca su pecho, rodea mi vientre con sus manos y nos seguimos moviendo al ritmo

de la música. La mejor despedida de soltera… solteros.

Nos complace anunciarles el próximo

Enlace matrimonial de:

 **TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER**

 **CANDICE WHITE**

Que tendrá lugar el día

10 de Marzo a las 16.00 de la tarde en

Hotel Encore

 _ **Mientras tanto en la suite del Encore…**_

—Buenos días, señora Grandchester—Dice Annie.

Todavía no lo puedo creer. HOY ME CASO. Por fin, he estado esperando este día hace mucho tiempo.

Mierda, mi boda es hoy. Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Buenos días.

—Gran noche ¿no? —Se burla.

—La mejor de todas, casi salgo corriendo del miedo.

Ríe a carcajadas.

— ¿Nerviosa?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Todo saldrá bien, anda a la ducha y luego a desayunar para empezar a prepararnos.

Salgo de la ducha, como mi desayuno y estoy lista para empezar a prepararme, el mejor estilista está

aquí, Andy, ansioso igual a la novia, mi madre, Annie y Alicia están ayudándome a controlar mis nervios

y mis nauseas. Escucho mi teléfono y sonrío de oreja a oreja.

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha:10 de Marzo de 2014 02.19

Para: Candy White

Asunto: Futura esposa

Querida futura señora Grandchester: Te extrañé toda la noche.

Estoy ansioso por casarme contigo y que sepa todo el mundo que eres mía.

Te Amo

Pd: Un novio nervioso.

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

Lo amo, lo extrañé toda la noche, estoy nerviosa, mis nauseas están fuera de control. Tecleo rápido para

empezar a prepárame.

De: Candy White

Fecha: 10 de Marzo de 2014 02.20

Para: Terrence Grandchester

Asunto: Futuro esposo

Querido futuro Esposo:

Estoy ansiosa, nerviosa, mis nauseas están locas, pero soy la novia más feliz del mundo, este día por fin

llegó.

Te Amo tanto, QUIERO VERTE Y COMERTE A BESOS.

Candy R. White.

Una Novia en apuros.

De: Terrence Grandchester

Fecha: 10 de Marzo de 2014 02.22

Para: Candy White

Asunto: Futura esposa

Querida futura señora Grandchester:

Quisiera estar contigo en estos momentos, odio que tu madre me haya sacado de la habitación anoche.

Pero lo dejaré pasar porque de ahora en adelante serás mía.

No vayas a huir, la seguridad está al tanto si quieres correr.

Terrence Grandchester

GRANDCHESTER ADVERTISING, INC.

De: Candy White

Fecha: 10 de Marzo de 2014 02.23

Para: Terrence Grandchester

Asunto: Futuro esposo

Querido señor controlador Grandchester:

NO voy a salir corriendo, Te amo demasiado y es mi sueño, convertirme en tu ESPOSA.

Voy a prepararme ahora, RESPIRA HONDO.

Candy R. White, futura señora Grandchester.

—Deja ese celular, serás mía las próximas tres horas, querida. —murmura Andy.

Mi vestido de encaje y de mangas largas y falda hasta los tobillos es hermoso, delicado y clásico con un

escote enfrente y espalda descubierta. Terry se va a morir cuando me mire en este vestido, es hermoso

y me veo hermosa en él, mi barriga está creciendo pero no me veo gorda, gracias a Dios, sería una novia

acomplejada pero Diana hizo un buen trabajo ayudándome a escoger el vestido, todavía recuerdo a mi

madre llorando cuando me probé más de diez vestidos.

Fue una experiencia inolvidable para mí compartir esto con mi madre y mi mejor amiga. Por supuesto que

Eli y Alicia estuvieron presentes en cada detalle.

Dos horas y media, estoy lista. Mi cabello tiene hondas y el velo tiene diamantes, mi vestido tiene una

gran cola, cortesía de Diana y mi madre. Maquillaje reluciente y labios color crema.

Voy a llorar.

—No, querida arruinarás tu maquillaje—amenaza Andy.

—Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida—dice mi madre. —Si tu padre estuviera aquí. —Se

le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Mi padre, rio para mis adentros, mi padre me está viendo y está igual de sentimental que mi madre,

quiero recordarlo así, feliz y orgulloso de mí.

Escucho que tocan la puerta y es Albert, joder, tengo un hermano sexy.

—Eres… Estás hermosa—me ve de pies a cabeza y sus ojos brillan. —Te amo, hermana.

—También te amo, hermano.

— ¡Media hora! —grita Diana, ha hecho un gran trabajo, todavía no he podido ver el salón principal pero

ha hecho un gran trabajo.

 ** _Media hora después…_**

— ¿Lista? — me ofrece su brazo.

—Lista.

Se abren las puertas.

Wow.

Mi corazón se acelera, mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas pero intento no llorar, mis ojos se encuentran

con la mirada de mi cielo, viste de esmoquin blanco, sin afeitar, tal y como me gusta, tiene su mirada dura

pero lo conozco tan bien, está nervioso, le sonrío y él me sonríe de nuevo.

Continúo caminando hasta llegar a él, sus ojos azules brillan, mi cielo privado brilla, Albert me entrega a

él y toma mi mano.

Sí, ahora sí es real.

El reverendo Smith comienza con la ceremonia...

Terry me sonríe, veo a mi alrededor, toda mi familia y nuestros amigos, todo está lleno de seguridad, y

todo a mi alrededor es hermoso y perfecto tal y como lo soñé. Doy mi vida entera por este hombre

enfrente de mí, por hacerlo feliz siempre, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos nunca.

De pronto siento un mal presentimiento, debe ser los nervios, es como un eco en mi cabeza la voz del

reverendo Smith, veo a mi alrededor la seguridad está recibiendo órdenes por el auricular.

Ignoro toda situaciones que ocurra a mi alrededor, solamente importa este momento, no debo sentir

miedo, estoy segura, me siento segura con él, pero por una razón en este instante siento que algo no está

bien, no me siento segura, a pesar de tener toda la seguridad nacional a mi alrededor, no me siento

segura.

Escucho que la puerta por donde hace algunos minutos atravesé del brazo de mi hermano y se abre, todas

las miradas se dirigen a la puerta. Terry aprieta mis manos y está pálido, entonces volteo hacía _él_ y

mi mundo deja de girar.


	53. Capítulo 53

—Lamento no haber esperado a la parte de: si hay algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice ,

blah, blah. No podía esperar más, tenía que presenciar esto, es como la boda real ¿No? —Su voz es fría

y su mirada penetrante. — Por favor, no se molesten en hacer una escena, no queremos arruinar el día

más importante de los novios.

Estoy paralizada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta Terry.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?, bien, empezaré desde el principio, lo siento mucho por mis modales, quisiera

presentarme ante este glorioso público, mi nombre es Thomas Grandchester. —hace una reverencia—el

hermano gemelo del importante empresario Terrence Grandchester, el hermano que no murió en ningún

accidente, a menos que ustedes estén locos y estén viendo un fantasma, es más, es una buena idea, soy un

fantasma, el fantasma de tu pasado, querido hermano.

— ¿Terry? —murmuro asustada.

—Hermano, ¿No le has dicho la verdad a tu hermosa novia? —su sonrisa es malévola—No le dijiste que

me tenías internado en un hospital psiquiátrico, porque según tú y todos los médicos de España, yo estaba

loco; ya te olvidaste que somos uno, somos iguales, tenemos genes iguales y si yo estoy loco, tú también.

— ¡Seguridad! —grita Terry.

—No te molestes, mejor mira el vientre de tu esposa.

Miro mi vientre y hay una luz roja, alguien está apuntándome de larga distancia, Dios mío.

—No lo hagas, Thomas, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Por favor—ruega.

— ¿No?, me has quitado todo, después del accidente me encerraste y te olvidaste de mí como si fuera una

rata. Tu vida perfecta, tus negocios, tus mujeres, no te bastaba eso, tenías que quedarte con Eli. Ahora yo

me quedaré con lo que es tuyo, quiero tu dinero y a tu mujer y la quiero ahora.

—No, Thomas, yo no te quité nada, tú destruiste tu vida.

—Parece que no te ha quedado claro, bien, te lo explicaré, nuestra querida madre nos abandonó, o quizás

a ti, ha estado en mi vida más que en la tuya, pero desde que me encerraste todo se vino abajo, mis

negocios y la vida que tenía la perdí. Eliza parece que tampoco hizo un buen trabajo y los cuervos que te

mandé al restaurante tampoco, tuve que venir yo mismo a llevarme lo que es mío.

—No te las vas a llevar, ni a Candy ni a Eli.

—Lo haré, no quieras ser el héroe ahora, yo nunca he fingido ser lo que no soy, el gemelo malo , dice

nuestra madre, pero también eres parte de eso, ya te olvidaste de la vida que teníamos antes, los

negocios, O ¿Dónde crees que aprendió a usar un arma tan fácil, Candy? —Me habla a mí, su mirada azul

no es la misma de Terry, es fría y perdida, es un monstruo.

—Nunca fui un asesino, ése eras tú, te saqué de mi vida porque te estabas volviendo adicto a la sangre y

al dinero, estabas poniendo la vida de Eli y de Susana en peligro, es por culpa tuya que ella está

muerta, te hice un favor encerrándote, esperando que te recuperaras algún día.

— ¡Cállate! Yo no estoy loco, Susana, ella se dio cuenta de mis negocios y se alteró, tuve que ponerle

mano dura y eso hermano, eso nos lo enseñó nuestro querido padre. Todo lo tuyo me pertenece. Te quité a

nuestra madre, eras el favorito de nuestro padre, te quité a tu mejor amiga y ahora quiero a tu mujer.

Mierda, ahora entiendo el motivo de que Terry insistía en decirme que yo era suya, que yo le

pertenecía, su hermano estaba loco y encerrado, tenía miedo de perderme todo el tiempo, él sabía que

tarde o temprano iba a regresar.

—La quiero ahora, o te la dejo aquí, muerta junto con tus bebés no nacidos.

Es como una cámara lenta, Terry se abalanza sobre Thomas, golpeándolo, ninguno de los dos está

armado, mi hermano me toma y se tira al suelo conmigo, hay disparos por todo el lugar, cierro mis ojos y

rezo para que Terry esté bien, algo me ha golpeado fuerte, ¿Un disparo? No lo sé. Escucho gritos, y

más disparos, abro los ojos y sólo veo el cristal y vidrios rotos a mi alrededor, levanto mis manos y las

veo, están llenas de sangre.

—Terry...

Todo oscurece...

Despierto en una habitación blanca, hay un ruido que viene de una máquina, escucho los latidos de mi

corazón, muchos latidos, quizás los de mis bebés. No me duele nada, abro bien los ojos y mi madre está

al pie de la cama, dormida.

¿Por qué no está Terry?

— ¿Mamá? —murmuro.

— ¡Oh! Hija, estás bien—me abraza llorando.

—Mamá, mis bebés, Terry.

Mi madre llora con más fuerza.

—Los bebés están bien, has estado inconsciente dos días.

¿Dos días?

—Madre, ¿Dónde está Terry? — se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—Hija...—solloza—Terry, está en coma.

¿Coma?

— ¡No! ¡Mamá! Quiero verlo. —me levanto desesperada, estoy mareada, el médico entra de inmediato.

—Tranquila, Candy, en unos momentos te llevaremos con él, tienes que calmarte, acabas de pasar un

momento difícil. —me aconseja.

— ¿Qué pasó con Thomas? —pregunto a Anthony. No me han dejado ver a Terry todavía y estoy

desesperada. Lo necesito

—Terry... le disparó a Thomas, uno de los guardias de seguridad le lanzó un arma a Terry y le

disparó de inmediato, mató a dos más pero le dispararon en el estómago y se golpeó fuerte la cabeza. —

hace una pausa y continúa: — Los que estaban con Thomas todos murieron, hubo algunos heridos pero nada

grave, solamente Terry está luchando por su vida en estos momentos. Eliza y Eleanor están detenidas

y no van a salir de ahí, yo me encargaré de ello.

— ¿Cómo no pudieron darse cuenta que él estaba vivo?

—Lo sabía, pero no podía decírtelo, él estaba encerrado en un psiquiátrico en España, Thomas estaba

moviendo sus piezas por medio de Eleanor y Eliza, la mafia española estaba en busca de Thomas y ahora

también han desaparecido, parece que el objetivo de ellos era que Thomas muriera. Pensé que Eliza tenía

alguna relación con ellos, pero me equivoqué, fue Thomas todo este tiempo.

Lloro desconsolada, Anthony me abraza y ruego que haga algo, quiero ver a Terry, necesito verlo.

—Te llevaré ahora mismo con él.

Mi madre me ayuda a vestirme, no me duele nada, sólo el corazón de saber que Terry está luchando

por su vida, me desgarra por dentro, el amor de mi vida, el que iba a ser mi esposo está luchando por su

vida en estos momentos.

Entro a la habitación y lo veo, parece que estuviera durmiendo, tiene vendado su estómago, la herida no

toco ningún órgano importante pero la herida en su cabeza es peligrosa.

—Hola—sollozo en su oído. —Estoy aquí, por favor despierta.

Toco su barba creciente, lo lleno de besos y tomo su mano, sigue cálida pero no se mueve.

—Despierta, tenemos que hacerle saber al mundo que soy tuya. — lloro, lloro desconsolada en su pecho.

—Hola—murmuro en su oído—Hoy desperté y no estabas ahí, me asusté mucho y luego recordé que

estabas aquí, descansando. ¿Verdad?

Me ahogo en el llanto, lo abrazo y beso sus manos.

—Te Amo mi amor, dulces sueños.

—Hija, tienes que comer—dice mi madre.

—Sí, madre, Terry se enfadaría si no lo hago. —rio llorando.

Dos días después... 14 de marzo.

—Hola, cariño, espero que no te importe, he traído música para que despiertes y bailes conmigo.

Lovely ... never, ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it...?

—Despierta, por favor y canta de nuevo para mí. Te necesito Lloro en su pecho y la música se convierte

en eco...

Tres días después...17 de marzo.

—Eli quería verte, le he dicho que estás durmiendo por ser un papá gruñón.

—Papi, puede escucharte cariño, háblale.

—Papi, ¿vas a despertar? Te extráñanos. —toca su mano y la besa.

Eli a pesar de que presenció todo, no ha hecho ninguna pregunta y le hemos explicado que Terry es su

padre, y que el hombre que ella vio era solamente alguien que se parecía mucho a él y que ahora se ha

ido, y se ha ido para siempre.

Cuatro días después... 21 de marzo.

Estoy afeitando su rostro, quisiera poder ver mi cielo privado de nuevo en estos momentos, ayer sufrí un

desmayo, ha sido demasiado para mi estos últimos días, los médicos dicen que hay que esperar, pero yo

no quiero esperar. Ahora podemos ser felices, el pasado se ha ido.

—Mi amor, te ves guapo como siempre, mandíbula perfecta y cabello perfecto, por favor, abre los ojos,

mírame. —Lloro sosteniendo su mano, acariciando su cabello.

Él despertará, estoy segura que pronto iremos a casa...

Cuatro días después... 25 de marzo.

—Hay pacientes que están en coma por un mes, dos meses y hasta años, tenemos que rezar mucho. —dice

el médico.

Lo veo en la cama, todavía parece que duerme, y sé que eso es lo que hace, él me escucha, estoy segura

de que cuando despierte estará molesto conmigo porque no he obedecido a los médicos, ellos me han

dicho que vaya a casa, pero aquí he estado todo este tiempo, me han preparado una cama en la habitación

y mi madre viene todos los días para asegurarme de que coma.

Una semana después... 2 de abril.

—Despierta, Terry. —sollozo en su pecho—despierta por favor, te extraño mucho, tengo que decirte

algo, por favor despierta para que puedas escucharlo. Te amo, te amo, te amo—entierro mi cara en su

pecho y lloro, lloro como lo he estado haciendo todos estos días,cuando le hablo, lloro para que me

hable y me diga: Odio cuando lloras y es por mi culpa.

—Tienes que ser fuerte—Dice Annie, no me ha dejado sola en ningún momento, todos en el Advertising

están preocupados, las noticias han dicho que el gran Terrence Grandchester está entre la vida y la muerte,

malditos hijos de puta amarillistas. Él despertará, él lo hará.

Dos semanas después... 16 de abril.

—Terry, cariño, tengo una sorpresa para ti, abre los ojos para que puedas verme, necesito ver mi

cielo, necesito que me mires.

Me acuesto a su lado, agarro su mano y la llevo en mi vientre, cada día crece más.

—Son niñas—lágrimas caen por mis mejillas—Son niñas, Terry. Y son tuyas, nuestras, por favor,

regresa a nosotras.

Tres días después... 19 de abril.

—Hola, hoy las niñas patearon por primera vez, me asusté mucho y también me reí, te estás perdiendo de

mucho y estarás enojado cuando despiertes.

Lo abrazo fuerte y me acuesto a su lado, mis lágrimas automáticamente brotan por mis mejillas.

—Tienes que despertar, no puedo hacer esto sola, tienes que ayudarme a traerlas al mundo, por favor,

despierta.

Cierro mis ojos con la esperanza de que cuando los abra sea su mirada azul, mi cielo a quien vea.

—Despierta por favor, si lo haces te prometo decirte que es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Nunca le dije que era lo que más me gustaba de él cuando me lo preguntó, tenía que habérselo dicho

cuando tenía la oportunidad de verlo a los ojos, decirle que lo amo, que cada parte de su cuerpo es

perfecta, empezando por su noble corazón lleno de amor.

—Te Amo—sostengo su mano y la beso, Archie está a la orilla de la cama con Annie.

—Candy, tienes que salir de aquí, ha pasado más de un mes.

—No lo dejaré.

Archie y Annie me dejan sola con él para hablar con el médico.

Sigo sosteniendo la mano de Terry y me quedo dormida.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, eras tan hermosa, tu chaqueta de cuero te hacían lucir jodidamente

sexy y ruda, pero eras frágil por dentro, llena de miedos y mucho, mucho amor por dar. Me enamoré de ti

desde el primer momento en que te vi jugar con tu cámara, eres tan terca que no te diste cuenta que desde

que mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos, ya eras mía, ya me pertenecías. En cambio yo, bueno, yo era un

hijo de puta millonario, soltero cotizado según la última revista que leí, pero con muchos demonios

escondidos, tenía miedo de decírtelo y que me dejaras, tenía miedo de que te dieras cuenta que te

merecías a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no estuviera roto ni destruido, pero cuando me besaste, oh,

cuando me besaste supe que eran tus labios mi refugio y tus delgados brazos mi hogar. Sonrío al recordar

cuando me dijiste que era un imbécil gigoló, no me olvidaré de lo nerviosa que estabas y cuando te

sonrojaste. La segunda vez que te vi, vestida como una diosa del sexo en el estudio, casi me da infarto,

quise sacarte de ahí de inmediato, te reconocí enseguida, jamás iba a olvidar esos ojos verdes, y esa

nerviosa sonrisa. Cuando te vi con Eli, no había marcha atrás, me enamoré de ti, de tu humildad y

bondad, ella te amó en el mismo instante y gracias a ti la recuperé. Jamás olvidaré cuando te saqué del

peligro, le doy gracias a Dios por primera vez, jamás había hablado con él, hasta que te conocí, empecé a

darle las gracias por estar en el momento y lugar indicado para protegerte. Tus ataques de pánico, nena,

mi corazón dejaba de latir cuando te miraba tan vulnerable y sufriendo por tu pasado, juré por mi vida

que te sacaría de ese estado trance que había sucumbido toda tu vida todos estos años, y espero haberlo

logrado. La primera vez que fuiste mía en cuerpo y alma, fue como tocar el cielo, y cuando supe que

estabas esperando a mí, bueno, nuestros bebés, estaba asustado, no quería decírtelo, pero lo estaba. Tenía

miedo de no ser un buen padre, pero tú me hiciste saber que para eso había nacido, para hacerte feliz y

ser un gran padre, el que nunca tuve y ahora no tengo miedo de serlo, porque tú estás a mi lado,

perdóname, nena. Perdóname, cuando despierte lo entenderás.

Abro mis ojos, eso fue extraño. La voz de Terry, lo veo y no se mueve, pero su mano, Dios mío, su

mano está apretando la mía.

— ¡Ayuda! —grito.

De inmediato la enfermera entra, Archie y Annie también.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que se movió—aclaro mi garganta.

Suelto su mano para que la enfermera lo revise, ella llama al doctor.

— ¿Terry? —musito.

Él, él está moviendo su mano.

—Dios mío.

—Terry, cariño.

Abre los ojos, y nos ve, mueve un poco su cabeza y levanta sus manos, el médico entra y empieza a

examinarlo.

—Eres un hombre fuerte—le dice, tiene una luz en sus ojos. —Su corazón está bien, sus ojos también.

Terrence ¿Puedes hablar? —le pide.

Sus ojos ven todo alrededor, está despertando poco a poco.

—Terrence ¿Puedes escucharme? —le dice el médico y él asiente. —Dime tu nombre.

—Terr... Terrence...Terrence Grandchester.

— ¿A qué te dedicas Terrence?

—S... Soy empresario.

—Terrence, ¿Sabes quiénes son ellos?— nos ve y frunce el entrecejo.

—Archie, mi mejor amigo.

Me acerco poco a poco, esperando que me vea mejor.

—Sabes, ¿Quién es ella?

Me ve de pies a cabeza, me estudia con la mirada pero no dice nada, veo que intenta sonreír, yo sonrío

como una estúpida pero todavía no me atrevo a tocarlo, no quiero asustarlo.

—Lo siento... no recuerdo quién eres.

MI MUNDO TERMINA DE DERRUMBARSE.


	54. Capítulo 54

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-align: center;"strongCHICAS HOLA ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO SOLO QUERÍA AVISARLES QUE HABÍA SUBIDO EL CAPITULO Y ERA UN POCO LARGO Y CUANDO LO PUBLIQUE APARECIÓ EN UN FORMATO ALGO RARO Y ME TOCO ELIMINARLO, TAMBIÉN QUERÍA DECIRLES QUE SE ME ELIMINARON ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS Y CREO QUE YA LOS ARREGLE LA VERDAD ES QUE SOY ALGO NUEVA MANEJANDO ESTO Y NO SE SI QUEDARON BIEN SI NO ES ASÍ POR FAVOR AVÍSENME SE LOS AGRADECERÍA DEMASIADO LAS QUIERO DEMASIADO SE HAN HECHO COGER MUCHO CARIÑO Y QUE TENGAN UNA LINDA NOCHE/strong/span/p 


	55. Chapter 55

Todos me ven exasperados y no dicen nada, intento no llorar y no salir corriendo.

—Terry, ella es tu…—Soy su fotógrafa, Candy White, señor—lo interrumpo con un hilo de voz a

punto de estallar en llanto.

Él extiende su mano y la estrecha con la mía, siento un escalofrió, su mano ahora esta fría, ya no esta cálida como antes, es un completo extraño así como lo soy para él.

Archie se acerca y toma su mano, Terry le sonríe.

— ¿Dónde está Eli?

Él recuerda a Eli, pero no me recuerda a mí.

—Terrence, dime qué recuerdas de tu vida. — le pide el médico.

—Soy propietario de una empresa de publicidad exitosa, Grandchester Advertising, El hotel Encore alrededor

del mundo, El club Luxar, y otros. Tengo una sobrina… mi hija Eliana. Soltero, lo siento… eso es todo lo

que recuerdo.

— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

—No, soñé con disparos, sólo recuerdo eso. ¿Qué me pasó?

—Lo importante, señor Grandchester es que ha despertado, recuperará su vida poco a poco.

Salgo corriendo de la habitación y me dejo caer en el suelo, llorando, él no me recuerda, él no sabe quién

soy yo, su novia, su prometida y casi esposa, la que está esperando gemelos de él. No me recuerda.

—Tranquila, Candy—Annie me abraza, estamos en el suelo en medio del pasillo del hospital, siento que

muero poco a poco.

—Él no me recuerda, lo he perdido.

Ha pasado casi una semana, Terry sigue sin recordar nada, Archie no le ha dicho nada de mí, pero

Terry le dijo que no recuerda ninguna novia, solamente recuerda a Eli y por una extraña razón,

tampoco recuerda a su hermano.

La montaña rusa no sólo se ha descarrilado, se ha destruido por completo, no ha quedado nada,

únicamente escombros borrosos y dolorosos, he perdido al amor de mi vida, pero estoy feliz de que él

haya despertado, no espero que me recuerde, mis hijas y yo estaremos bien si él está bien.

—Buenos días, Archie—Esta mañana regresé al Advertising, voy a renunciar, es demasiado doloroso

para mí.

—Candy, no te vayas, tienes que estar cerca de él, te recordará.

—Buenos días, Candy ¿verdad? — dice Terry sorpresivamente, luce diferente, su rostro, es el mismo

rostro sombrío de cuando lo conocí.

—Buenos días, señor Grandchester. —Digo nerviosa.

—He visto su trabajo, mi asistente me ha puesto al tanto de todo, ha hecho un gran trabajo, veo que no me equivoqué cuando la contraté.

—Gracias. —no sé qué decir.

Quiero llorar.

—Espero que esto no interfiera en su trabajo, el que yo no recuerde quién es—se explica—sólo quiero

que siga trabajando como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora.

—Claro.

—Archie, quiero que me des el otro informe acerca de las nuevas campañas y hacer un par de llamadas,

parece que he estado ausente durante mucho tiempo.

—Por supuesto, ahora mismo.

—Bien, señorita. — asiente y se va.

Archie me abraza y empiezo a llorar de nuevo.

—No puedo, me duele, no puedo estar aquí, lo necesito y lo he perdido.

—No llores, ten un poco de paciencia.

Nadie le ha dicho nada a Terry todos estos últimos días, nadie nombra nada, no hubo boda, no hubo

novia y tampoco muertes ni madres ausentes.

Es mejor de esa forma, sólo causaría frustración y ansiedad para él, los médicos dicen que la mayoría de

los casos ellos recuperan la memoria con el tiempo, pero ha pasado el suficiente y él solamente recuerda

que soy la señorita White, la fotógrafa joven que trabaja para él.

—Me gusta su trabajo, señorita White—me sorprende apareciendo por detrás.

—Gracias, señor Grandchester. — intento no verlo a los ojos, los que eran míos, el que era mi cielo.

—La he observado—se cruza de brazos y yo me tenso—parece que ama realmente su trabajo, pero aun

así no la veo sonreír nunca.

Respiro hondo y escondo mis lágrimas.

—Sonreír, he olvidado lo qué es eso—respondo fría.

—Es hermosa, recuerdo cuando me sonrió cuando desperté. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

—Todos estábamos ahí, señor, estábamos preocupados.

—No pensé que tuviera ese tipo de relación con mis empleados.

—Soy amiga de Archie, por eso estaba ahí.

—Eso pensé. — Me ve con cara de póquer de nuevo.

—Disculpa la indiscreción pero, ¿Estás embarazada?

Mi corazón se detiene.

—Sí, señor.

—Felicidades, ¿Estás casada?

Aclaro mi garganta, sé que estoy a punto de llorar y lo veo. Él me observa con recelo y no dice nada.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Bien, continúa con tu trabajo.

No voy a soportar todo esto, no lo haré, aún llevo su anillo por una estúpida razón aún lo conservo, y el

reloj que le di a él y fotografías las conservo conmigo, me encargué de dejar el apartamento limpio y

Alicia se encargó de que todo lo que él ha comprado para nosotros, permanezca solamente a su nombre.

Regresé a mi apartamento, a pesar de que lloro todas las noches, he dejado de hacerlo, intento ser fuerte

por mis bebés, mi madre me ha insistido que regrese a Calabasas, pero huir no es lo que quiero, no esta vez.

Mi hermano me visita constantemente y Annie se ha quedado conmigo desde el accidente, agradezco su

apoyo, pero nada me es suficiente, algún día el dolor será menos, algún día él recordará quién soy o

quizás nunca lo haga.

Estoy preparada.

 **CHICAS ESTA HISTORIA ESTA LLEGANDO A SUS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS Y CREO QUE EL FIN SE DARA EL VIERNES O SÁBADO ASÍ QUE PREPARADAS LAS QUIERO BESOS**


	56. Chapter 56

—Hola, Candice White, es Ian Johnson, el fotógrafo, no sé si te acuerdas de mí.

—Ian, Ian, lo recuerdo, tienes una galería de arte.

—Sí, oye me alegro saber que estás bien, escuché que después que me fui del restaurante hubo un

accidente.

—Sí, no te imaginas, a qué debo tu llamada.

—Espero no te importe, he intentado localizarte hasta que vi tu anuncio.

Lo había olvidado, hace dos días puse un anuncio en el periódico por consejo de Annie, para conseguir

otro trabajo de fotógrafa.

—Quisiera saber si podemos tomar un café, quisiera proponerte una oferta.

—Es una excelente idea.

Ian Johnson, dueño de una galería de arte en Los Ángeles, California, jamás me imaginé que sería el

dueño nada más y nada menos que de la galería Interlude, he estado admirando esas fotografías desde que

estudiaba en la universidad.

Me reúno con él después del trabajo en una cafetería local cerca de su galería.

—Me alegro volver a verte, Candy.

—Igual, gracias por llamar.

— ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta, su sonrisa es hermosa, es joven como de mi edad. Otro fotógrafo joven

en el gremio.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Candy, lo siento mucho, vi las noticias, sé lo que pasó ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo esta él?

—Él no recuerda quién soy, sólo sabe que soy su fotógrafa.

Ni siquiera sé por qué le estoy diciendo esto a un extraño. Lo he visto una vez en mi vida.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no pierdas la fe. Hablemos de trabajo.

—Para eso estoy aquí.

—He visto tu trabajo, y es hermoso, hago exposición de arte una vez al año y quisiera proponerte que

prepares una exposición para este año.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto, tienes talento, varios aficionados al arte vendrán, comprarán tus fotografías, seríaextraordinario para ti esta oportunidad.

Y con una sonrisa nueva en mi rostro.

—Acepto.

—Parece que las pequeñas nacerán después de las fiestas navideñas, tendrás un bonito regalo. —dice la

Dra. Sheribel.

—Así parece, estoy muy feliz por ello.

¿Navidad?

Claro que sí, navidad con mi familia y las gemelas, tengo que estar feliz, yo puedo hacerlo, animo Candy

White, no serás la primera madre soltera, tienes una nueva oportunidad, un gran sueño por cumplir,

siempre he querido hacer una presentación de mis fotografías en una galería de arte importante.

—Voy a renunciar, Archie, está decidido, tengo otra oferta de trabajo, creo que es mejor para todos.

—No puedo retenerte, Candy, pero tienes que hablar con Terry, es el protocolo.

— ¿Estás jodiendome?

—No, así es cómo es, no puedo decirle yo, sería demasiado sospechoso.

—Está bien, iré ahora mismo.

Mierda me tiemblan las piernas, acaricio mi pequeña barriga y me dirijo al despacho de Terry.

—Candy—Dice Julia—Me abraza y suelta una lágrima, ve mi barriga y la toca. —Eres la mujer más fuerte

que he conocido.

Eso me sorprende, después de todo Julia superó lo de Terry.

—Creo que ser fuerte no es la palabra correcta.

—Pasa, te deseo suerte.

Toco la puerta y responde.

Entro y veo la oficina, es la misma, me trae muchos recuerdos, la primera vez que vine aquí él tenía su

estaca metida en el culo todavía, me cargó en sus hombros en un diminuto vestido y estaba celoso, todos

esos recuerdos me están haciendo mucho daño, necesito salir de aquí.

—Señorita White ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Cuando lo escuchaba decir mi nombre, era dulce y arrogante, me gustaba, pero ahora que lo dice, suena

vacío y frío.

—He venido a darme de baja en su compañía, señor Grandchester.

Frunce el entrecejo y toca su cabello. ¿Está enojado?

—Puedo saber el motivo de esa decisión tan precipitada, señorita White.

Por culpa tuya, porque me has borrado de tu memoria y de tu corazón.

—Tengo otra oportunidad de trabajo, siempre he querido trabajar al aire libre.

—Ya veo—Se pone de pie.

Mierda.

Me ve con recelo y no sonríe.

—He notado que te pones nerviosa cuando estoy cerca—Su arrogancia no ha desaparecido.

—Es normal ser intimidada por el jefe, señor. — Quito la mirada de la suya—Solamente quería decirle

eso, con su permiso.

Me doy la vuelta y él me detiene. Toma mi brazo y respira rápido.

¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡Estás matándome despacio!

—Candy White—sisea— ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera cuando te veo?

Empiezo a llorar, pero él no me ve.

—Seguramente le pasa con todas las mujeres—intento sonar lo más normal.

Se acerca y huele mi cabello, suelta mi mano y salgo corriendo de su despacho, dejándolo de pie,

confuso y mi corazón destrozado con él.

Salgo a caminar por el parque, tomando fotografías para la presentación, recuerdo cuando caminé de la

mano con Terry y Eli, fue una tarde hermosa, éramos como una pequeña familia. Alicia le ha dicho a

Eli que estoy de viaje, casi no ha podido ver a Terry porque seguramente ella le hablaría de mí.

Maldigo para mis adentros.

¿La vida no podía ser más injusta?

Un peligroso pasado no era suficiente, también tenía que pasarme esto, perderlo de esta manera, de una

forma lenta y dolorosa. No volveré a verlo, es lo mejor, nunca sabrá que va a ser padre, pero mis hijas

sabrán de él, todas las noches les hablo de él. Les digo que es un hombre hermoso de ojos azules, con un

corazón noble y sincero, que tiene la sonrisa del millón y que canta precioso.

Veo las fotografías, tengo todo lo que necesito, son perfectas, la presentación es en una semana, mi madre

y mi hermano vendrán, he invitado también a Archie y Andy.

—Te ves hermosa, Candy, has hecho un gran trabajo—dice Ian, empieza a llegar la gente a la galería, estoy

nerviosa, espero sea todo un éxito y no defraudar a nadie.

—Gracias, y gracias por la oportunidad.

Le presento a mi madre y el resto de mi familia, siento un nudo en mi garganta, pero todo estará bien, al

fondo escucho la ópera, las viejas melodías que escuchaba con mi padre y con Terry.

La gente sonríe y admira cada pieza, recibo muchos elogios y felicitaciones por ellos, me hace sonreír,

pienso en mi padre y sé que él me está viendo, he logrado un sueño más, y él estaría orgulloso de mí.

Voy caminando admirando cada fotografía, blanco y negro.

Paisaje lleno de árboles, el pequeño lago de Calabasas, Samantha jugando en el fondo.

La sonrisa de Eli en blanco y negro.

Más paisajes y edificios.

El viejo ferrocarril del sur.

Todas en blanco y negro, pero hay una foto en especial, la más grande de todas que está en el centro de

toda la galería, es la única a color, me estremezco al verla, la observo, fue la última fotografía que tomé

con la vieja Canon que mi padre me regaló.

La última fotografía de un domingo en el parque, la rosa roja, color sangre al fondo, pero no era ese mi

objetivo, mentí.

Eran sus ojos, su mirada azul, mi cielo.

Debajo de ella hay un mensaje:

 **LO QUE MAS ME GUSTA DE TI**

—Es una interesante fotografía, señorita White. —una voz me sorprende, su voz.

Doy la vuelta y él está detrás de mí, su mirada se encuentra con la mía, viste de traje negro y sin corbata,

mi adonis se ve hermoso, y lo peor es que no puedo decírselo.

—Gracias. —arrastro la palabra.

—Se ve hermosa esta noche—Me sonríe, por primera vez desde que despertó me sonríe de verdad.

No digo nada, no puedo decir nada. Él ha venido a ver mi exposición.

¿Por qué?

Intento alejarme, pero nuevamente me toma del brazo suavemente, me detiene y levanto la mirada.

Sí, lo que más me gusta de él son sus ojos y nunca se lo dije.

—Le gusta escapar—murmura, ve mis labios y yo veo los de él.

— ¿Quién eres? — siento la desesperación en su voz.

Empiezan arder mis ojos, quisiera decirle que soy yo, la que lo trajo a la vida de nuevo, y él es el que ha

salvado mi vida siempre.

—Nadie.

Niega con la cabeza, toma con sus manos mi rostro, puedo sentir su aliento caliente, su aroma, el aroma

de mi cielo.

— ¿Estás mintiendo? —musita

Asiento con la cabeza y una lágrima cae.

—Yo sé quién eres—susurra en mis labios.

—Eres mi vida.

Me besa con fuerza, puedo sentir mis lágrimas en sus mejillas, me abraza y lo abrazo con desesperación.

—Pequeña, te extrañé.

Lloro, sollozo, pero de felicidad, lo abrazo y él me besa toda la cara.

Se pone de rodillas y besa mi vientre abultado.

—Soñaba con ustedes todos los días, he regresado. — le habla a mi vientre.

— ¿Eres tú? —Lloro— ¿No estoy soñando?

—Entonces, por favor no despertemos nunca.

Vuelve a besarme. Me ve a los ojos y limpia mis lágrimas, yo limpio las suyas, Dios mío esto es real, él

ha regresado a mí, ha regresado.

Mira la fotografía de nuevo.

—Siempre lo supe, por eso siempre te decía que me miraras a los ojos cuando hacíamos el amor.

Me sonrojo.

—Te amo, nena, perdóname por haberme ido.

—También te amo y te perdono.

Me sonríe, y ahí está de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos, su mirada azul, mi cielo y nuevamente me encuentro

en el cielo de Terry Grandcheste.


	57. Chapter 57

La pequeña Eli y Samantha llevan las flores Voy del brazo de Albert nuevamente por un momento entro en

pánico, estoy nerviosa, mis piernas no reaccionan y quiero llorar.

¿Esto es real?

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Albert

Veo que Terry se acerca, estamos a mitad del camino, se acerca y me sonríe. Toco su mano y estoy de

vuelta a la realidad.

Él es real, todo es real.

Albert me entrega y Terry me ayuda a continuar hasta llegar al altar.

—Siempre te rescataré, nena. — me susurra.

—En esta montaña rusa, jamás perdí la fe en ti, en nosotros, nunca quise vencerme y bajarme de ella, se

descarriló muchas veces y tuve miedo de perderte, te perdí por un momento y mi mundo se detuvo, pero

aquí estás conmigo y delante de estas personas, me comprometo incondicionalmente a amarte por el resto

de mi vida, apoyarte y velar por tus sueños, cuidar de ti en la salud y en la enfermedad, reír y llorar

juntos, respetarte y consolarte en momentos difíciles. Has salvado mi vida, eres el héroe de mi vida, mi

cielo y en tu paraíso quiero vivir siempre. Te amo, siempre tuya.

—Eres mi vida, nunca olvides eso, prometo solemnemente mantenerte a salvo, te protegeré y protegeré

nuestro amor contra toda adversidad, jamás habrán secretos entre nosotros dos, seremos uno solo,

prometo respetarte, amarte y serte fiel, prometo enamorarte todos los días, recordarte la razón de que hoy

estamos aquí delante de todas estas personas, compartiré mis alegrías y mis penas, prometo apoyarte en

cada uno de tus sueños por muy locos que sean, siempre estaré a tu lado, en primera fila, eres mía y soy

tuyo, desde que te conocí mi corazón salto de mi pecho y lo entregué en tus manos, has con él lo que

quieras, pero llévame siempre contigo. Te amo y te voy a amar siempre por el resto de mi vida. Ti amo

bella, Starò con te per sempre.

Sr. & Sra. Grandchester

Objetos antiguos y aprecias lo rústico, lo clásico blanco y negro, rosas negras adornan las mesas llenas

de cristal.

La combinación perfecta de color con dorado, negro y tonos tierra, al igual que las lámparas de cristal

clásicas, los candelabros crean un estilo vintage clásica espectacular.

Manteles blancos, pastel de 9 pisos, glaseado de chocolate con decoraciones en negro y blanco, flores

estilizadas blancas y negros.

La cena de la boda con un menú todo italiano, entrada de mozzarella de búfalo, servido con tomates y

albahaca (caprese).

—Ahora vuelvo, nena.

Estoy cansada, pero feliz, todo ha salido perfecto, es maravillosa la decoración, Diana volvió a hacer un

trabajo maravilloso, esta vez fue en nuestra nueva casa.

Escucho la voz de Terry por el micrófono.

¿Qué está haciendo?

—Nena, esto es para ti, te debo una canción.

Voy a llorar.

Lovely ... never, ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, me acerco a él mientras él está cantando, toma mi mano y la besa.

Won't you please arrange it…?

'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.

Me abraza y lo abrazo, nuestro primero baile, él está cantándome en nuestro primer baile.

Mm, mm, mm, mm,

Just the way you look to-night .

Aplausos llenan el lugar, su voz es hermosa, no hay nada que mi esposo no pueda hacer, excepto dejar de

ser controlador, pero puedo vivir con eso.

—Baila conmigo, señora Grandchester.

—Sería un placer, señor Grandchester.

Mientras la canción you will never find another love like mine, suena al fondo y sus brazos rodean mi

cintura, moviéndonos en cortos pasos al compás de la canción. No puedo evitar no sonreír viendo mi

cielo privado. Sus votos fueron las mejores palabras que me haya podido decir, lo amo.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Terry. —susurro en su pecho.

—Soy un maldito afortunado, tengo tres hermosas hijas y una esposa hermosa, Te amo, nena.

—No quiero perderte nunca—le ruego.

—Mírame. —ordena y lo veo.

—Quédate conmigo… Quédate conmigo siempre.

—Me quedaré contigo siempre, Terry.

 **FIN**

 **CHICAS! HE AQUI EL FINAL MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS QUE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO APOYARON ESTA HISTORIA Y LA COGIERON CON TANTO CARIÑO, LA VERDAD CUANDO EMPECÉ A HACER ESTO TENIA ALGO DE MIEDO DE QUE FRACASARÁ PERO GRACIAS A USTEDES FUE UNA BONITA EXPERIENCIA LES COGI MUCHO CARIÑO A TODAS Y ESTA NO VA A SER LA UNICA VEZ QUE NOS VEAMOS, ESTO APENAS ES EL PRINCIPIO DE MUCHAS MAS HISTORIAS. BUENO ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN BONITO FIN DE SEMANA Y AHORA SUBO EL EPÍLOGO PARA SABER QUE PASO EN LA VIDA DE ESTOS DOS QUE NOS HICIERON SUFRIR, REIR Y LLORAR. LAS QUIERO**


	58. Chapter 58

_**Epílogo**_

 **POV TERRY**

Despierto con cuatro mujeres en esta enorme cama.

Mierda, tengo el brazo dormido, intento levantarme despacio sin despertar a las gemelas, Eli ha

empezado a roncar de nuevo.

Voy a la ducha y escucho que la puerta se abre.

—Señor Grandchester, se está duchando sin mí.

—Señora Grandchester, pensé que dormía.

—Con todas las niñas en cama, es difícil dormir—entra a la ducha, joder.

—Nena, cada vez estás más hermosa. —se pega a mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo mañanero lo sabe.

—Umm. De eso nada. Las niñas podrían oírnos. — se sonroja.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas y he pensado en amordazarte, siempre te quejas de lo mismo. —la tomo

de la cintura, beso su vientre plano y pongo sus piernas que rodeen mi cintura.

Me abalanzo sobre ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y mi boca ataca la suya con brutalidad. No me

detiene, me desea tanto como yo ella.

Es toda mía siempre lo ha sido.

—Terry…—gime.

—Te deseo, nena… lo haremos rápido antes de que las niñas despierten.

—Siempre tan romántico.

Mis manos viajan por todo su pecho, la tomo de la cadera y la embisto suavemente, sé que eso la mata y a

mí me vuelve loco.

—Más rápido…—jadea

Sonrío para mis adentros. Entro y salgo de ella con más rapidez disfrutando cada segundo, ella entierra

sus uñas en mis hombros. ¡Mierda! Me encanta cuando lo hace, es su marca en mi piel. Aprieto su firme

trasero y la levanto, arriba y abajo con más velocidad. Gime en mi cuello y yo muerdo sus labios, el agua

corre por nuestros cuerpos, haciéndonos estremecer.

—Oh, nena.

Se desploma en mis hombros y luego la sigo yo, siempre hacer el amor con mi esposa es una delicia,

jamás me cansaré de ella, es como estar en el cielo de Candy Grandchester.

Veo dormir a mis tres pequeñas señoritas, recuerdo cuando Candy dio a luz, me llamó hijo de puta en

numerosas ocasiones y estuvo maldiciendo por horas sin contar las veces que amenazó con divorciarse

con cada una de sus contracciones.

Joder, fue una noche larga. Parece que fue ayer, las nenas cumplieron cinco años y hoy es año nuevo, toda

la familia vendrá hoy a nuestra casa, no me gusta compartir a mi pequeña familia, la Sra. Ponny y Candy

cocinarán, le he pedido muchas veces que no haga nada, que ahora no necesita hacerlo y también amenazó

con divorciarse si seguía dándole ese tipo de órdenes.

—Buenos días, papi.

—Buenos días, Gabriella.

Mi preciosa gruñona es la primera en despertar.

—Arriba, Giovanna.

— ¡Maldición, papi!

— ¡Giovanna! No maldigas.

—Lo siento, papi.

—Buenos días, Eli, es hora de levantarse.

Las niñas empiezan a correr.

—¡No corran por las escaleras! — grito yendo tras ellas.

—Buenos días, Señor Grandchester.

—Buenos días, Sra. Ponny. Candy, está preparándose para el desayuno, bajará en un momento.

— ¡Niñas! Vamos a la ducha—Dios bendiga esa mujer, a sus cincuenta y tantos todavía tiene la fuerza

para correr detrás de las gemelas para darles un baño.

La personalidad de Gabriella es una copia exacta de mí, gruñona y mandona, bueno, eso es lo que ella cree,

pero tiene un corazón dulce, igual que su madre. Giovanna… bueno, creo que es mi castigo, es igual a su

madre, y quiere tener el mando siempre, y jamás obedece e incluso es celosa conmigo. Las amo por igual

a las dos.

El otro día Gabriella me dijo que quería ser modelo y Giovanna que quería hacer surf profesional, casi me

caigo de culo. Es culpa del tío Albert, el fin de semana fuimos a Long Beach y estuvo dándoles lecciones

de surf. Discutí con Candy en todo el camino mientras las niñas se burlaban de mí y decían que era un

padre gruñón. La verdad es que solamente intento protegerlas.

— ¿Soñando despierto, señor Grandchester?

—Aquí está mi bella esposa. —vistiendo un vestido rosa, demasiado corto para mi gusto y su cabello

suelto.

La tomo de la cintura y le doy un beso largo y húmedo, estoy en mi casa, con mi esposa, sólo mía, tengo

el derecho de hacerlo.

—Papá ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso?—se queja Eli.

Candy se sonroja.

Todo el mundo está aquí, literalmente, ahora que Archie y Annie van por su segundo hijo, la familia ha

crecido, yo todavía no sé si Candy quiera tener otro bebé, se lo he pedido muchas veces y hasta he robado

sus anticonceptivos en muchas ocasiones, pero nada, solamente he conseguido que maldiga por largas

horas después de descubrir mi travesura.

—Cada día me sorprendes, Terry —espeta Archie.

—Tú me sorprendes más, eras el que no quería tener hijos y ahora parece que planeas tu propio equipo

de futbol.

—Grandchester, déjalo ser. Pronto te llevarás una gran sorpresa—Annie se burla y sonríe en malicia.

¿Sorpresa?

¿Candy está embarazada?

Veo a mis pequeñas gemelas jugando con Eli, quién iba a decir que Eli las iba a proteger más que yo,

mis hijas son mi vida.

—Primero: Es mi muñeca y Giovanna puede jugar con ella. Segundo: Eli tú me diste permiso de jugar con

la tuya la última vez y Tercero: Es mejor que pidamos que nos regalen los mismos juguetes.

Increíble.

Definitivamente salió a su madre.

Busco a mi sexy esposa, ahora que la cosa va en serio, ver a las gemelas y el arduo trabajo que lleva

cuidarlas, me dará un infarto antes de los cuarenta y solamente tienen cinco años.

Me estoy arrepintiendo de tener otro bebé.

—Ahí estás— la sorprendo por la espalda mientras prepara los bocadillos.

—Sí, aquí estoy, cariño.

—nena…— mierda, no puedo formular la palabra.

— ¿Sí?

— Umm. Mierda, nena ayúdame.

—Respira, cariño, ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Estás embarazada?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

¡Joder!

—S… ayúdame por favor, me voy a volver loco.

—Cariño, tú ya eras un loco cuando te conocí.

Buen punto.

Me sonríe en complicidad, mi corazón se acelera ante la noticia, nunca hemos tenido este tipo de

conversación, cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada fue en el incidente del restaurante el día de su

cumpleaños.

Se acerca y me besa la punta de la nariz. Todavía estoy sin poder decir nada.

—Mírame—Ahora ella ordena y yo obedezco.

— ¿Vamos a ser padres de nuevo?—pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

Me sonríe, esa hermosa sonrisa que me enamora No señora, eso no va a funcionar esta vez, concéntrate,

Terrence Grandchester.

—Sí, Feliz año nuevo, señor Grandchester —Responde y sus ojos brillan de emoción.

La abrazo y la beso, mi corazón está feliz, era lo que realmente quería, pero ella me dijo que no. Pensar

que tengo que recibir amenazas de divorcio de nuevo y escucharla maldecir, bueno, no importa al final

vale la pena.

—Sigues haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo, pequeña.

—Era lo que querías, recuérdalo, siempre haré tus sueños realidad, es mi turno—murmura en mis labios.

— ¿Está seduciéndome, señora Grandchester?

—No lo sé, ¿Tú qué crees?

—Umm. —la imito, maldita muletilla hasta Giovanna y Gabriella la han aprendido.


End file.
